Listen To Me
by kiddounicorn
Summary: CHAPTER 15 HAPPY END VERSION UP! FF Kaisoo, kaido... "aku cacat, aku tau kau tidak akan pernah mau mendengarkanku" "Aku berjanji akan menikahimu" "ARGGHH APPOO" "baby i'm sorry" "JONGIN HENTIKAN!" kyungsoo tidak bisa bicara. "Jongin sudah gila!" "Saranghae... nado saranghae..." MARRIAGE LIFE YAOI! BOYSLOVE. Mpreg . DONT LIKE DONT READ.
1. Chapter 1

LISTEN TO ME

Author : KiddoUnicorn

Cast: Do Kyungsoo and Kim Jongin

Support cast : find it by yourself :D

Genre: Marriage life – Drama – Hurt/Comfort

Rating : T -M

Disclaimer : EXO belong to Sment, All cast belong to god, and the story is mine.

Perhatian!

BOYS LOVE!. MATURE SEDIKIT/? Banyak typo(s), kalimat tidak sesuai EYD. Alur gaje,dan semua kesalahan yang ada di fict ini.. mianhaeyooo~~ *bow

Dont like, dont read it

Catatan kaki:

Ini ff kaisoo pertamaku. Maaf kalo fic ini gagal bgt dan gaada feel nya sama sekali *bow

**HAPPY READING**

Pernikahan...

Sebuah ikatan dimana dua sejoli disatukan atas dasar cinta, hidup bersama suka dan duka. Memiliki anak dan hidup bahagia selamanya hingga ajal yang memisahkan.

Sebuah ikatan yang sangat diinginkan oleh semua pasangan yang saling mencintai di dunia ini.

Namun apa jadinya jika sebuah ikatan itu malah mendatangkan sebuah bencana, bukan kebahagiaan seperti yang diharapkan.

_Saranghae... yeongwonie..._

yeongwonie, selamanya?

Apakah aku bisa bertahan selamanya..

Hingga ia sadar bahwa aku sangat mencintainya?

Tapi kapan saat itu akan datang?

Aku takut aku tidak bisa...

Aku takut seiring berjalannya waktu perasaan itu akan menghilang..

Perasaan cinta...

Yang selama ini hanya bisa aku pendam..

Aku mencintaimu..

Sangat mencintaimu...

* * *

Seorang pria mungil tampak sedang duduk dipelataran rumahnya, mencari inspirasi untuk menggoreskan tinta pena itu dibuku berwarna biru laut yang berada dipangkuannya. Sesekali ia membuka halaman pertama dari buku tersebut dimana terdapat sebuah foto pernikahan, pernikahan dirinya dan Kim Jongin sebulan yang lalu. Ia tampak tersenyum di foto tersebut, namun tidak pada kenyataannya. Cairan bening itu kembali mengalir dari sudut matanya, buru-buru ia menghapus jejak air mata yang ada dipipinya. Senyuman miris terpatri diwajah mungilnya, ia kembali menuliskan sesuatu dibuku tersebut.

Namun kegiatannya kembali terhenti ketika kim jongin, suaminya datang dengan keadaan yang tampak kacau seraya merangkul pria cantik yang baru pertama kali kyungsoo lihat dan masuk begitu saja kedalam rumah tanpa menganggap keberadaan nya. Ya keberadaan Kim Kyungsoo sebagai istri sah dari KimJongin.

Do Kyungsoo,

seharusnya ia bermarga kim karena telah menikah dengan kim jongin, pemuda kaya raya namun terkenal dengan keangkuhannya. MEskipun begitu kyungsoo tetap mencintai jongin. Jongin adalah cinta pertamanya. Tetapi, memiliki marga kim adalah impian yang tidak mungkin bisa tercapai oleh kyungsoo.

Tidak mungkin,

karena... Kim jongin tidak mencintainya. Pernikahan mereka bagi Kim Jongin hanyalah sebuah kewajiban yang dengan terpaksa harus ia penuhi karena mendiang orang tuanya sebelum meninggal telah menjodohkannya dengan anak dari sahabat mereka. Do Kyungsoo.

Do kyungsoo,

terlihat sangat sempurna dari luar, ia baik hati, pintar memasak, pria mungil berwajah manis dan imut, memiliki mata besar yang memancarkan ketulusan setiap ia melihat. Kulitnya yang putih bersih halus layaknya bayi. Bibir merah kissable berbentuk hati yang seolah menggoda siapa saja untuk mencicipinya

Namun satu hal yang sangat disayangkan dari seorang Kyungsoo..

ia bisu...

tidak dapat berbicara..

tidak normal seperti yang lainnya...

ia cacat...

ia trauma karena saat orang tuanya meninggal dalam perjalanan liburan mereka. Saat itu kyungsoo dan orang tuanya terlalu asyik bernyanyi hingga tak sadar mobil yang mereka tumpangi menerobos lampu merah dan menabrak kendaraan dari arah yang berlawanan. Dalam kecelakaan itu hanya kyungsoo yang selamat. Kyungsoo juga anak sebatang kara... sama seperti jongin. Dan sejak insiden itu kyungsoo tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara indahnya lagi.

Dan jongin sangat membenci kyungsoo karena ia cacat.

Bagi jongin, kyungsoo sangatlah merepotkan.

Wajah kyungsoo memerah menahan tangisnya, ia merasa kenyataan pahit yang menimpanya ini tidak pernah ada habisnya. Ia menutup buku berwarna biru laut yang bisa disebut buku diary nya itu. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan beranjak masuk kedalam kamarnya. Ya kamar kyungsoo dan jongin berpisah. Jongin tidak menginginkan sekamar dengan kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sangat lelah, ia sadar sejak awal seharusnya ia tidak menikah dengan kim jongin karena perasaan cinta nya memang tak akan pernah terbalas dan semakin hari perasaan yang kyungsoo pendam makin menjadi-jadi. Kyungsoo menaikkan selimutnya sampai sebatas dada. Iya memejamkan matanya, ia menjerit didalam hatinya "YA TUHAN.. KUATKAN AKU" batin kyungsoo berkecamuk.

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk tidur ketika ia kembali mendengar suara desahan suaminya dan pria cantik yang jongin undang kerumah untuk memenuhi nafsunya. Seolah berpura pura tidak mendengar apapun, sesak sekali.

* * *

Pukul 05.30

Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidurnya, ia memang sudah terbiasa bangun pagi setiap hari untuk menyiapkan keperluan yang harus jongin bawa saat bekerja. Jongin adalah pewaris tunggal perusahaan orang tuanya maka dari itu tidak heran meskipun jongin sebatang kara, jongin masih bisa menghidupi dirinya sendiri dan kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo beranjak membuka tirai gordyn dikamarnya dan bergegas untuk mandi. Setelah itu ia berniat untuk menyiapkan air hangat untuk mandi suaminya sekaligus membangunkan suaminya yang masih tertidur agar ia tidak terlambat bekerja.

Kyungsoo memutar knop pintu kamar jongin,

DEG

Kyungsoo mundur selangkah, ia menunduk dalam tidak ingin melihat suasana kamar jongin. Bau sperma sangat mendominasi dikamar jongin dan jangan lupakan pria yang jongin sewa semalam belum juga pergi, biasanya jongin akan langsung mengusir para wanita atau pira cantik yang ia sewa ketika dirinya sudah merasa puas, kyungsoo ingin sekali membangunkan jongin namun posisi jongin dan pria itu terlalu intim, kyungsoo dapat melihat jelas junior jongin yang setengahnya masih tetap setia berada didalam hole pria cantik itu.

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk memberanikan diri masuk kekamar mandi jongin dan menyiapkan air hangat untuk jongin.

" eumhhh..." pria cantik itu menggeliat tidak nyaman mungkin ia mendengar suara kegaduhan yang kyungsoo ciptakan dari dalam kamar mandi. Jongin yang merasakan ada pergerakan disebelahnya menjadi ikut menggeliat todak nyaman.

"Jonginiee ireona" ucap pria itu seraya mengerjapkan matanya imut.

"..." menyadari jongin tidak bergeming, pria itu menelentangkan tubuh jongin dan duduk diatas perut jongin sehingga membuat junior jongin semakin dalam memasuki holenya. Hal itu membuat junior jongin terjepit nikmat didalam hole pria itu. Mau tidak mau jongin membuka matanya melihat pemandangan menggairahkan dari wajah pria cantik itu. Jongin langsung mencium dan melumat bibir mungil pria itu tanpa ampun.

"emmhh onginhh" desah pria itu disela-sela ciuman mereka.

Disaat yang bersamaan kyungsoo membuka pintu kamar mandi dan ingin membangunkan jongin namun naas, kyungsoo melihatnya lagi. Melihat jongin bercumbu dengan orang lain bukan hal yang baru bagi kyungsoo, namun ia tetap merasakan sakit yang sangat luar biasa dihatinya. Ia ingin sekali mengingatkan jongin kalau ia tidak suka melihat jongin membawa orang lain kerumah, namun jongin tidap pernah mendengarkannya.

Sakit sekali jongin..

kenapa perasaan ini terus tumbuh dihatiku,

padahal sudah berkali-kali kau menyakitiku...

Kyungsoo menunduk dalam menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh saat ini. Kyungso ingin segera pergi dari kamr jongin namun langkahnya terhenti ketika jongin berkata.

"hei bisu, mulai saat ini setiap pagi kau harus menyiapkan sarapan untuknya juga." Ucap jongin dengan angkuh.

"Mulai sekarang ia aka terus tinggal dirumah ini karena ia adalah kekasihkj, kau mengerti?" Lanjut jongin.

Jongin kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya bercumbu dengan pria cantik yang ada dipangkuannya itu. Kyungsoo berlari keluar dari kamar jongin dan segera menyiapkan sarapan untuk jongin dan... kekasihnya.

Tapi aku istrimu jongin...

Apa kau hanya menganggapku sebagai pembantu saja?...

Sakit sekali jongin...

* * *

Kyungsoo membuat nasi goreng kimchi pagi ini. Cairan bening itu kembali mengalir dari sudut matanya, ia kembali mengingat kejadian tadi. Kenapa bisa jongin berani mencumbu orang lain dihadapannya.. dihadapan istrinya sendiri.

kyungsoo melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya kembali, ia menambahkan garam dan merica sambil melamun sehingga tanpa ia sadar, ia telah membuat masakannya gagal dan lihat saja reaksi jongin. Kyungsoo menghapus kembali jejak air mata di pipinya ketika ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arah dapur tempat ia berada saat ini.

"kenapa lama sekali hah? Cepat aku dan kekasihku sudah sangat lapar" tanya jongin. Jongin mendudukkan pria yang katanya kekasihnya itu didekatnya seraya kyungsoo menyiapkan piring piring diatas meja makan.

"Dan satu lagi , aku hanya ingin makan berdua dengan kekasihku jadi cepatlah kau pergi dari sini.. makan didekat kompor saja" lanjut jongin.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk menurut, jelas saja ia tidak dapat berbuat apa apa. Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya dilantai dapur dekat kompor. Bukannya makan ia malah menangis, hatinya terlampau sakit atas perkataan kai yang selalu sukses menohok hatinya.

Tiba-tiba

"Aaaaahhh jongineeee makanan apa inii" ucap pria cantik yang menjabat sebagai kekasih jongin itu.

"ada apa chagiyaa, kenapa makanannya malah kau buang seperti itu" tanya jongin saat melihat ludah mengeluarkan kembali makanan yang ada dimulutnya ke lantai.

"Kau coba saja sendiri" ucap pria cantik itu asal. Lalu jongin mencobanya...

Hening

Jongin beranjak dari kursinya lalu membawa nasi goreng kimchi tersebut ke tempat kyungsoo berada dengan luhan yang membuntuti jongin seraya memegang ujung belakang kemeja kerja jongin.

PRANGG

"Kau ingin membunuh kami hahh!?" Bentak jongin seraya membanting piring yang ada ditangannya kelantai dekat kyungsoo duduk. Kyungsoo terkejut oleh bentakkan jongin sehingga ia mendongak kearah jongin yang berdiri dihadapannya, akibatnya.. nasi goreng kimchi itu tumpah mengenai wajah kyungsoo. Kekasih jongin hanya menatap nanar pada kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanyaa diam. Sebenarnya bisa saja ia menjelaskan semuanya pada jongin menggunakan bahasa isyarat tangannya, namun ia tau... jongin tidak akan pernah mau mendengarkannya.

"Kau itu bisa apaa?! Menangis menangis dan menangis terus setiap hari! Sudah bisu tidak berguna merepotkan saja!" Bentak jongin didepan wajah kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menangis dalam diam, ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Aku sudah tidak nafsu makan chagiya, ayo kita makan diluar saja daripada kita mati keracunan karena memakan masakkan si bodoh ini" ucap kai seraya menendang serpihan piring yang pecah itu kearah kyungsoo. Pria itu mengangguk dan mengikuti jongin keluar rumah dengan sesekali melirik keadaan kyungsoo yang...

Mengenaskan?

Bisa dibilang seperti itu, bagaimana tidak? Kyungsoo yang tadi memakai kemeja putih kebesaran dan celana jeans hitam selutut Kini nampak berbeda. Setengah wajahnya ternodai kimchi juga air mata yang masih setia mengalir dari mata indahnya, bajunya yang putih kini ternodai oleh kuah kimchi yang berwarna merah. Dan lihatlah, bahkan telapak kaki nya juga terlihat noda merah.. karena kuah kimchi? Tidak. Itu darah yang berasal dari kaki kyungsoo yang terkena serpihan piring yang dibanting kai tadi.

Sakit...

Perih...

Tapi tidak sesakit dan seperih luka dihatinya. Luka itu terlalu dalam hingga membuatnya sesak. Menangis lagi.. Hanya itu yang bisa kyungsoo lakukan. Bahkan ia tidak tau harus bercerita kepada siapa karena memang ia sudah tidak memiliki kontak teman temannya dulu.

Kyungsoo beranjak dari duduknya, melewati ruang tengah, menaiki tangga,meninggalkan jejak kaki berwarna merah yang diyakini adalah darahnya, masuk kedalam kamarnya lalu mengunci pintunya rapat rapat, ia melepas seluruh pakaiannya hingga tubuhnya yang mungil itu polos tanpa sehelai benang Ternyata tubuh mungil itu tidak semulu kelihatannya, terdapat beberapa luka memar disekitar lengan dan perutnya. Kyungsoo merendamkan dirinya didalam bathub yang berisi air dingin, kyungsoo hanya diam tidak merasakan sakit saat luka sobek dikakinya itu terkena air. Hatinya jauhh lebih sakit dibandingkan fisiknya. Sampai kapan ia bisa bertahan dengan keadaan yang seperti ini. Setiap harinya mendapatkan luka baru di fisik dan juga hatinya.

Appa... Eomma...

apa aku harus pergi meninggalkannya..

menjauh dari kehidupannya dan tak pernah kembali...

tapi aku sangat mencintainya...

tidak...

aku baik baik saja dan aku adalah istri sah dari kim jongin..

Kyungsoo sesekali mengusap wajahnya dengan air, bibirnya berdarah menahan isakkan yang seolah tak pernah berhenti mencoba keluar dari bibir kyungsoo. setelah ia merasa sudah tidak ada lagi noda di tubuhnya, ia beranjak keluar dari bathub keluar dari kamar mandi tanpa terlebih dahulu mengeringkan tubuh polosnya yang basah. Ia segera memakai piama biru lautnya tanpa memakai pakaian dalam. Ia membuka pintu balkon kamarnya, membiarkan udara yang dingin (karena saat ini telah mulai memasuki musim dingin) Masuk kedalam kamarnya. Tanpa selimut ia membaringkan tubuh mungilnya diatas kasur, ia tidak mengobati luka dikakinya karena baginya itu sia sia... lukanya akan kembali terbuka sama seperti luka dihatinya. Dan ia mampu menahan semua rasa sakitnya. Kyungsoo kembali menulis dalam buku diary nya...

_Menangis.._

_ya.. kau benar.._

_tak ada yang bisa kau harapkan dariku_

_hanya menangis setiap harinya.._

_aku diduakan..._

_ya tuhan, kapan penderitaanku akan berakhirr?_

_atau ini belum ada apa-apanya.._

_apa aku kurang sabar selama ini..._

_aku terlalu mencintainya.. _

_mencintai Kim Jongin, adik kelasku saat SMA dulu.._

_yang kini menjadi suamiku.._

Kyungsoo tertidur saat menuliskan semua perasaannya didalam buku itu.. ia terlalu lelah menangis, jika dilihat tulisannya kali ini basah karena air matanya. Tentu saja ia akan sakit karena memakai pakaian yang basah saat udara sangat dingin.

* * *

"Jadi dia itu istrimu?" Ucap pria cantik yang ada dipangkuan namja berkulit tan, kim jongin.

"ya.. tapi kami menikah karena perjodohan bodoh orangtua kami" jawab jongin.

Pria cantik itu mengangguk seraya membalikkan badannya tanpa beranjak dari pangkuan jongin, pria cantik itu sebenarnya dalam keadaan half naked. Baju nya yang entah kemana membuat tubuh indahnya terexpose, jongin mendekatkan wajahnya kebagian nipple pria cantik itu, lalu menggelitik nipple tersebut menggunakan lidahnya.

"Emmmhh.. Jonginieeehh" desah pria tersebut seraya menekan tengkuk jongin agar melakukan lebih kepadanya..

Jongin menggigit kecil nipple pink milik pria cantik itu. Sementara pria cantik itu menggeliat nikmat. Tangan jongin yang menganggur meremas bokong pria dipangkuannya yang masih terus mendesah hebat atas perlakuan jongin. Hingga seseorang datang dan menginterupsi kegiatan yang sedang mereka lakukan.

Tok tok

"masuk!"ucap jongin sedikit kesal karena kegiatannya terganggu. Kekasihnya tetap berada dipangkuan jongin dan memeluk leher jongin erat seperti koala.

Datanglah wanita yang berstatus sebagai sekretaris dari kim jongin bersama seorang lelaki yang memiliki senyuman seperti malaikat.

"Permisi tuan, lelaki ini yang akan menjadi supir anda dan seperti yang anda inginkan, ia rapih, sigap, tepat waktu dan juga sangat ramah. Silahkan tuan, perkenalkan diri anda" ucap wanita itu dengan wajah yang memerah karena melihat posisi boss nya yang begitu intim dengan seorang pria Yang ia ketahui bukan istri dari Kim Jongin.

"Selamat siang tuan Kim, perkenalkan nama saya kim joonmyeon. Saya yang akan menjadi supir anda nanti. Mohon bantuannya" ucap joonmyeon seraya membungkukkan badannya. ia tersenyum kikuk karena ia melihat jongin malah semakin intim dengan pria yang ia pikir kekasihnya itu.

"ahh ne. Mulai sekarang kau bisa tinggal dirumahku selama kau bekerja untukku. Aku akan kembali kerumah pukul 10 malam nanti, jadi terserah kau mau kemana asal jam 10 tepat kau sudah datang menjemputku" ucap jongin sambil mengelus pelan junior kekasihnya yang membuat pria itu mendesah nikmat.

"Baiklah tuan kalau begitu saya permisi" ucap joonmyeon kembali membungkukkan badannya dan bergegas meninggalkan ruangan jongin bersama wanita tadi.

Joonmyeon yang penasaran lalu bertanya pada wanita itu..

"Maaf Yoona-sshi, apa pria cantik yang tadi adalah kekasih atau istri dari tuan kim?" Tanya joonmyeon hati-hati.

"Aku tidak tau menahu tentang hal itu, tapi setahuku tuan Kim sudah memiliki istri yang jauh lebih cantik daripada pria tadi.. tetapi aku dengar pernikahan mereka memang tidak begitu harmonis" bisik Yoona.

Joonmyeon menggaruk tengkuk nya yang tidak gatal... ia bingung kenapa ia bisa bekerja pada orang seangkuh tuan kim tapi yasudahlah ia juga tidak terlalu perduli tentang latar belakang tuan kim.

"ah baiklah gumawo yoona-sshi" ia segera pergi menuju mobil tuan kim.

* * *

"ahhhhhh jonginieeee mmmhh lebih cepathh" racau pria cantik itu. Saat ini keadaannya telah full naked dengan posisi telentang diatas meja kerja jongin dengan menumpukan siku nya agar ia dapat melihat jongin dibawah sana. Ya.. jongin yang sedang mengulum junior yang tidak lebih besar dari miliknya. Jongin mempercepat kulumannya dan...

CROTT

"ahhhhhh mmhhh jonginie" desah luhan dengan tubuhnya yang masih menggenjang akibat klimaksnya, tubuhnya sudah lemas akibat ulah jongin.

"Baiklah sekarang giliranku" ucap jongin penuh nafsu seraya membuka resleting celana kerjanya. Namun ia menghentikannya ketika melihat pria cantik itu beranjak dari posisinya.

"Aku tidak ingin melakukannya bersamamu sebelum kita menikah" ucap luhan dengan wajahnya yang memelas.

"Kau boleh melakukannya sekarang jika kau menandatangani surat perjanjian bahwa kita akan benar-benar menikah nantinya kim jongin.. aku tidak mau kau pergi meninggalkanku setelah apa yang kau perbuat" ucap pria cantik itu seraya memberikan map surat perjanjian itu. Jongin langsung menandatanganinya tanpa melihat kembali isinya.

"Aku berjanji akan menikahimu Xi Lu Han" ucap jongin seraya memeluk erat pria cantik bernama luhan itu. Luhan tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban dari jongin.

"Saranghae Kim Jongin" ucap luhan memeluk jongin kembali.

TBC!

HAIIIII INI FF KAISOO PERTAMAKU lagi tergilagila sama ff marriage life yang menyakitkan .. maaf banget kalo ceritanya aneh atau membingungkan atau alurnya kecepetan/? Sebenernya ini baru awal jadi belom jelas. Stay terus ya.. aku lagi mampet juga gabisa nerusin yang krislay gara gara orang yang bersangkutan lagi susah dihubungi.. aku takut ceritanya melenceng jauh jadi gaenak/?

review nya ya chinguuuuu biar aku semangat buat ngelanjutinnya.. maaf kalo ceritanya juga sedikit pasaran n_n dan sinetron banget wkwk

THANKS A LOT BUAT SEMUA YG UDAH REVIEW FF KRISLAY NYA... SECEPATNYA BAKAL AKU LANJUTIN KOK PAII :*

mian gabisa balesin satu satu soalnya aku nulis pake tab jadi ribet tapi makasih banget masukannya dukungannya :D


	2. Chapter 2

LISTEN TO ME

Author : KiddoUnicorn

Cast: Do Kyungsoo and Kim Jongin

Support cast : find it by yourself :D

Genre: Marriage life – Drama – Hurt/Comfort

Rating : T -M

Disclaimer : EXO belong to Sment, All cast belong to god, and the story is mine.

Perhatian!

BOYS LOVE!. MATURE SEDIKIT/? Banyak typo(s), kalimat tidak sesuai EYD. Alur gaje,dan semua kesalahan yang ada di fict ini.. mianhaeyooo~~ *bow

Dont like, dont read it

Catatan kaki:

Ini ff kaisoo pertamaku. Maaf kalo fic ini gagal bgt dan gaada feel nya sama sekali *bow

HAPPY READING

* * *

"Aku berjanji akan menikahimu Xi Lu Han" ucap jongin seraya memeluk erat pria cantik bernama luhan itu. Luhan tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban dari jongin.

"Saranghae Kim Jongin" ucap luhan memeluk jongin kembali.

CHAPTER 2

Kyungsoo bangun dari tidurnya, ia mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia beringsut duduk dipinggir kasurnya, kepala terasa sangat berat. Kyungsoo beranjak dari kasurnya ia baru ingat kalau ia belum merapihkan seluruh isi rumah, ia bisa kena marah jika jongin pulang tetapi rumahnya masih berantakkan.. kyungsoo menuruni tangga dengan gontai, ia berjalan kedapur melewati jam dinding yang ada diruang tengah, kyungsoo terlihat berpikir.

' _ya tuhan.. ternyata sudah jam 9 malam... aaahh aku belum memrapihkan semuanya bagaimana ini'._batin kyungsoo. Ia segera memungut serpihan dari piring yang tadi pagi dipecahkan oleh jongin.

'_appooo' _ kyungsoo memejamkan matanya saat ia merasakan kembali goresan pecahan piring itu di kulit putihnya. Jari telunjuknya mengeluarkan darah ia mengemut jari telunjuknya sendiri untuk menghentikan darahnya. Kyungsoo semakin pucat dan kepalanya terasa semakin berat mungkin karena ia terlalu banyak menangis dan ia belum makan apapun sejak pagi tadi. Ia tidak memperdulikan rasa sakit dikepalanya maupun jari telunjuk dan telapak kakinya, ia tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya merapihkan rumah besar jongin hingga keringatnya bercucuran.

kyungsoo berniat untuk memasak namun ia yakin akan memakan waktu yang lama, jika jongin sampai dirumah tetapi belum ada makanan di meja makan pasti jongin akan marah besar. Akhirnya kyungsoo memutuskan untuk membuat ramyun instant. Setelah semuanya siap, kyungsoo bergegas untuk mandi, ia kembali meringis ketika kakinya yang terluka menyentuh air dilantai kamar mandi.

Kyungsoo membalut tubuhnya yang basah dengan handuk putihnya, ia berjalan mendekati cermin yang berada didekat pintu kamar mandi. ia menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin itu seraya melepaskan handuk yang membalut tubuh polosnya. Kini tubuh mungil itu terlihat sangat rapuh, beberapa luka lebam dan goresan pecahan piring masih terlihat ditubuhnya yang putih itu. ia menyentuh wajahnya seraya melihat pantulan wajahnya pada cermin itu.

'_aku tidak cantik seperti pria itu..._

_Aku tidak sempurna seperti pria itu..._

_aku tidak bisa berbicara seperti pria itu..._

_maafkan aku ..._

_tapi aku sangat mencintaimu jongin.._

_ingin sekali rasanya aku mengatakan kepadamu..._

_bahwa aku benar benar membutuhkanmu disisiku.. _

_aku mohon jongin dengarkan aku.._

_meskipun aku tidak dapat mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun..._

_seberapa sering kau membuatku menangis.._

_seberapa sering kau membuatku terluka..._

_aku akan tetap mencintaimu jongin-ah_

_SARANGHAE YEONGWONIE' _

Kyungsoo menyentuh belahan bibir nya seraya memejamkan kedua matanya, mata bulat yang indah itu kembali mengeluarkan cairan bening. Kyungsoo sangat membutuhkan jongin. Sampai kapan ia harus bertahan sendirian. Terlebih lagi jongin membawa kekasihnya tinggal bersama sama ditengah rumah tangga mereka yang bahkan sangat tidak harmonis. Kyungsoo lelah, ingin sekali ia berhenti.. berhenti mencintai jongin dan merelakannya bersama orang yang jongin cintai. Namun hatinya menolak, ia sangat mencintai jongin ia tidak ingin jauh dari jongin bahkan ia rela melakukan apa saja untuk jongin meskipun harus disiksa fisik dan hatinya oleh jongin. Ia hanya bisa terus berharap jongin mau mendengarkan perasaannya selama ini.

Kyungsoo menghapus lelehan air mata yang masih mengalir dipipi mulusnya, lalu ia mengobati luka lebam yang ada disekitar lengan dan bahunya menggunakan salep yang ia beli seraya melihat pantulan dirinya dicermin. Setelah itu ia mengambil plester di kotak p3k yang ada di meja nakas tempat tidurnya. Kyungsoo menempelkan plester tersebut pada goresan goresan yang ada di jari tangan dan telapak kaki kyungsoo. Semua lukanya telah ia obati kecuali satu, luka hatinya yang akan terus mengaga merasakan perih yang ditorehkan oleh jongin.

Kyungsoo membuka lemari pakaiannya, lalu memakai sweater merah muda yang sedikit longgar sehingga luka lebam di bahunya sedikit terexpose. Kyungsoo sengaja memilih baju yang longgar agar obat yang ia berikan tidak menghilang karena bersentuhan dengan baju yang ia pakai. Lalu kyungsoo memakai celana piyamanya. Ia segera menuju dapur untuk makan terlebih dahulu karena ia yakin tidak akan bisa makan malam bersama dengan jongin lagi mengingat sekarang pria cantik itu tinggal dirumahnya.. rumahnya dan jongin.

* * *

Tin Tin

Joonmyeon menekan klakson mobil seraya memarkirkan mobil jongin. Ia sudah mulai bertugas mulai sekarang dan dia berharap bisa diperlakukan dengan baik disini karena yang ia tahu jongin memang sangat keras kepada staff staff nya apalagi dengan ia nanti yang hanya seorang supir. Joonmyeon segera membukakan pintu belakang mobil tersebut dan membantu pria cantik yang belum ia ketahui namanya itu memapah jongin yang sedang meracau tidak jelas sambil menutup matanya untuk memasuki rumah. Joonmyeon mengetuk pintu rumah bercat putih itu.

Tok Tok

Kyungsoo yang sedang menonton tv tidak mendengar suara ketukan pintu, kyungsoo tetap melanjutkan acara menonton tv nya. Karena terlalu lama, jongin kesal lalu melepaskan pegangan joonmyeon dan luhan dwngan kasar kemudia mengetuk dengan brutal pintu rumahnya. Kyungsoo terkejut, ia segera berlari kearah pintu untuk melihat siapa yang datang dan ternyata jongin sudah pulang. Buru buru ia membukakan pintu itu, saat ia membuka pintunya ia langsung terhempas kelantai akibat jongin yang mendorong pintunya terlalu keras.

"HEI BODOH.. KENAPA LAMA SEKALI HAH? KAU MAU MEMBUAT KAMI SEMUA MATI KEDINGINAN DILUAR EOH?" Bentak jongin seraya mencengkram erat bahu kyungsoo yang masih lebam. kyungsoo hanya meringis kesakitan seraya menggelengkan kepalanya..

"JAWAB AKU BODOHH!" Lanjut jongin makin mengeraskan cengkramannya pada pundak kyungsoo.

'Maafkan aku... aku tidak mendengarnya tadii'

kyungsoo mengejanya menggunakan tangannya. Membuat jongin semakin geram melihatnya. Sementara luhan hanya melihat dengan pandangan yang sama seperti tadi pagi, melihatnya tanpa ada rasa kasihan pada kyungsoo. Joonmyeon terhenyak melihat kejadian yang menurutnya sangat cepat dan tidak terduga itu. Ia ingin sekali membantu pria mungil bermata bulat itu namun ia mengurungkan niatnya ketika..

"APA KAU SELAIN BISU JUGA MENJADI TULI HAH?!" Jongin kembali membentak kyungsoo seraya menghempaskan tubuh kyungsoo yang memang sedang lemas. Sepertinya kyungsoo demam.

Kyungsoo menangis dalam diam, hatinya terlampau sakit mendengar semua perkataan jongin barusan. Sebenarnya ia sudah sering dibentak seperti itu, namun kali ini berbeda karena ada dua orang asing yang melihat kejadian ini tanpa membantunya. Kyungsoo semakin berpikir bahwa dirinya memang benar benar tidak berguna. Ia tidak melihat jongin lagi, hatinya sangat sakit.

"Menangis terus.. tidak berguna!" Kali ini luhan ikut membentak kyungsoo seraya memapah jongin yang sudah hampir kehilangan kesadarannya ke kamar jongin yang berada dilantai dua dekat kamar kyungsoo.

Joonmyeon yang bingung, ia hanya melihat kyungsoo iba.. 'jadi ia bisu? Lalu sebenarnya siapa dia.. lalu siapa luhan' batin joonmyeon. Akhirnya ia mencoba mendekati kyungsoo untuk membantu pria mungil bermata bulat yang menurutnya sangat manis itu.

"apa ada yang sakit? Mari biar aku antar kau ke kamarmu sepertinya kau terlihat tidak sehat" ucap joonmyeon seraya menyentuh bahu kyungsoo yang tadi dicengkram oleh jongin bermaksud agar kyungsoo menoleh, namun joonmyeon salah. kyungsoo langsung menjauh dan mencoba berdiri dari duduknya ia takut kembali disakiti sudah cukup untuk malam ini, terlalu sakit. Namun saat mencoba berdiri tubuh kyungsoo limbung kembali, beruntung joonmyeon berada dibelakangnya sehingga bisa menahan tubuh kyungsoo yang lemas agar tidak membentur lantai.

"Sudah ku bilang biar aku antar kau ke kamarmu, sekarang tunjukkan dimana kamarmu wajahmu sudah sangat pucat kau harus secepatnya beristirahat" ucam joonmyeon tegas namun dengan senyum malaikatnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu mengisyaratkan kepada joonmyeon untuk mengantarnya kekamarnya yang berada dilantai atas. Joonmyeon menggendong kyungsoo ala bridal style agar lebih mudah. Kyungsoo terkejut, ia takut kepada joonmyeon yang baginya adalah orang asing.. namun kyungsoo tetap mencoba untuk mempercayai joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon membaringkan tubuh kyungsoo ditempat tidurnya, ia pergi tanpa memberitahu kyungsoo yang heran dibuatnya, namun sesaat kemudia joonmyeon kembali dengan baskom berisi air hangat dan handuk kecil. Tubuh kyungsoo panas, mungkin hari ini ia terlalu lelah. Dengan perlahan joonmyeon menyibakkan poni kyungsoo lalu meletakkan handuk kecil itu di kening kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatap joonmyeon heran.

"Ada apa?" Ucap joonmyeon yang bingung ditatap seperti itu.

Kyungsoo menunjuk handphone nya yang tergeletak diatas nakas dekat tempat tidurnya bermaksud agar joonmyeon mengambilnya, joonmyeon memberikannya pada kyungsoo. Lalu kyungsoo mengetikkan semua yang ia ingin tanyakan pada joonmyeon di handphonenya karena ia tau, joonmyeon pasti tidak mengerti dengan isyarat tangan yang ia berikan. Kyungsoo memberikan handphonenya pada joonmyeon, lalu joonmyeon membacanya.

'Terimakasih kau telah membantuku,tapi maaf bolehkah aku mengetahui namamu dan apa yang kau lakukan disini?' Joonmyeon menepuk pelan keningnya, ia lupa memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Sama-sama bukankah kita memang harus saling membantu? Ahhh aku lupa, namaku Kim Joonmyeon kau bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan apasaja yang kau mau. Mulai hari ini aku akan tinggal dirumah ini karena aku telah bekerja sebagai supir pribadi tuan Kim" jelas joonmyeon panjang.

"Lalu siapa dirimu? Apa kau maid disini? Sekejam itukah tuan Kim pada semua orang yang bekerja untuknya?" Lanjut joonmyeon, ia sangat penasaran dengan namja bermata bulat dihadapannya ini.

'aku Do kyungsoo. aku telah menikah dengan jongin sebulan yang lalu' kyungsoo kembali mengetik, kali ini matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Joonmyeon membulatkan matanya, sedikit rasa sesak melanda hatinya mendengar kyungsoo telah menikah dengan jongin. Mungkinkah joonmyeon jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?

"Kau tidak bercanda kan? Ma..maaf, berati kau adalah tuanku juga" ucap joonmyeon kikuk seraya menjauhkan tangannya dari kyungsoo karena tadi sempat mengira bahwa kyungsoo adalah maid dirumah ini. Kyungsoo menahan tangan joonmyeon, ia menggelengkan kepalanya bermaksud mengatakan tidak apa apa atas kesalah pahaman joonmyeon. Kyungsoo merasa nyaman berada didekat joonmyeon, ia ingin jionmyeon tetap menemaninya.

"Laluu... jika aku boleh tau, siapa pria cantik yang berada didekat tuan kim itu?" Tanya joonmyeon takut-takut.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, air matanya mengalir melalui sudut matanya dan dapat dilihat dengan jelas oleh joonmyeon. Joonmyeon mengelus pelan bahu kyungsoo. Kyungsoo kembali membuka matanya, ia mengusap wajahnya yang sudah dialiri air mata.

'ia adalah lelaki pilihan jongin. Jongin tidak mencintaiku. Lelaki itu sekarang juga tinggal dirumah ini. Jongin sering sekali menyiksaku. Ia tidak mencintai ku dan amat membenciku karena aku tidak bisa berbicara, dan baginya aku merepotkan' ketik kyungsoo seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tangis.

Joonmyeon terhenyak, ia merasa harus melindungi kyungsoo dari jongin. Joonmyeon menghapus jejak air mata dipipi kyungsoo.

"kau tenang saja, aku akan ada disampingmu ketika kau membutuhkan tempat untuk bercerita. Jangan sungkan kepadaku" ucap joonmyeon meyakinkan kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tersenyum dengan tulus, joonmyeon yang melihatnya senyuman itu nampak sangat indah. Joonmyeon jatuh cinta sepertinya. Kyungsoo kembali mengetikkan sesuatu di handphonenya.

'Maaf aku belum bisa menyiapkan kamar untukmu, aku sangat lelah'

"Tidak apa apa, jika kau lelah tidurlah.. aku akan menemanimu"

kyungsoo mengangguk ia menyamankan posisi tidurnya lalu memejamkan matanya dengan damai. Joonmyeon mengelus surai hitam milik kyungsoo seraya memandangi wajah kyungsoo yang menurutnya sangat sempurna.

'sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, aku harus mengetahui penyebab kyungsoo seperti ini dan aku harus membantu kyungsoo selama aku bisa' ucap joonmyeon dalam hati.

Kemudian joonmyeon terlelap dengan posisi duduk dipinggir kasur kyungsoo dengan tangannya yang menggenggam jemari mungil kyungsoo.

* * *

Pagi menjelang, kyungsoo membuka matanya perlahan, membiasakan cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui celah jendela kamarnya. Kyungsoo merasakan tangannya berat, ia menoleh kesebelahnya dan mendapati joonmyeon tertidur dengan menggengam tangannya. Tangan kanan kyungsoo yang bebas mengguncang pelan tubuh joonmyeon bermaksud untuk membangunkan joonmyeon. Tak lama joonmyeon mengerjapkan matanya, lalu terkejut melihat kyungsoo yang menatapnya lekat.

"ahh maafkan aku" ucap joonmyeon seraya bangkit dari posisinya lalu membantu kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya dipinggir kasurnya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng lalu tersenyum seolah mengatakan 'tidak apa apa'. Lalu ia mengetikkan sesuatu kembali di handphonenya.

'aku akan menyiapkan sarapan dan air hangat untuk mandi jongin, kau mandi saja dulu, kau bisa menggunakan kamar mandiku. Nanti siang aku akan menyiapkan kamar sebelah untukmu' kyungsoo memberikan handphonenya pada joonmyeon lalu ia dibantu joonmyeon untuk berdiri. Joonmyeon hanya menatap kyungsoo yang berjalan keluar kamar dengan gontai. Joonmyeon menyadari ia telah jatuh pada pesona kyungsoo, ya ia harus melindungi kyungsoo.

* * *

Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu kamar jongin, perlahan ia membuka pintu itu. Kyungsoo masuk kedalamnya dan mendapati jongin dengan pria cantik itu masih setia bergelung dengan selimut biru tua itu dalam posisi jongin yang memeluk pria cantik itu dari belakang dengan posesif, dan keduanya sama sama tidak mengenakan baju. Terbukti dari pakaian pakaian yang berserakan dilantai kamar jongin. Kyungsoo memunguti pakaian-pakaian itu lalu meletakkannya kedalam keranjang pakaian kotor. Kyungsoo segera menuju kamar mandi menyiapkan air hangat untuk jongin.

Jongin menggeliat pelan melepaskan pelukannya dari luhan, luhan yang memang sudah bangun sejak sebelum kyungsoo masuk itu segera turun dari kasur jongin lalu menuju ke kamar mandi menyusul kyungsoo.

Luhan masuk ke kamar mandi dengan perlahan lalu menutup pintunya. Kyungsoo terkejut menatap pria yang ada dihadapannya kini, bagaimana tidak, luhan tidak mengenakan sehelai pakaian pun untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya yang penuh dengan tanda kemerah-merahan disekitar leher dan bahunya. Wajah kyungsoo memerah menahan tangisnya, ia sangat takut dengan luhan.

"Annyeoongg kyungiee~ kita belum berkenalan secara resmi bukan? namaku Xi Luhan, dan yang pasti aku sudah mengetahui namamu. Do Kyungsoo si bisu kan?" Ucap luhan meremehkan. Luhan mencengkram erat bahu kyungsoo, dan tangannya yang bebas sedikit menjenggut rambut kyungsoo agar ia tidak menunduk dalam melainkan balas menatap kedalam mata luhan.

"Tatap mataku bodohh! Jangan kau mencoba mendekati jongin, aku yang akan melakukan semuanya.. membangunkan jongin dan menyiapkan air hangat untuknya. Kau cukup merapihkan seluruh isi rumah ini dan memasak. Jangan coba coba lagi memasuki kamar ini" ucap luhan penuh ancaman. Matanya menyiratkan rasa dendam.

kyungsoo mengangguk, air matanya kembali mengalir. Bahkan ia tidak bisa melawan orang yang menyakitinya padahal orang itu bukan siapa siapa dirumah ini. Kyungsoo menggengam kedua tangan luhan mencoba untuk melepaskan cengkraman luhan pada bekas luka lebam yang kyungsoo dapat dari jongin. Luhan melepaskannya dengan sedikit menghempaskan tubuh kyungsoo sehingga baju kyungsoo sedikit basah .

Luhan hanya bersmirk ria melihat kyungsoo yang sangat menyedihkan dihadapannya. Luhan menatap tubuh polosnya di cermin, lalu menunjukkan salah satu tanda merah di dadanya kepada kyungsoo.

"kau lihat ini? Ahhhh sentuhan jongin terasa sangat nikmat, ia yang memberikan semua tanda ini ditubuhku apa kau tau? Hahahaha" luhan tertawa mengejek kyungsoo. Dengan bangga ia menunjukkan hasil karya dari seorang Kim Jongin ditubuhnya.

"aku berani bertaruh, kau belum pernah disentuh oleh jonginmu itu ahaha.. padahal jika kau tau, jongin sudah melakukan nya pada banyak pria, bukan hanya aku saja" lanjut luhan.

_Bukankah sangat sakit mengetahui kenyataan pahit dari orang lain?_

_jujur itu memang menyakitkan, _

_tetapi daripada kau menyakitiku terus menerus,_

_lebih baik aku merasakan sakit yang amat sangat namun hanya sekali.._

_lalu meninggalkanmu selamanya tanpa ada beban._

Luhan geram dengan reaksi kyungsoo yang menunduk semakin dalam dan menangis seolah tidak mau mendengar semua perkataannya barusan. Luhan melihat bekas sperma jongin yang sedikit mengering di selangkangannya, mengingat mereka melakukan 'this and that' hingga pagi tadi. Lalu luhan kembali menjenggut surai hitam kyungsoo, ia menekan kepala kyungsoo untuk mendekati selangkangannya.

"Bersihkan itu menggunakan mulutmu, menjijikan sekali" ejek luhan. Kyungsoo heran bukankah seharusnya luhan senang dengan perlakuan jongin kepadanya, kenapa ia merasa jijik dengan sperma jongin kekasihnya sendiri.

Kyungsoo menggeleng kuat, ia terus berusaha melepaskan cengkraman luhan. Namun kyungsoo yang memang sedang tidak sehat tidak dapat mencegah luhan. Dan akhirnya dengan rasa jijik kyungsoo membersihkan bekas sperma jongin di selangkangan luhan dengan lidahnya, kyungsoo memejamkan matanya erat. Ia telah diperlakukan tidak senonoh dirumahnya sediri oleh orang asing ini.

Luhan ikut memejamkan matanya, nikmat. Itu yang dipikirkan luhan saat ini. Saat luhan sudah puas menyiksa kyungsoo, ia membantu kyungsoo berdiri denga kasar. Lalu ia segera mendorong kyungsoo untuk keluar dari kamar jongin. Luhan kembali naik ke kasur lalu mendudukkan dirinya diatas dada jongin sehingga junior luhan berhadapan langsung dengan wajah jongin. Kyungsoo melirik kearah luhan sesekali, lalu bergidik ngeri dan segera keluar dari kamar itu begitu melihat smirk dibibir luhan.

_aku merasa dia bukan orang yang baik..._

TBC!

thanks banget buat review nya ya chinguuuu... jadi semangat buat ngelanjutinnya. Jangan jadi silent reader yaahh aku baca semua review kalian kok meskipun gabisa balesin satu satu.. soalnya aku pake hp nih update nya jadi agak ribet heheh. NO JUDGE YA CHINGUUU... MAAF BANGET BUAT YANG NGEBIASIN LUHAN SAMA JONGIN YANG JAHAT BGT DISINI... MAAF JUGA YANG NGEBIASIN KYUNGSOO.. DISINI KYUNGSOO NYA TERSIKSA BGT MIANHAE... *bow

Maaf juga kalo hurt nya kurang dapet dan ceritanya pasaran... ahhhhh JEONGMAL MIANHAE aku disini juga masih belajar T_T

Review nya ditunggu chinguu... PAIII ^^


	3. Chapter 3

LISTEN TO ME

Author : KiddoUnicorn

Cast: Do Kyungsoo and Kim Jongin

Support cast : find it by yourself :D

Genre: Marriage life – Drama – Hurt/Comfort

Rating : T -M

Disclaimer : EXO belong to Sment, All cast belong to god, and the story is mine.

Perhatian!

BOYS LOVE!. MATURE SEDIKIT/? Banyak typo(s), kalimat tidak sesuai EYD. Alur gaje,dan semua kesalahan yang ada di fict ini.. mianhaeyooo~~ *bow

Dont like, dont read it

Catatan kaki:

Ini ff kaisoo pertamaku. Maaf kalo fic ini gagal bgt dan gaada feel nya sama sekali *bow

HAPPY READING

* * *

_'Aku merasa dia bukan orang yang baik...'_

CHAPTER 3

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju ke kamarnya, ia berpapasan dengan joonmyeon yang ingin keluar saat ia membuka pintu kamarnya. Joonmyeon kembali melihat jejak air mata, sepertinya ia menangis lagi batin joonmyeon.

"Apa kau baik baik saja? Kau terlihat seperti habis menangis lagi" tanya joonmyeon khawatir seraya menatap kyungsoo dengan intens mencari luka fisik apa yang kembali kyungsoo dapat.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, ia menghapus air matanya lalu tersenyum dengan sangat dipaksakan menurut joonmyeon. Kyungsoo mengarahkan tangannya menuju kerah kemeja joonmyeon lalu merapikannya, setelah itu kyungsoo menunduk malu lalu bergegas untuk mandi. Joonmyeon tidak bereaksi apa apa, ia hanya terlalu terpesona pada senyuman kyungsoo dann.. kau lihat tadii? Kyungsoo merapikan kemejanya, seperti istri yang mempersiapkan suaminya untuk pergi bekerja. Joonmyeon menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan pikiran pikirannya yang tidak masuk akal itu. Lalu ia keluar dari kamar dan menuruni tangga menuju tempat parkir untuk memanaskan mobil jongin karena pagi ini seperti biasanya jongin akan pergi bekerja.

* * *

"Good morning honey" ucap luhan kepada jongin yang masih mengerjapkan matanya, ia terkejut saat ia bangun mendapati junior luhan yang telah tegak sempurna didepan wajahnya.

"Good morning honey, good morning my little hanniee" ucap jongin seraya menepuk pelan bokong luhan lalu beralih mengelus junior luhan.

"apa yang kau lakukan hingga sudah seperti ini honey, padahal aku belum melakukan apapun padamu" lanjut jongin. Ia meremas sedikit junior luhan.

"Emhhh... bisakah kita menyelesaikan ini dulu sebelum kau pergi bekerja? Aku sudah tidak tahan.. huh" ucap luhan disertai desahan.

"As you wish baby tapi kita akan melakukannya dikamar mandi agar aku tidak terlambat bekerja" ucap jongin seraya Menggendong luhan menuju kamar mandi. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara desahan desahan luhan dan jongin dari dalam kamar mandi.

* * *

Kyungsoo memilih pakaiannya dilemari, ia mencari celana selutut berwarna putih... saat ia menemukan celana tersebut dan mengambilnya sebuah kemeja berwarna biru tua terjatuh dari lemarinya. kyungsoo memungut kemeja itu dari lantai kamarnya, Ia ingat akan sesuatu, kemeja itu milik jongin. Ia harus segera mengembalikan kemeja itu kekamar jongin, sebelum jongin mencarinya, mungkin kemeja itu tidak sengaja ikut terbawa saat kyungsoo memasukkan baju baju yang telah ia setrika kedalam lemarinya.

Kyungsoo segera memakai pakaiannya, ia menyisir rambutnya didepan cermin dikamarnya. Kemudian kyungsoo memejamkan matanya mencoba untuk menguatkan dirinya sendiri untuk menghadapi jongin dan luhan hari ini. Kyungsoo keluar dari kamarnya dengan membawa kemeja tersebut, ia menyetrika ulang kemeja tersebut untuk berjaga jaga agar jongin tidak memarahinya ketika melihat kemejanya kusut.

Saat kyungsoo Ingin membuka pintu kamar jongin, ia kembali mengingat perkataan luhan tadi.

'sebaiknya aku masuk atau tidak ya...' ia terlihat berpikir 'lebih baik aku letakkan saja dilemarinya saat ia pergi bekerja nanti' lalu kyungsoo menyimpan kembali pakaian jongin dikamarnya.

kyungsoo menuruni tangga ia tidak memasak pagi ini karena ia yakin jongin akan langsung pergi bekerja mengingat hari sudah semakin siang, jongin pasti akan terlambat jika sarapan terlebih dahulu..

"YA! DO KYUNGSOOO~" Jongin berteriak memanggil kyungsoo dari lantai dua, disaat yang bersamaan joonmyeon kembali masuk kedalam rumah karena mendengar suara teriakan orang dari dalam rumah ini.

"Ya! DO KYUNGSOO CEPAT KEMARI" Lanjut luhan. Kyungsoo setengah berlari saat menaiki tangga, akibatnya kyungsoo sedikit tepeleset namun beruntung kyungsoo berpegangan pada pinggiran tangga sehingga kyungsoo tidak terjatuh sampai ke dasar lantai, namun kyungsoo merasakan nyeri di tulang keringnya. Kyungsoo mendapat luka lebam kembali, ia memang sangat ceroboh.

Joonmyeon yang melihatnya segera berlari mendekati kyungsoo untuk membantunya, joonmyeon membantu kyungsoo berdiri dengan raut khawatir. Seolah mengerti tatapan dari joonmyeon, kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Ia kembali menaiki tangga tersebut. Joonmyeon yang penasaran mengikuti kyungsoo diam diam, lalu bersembunyi dibalik tembok agar jongin dan luhan tidak bisa melihatnya.

Kyungsoo membuka knop pintu, lalu luhan langsung menyeret kyungsoo tanpa ampun lalu menghempaskan tubuh kyungsoo ke lantai kamar yang dingin itu. Joonmyeon yang melihat kyungsoo diperlakukan seperti itu ingin sekali membantunya namun joonmyeon tidak dapat berbuat apa apa, kecuali jika joonmyeon ingin kehilangan pekerjaannya. Joonmyeon kembali terkejut melihat keadaan luhan dan jongin sekarang. Luhan hanya memakai kemeja putih tipis kebesaran dan belum memakai celana maupun dalamannya. Sedangkan jongin yang shirtless namun dapat dilihat demgan jelas banyak sekali bercak merah keungun disekitar dada dan abs nya yang joonmyeon yakini itu adalah hickey yang luhan ciptakan.

'Apa kedua orang itu memang sudah tidak punya malu? Memamerkan tubuhnya didepan orang orang dan tanpa ada rasa sungkan bercumbu dikantor saat menerima tamu. Luhan terlihat seperti laki-laki pengoda' Batin joonmyeon.

"Kau sembunyikan dimana kemeja biru tuaku?!" Tanya jongin seraya mengeluarkan semua isi lemarinya dan melemparkannya kearah wajah kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mencoba menjelaskan dengan perlahan menggunakan isyarat tangannya, terlihat air mata disekitar pelupuk matanya. Namun jongin yang memang dasarnya tidak sabaran kembali menghempaskan kyungaoo, dan berteriak didepan wajah kyungsoo.

"Argghhh.." jongin membantu kyungsoo berdiri dengan kasar.

"Kenapa kau tidak berguna sekali hah! Apa saja yang kau lakukan setiap harinya dirumah, mencuri barang barangku eoh?!" lanjut jongin seraya menunjuk nunjuk pelipis kyungsoo, seperti [menempeleng/?]

Pertahanan kyungsoo runtuh seketika. Ia menangis dalam diam. Pernahkah kau merasakan berada diposisi kyungsoo? Memiliki seorang suami yang tidak pernah menganggapnya istri dan yang lebih parah ia dituduh sebagai pencuri dirumahnya sendiri. Percuma kyungsoo mencoba menjelaskan pada jonginpun, jongin tak akan pernah mendengarnya, jadi lebih baik ia diam bukan?.

Joonmyeon yang kasihan melihat kyungsoo berinisiatif untuk mencari kemeja tersebut di ruang cuci, beruntung joonmyeon menemukan kemeja biru tua yang digantung dekat meja setrika. Jonnmyeon akhirnya membawakan kemeja itu kekamar jongin.

"Maaf tuan kim, aku menemukan ini ruang cuci.." joonmyeon memberikan kemeja tersebut kepada jongin dan membungkukkan badannya.

"Aku rasa tuan kyungsoo menyetrika kemeja ini kembali agar tidak kusut saat kau memakainya, dan aku rasa tuan kyungsoo sudah mencoba menjelaskannya pada tuan. Ucap joonmyeon dengan senyuman angelicnya.

"Kau membantunya?! HAHAHAH" Ledek jongin.

"Apa kau bilang tadi? Tuan Kyungsoo? Panggilan itu sangat tidak cocok untuknya, dan sebenarnya kalian itu sederajat. Kau supir dan kyungsoo hanya maid dirumah ini jadi mengapa harus memanggilnya dengan embel-embel tuan?" Sambung luhan yang disusul anggukan dari jongin.

Deg

Bahkan kyungsoo sudah dianggap sebagai maid dirumahnya sendiri, cukup... hati kyungsoo terlalu sakit dengan semuaperkataan mereka. Kyungsoo sangat mencintai jongin dengan tulus dan inikah balasannya?

Kyungsoo berdiri dari posisinya dan langsung berlari meninggalkan kamar jongin. Ia berlari sekuat tenaga meskipun ia akui kakinya memang masih sakit. Kyungsoo terus berlari keluar rumah hingga akhirnya ia sampai disebuah taman yang sepi karena ini memang bukan hari libur. Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya disebuah bangku taman dan menangis swjadi jadinya. Tanpa suara...

Joonmyeon ingin sekali mengejar kyungsoo namun ia mengurungkan niatnya ketika jongin berkata.

"Aku sudah terlambat honey... ayo cepat berpakaian jika kau ingin ikut"

"Baiklah jonginiee" Jawab luhan seraya tersenyum sinis kearah joonmyeon yang tentunya tidak dilihat oleh jongin.

Joonmyeon kembali ke tempat parkir dan memanaskan mobil itu sambil menunggu jongin dan luhan masuk kedalam mobil. Ketika jongin dan luhan sudah berada didalamnya, joonmyeon segera melajukan mobil itu ke kantor jongin. Joonmyeon berniat untuk mencari kyungsoo setelah mengantarkan mereka berdua.

* * *

"Kau bisa pulang sekarang joonmyeon, aku tidak pulang kerumah untuk dua hari kedepan dan kau bisa kembali menjemputku kesini lusa. Aku akan mengendarai mobil sendiri karena akan pergi ke suatu tempat untuk menyelesaikan urusan pekerjaanku jadi kau bisa pulang menggunakan bis, kau mengerti?" Jelas jongin panjang dan joonmyeon menganggukkan kepalanya.

Jongin menautkan jari tangannya dengan luhan posesif, lalu berjalan menuju lobby gedung tempat jongin bekerja. Joonmyeon yang melihatnya memutarkan matanya acuh, umpatan umpatan keluar dari bibir joonmyeon.

"Menyebalkan sekali dia, pemuda tampan yang berkelakuan buruk. Seenaknya saja menyuruhku pulang menggunakan bis tetapi ia tidak memberikanku uang sepeserpun."

Joonmyeon berjalan keluar dari area perkantoran itu dengan umpatan umpatan yang masih setia keluar dari mulutnya. Tiba tiba ia teringat akan sesuatu.

"Ahhhh kyungsoo! Aku harus mencarinya..." Joonmyeon mempercepat jalannya menuju halte yang ada disebrang jalan.

'Kyungsoo aku harap kau tidak melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan dirimu sendiri' batin joonmyeon.

Bis berikutnya yang akan mengantarkan joonmyeon kerumah jongin akan datang 15 menit lagi. Namun joonmyeon melihat luhan sedang berdiri di tepi jalan dengan raut wajah seperti menunggu seseorang datang.

"Bukannya tadi dia ikut masuk kedalam gedung itu bersama jongin? Kenapa ia ada disitu sekarang?" Ucap joonmyeon bertanya tanya.

Joonmyeon terus memperhatikan gerak gerik luhan yang terlihat begitu mencurigakan menurutnya. Tiba tiba sebuah mobil Lancer Evo X berwarna hitam berhenti didekat tempat luhan berdiri, kemudian kaca mobilnya terbuka dan tampaklah seorang pria yang menurut joonmyeon tampan namun dari gayanya ia terlihat seperti badboy. Rambut blonde yang disisir kebelakang, dengan wajah yang tegas juga sangat dingin. Lalu luhan memasuki mobil itu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun pada pria itu, dan mobil hitam itu berlalu dari hadapan joonmyeon yang masih bertanya tanya dalam hatinya. Lalu bis yang ia tunggu tunggu itupun datang dan pikiran joonmyeon hanya tertuju pada kyungsoo seorang.

* * *

Kyungsoo masih menangis dibangku taman yang ia duduki. Suasana ditaman itu sangat sejuk dan juga sepi, kyungsoo hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Tanpa ada satu orangpun yang tau bahwa ia menangis, menangisi kenapa hidupnya begitu menyedihkan.

_Jongin dengarkan aku..._

_aku mohon jongin..._

_aku sakit.._

_sakit sekali rasanya..._

_tak bisa kah kau membiarkan aku untuk merasakan sedikit kasih sayangmu?_

_aku ada didekatmu jongin.._

_aku mohon.._

_lihatlah aku..._

_lihatlah aku sebagai istrimu,_

_bukan sebagai..._

_orang lain..._

Kyungsoo mengusap pelan air matanya, pipinya sudah aangat memerah akibat menangis terlalu lama. Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya melihat kearah langit, awan awan diatas sana terlihat mendung seperti hati kyungsoo saat ini. Bahkan langit pun ikut menangis pagi ini. Kyungsoo mulai merasakan tetesan air hujan membasahi tangannya, kyungsoo kembali menangis. Terbesit didalam hatinya untuk membiarkan dirinya tetap disini kehujanan, kedinginan tanpa ada yang mengetahui keberadaannya lalu pergi untuk selamanya dari dunia ini.. melupakan semua rasa sakitnya selama ini namun kyungsoo tau itu adalah cara terbodoh. Kyungsoo kembali menundukkan kepalanya, menatap rumput hijau yang ada dibawahnya, rumput rumput hijau itu basah terkena tetesan air hujan, sama seperti dirinya. Namun tiba tiba.. tubuh kyungsoo tidak lagi merasakan dinginnya tetesan air hujan, ia melihat ke rumput disekitarnya yang tetap terkena tetesan air hujan namun mengapa dirinya tidak?

"Sudah aku bilang, kau bisa bercerita padaku selagi kau mau. Aku akan melindungimu sebisaku"

Kyungsoo mendengar suara seseorang yang sepertinya ia kenal, ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan nampaklah payung berwarna biru laut, warna kesukaannya. Dan orang yang memegang payung itu adalah joonmyeon dengan senyumannya yang sangat menenangkan hati bak malaikat. Mungkinkah joonmyeon adalah malaikat yang diturunkan tuhan untuk melindunginya?

Joonmyeon mendudukkan dirinya disebelah kyungsoo dengan tetap mempertahankan posisi payungnya agar mereka tidak terkena tetesan air hujan. Joonmyeon menggenggam jemari tangan kanan kyungsoo seraya mengusapnya pelan, lalu menuntun tangan kyungsoo untuk masuk kedalam kantong jaket yang joonmyeon kenakan untuk mengurangi rasa dinginnya.

"Ceritakanlah padaku semua yang kau pikirkan" joonmyeon mengatakannya tanpa melihat kyungsoo melainkan joonmyeon menatap jauh kerumput rumput yang ada didepannya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, senyuman yang terlihat sedikit dipaksakan. Apakah joonmyeon lupa kalau kyungsoo tidak dapat berbicara? Mengapa joonmyeon tidak melihatnya saat mengajaknya berbicara.

"Aku ingin mempelajari isyarat tanganmu, agar aku bisa lebih mudah berkomunikasi denganmu" lanjut joonmyeon.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, senyuman yang amat manis dimata joonmyeon yang kali ini melihatnya. Joonmyeon ingin sekali memeluk kyungsoo yang saat ini terlihat begitu rapuh. Mengapa pesona kyungsoo begitu kuat sehingga membuat joonmyeon yang baru dua hari bertemu dengannya menjadi sangat nyaman saat berada didekatnya dan.. mulai mencintainya.

"_Aku akan membantumu mempelajarinya" _eja kyungsoo melalui isyarat tangannya membuat joonmyeon mengerutkan keningnya karena tidak mengerti maksud kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyun dan mengangguk, lalu mengetikkan sesuatu dihandphonenya dan menyerahkannya kepada joonmyeon. Sesaat kemudia joonmyeon tersenyum senang dengan jawaban kyungsoo. Dengan begitu ia akan lebih mudah berkomunikasi dengan kyungsoo.

* * *

Saat ini sudah pukul 5 sore, kyungsoo dan joonmyeon kembali kerumah. Sejak pagi tadi mereka menghabiskan waktu ditaman untuk mempelajari bahasa isyarat kyungsoo dan beruntung joonmyeon sangat cepat menangkap apa yang diajarkan oleh kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya disofa ruang tengah, joonmyeon menyalakan penghangat ruangan. Kyungsoo terlihat lebih baik dibanding tadi pagi, wajahnya sekarang sudah dihiasi senyuman manis itu kembali.

Joonmyeon berjalan kearah dapur untuk membuat segelas coklat panas, lalu mendudukkan dirinya disamping kyungsoo dengan segelas coklat panas dan kotak p3k. Joonmyeon memberikan gelas tersebut kepada kyungsoo.

"Aku membuat segelas coklat panas untukmu, rasanya memang tidak seberapa dibandingkan dengan yang dijual dicafe tapi aku yakin ini dapat membuat tubuhmu terasa lebih baik" ucap joonmyeon yang tersenyum karena melihat kyungsoo yang sedang menyeruput coklat panas buatannya.

"_Terimakasih" _ eja kyungsoo dengan isyarat tangannya yang diangguki oleh joonmyeon yang memang sudah mengerti bahasa isyarat kyungsoo.

"Malam ini tuan kim tidak pulang, katanya untuk beberapa hari kedepan" ucap joonmyeon.

_"Tidak pulang? Kenapa?" _ kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya heran, pasalnya jongin memang tidak terlihat membawa baju yang banyak.

"Dia berkata padaku kalau ada urusan bisnis yang harus ia selesaikan" jelas joonmyeon.

_"Ia pasti membawa luhan kan?"_ tanya kyungsoo, terlihat guratan kesedihan diwajahnya lalu ia menunduk.

"Awalnya kukira begitu, tetapi ternyata aku salah" jawab joonmyeon yang terlihat berpikir.

_"Salah? Apa maksudmu?" _ Tanya kyungsoo yang kembali mengerutkan keningnya.

"Saat aku menunggu bis di halte, aku melihat luhan berjalan keluar kantor dan berdiri di tepi jalan. Ia terlihat seperti sedang menunggu seseorang" jawab jonmyeon.

"_Lalu? Siapa yang datang menjemputnya itu? Apa kau tau?" _Tanya kyungsoo penuh selidik.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya, tetapi aku tau ciri cirinya.." jawab joonmyeon, kyungsoo menatap joonmyeon dengan penasaran.

"Rambutnya blonde dan disisir kebelakang sedikit berantakkan, sepertinya ia memiliki tatto berukuran kecil dilehernya, dan kalau dilihat dari rupanya sepertinya ia seorang badboy" lanjut joonmyeon.

"_Kenapa aku berpikir kalau luhan itu bukan orang yang baik ya"_kyungsoo terlihat berpikir.

"Tentu saja dia bukan orang baik, ia telah menghancurkan rumah tanggamu" ucap joonmyeon sakaratik.

"_Bukan... maksudku, ia terlihat seperti tidak mencintai jongin. Ia seperti mempunyai maksud lain yang jongin tidak ketahui" _ jelas kyungsoo.

"Memangnya, jika luhan adalah orang baik kau akan melepaskan jongin untuknya?" Tanya joonmyeon penuh selidik.

_"Aku tidak tau, tapi bukankah cinta itu tidak bisa dipaksakan? Percuma jika aku mempertahankan rumah tangga ini tapi aku terus disakiti olehnya." _eja kyungsoo, terlihat mata bulatnya yang indah itu kembali berkaca kaca.

"Kau terlalu baik kyungsoo-ah, hatimu seperti malaikat yang dengan mudah saja memaafkan orang lain" joonmyeon menatap kyungsoo lekat.

_"Sudahlah, aku ingin mandi. Kau juga pergilah mandi, setelah itu aku akan memasak makan malam untuk kita" _ kyungsoi beranjak dari duduknya lalu pergi menuju kamar mandi.

"Kau begitu sempurna kyungso, andai kau bukan istri tuan kim aku pasti sudah menyatakan perasaan ini kepadamu dan membawamu pergi dari sini" ucap joonmyeon setelah kyungsoo sudah benar benar tidak terlihat lagi.

Joonmyeon beranjak dari duduknya lalu pergi kekamar mandi yang ada dikamarnya, lalu ia bergegas mandi. Jujur saya, jika luhan juga tidak pulang malam ini ia akan sangat senag. Ia hanya berdua dirumah dengan kyungsoo hahaha membayangkannya saja sudah membuat joonmyeon yqng tersenyum tanpa henti. Joonmyeon seperti gila, gila karena kyungsoo?

* * *

Joonmyeon memakai celana abu abu dan kaos hitamnya, lalu ia mendekatu cermin untuk melihat betapa tampannya ia. Joonmyeon memang percaya diri, ia merasa kalau dirinya lebih tampan dari joongin meskipun ia hanya supir. Sebenarnya usia joonmyeon dan jongin berbeda 3 tahun dan joonmyeon lebih tua namun ia tetap selalu merasa muda diusianya yang hampir 30 tahun itu.

Joonmyeon mengingat ingat dimana ia meletakkan handphonenya, seingatnya terakhir ia meletakkannya didalam tas kecil miliknya. Namun ia tidak menemukan tas kecil itu di kamarnya.

"Oh iya.. tadi pagi aku kan tidak membawa handphone, berarti tas kecil itu masih berada dikamar kyungsoo" ucap joonmyeon mengingat ingat.

Joonmyeon keluar dari kamarnya lalu tangannya terangkat untuk mengetuk pintu kamar kyungsoo. Namun kegiatannya terhenti saat ia menyadari bahwa pintu kamar kyungsoo sedikit terbuka dan ia dapat melihat dengan jelas kyungsoo yang baru saja keluar sari kqmqr mandi dengan hanya menggunakan handuk yang dibalutkan disekitar dadanya sehingga paha kyungsoo terekspose dengan jelas. Kyungsoo menunduk membuka lemari pakaiannya, ia sedikit membungkuk saat sedang mengambil sesuatu di lemari bagian bawahnya membuat bokong kyungsoo terekspose dengan jelas didepan joonmyeon. Joonmyeon menelan ludahnya kasar, lalu bersembunyi dibalik dinding.

'Yatuhan indah sekali kyungsoo' batin joonmyeon yang tidak melihat kearah kyungsoo lagi.

Setelah ia rasa cukup, ia kembali ingin masuk ke kamar kyungsoo namun ternyata kyungsoo sedang melepaskan balutan handuk tadi dari tubuhnya. Kyungsoo terlihat sedang kesulitan memakaikan salep disemua luka lebam yang ada ditubuhnya. Dan jangan lupakan tubuh kyungsoo saat ini polos tanpa sehelai benang pun.

Demi bumi dan langit sungguh joonmyeon sangat terpesona dengan pemandangan indah itu. Joonmyeon terus memperhatikan gerak gerik kyungsoo yang seperti menggodanya itu. Kyungsoo sedikit menunduk karena kesulitan memakai pakaian dalamnya, mengingat kyungsoo tadi memakaikan salep keseluruh bekas lebam ditubuhnya. Mulut Joonmyeon menganga melihat pemandangan tersebut.

Joonmyeon mulai melangkahkan kakinya...

.

.

.

.

.

TBC!

Annyeooongggg... ahhhhh seneng banget baca semua review kalian senyum senyum sendiri bikin semangat bgt buat ngelanjutinnya. Ceritanya pasaran ya... banyak bgt yang udah mulai nebak nebak jalan ceritanya... wkwk tapi sebenernya ada yang beda juga tapi masih diotak aku/?

Oh iyaaa btw ada yang ngoreksi kalo luhan gamau ngelakuin sama jongin sebelum menikah padahal dia udah ngelakuinnya dikamar sama jongin. Sebenernya maksud aku tuh mereka ngelakuin sebatas gitu doang/? Belum sampe masukin cuman grepe grepe doang soalnya kan luhan aama jongin itu sebenernya baru ketemu terus jongin kaya suka gitu sama luhan wkwk.

Tungguin kelanjutannya ya.. sebenernya mau masukin banyak orang nantinya *wink

Review terus ya chinguu aku suka bacanya seneng banget. Aku gabisa ngira ngira sampe chap berapa ini selesai yang jelas kayanya lebih dari 5 wkwk... dan aku baru sadar ternyata aku nulis satu chapter itu ceritanya cuman sehari itu doang wkwk alurnya lama bgt ya... penasaran kan siapa yang jemput luhan. Penasaran juga siapa sebenernya luhan. Apa sebenernya yang ditandatanganin sama jongin... ahhhh pantengin terus...

ANNYEOOONGGGGGG ^,^ Paii chinguuuuu


	4. Chapter 4

LISTEN TO ME

Author : KiddoUnicorn

Cast: Do Kyungsoo and Kim Jongin

Support cast : find it by yourself :D

Genre: Marriage life – Drama – Hurt/Comfort

Rating : T -M

Disclaimer : EXO belong to Sment, All cast belong to god, and the story is mine.

Perhatian!

BOYS LOVE!. MATURE SEDIKIT/? Banyak typo(s), kalimat tidak sesuai EYD. Alur gaje,dan semua kesalahan yang ada di fict ini.. mianhaeyooo~~ *bow

Dont like, dont read it

Catatan kaki:

Ini ff kaisoo pertamaku. Maaf kalo fic ini gagal bgt dan gaada feel nya sama sekali *bow

HAPPY READING

* * *

Demi bumi dan langit sungguh joonmyeon sangat terpesona dengan pemandangan indah itu. Joonmyeon terus memperhatikan gerak gerik kyungsoo yang seperti menggodanya itu. Kyungsoo sedikit menunduk karena kesulitan memakai pakaian dalamnya, mengingat kyungsoo tadi memakaikan salep keseluruh bekas lebam ditubuhnya. Mulut Joonmyeon menganga melihat pemandangan tersebut.

Joonmyeon mulai melangkahkan kakinya...

.

.

.

CHAPTER 4

Joonmyeon mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi kamar kyungsoo ketika ia mendengar suara ketukan pintu dilantai bawah. Kyungsoo yang mendengarkannya pun mempercepat gerakannya untuk memakai pakaiannya. Saat ini pukul 7 malam, dan diluar rumah sedang turun hujan. Joonmyeon mengintip siapa yang datang kerumah itu melalui jendela. Joonmyeon hanya dapat melihat pria dengan perawakan tinggi sedang membelakanginya, akhirnya joonmyeon membukakan pintu rumah tersebut.

Betapa terkejutnya joonmyeon ketika pria itu berbalik menghadapnya dan menemukan luhan yang sedang meracau tak jelas dalam dekapan pria itu. Pria asing itu masuk begitu saja tanpa berbicara apapun pada joonmyeon yang masih menatapnya dengan penuh tanya. Pria itu berjalan menaiki tangga dan berpapasan dengan kyungsoo yang sedang menuruni tangga.

Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya yang bulat itu sehingga terlihat menjadi lebih besar dari biasanya. Tentu saja terkejut, bagaimana bisa selingkuhan suamimu meracau seperti orang mabuk dipelukan lelaki lain. Kyungsoo diam terpaku diposisinya seraya memperhatikan pria yang menggendong luhan tadi mengantarkan luhan memasuki kamar jongin dan menutupnya rapat.

Kyungsoo yang masih berada diatas anak tangga saling bertukar pandangan dengan joonmyeon yang berada di ambang pintu seolah mengisyaratkan 'siapa dia'. Joonmyeon dan kyungsoo memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa ruang tengah sambil menunggu pria tadi keluar dari kamar jongin. Namun sudah sekitar 30 menit mereka terdiam menunggu, pria tersebut tetap tidak kunjung keluar dari kamar jongin.

Akhirnya Joonmyeon beranjak dari duduknya lalu menggandeng tangan kyungsoo menaiki anak tangga. Mereka harus memeriksa keadaan luhan yang bersama orang asing tersebut. Kyungsoo meremas bagian belakang kaos yang joonmyeon kenakan, jujur saja ia sangat takut. Joonmyeon dan kyungsoo berjalan mengendap endap layaknya seorang pencuri, lalu saat joonmyeon hampir menyentuh kenop pintu kamar jongin terdengar suara..

"Ahhhhh more sehuniee.. faster mmmhh"

Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya ikut membelalakkan matanya seperti joonmyeon. Luhan bersama orang asing melakukan pebuatan nista dikamar jongin pemilik rumah ini. Bahkan luhan sendiri sebenarnya juga orang asing menurut kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku dengar, bagaimana bisa selingkuhan tuan kim berselingkuh lagi dengan orang lain dikamar tuan kim sendiri" ucap joonmyeon setengah berbisik.

"_Ternyata apa yang aku pikirkan memang benar, sepertinya luhan memang memiliki rencana lain dirumah ini" _eja kyungsoo.

"Lalu bagaimana ini? Kita harus memberitahukan kepada tuan kim tentang kelakuan luhan hari ini" ucap joonmyeoon. Namun kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya dan menggeleng pelan.

"_Tidak bisa.. kau akan kehilangan pekerjaanmu karena luhan pasti akan mengatakan pada jongin kalau semua yang kau katakan itu tidak benar" _ eja kyungsoo, terlihat raut kekhawatiran diwajahnya.

"Lalu kau pikir jika kau yang mengatakannya jongin akan mempercayaimu? Mendengarkanmu saja ia belum tentu mau" ucap joonmyeon yang masih setengah berbisik namun terlihat raut kekesalan diwajahnya.

Kyungsoo terdiam, ya ia tau jongin tidak akan pernah mau mendengarkannya. Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya dalam, lalu berbalik menuju arah tangga dan menuruni tangga tersebut meninggalkan joonmyeon yang terdiam melihat perubahan sikap kyungsoo. Joonmyeon baru sadar jika ia telah menyakiti kyungsoo dengan perkataannya tadi. Lalu ia ikut menuruni tangga menyusul kyungsoo.

Joonmyeon melihat kyungsoo terduduk disofa ruang tengah dengan wajah yang menunduk dan matanya terpejam. Dapat joonmyeon lihat airmata yang turun melewati pipi mulus kyungsoo dan jatuh dipunggung tangannya. Joonmyeonn mendekati kyungsoo bermaksud untuk meminta maaf, namun kyungsoo tiba tiba menatap joonmyeon lekat dengan buliran air mata yang terus turun melewati pipi itu.

"Kyung.. a.. aku..."

"_Aku mengerti... Jongin memang tidak akan pernah mendengarkan aku" _eja kyungsoo, lalu kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu kyung.. mianhae.." ucap joonmyeon yang ikut menundukkan kepalanya. Joonmyeon merasa bersalah, tetapi ia memang tidak bermaksud untuk menyakiti kyungsoo. Bagaimana mungkin ia tega menyakiti orang yang ia cintai?

Kyungsoo meraih tangan joonmyeon yang terkepal erat lalu mengelusnya perlahan, joonmyeon menatap kyungsoo yang sedang berusaha memberikan senyuman terindahnya untuk joonmyeon bermaksud untuk mengatakan jika ia tidak apa apa dan jangan pernah merasa telah menyakitinya.

Joonmyeon mendekati kyungsoo lalu memeluk kyungsoo dengan erat. Kyungsoo membalas pelukan joonmyeon tak kalah eratnya. Joonmyeon merasakan bahunya yang basah, kyungsoo menangis lagi.

"Aku hanya tidak mau sesuatu yang buruk terus terjadi padamu. Jongin bukannya mendengarkanmu malah akan menyiksamu seperti biasanya. Aku mohon jangan lakukan apapun yang bisa membahayakan dirimu sendiri kyung" ucap joonmyeon penuh harap.

Kyungsoo mengelus punggung joonmyeon dengan lembut. Ia tidak menyangka jika joonmyeon begitu tidak ingin melihatnya terluka fisik maupun hatinya.

"Kita harus menjebak luhan agar tuan kim bisa menyadari jika luhan memang bukan orang yang baik." Ucap joonmyeon seraya melepas pelukannya dengan kyungsoo.

"_Kau_ punya_ rencana apa?" _tanya kyungsoo.

"Belum, tapi aku akan memikirkannya" jawab joonmyeon lalu mengelus kepala kyungsoonya.

_"Aku mengantuk.."_ kyungsoo mengusap wajahnya pelan, mengahapus jejak air mata yang masih membekas dipipinya.

"Tidurlah kyung, kau kelelahan" joonmyeon merapihkan poni kyungsoo yang nampak tidak teratur.

"_Aku tidak akan bisa tertidur jika mereka terus terusan mendesah dengan keras sepanjang malam. Aku sangat menyesal memilik kamar disebelah kamar jongin, padahal maksudku kan agar aku bisa lebih dekat dengannya" _kyungsoo terlihat mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Kau bisa tidur dulu dikamarku untuk sementara ini, bagaimana?" Ucap joonmyeon.

"Lagi pula, kamarku kan jauh dari kamar tuan kim. Pasti tidak akan terdengar apapun" lanjut joonmyeon. Lalu kyungsoo mengangguk, sejujurnya ia sangat lelah hari ini. Kemudian mereka kembali menaiki anak tangga menuju kamar joonmyeon.

* * *

**At jongin's room **

"Mmmhhhh sehunniehhhh... aku lelah sekalii mmh" Luhan mendesah tanpa henti ketika merasakan lidah sehun memasuki rongga telinganya. Saat ini sudah tengah malam dan masih saja terdengar suara desahan desahan dari kamar jongin.

"Satu ronde lagi honey.. lagipula kita jarang melakukan ini, terlebih lagi sekarang kau akan pebih sering melakukannya dengan si hitam kim itu." Ucap pria yang berada diatas luhan saat ini.

"Mhhh hunieehh tapi kita sudah melakukannya sebanyak 2 ronde dan kau membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk mencapai klimaksmuu, aku lelah eoh" jawab luhan.

"Apa kau sering melakukannya dengan jongin?" Tanya pria yang bernama sehun itu, ia menghentikan kegiatannya untuk menggoda luhan karena tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan kali ini.

"Sebenarnya saat berhubungan dengan jongin aku selalu memakai pengaman dan selalu meminum pil agar aku tidak cepat hamil haha" luhan mengelus pipi pria yg berada diatasnya itu lalu tersenyum sinis.

"Apa kau sekarang memakai pengaman juga?" Sehun terlihat kesal.

"Tentu saja tidak pabbo... aku ini kan istrimu, aku tidak mungkin memakai pengaman saat berhubungan dengan suamiku sendiri" jawab luhan seraya memukul pelan lengan sehun.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita buat anakk" ajak sehun semangat.

"Aahhhhhh Noo sehunieemmmpph"

Istri?...

Ya luhan sebenarnya adalah istri dari Oh Sehun, pria yg terlihat badboy itu. Luhan sendiri sebenarnya jika dilihat saat tidak menggunakan pakaian apapun atau full naked seperti sekarang terlihat jelas luhan memiliki tatto didaerah pinggul dan paha dalamnya yang membuat dirinya terlihat sama badboynya dengan sehun. Tatto itu bertuliskan "Wu Shi Xun" yang berarti Oh Sehun dalam huruf Pinyin (Mandarin) sehingga jongin tidak mengerti apa arti dari tatto luhan, sementara tatto di leher sehun bertuliskan "Xiao Lu Han" dengan Pinyin juga tentunya.

Sehun mencium bibir luhan dan melumatnya dalam begitu mendengar jawaban darinya, tangan sehun yang bebas meremas bokong luhan yang terlihat memerah dengan gemas. Sungguh sebenarnya sehun tidak rela jika luhan harus tidur bersama jongin namun itu adalah pekerjaan luhan dan itu juga bagian dari rencana yang sehun susun. Jadi mau tidak mau ia harus merelakan istri tercintanya itu.

"Ohhh sehunniehh mmmhh" luhan membusungkan dadanya seraya meremas-remas rambut sehun untuk menyampaikan hasratnya ketika ciuman sehun turun keleher putihnya lalu menuju nipple pink kecoklatan milik luhan.

"Kau memang sangat pintar menggodaku baby lu" ucap sehun disela kegiatannya menggigit kecil nipple luhan. Lalu mereka terus menyampaikan hasrat mereka satu sama lain sepanjang malam hingga mereka kelelahan dan tertidur.

Pekerjaan luhan sebenarnya memang menggoda para pria maka dari itu ia sangat pintar menggoda jongin hingga jongin benar benar jatuh cinta padanya dan membeli luhan dari sehun untuk tinggal dirumahnya. Membeli? Sebenarnya, luhan bekerja di gay bar milik sehun. Bisa dibilang sehun adalah bandar narkoba yang memiliki sebuah gay bar dan ia sedang terlilit banyak hutang sehingga ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk mendapatkan uang yang banyak. Lalu ia berencana menjual luhan dengan harga yang mahal melebihi harga mobil Lancer evo hitamnya, dan ia masih memiliki rencana lain. Tapi mengapa korbannya harus jongin? Karena jongin adalah pelanggan setia luhan dulu sebelum ia menikah dengan sehun. Dan jongin membeli luhan karena waktu itu luhan datang dan menangis lalu berkata padanya bahwa ia akan dinikahkan oleh bossnya sendiri namun ia lebih mencintai jongin dibanding bossnya, Oh sehun.

* * *

**Another side**

Joonmyeon mendudukkan dirinya ditepi ranjang menunggu kyungsoo yang sedang menggati piyamanya dikamar mandi joonmyeon. Joonmyeon merasa ia seperti seorang suami yang menunggu istrinya berganti pakaian untuk melakukan malam pertama mereka. Lalu joonmyeon menggelengkan kepalanya agar pikiran pikiran seperti itu hilang dari kepalanya. Joonmyeon mengeluarkan handphone dari saku celananya, lalu memasangkan headset putihnya berniat untuk mendengarkan lagu selagi kyungsoo masih dikamar mandi. Namun kyungsoo keluar terlebih dahulu sebelum joonmyeon memutarkan musik di handphonenya.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Tanya joonmyeon sembari merapikan letak bantal disisi kanannya yang akan ditiduri oleh kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tersenyum, lalu ia duduk ditepi ranjang milik joonmyeon. Ia menunduk dan terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan eoh? Lu Han?" Tanya joonmyeon yang memperhatikan gerak gerik kyungsoo. Namun kyungsoo menggeleng dan tetap menunduk.

"Lalu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Tanya joonmyeon lagi, ia merasa kyungsoo kembali menangis. Joonmyeon mendekatkan dirinya pada kyungsoo lalu merengkuh tubuh mungil nan rapuh dihadapannya itu.

"Jangan menangis dan diam seperti itu, aku tidak mengerti. Beritahu aku apa yang sedang kau pikirkan.. ne?" Ucap joonmyeon seraya mengelus punggung kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu melepaskan pelukan joonmyeon.

"_Aku takut... aku istri jongin tapi aku malah tidur bersamamu, ini salah jonnmyeon tidak seharusnya kita tidur bersama" _ eja kyungsoo cemas.

"Hey... bahkan tuan kim sudah meniduri luhan dan melakukan sex bersamanya. Kita kan tidak melakukan apapun kyungsoo" jawab joonmyeon sedikit kesal. Bagaimana bisa sudah beekali kali disakiti tetapi kyungsoo masih tetap patuh pada suaminya itu.

Cairan bening itu kembali keluar dari matanya melewati pipi mulusnya, joonmyeon benar benar bingung dengan jalan pikiran kyungsoi. Terbuat dari apa hatinya kenapa selalu sabar padahal jongin selalu jahat padanya. Mengapa ia dengan cepat begitu saja memaafkan orang orang yang jahat padanya. Padahal tidak ada satupun yang mau mendengarkannya selama ini kecuali joonmyeon.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat tidur, kau sudah terlalu banyak menangis hari ini kyung. Istirahatlah" ucap joonmyeon seraya membantu kyungsoo membaringkan tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengiyakan, ia berbaring disebelah joonmyeon lalu dengan telaten joonmyeon menyelimuti kyungsoo dan dirinya. Kyungsoo memiringkan tubuhnya membelakangi joonmyeon yg menatap kyungsoo dengan pandangan terluka.

'Betapa bodohnya tuan kim menyianyiakan istri sebaik kyungsoo, jika nantinya jongin menceraikan kyungsoo demi luhan, aku bersumpah akan menikahi kyungsoo dan melindunginya seumur hidupku' batin joonmyeon.

Kyungsoo yang memang belum tidur menangis dalam diam, ia semakin tidak bisa tidur karena perasaan bersalahnya kepada jongin. Jika ia tidur dengan joonmyeon, lalu apa bedanya ia dan jongin? Sama sama menduakan pasangan hidupnya. Itulah yang ada dipikiran kyungsoo.

Joonmyeon menyadari kyungsoo yang belum juga tidur lalu ia memiringkan tubuhnya kearah yang sama dengan kyungsoo lalu memasangkan headset yang sedang memutar lagu 'baby don't cry' ditelinganya dan sebelahnya ia pasangkan ditelinga kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang terkejut menoleh kearah joonmyeon sembari mengerjapkan mata bulatnya imut menyebabkan buliran air mata yang masih menggenang dipelupuk matanya mengalir begitu saja.

"Jangan menangis terus.. kau ingin matamu berubah menjadi hitam seperti panda?" Ucap joonmyeon seraya menghapus jejak air mata dipipi kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menggeleng lemah.

"Kalau begitu pejamkanlah matamu dan tidurlah. Aku akan tetap terus berada diaampingmu apapun yang terjadi kyungsoo.." lanjut joonmyeon.

Kyungsoo mengangguk namun saat ia mulai memejamkan matanya, dapat joonmyeon lihat tubuh kyungsoo yang menggigil. Kyungsoo memang belum sepenuhnya sembuh karena joonmyeon memang belum membelikannya obat sehingga demam kyungsoo sewaktu waktu bisa datang kembali. Ingin sekali joonmyeon merengkuh tubuh mungil kyungsoo. Namun ia takut kyungsoo akan menolaknya dan malah membenci joonmyeon karena telah bersikap kurangajar kepada istri bossnya sendiri.

Namun jika joonmyeon tidak salah lihat kyungsoo seperti mengigau namun tidak bersuara dan ia membutuhkan pelukan. Apa joonmyeon harus melakukannya? Namun ia benar benar takut. Saat joonmyeon menyentuh kening kyungsoo, ia terkejut. Suhu tubuh kyungsoo bisa begitu panas dalam waktu yang singkat. Joonmyeon yang memang sudah sangat panik ia beranjak dari posisinya lalu menyalakan penghangat ruangan dengan suhu yang begitu tinggi sehingga ia sendiri merasakan panas. Namun demi kyungsoo apapun akan ia lakukan.

Joonmyeon duduk ditepi kasurnya kembali namun sungguh benar benar ia merasa gerah lalu ia membuka kaos yang ia kenakan sehingga sekarang joonmyeon half naked. Lalu joonmyeon teringat ia pernah membaca diinternet bahwa cara termudah untuk mengatasi kedinginan adalah saling memeluk tanpa pakaian. Tetapi ia tetap takut untuk melakukannya. Namun kyungsoo masih terlihat sedikit menggigil, akhirnya joonmyeon memutuskan untuk membangunkan kyungsoo yang masih mengigau ditempatnya.

"Bangunlah dan buka bajumu" ucap joonmyeon seraya membantu kyungsoo untuk duduk. Kyungsoo yang memang sudah sangat kedinginan hanya menurut pada joonmyeon meskipun ia takut jika sesuatu yang buruk bisa terjadi sewaktu waktu nanti.

Joonmyeon membukakan baju kyungsoo lalu membenarkan letak bantal kyungsoo dan membaringkannya lagi. Joonmyeon menyelimuti tubuh half naked mereka berdua dan mulai memeluk kyungsoo. Aliran darahnya seakan berdesir dengan cepat ketika tubuh joonmyeon bersentuhan dengan kulit tubuh kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membalas pelukan joonmyeon dan menenggelamkan wajahnya didada joonmyeon.

.

.

.

Mereka sudah lama terdiam dengan posisi seperti itu. Kyungsoo kelihatannya memang sudah tidur namun joonmyeon masih belum bisa tidur. Jujur ia sangat kepanasan dengan posisi ini namun ia juga sangat menghawatirkan kyungsoo. Badan kyungsoo masih panas namun sudah tidak menggigil seperti tadi.

Joonmyeon mengelus surai hitam milik kyungsoo dengan penuh kasih sayang, lalu ia mencium pucuk kepala kyungsoo dalam diam. Tiba tiba sebulir air mata jatuh menuruni pipi joonmyeon. Entah apa yang membuat joonmyeon menangis namun dapat terlihat dengan jelas jika joonmyeon benar benar menyayangi kyungsoo. Lalu lama lama mata joonmyeon mulai tertutup dan menuju alam mimpinya menyusul kyungsoo yang sudah lebih dulu terlelap.

* * *

Pagi menjelang, namun matahari masih belum ingin menampakkan dirinya dan menyinari kota Seoul. Udara pagi ini sangat dingin karena sepertinya memang akan turun hujan, terlihat dari langit yang begitu mendung pagi ini. Banyak orang yang memilih untuk bergelung dalam selimutnya lebih lama. Termasuk joonmyeon yang memang dasarnya tidak bisa bangun pagi.

Jangan terkejut dengan posisi joonmyeon saat ini. Ia tidur telentang dengan kedua tangannya yang berada di sisi kanan dan kiri kepalanya. Lalu posisi kyungsoo yang kepalanya berada didada joonmyeon sebagai bantalnya. Wajah kyungsoo sudah tidak sepucat tadi malam dan mereka berdua nampak berkeringat dipagi hari yang dingin ini akibat pemanas ruangan yang suhunya dibuat terlalu tinggi oleh joonmyeon semalam.

.

.

.

Sementara dikamar jongin terlihat posisi yang lebih vulgar lagi. Luhan dan Sehun tertidur tanpa selimut yang menutupi tubuh polos mereka dengan luhan yang tidur menelungkup disebelah sehun yang melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang luhan. Ditambah lagi jika diperhatikan dengan lekat terdapat cairan cairan bening yang sedikit mengering disekitar paha dalam luhan dan daerah pribadi sehun. Bokong luhan juga terlihat memerah dan terdapat bercak darah yang berasal dari man holenya.

"Eummmm" luhan bergumam dan mengernyitkan matanya ketika ia merasakan perih didaerah bokongnya. Luhan membuka matanya lalu menoleh kearah sehun yang masih memejamkan matanya. Sebenarnya bagi luhan jika dilihat lihat sehun lebih tampan dibanding jongin, kulitnya yang putih pucat dan rahangnya yang tegas membuat luhan menyukainya. Dan sehun meskipun wajahnya cool ia adalah lelaki yang manis, bukan seperti jongin yang diliputi amarah setiap harinya.

"Kau sudah bangun baby? Jangan menatapku seperti itu nanti kau makin jatuh cinta padaku" goda sehun seraya mengacak rambut luhan.

"Aku memang sudah jatuh cinta padamu pabbo..." ucap luhan yang mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu disusul tawa lepas dari oh sehun.

"Hunnieee... besok jongin sudah kembali kerumah jadi ini adalah hari terakhir kita bersama" lanjut luhan yang terlihat sedih.

"Gwenchana baby, kita masih bisa terus bertemu ketika jongin sibuk bekerja ne" sehun mengecup puncak kepala luhan lalu luhan tersenyum sangat manis bukan senyuman licik yang biasa ia berikan untuk kyungsoo.

Luhan melihat kearah bokongnya lalu kembali melihat kearah sehun. Sehun hanya tersenyum membalas tatapan luhan. Lalu luhan beringsut perlahan duduk ditepi kasurnya lalu memakai kemeja sehun yang nampak kebesaran.

"Kyungsoooooo!"

"Hei bisuuuu kemari kauuu!"

"Yaak! Do Kyungsoooooo!" Luhan beteriak memanggil kyungsoo dari kamarnya. Namun memang karena kyungsoo berada dikamar joonmyeon dan letaknya jauh dari kamar jongin maka luhan tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari panggilannya.

"Jangan berteriak terus dipagi hari seperti ini, lebih baik kita kekamarnya lalu menyiramnya dengan seember air dingin pasti asik" ucap sehun seraya turun dari tempat tidurnya lalu memakai kembali celananya.

Luhan mengangguk lalu beranjak dari duduknya dengan dituntun oleh sehun menuju kamar kyungsoo. Luhan langsung membuka pintu kamar kyungsoo dengan kasar bersiap untuk berteriak namun nihil, tak ada siapapun dikamar ini.

"Ya!... loh.. kemana dia?" Tanya luhan yang hanya dibalas dengan gidikan bahu oleh sehun.

Sehun menarik tangan luhan kearah kamar diujung lantai 2 ini. Lalu sehun dengan perlahan membuka pintu tersebut. Luhan dan sehun membulatkan matanya terkejut melihat pemandangan yang menurut mereka sangat waw itu.

Luhan menyunggingkan senyuman sinisnya seraya menatap pemandangan indah itu. Sehun yang melihat kelakuan luhan hanya menatap istrinya penuh tanya. Namun sehun tidak bertanya lebih jauh karena menurutnya itu tidak penting. Tetapi sehun merubak pikirannya untuk bertanya kepada luhan saat ia melihat luhan mengeluarkan handphonenya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan baby?" Tanya sehun yang mengikuti luhan mendekati joonmyeon dan kyungsoo.

"Kita memang selalu beruntung sehunnie, aku akan memberikan hadiah untuk sibisu ini diwaktu yang tepat nanti" ucap luhan dengan smirknya. Sementara sehun tidak peduli dengan apa yang direncanakan istrinya ia menyalakan rokok dimulutnya lalu keluar dari kamar itu seraya menghisap rokoknya.

'KLIK'

.

.

.

TBC

Hallowwwwww heheh mian baru update aku bingung mau gimana/? Makasih banget buat semua yg terus ngedukung ff ini. Cuman aku rada takut kmrn kaya ada yg gasuka tapi kan aku udah peringatin sebelumnya kalo gasuka gausah baca apalagi nge bash!

Maaf banyak banget typoooo huhhh aku lelah mengedit jadi aku pikir kalian bisa ngerti maksud aku wkwk

AAHHHH SEMAKIN BANYAK RAHASIA RAHASIA YANG UDAH MULAI TERUNGKAP REVIEW TERUS YAHH AKU SAYANG KALIAN READERNIM...

ANNYEONG PARA READER BARUU TERIMAKASIH UDAH BACA FFKU ^^

Penasarankah luhan mau ngapain? Terus gimana akhirnya nanti nasib kyungsoo? Terus rencana apalagi yang sehun sama luhan buat? Tunggu terus yahh aku usaha buat secepetnya langsung ngelanjutin kok... paiiiiii ^-^)/


	5. Chapter 5

LISTEN TO ME

Author : KiddoUnicorn

Cast: Do Kyungsoo and Kim Jongin

Support cast : find it by yourself :D

Genre: Marriage life – Drama – Hurt/Comfort

Rating : T -M

Disclaimer : EXO belong to Sment, All cast belong to god, and the story is mine.

Perhatian!

BOYS LOVE!. MATURE SEDIKIT/? Banyak typo(s), kalimat tidak sesuai EYD. Alur gaje,dan semua kesalahan yang ada di fict ini.. mianhaeyooo~~ *bow

Dont like, dont read it

Catatan kaki:

Ini ff kaisoo pertamaku. Maaf kalo fic ini gagal bgt dan gaada feel nya sama sekali *bow

HAPPY READING

* * *

"Apa yang kau lakukan baby?" Tanya sehun yang mengikuti luhan mendekati joonmyeon dan kyungsoo.

"Kita memang selalu beruntung sehunnie, aku akan memberikan hadiah untuk sibisu ini diwaktu yang tepat nanti" ucap luhan dengan smirknya. Sementara sehun tidak peduli dengan apa yang direncanakan istrinya ia menyalakan rokok dimulutnya lalu keluar dari kamar itu seraya menghisap rokoknya.

'KLIK'

.

.

CHAPTER 5

Luhan membuka lemari pakaian dikamar joonmyeon lalu mengambil celana panjang, boxer, dan pakaian dalam. Luhan meletakkan pakaian pakaian itu di lantai dan sisi ranjang joonmyeon menyusun kamar tersebut sehingga terlihat seolah olah memang joonmyeon telah melakukan sex dengan kyungsoo.

Luhan kembali mengambil gambar dengan camera handphonenya, lalu tersenyum sinis kearah dua sejoli yang masih dialam mimpinya itu. Sehun yang terlalu lama menunggu luhan, kembali masuk kedalam kamar joonmyeon. Luhan berbalik dan melihat sehun berjalan kearahnya segera saja ia mendorong pelan tubuh sehun untuk keluar dari kamar joonmyeon. Ia menutup pintunya dengan sangat perlahan.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan hmm?" Tanya sehun penasaran.

"Bukan apa apa. Hanya saja aku mendapatkan gambar yang sangat indah untuk wallpapper handphone jongin" jawab luhan seraya menunjukkan hasil fotonya kepada sehun.

"Lalu mau kau apakan foto ini? Jongin kan tidak mencintai si bisu itu jadi percuma saja" ucap sehun tidak tertarik.

"Aku akan menggunakannya sebagai senjata terakhirku nanti. Kita lihat saja" ucap luhan tersenyum menggoda kearah sehun seraya melingkarkan tangannya pada leher jenjang sehun.

"Kau selalu pintar menggodaku, ayo kita lanjutkan lagi" ucap sehun yang langsung menggendong luhan menuju kamar mandi yang ada dikamar jongin.

.

.

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya imut, lalu sedikit menguap dan melihat kearah langit langit kamar yang ia tempati kini. Ketika kesadarannya pulih ia terkejut dan buru buru menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh joonmyeon yang shirtless sama seperti dirinya itu.

'_Ommoooo... apa yang terjadii. Kenapa aku tidak memakai pakaian dan tidur didada joonmyeon...'_ batin kyungsoo.

Ia memperhatikan tubuh joonmyeon yang nampak berkeringat, lalu ia menemukan piyama yang ia gunakan semalam di meja nakas sebelah joonmyeon. Kyungsoo turun dari ranjang itu dan memakai piyamanya. Kyungsoo terlihat berpikir dan mengingat kejadian semalam, ia tidak merasakan sakit diarea bawahnya, ia juga tidak mencium bau bau mencurigakan. Namun kenapa keadannya sekacau ini? Bagaimana jika ada yang melihat nanti...

_'Ah iya aku ingat.. semalam wajah damainya begitu panik melihatku. Aku kedinginan dan aku merasa kepalaku sangat berat namun aku masih bisa melihatnya memelukku tadi malam' _

_'Gumawo joonmyeon-ah' _ ucap kyungsoo dalam hati setelah mengingat kejadian semalam.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamar joonmyeon lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya, saat ia ingin membuka kenop pintu kamarnya ia mendengar kembali deaahan desahan yang dikeluafkan oleh luhan.

' _Sebenarnya siapa pria itu... kenapa luhan begitu dekat dengannya hingga melakukan sex beraama pria itu sepanjang malam. Bahkan dengan jongin ia tidak melakukannya sesering itu'_ kyungsoo berpikir.

Kyungsoo mengambil pakaiannya dilemari lalu menuju kamar mandinya, tubuhnya terasa sangat lengket akibat penghangat ruangan dikamar joonmyeon yang membuatnya berkeringat seperti itu. Kyungsoo membuka seluruh pakaiannya lalu menyalakan showernya dan membasahi seluruh tubuhnya perlahan. Kyungsoo mengusap wajahnya kasar, ia menundukkan kepalanya.

_Maafkan aku jongin.._

_Aku tidur dengan lelaki lain bukan dengan suamiku sendiri_

_Sekarang aku tak jauh berbeda denganmu..._

_Apa yang harus aku katakan jika terjadi salah paham nanti.._

_Ya tuhan tolong aku.._

_Buatlah jongin mau mendengarkan aku.._

_Mendengarkan semua alasanku.. _

_Meskipun aku tidak bisa berbicara sepatah katapun.._

Kyungsoo kembali menangis dalam diam. Kenapa hatinya begitu terluka melihat semua ketulusan yang diberikan joonmyeon padanya.. mengapa ia tidak bertemu dengan joonmyeon terlebih dulu sebelum ia bertemu jongin. Sungguh kyungsoo adalah orang yang peka dan ia tau bahwa joonmyeon mencintainya. Ingin sekali ia membalas perasaan joonmyeon namun rasa cintanya pada jongin yang begitu besar membuatnya tak mampu untuk pergi meninggalkan jongin.

* * *

Joonmyeon mengerjapkan matanya, ia baru saja bangun letika kyungsoo menutup pintu kamarnya dan duduk ditepi ranjang joonmyeon.

"Hoaammm... kau sudah bangun? Jam berapa sekarang?" Ucap joonmyeon yang mendudukkan dirinya seraya mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Joonmyeon melihat jam didinding yang menunjukkan pukul 11siang. Ia menoleh kearah kyungsoo yang hanya diam menatapnya kosong

"Hey.. apa yang kau pikirkan eoh?" Tanya joonmyeon beringsut duduk disamping kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan, tidak berniat menatap balik kepada joonmyeon yang keheranan melihat sikapnya. Joonmyeon baru sadar jika ia tidak memakai baju atasnya, lalu dengan cepat ia memakai kaos yang ada dilantai. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Maafkan aku... engg aku bisa jelaskan. Tadi malam suhu tubuhmu sangat tinggi dan kau terlihat kedinginan, aku sudah menaikkan suhu penghangat ruangannya namun kau tetap menggigil jadi aku memutuskan untuk..." ucap joonmyeon panik namun kyungsoo menghentikan joonmyeon yang sedang menjelaskan kepadanya dengan meletakkan jari telunjuknya dibibir joonmyeon lalu tersenyum dan mengangguk seolah mengerti maksud joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon tersenyum lega melihat kyungsoo lalu mengelus pipi putihnya. Joonmyeon memeluk tubuh kyungsoo dengan erat. Terlihat kyungsoo juga membalas pelukan joonmyeon tak kalah erat. Membiarkan joonmyeon meluapkan perasaannya lewat pelukan singkat ini. Setelah kyungsoo rasa cukup, ia melepaskan pelukannya pada joonmyeon.

" _Cepatlah mandi... kau bau joonmyeon" _eja kyungsoo meledek.

"Benarkah? Baiklah aku akan mandi dulu ne?" Ucap joonmyeon dan langsung berhambur ke kamar mandi.

Kyungsoo menatap joonmyeon yang sedikit berlari kekamar mandi, setelah joonmyeon benar benar hilang dari pandangannya kyungsoo merogoh saku celananya menggambil handphone dan mengirimkan pesan untuk seseorang disebrang sana meskipun ia tau ia tidak akan pernah mendapatkan balasan dari orang tersebut..

To: Jongin

Kau dimana sekarang? Jaga kesehatanmu, kau kembali kerumah besok kan?.. saranghae :)

* * *

Luhan merapihkan kerah kemeja kotak kotak yang sedang sehun gunakan saat ini. Sehun hanya memperhatikan wajah luhan dalam diam. Jika seperti ini, luhan nampak seperti istri yang sedang mempersiapkan suaminya untuk pergi bekerja. Sehun menekan tengkuk luhan agar posisi mereka menjadi lebih dekat kemudian ia mengecup dalam pucuk kepala luhan dengan sayang. Namun suasana romantis itu berlangsung tidak lama karena handphone luhan berbunyi menandakan adanya sms masuk.

From: Kim Jongin

Hannieee.. aku merindukanmu sungguh. Dua hari saja tidak bertemu denganmu membuatku gila. Besok aku akan pulang, tolong titipkan pesanku pada joonmyeon untuk menjemputku besok pagi, aku lupa menanyakan nomor ponselnya. Yasudah sampai bertemu besok chagiyaa :*

Luhan membaca pesan tersebut lalu menatap sehun penuh arti. Sehun yang melihat isi pesan itu terlihat kesal, cemburu mungkin? Luhan tidak membalas pesan dari jongin, ia memasukkan kembali handphonenya kedalam saku celananya. Luhan memeluk tubuh sehun yang lebih tinggi darinya, menyandarkan kepalanya didada bidang sehun.

"Aku hanya milikmu sehunnie... jeongmal saranghae yeongwonie" ucap luhan tersenyum dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada sehun.

"Nado saranghae yeongwonie baby" jawab sehun lalu mengecup singkat bibir luhan yang membuat wajah luhan memerah.

Luhan mengelus pipi sehun lembut, lalu dengan sedikit berjinjit ia mengecup bibir suaminya yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Yasudah kalau begitu aku pulang ya?" Pamit sehun pada istri tercintanya.

"Eumm.. aku ingin ikut hunnie" ucap luhan yang dihadiahi tatapan bingung dari sehun.

"Ikut bagaimana? Nanti jika jongin pulang lalu ia mencarimu? Kau mau beralasan apa padanya?" Tanya sehun.

"Ayolahhh temani aku membeli bubble tea, aku rindu menghabiskan waktu bersamamu" rengek luhan mengeluarkan aegyonya.

Sehun mengangguk pasrah lalu memakaikan jaket kulitnya ketubuh luhan, kemudian menautkan tangannya dengan tangan luhan dan berjalan menuruni tangga. Mereka berpapasan dengan kyungsoo yang sedang memasak air didapur.

"Rapihkan kamar jongin. Ganti sprei nya dengan yang baru. Rapihkan semua kekacauan yang ada dikamar dan kamar mandi jongin, setelah aku pulang nanti semuanya harus udah rapih" ucap luhan pada kyungsoo yang dibalas anggukan oleh kyungsoo.

* * *

"Bagaimana tuan kim? Sebaiknya kita rayakan kemenangan kita ini.. Kita menyelesaikan proyek ini sebelum batas yang ditentukan dan memenangkannya. Tunggu apalagi? Kau juga pasti sudah lama tidak minum minum bukan? Lagipula sesekali berpaling dari istrimu tidak apa apa.. ini kan masih pukul setengah 10 malam" Ucap lelaki paruh baya yang ada dihadapan jongin.

Rencananya ia akan pulang besok pagi namun ternyata proyek yang ia selesaikan beberapa waktu lalu membuahkan hasil yang baik sehingga mereka bisa pulang lebih awal. Namun kelihatannya teman teman jongin ingin merayakan kemenangan itu bersama sama sehingga mau tidak mau jongin mengiyakan ajakan mereka.

"Baiklah tapi aku tidak akan mabuk berat, aku akan pulang malam ini" jawab jongin cuek.

Lalu jongin dan teman temannya pergi menuju gay bar yang dekat dari rumah jongin. Sesampainya disana dentuman musik mulai menulikan pendengarannya, teman temannya mulai memanggil beberapa pria pekerja sex untuk menemani mereka malam ini. Tak jarang salah satu dari mereka berbuat curang dengan memberikan obat perangsang kedalam minuman sang pelanggan agar mendapatkan bayaran yang lebih. Dan sialnya hal itu menimpa jongin yang sudah berencana pulang lebih awal untuk bertemu luhan.

"Ada apa tuan kim? Kau terlihat sangat gelisah hahaha" ucap salah satu rekan jongin yang terlihat sudah sangat mabuk.

"Aahh tidak apa apa hanya sedikit merasa panas" ucap jongin seraya mengelus tengkuknya.

Pekerja sex yang melayani jongin tersenyum senang dan beringsut duduk dipangkuan jongin, menggoda jongin dengan sentuhan sentuhan lembut didadanya. Jongin yang memang sudah merasa gelisah mendesah nikmat karena perlakuan pria tadi namun jongin masih sadar dan ia harus pulang. Lebih baik ia melakukannya bersama luhan bukan?

"Ahhh maafkan aku aku harus pergi sekarang" ucap jongin dengan susah payah kepada teman temannya seraya menurunkan pria itu dari pangkuannya. Lalu jongin melesat keluar dari bar mencari taxi dengan susah payah karena kini pukul setengah 1 pagi dan ia sedang menahan hasratnya.

* * *

Kyungsoo melirik kearah jam dinding dikamarnya. Ia tidak bisa tidur karena luhan belum pulang juga, ia bisa kena marah lagi jika terlambat membukakan pintu mengingat diluar udaranya memang sangat dingin. Kyungsoo merapatkan selimutnya sampai sebatas dada lalu membaca novel berniat agar ia tetap terjaga.

'_Joonmyeon pasti sudah tertidur.. aku tidak mungkin memintanya untuk menemaniku. Lebih baik aku membaca saja' _ ucap kyungsoo dalam hati.

Rasa kantuk mulai menghampiri mata bulat kyungsoo setelah membaca beberapa lembar novelnya. Hampir jam 2 pagi dan luhan belum juga pulang, kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mengambil beberapa cemilan di dapur agar ia tidak mengantuk lagi.

Kyungsoo mengambil gelas bening berisikan air putih dan kotak biskuit lalu duduk diruang tv. Ia memutuskan untuk menonton tv saja agar ia tetap terjaga. Ia mengganti ganti channel tv mencari acara yang menurutnya menarik.

DOOK DOK DOK

Kyungsoo melirik kearah pintu depan, tiba tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu itu dengan keras. Apa mungkin itu luhan? Sebenarnya kyungsoo sangat takut sekarang namun ia lebih takut lagi jika itu benar luhan maka ia akan kena marah karena terlalu lama membukakan pintu.

Ketika kyungsoo membukakan pintunya perlahan ternyata yang datang adalah jongin, ia langsung masuk dan menutup pintunya. Tatapan jongin tidak dapat diartikan, kyungsoo hanya menunduk dalam pasrah dengan perlakuan kasar apalagi yang akan ia terima nantinya. Namun jongin malah menautkan tangannya dengan kyungsoo dan membawanya menuju kamar jongin dengan lembut namun sangat terburu buru. Terbesit rasa senang dihati kyungsoo karena seperti inilah rasanya diperlakukan lembut oleh suaminya sendiri. Namun tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa memang gelagat jongin sangatlah aneh dan terlalu tiba tiba.

Jongin menutup pintu kamarnya, ia menghempaskan dan menghimpit tubuh mungil kyungsoo diantara dirinya dan dinding dekat ranjangnya. Kedua tangannya menekan tangan kyungsoo yang berada disisi kanan dan kiri kepalanya. Ia menatap tubuh mungil dihadapannya kini dengan tatapan seperti ingin memakannya. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya terkejut dengan perlakuan jongin yang sangat aneh malam ini.. sebisa mungkin kyungsoo mencoba melepaskan genggaman erat tangan jongin.

"Heyy.. waeyoo? Aku sangat merindukanmu chagi" ucap jongin yang mulai menjilati belakang telinga kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya menahan geli. Karena kyungsoo yang terus memberontak akhirnya jongin memutar posisi kyungsoo menghadap ke dinding dibelakangnya. Kedua tangan kyungso bertumpu pada dinding tersebut menahan beban berat jongin yang terus menghimpitkan tubuhnya kedinding.

"Aku merindukanmu luhanieehh" ucap jongin yang berbisik ditelinga kyungsoo.

DEG

Jadi jongin sedang mabuk dan menyangka bahwa kyungsoo adalah luhan? Kyungsoo menutup matanya cairan bening itu mulai mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Jongin terus meracau menyebut nama luhan di telinga kyungsoo membuat tubuh kyungsoo lemas. Sakit sekali bukan jika suamimu menggodamu dengan menyebut nama orang lain?

Tangan jongin mulai nakal, tangan kanannya mulai mengelus junior kyungsoo yang masih tertidur dibalik celana piyamanya sementara tangan jongin yang lain meraba perut datar kyungso hingga berhenti di nipple kiri kyungsoo, mencubitnya perlahan. Kyungsoo semakin memejamkan matanya erat akibat perlakuan jongin sebenarnya gerakan kedua tangan jongin tidak bisa dibilang kasar namun jongin melakukannya dengan intensif sehingga siapapun pasti akan terbuai dalam permainannya.

Jongin membuka satu persatu kancing piyama kyungsoo dan sedetik kemudian kyungsoo telah half naked dibuatnya. Kyungsoo terus berusaha memberontak namun memang jongin lebih kuat sehingga kyungsoo tidak dapat menghentikan jongin. Jongin mengecupi bahu kyungso seraya melepaskan celana piyamanya. Kini tubuh mungil dan polos milik kyungsoo terpampang jelas didepan jongin yang menatap kyungsoo layaknya sebuah hidangan makan malam.

Jongin tidak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama lagi ia meraup bibir berbentuk hati milik kyungsoo, melumat dan menggigitnya seolah tidak ingin melewatkan setiap inci tubuh kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memukul pelan dada jongin bermaksud untuk mengatakan bahwa ia kehabisan nafas. Wajahnya sudah memerah karena menahan tangis. Ciuman jongin berpindah menuruni leher jenjang kyungsoo, mengigitnya lalu dihisap hingga leher putih itu berubah warna menjadi merah keunguan. Jongin membuat beberapa kiss mark disekitar perpotongan leher dan bahunya.

Kyungsoo yang sudah mulai terangsang medongakkan kepalanya membuka mulutnya seolah mengeluarkan desahan "ahh" jika ia bisa berbicara saat jongin menghisap dan memelintir kedua nipplenya secara bersamaan. Junior kyungsoo terlihat memerah dan sudah berdiri sempurna dengan cairan precum di ujungnya.

"Luhaniehhh medesahlah dan sebut namaku hhh" ucap jongin yang memang sedang panas dingin akibat pengaruh obat rangsangan itu.

Namun kyungsoo bisa apa? Ia hanya menangis mendengar perkataan jongin barusan, tubuhnya mulai bergetar ketika tangan jongin yang memelintir nipplenya kini beralih meremas bokongnya yang memang terlihat bulat. Sementara tangan jongin yang lain mengocok junior kyungsoo dengan tempo yang cepat. Tubuh kyungsoo bergetar hebat menerima rangsangan jongin terlebih lagi lidah jongin masih setia pada nipple pink kyungsoo, menggigitnya dengan gemas hingga tampak sedikit darah yang keluar dari nipple kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo meremas rambut jongin ketika ia merasakan juniornya mulai berkedut. Seperti ada ribuan kupu kupu yang menggelitik perutnya, hingga sedetik kemudian tubuhnya menggelinjang ketika cairan cintanya keluar membasahi tangan dan baju jongin. Tubuh kyungsoo lemas seketika, ia merosot duduk dilantai mengatur nafasnya.

Jongin tidak menyia nyiakan kesempatan ini, ia langsung membuka seluruh pakaian yang masih ia kenakan hingga terpampanglah kulit tan yang memiliki abs diperutnya itu. Dan jangan lupakan junior jongin yang sudah sedikit membengkak.

Jongin menarik tubuh kyungsoo untuk mendekat padanya seraya mendudukkan dirinya ditepi ranjang. Kemudian jongin menekan tengkuk kyungsoo yang duduk dilantai sehingga kyungsoo berhadapan langsung dengan junior jongin yang lebih besar dari miliknya itu.

"Manjakan dia babyy... ohhhh" kyungsoo menutup mulutnya rapat rapat ketika jongin kembali menekan tengkuknya hingga bibirnya yang sedikit membengkak itu mengecup batang junior jongin.

"Ohh shiitt buka mulutmu hanniee jangan menggodakuhh" ucap jongin sedikit menjenggut rambut belakang kyungsoo hingga ia membuka mulutnya kesakitan namun jongin yang pintar langsung memasukkan juniornya yang panjang itu kedalam mulut kyungsoo, membuatnya tersedak.

Air mata kyungsoo kini terus mengalir dari sudut matanya, tangannya bertumpu di kedua paha jongin. Jongin terus membantu kyungsoo memaju mundurkan kepalanya hinga berkali kali kyungsoo tersedak. Mereka terus melakukan itu hingga 15 menit kemudian kyungsoo merasa junior jongin berkedut didalam mulutnya. Kyungsoo mencoba menjauhkan kepalanya namun naas tangan jongin menahan pergerakan kyungsoo hingga..

CROT

"Ahhhh luhannie kau benar benar menggodaku" cairan cinta jongin muncrat mengenai seluruh wajah kyungsoo. Tubuh kyungsoo bergetar, ia terus menangis saat mendengar hanya nama lihan yang jongin sebut. Jongin menjilat wajah kyungsoo seduktif lalu meraup bibir ranum itu, menggigitnya hingga berdarah.

Jongin mengangkat tubuh lemas kyungsoo agar berbaring diatasnya dengan posisi 69. Kyungsoo menahan berat tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya yang bergetar. Jongin mulai meremas remas bokong kyungsoo dan menamparnya sesekali.

"Kulum dia sayang, dia milikmu" kyungsoo hanya menatap junior jongin tidak tertarik. Kepalanya terasa pening. Ia memejamkan matanya dan kembali menangis dalam diam. Jongin yang kesal menampar bokong kyungsoo lebih keras membuat kyungsoo mau tidak mau kembali memasukkan batang junior jongin kedalam mulutnya.

PLAK

"Ahhhhh ppali chagiyaa mmhh" desah jongin ketika kyungsoo mengulum juniornya.

Kyungsoo terus mengulum sambil memejamkan matanya erat sesekali ia berhenti namun tamparan keras kembali mendarat di bokongnya. Jongin menjilat man hole kyungsoo, menggelitik man hole yang tampak memerah dan berkedut itu. Jongin langsung memasukkan 3 jarinya tanpa pelumas. Membuat kyungsoo melepaskan kulumannya dan mendongakkan wajahnya. Sakit sekali.. bokongnya panas seperti dirobek begitu saja tanpa perasaan.

PLAK

PLAK

Jongin kembali menampar bokong kyungsoo saat kyungsoo berhenti melakukan aktivitasnya. Kemudian ia melanjutkan menusuk man hole kyungsoo mencari sweet spot didalamnya. Mengoyak lubang itu dengan cepat tanpa ampun. kyungsoo ambruk diatas tubuh jongin ketika jongin menyentuh sweet spotnya. Juniornya berkedut dan memerah siap memuntahkan cairannya.

Dengan cepat jongin membaringkan tubuh kyungsoo dan menaikkan kedua kaki kyungsoo dibahunya, ia meletakkan bantal dibawah bokong kyungsoo bertujuan agar cairan cintanya nanti langsung masuk memenuhi hole kyungsoo. Tak lupa jongin juga memberikan banyak kissmark di daerah paha dalam kyungsoo agar kyungsoo lebih relax. Jongin memposisikan juniornya didepan lubang kyungsoo, kemudian menuntunnya masuk dalam sekali hentak hingga...

"Argghhhhhhh appoooo!" tiba tiba kyungsoo berteriak mengeluarkan suaranya dengan mata terpejam. Melengkungkan tubuhnya seraya meremas sprei yang sudah kusut dibawahnya.

Sedetik berikutnya ia membuka matanya dan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tadi itu?... suaranya kah? Air mata itu semakin deras keluar dari sudut mata kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terisak namun tidak bersuara lagi hanya deru nafas yang bisa ia keluarkan.

"Ahhhh so tight babyy" jongin mulai memaju mundurkan juniornya dengan ritme yang cepat, tubuh kyungsoo ikut tersentak tiap bertubrukkan dengan jongin.

Kyungsoo meremas sprei yang ada dibawahnya menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri saat ia tidak bisa mengontrol tubuhnya menahan rasa sakit diarea bawahnya. Sungguh tubuhnya kini terasa seperti terbelah dua. Jongin terus menghentakkan juniornya dalam tubuh kyungsoo hingga menyentuh sweet spotnya.

"Aahh damn it luhaniee your so sexy hhhh"

30menit berlalu jongin terus membubuk sweet spot kyungsoo hingga sang empunya menggelinjang nikmat. Membusungkan dadanya dengan tatapan yang sayu seolah menggoda jongin untuk menyentuhnya. Jongin meraup bibir yang sedikit terbuka dibawahnya itu seraya tangannya kembali memelintir nipple kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo merasakan bokongnya semakin penuh, mungkin jongin sudah hampir sampai. Kyungsoo yang kembali merasa juniornya berkedut bergerak gelisah.

CROT

Mereka mencapai klimaksnya bersamaan jongin makin menaikkan tubuh kyungsoo agar spermanya masuk sempurna kedalamnya. Kyungsoo menyemburkan cairan cintanya di dada jongin. Tubuh kyungsoo terkulai lemas.

"Belum selesai sayang... ayo kita buat baby didalam sini" ucap jongin menepuk perut kyungsoo.

Jongin kembali melebarkan kaki kyungsoo dan memaju mundurkan juniornya lagi. Sepertinya jongin belum puas. Lalu kembali melakukannya dengan kyungsoo menggunakan berbagai macam gaya.

.

.

.

"Ahhhhh baby saranghae jeongmal, my baby luhannie" ucap jongin seraya menyibak poni kyungsoo dan mencium keningnya.

Rasa sesak kembali menghampiri dada kyungsoo, ia kembali menangis. Jongin mengeluarkan juniornya dari lubang kyungsoo bersamaan dengan itu lelehan sperma jongin dan sepertinya darah virgin kyungsoo juga ikut keluar membasahi area selangkangan kyungsoo.

Tak lama kemudian keduanya tertidur karena kelelahan dan rasa sakit disekujur tubuh kyungsoo. Kamar jongin terlihat sangat kacau. Wajah jongin terlihat begitu damai dalam tidurnya, berbeda dengan kyungsoo yang dipipinya terdapat jejak air mata yang mengering.

.

.

Kyungsoo terbangun ketika mendengar suara mesin mobil sport didepan rumah jongin. Kyungsoo mengerjapkan mata bulatnya imut lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jongin. Senyuman miris terpatri dibibir ranum milik kyungsoo. Sungguh ia tak tau nasib buruk apalagi yang akan menimpanya setelah ini.

Kyungsoo turun dengan perlahan dari atas ranjang jongin mengingat bokongnya yang begitu perih dan ngilu. Merapihkan sedikit kekacauan diranjang jongin lalu memungut pakaiannya yang berada dilantai. Ia keluar dari kamar jongin menuju kamarnya dalam keadaan naked lalu mengunci pintu kamarnya. Kyungsoo menyalakan air dibathub lalu merendam tubuhnya. Ia terus menangis dalam diam.

_Sungguh jongin aku sangat takut sekarang_

_Cobaan apalagi yang tuhan berikan padaku_

_Yatuhan aku sangat takut_

* * *

Another side

Luhan melirik jam tangannya, pukul 5 pagi. ia sudah sangat mengantuk dan kepalanya pusing sejak tadi maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk tetap berada dirumahnya dan sehun. Tetapi bukannya istirahat ia kembali melakukan sex dengan sehun. Melepas kerinduannya sepanjang malam. Hingga sehun menyuruhnya untuk kembali kerumah jongin takut takut jika jongin pulang nanti luhan tidak ada dirumahnya.

"Kembalilah dan beristirahat... jika ada apa apa hubungi aku" ucap sehun seraya mengelus kepala luhan sayang.

Luhan mengangguk lalu memasuki pelataran rumah jongin dan berbalik melihat kepergian sehun. Luhan membuka pintu rumah dan ia sedikit bingung karena pintunya tidak dikunci. Luhan melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai.

Keadaan luhan tidak kalah kacaunya, ia hanya memakai kemeja hitam kebesaran tanpa memakai celana yang membuat bahu dan paha dalamnya yang penuh dengan hickey itu terekspos jelas. Ia langsung membaringkan tubuhnya disamping jongin.

.

.

TBC

Annyeonggggg readernim... wkkwkwkwkwk gimana gimana? Gue senyum senyum sendiri buat nc nya sungguh gabisaaaaa maaf banget kalo gadapet feelnya sama sekali aku baru pertamakali bikin ff nc wkwkwk . ,

Oh iyaaa aku mau minta maaf bangett banget sama fansnya dioooooo ahhh mianhae jeongmall... sebenernya ga tega tapi muka dio paling enak buat disiksasiksa gitu kalo di ff/? Muka dio kan pokerface banget tuh cocokk kalo yang kaya sedih sedih gitu huhu mianhae T_T

Terus buat shippernya hunhannnn maaf banget kalo peran mereka terlalu jahat disini tapi demi kelanjutan ff ini tolong dimaklumi *bow. Aku udah bikin sweet momment buat hunhan kok disini biar mereka ga terlalu jahat.

Buat yang nanya ini ff bakal happy ending apa engga sabar yahh nanti kalo aku kasih tau gaseru dums '-')/ terus buat yg pengen banget jongin cepet sadar..bjongin bakal sadar kok pasti tapi nanti wkwkw tungguin ajah.

And satu lagi pesan aku.. kalo kalian gasuka tolong jangan komen yang berbau bashing atau apa mianhae jeongmal *bow lebih baik kalian gausah baca kalo akhirnya ngebash.

REVIEW NYA DITUNGGU YA SAYANG DEMI KELANJUTAN FF INI.. SEMANGATIN AKOHH SOALNYA CAPE BANGET BUAT GINIANN..

Terimakasih readernim sampe ketemu di chapter depan annyeong :*:*:*:*


	6. Chapter 6

LISTEN TO ME

Author : KiddoUnicorn

Cast: Do Kyungsoo and Kim Jongin

Support cast : find it by yourself :D

Genre: Marriage life – Drama – Hurt/Comfort

Rating : T -M

Disclaimer : EXO belong to Sment, All cast belong to god, and the story is mine.

Perhatian!

BOYS LOVE!. MATURE SEDIKIT/? Banyak typo(s), kalimat tidak sesuai EYD. Alur gaje,dan semua kesalahan yang ada di fict ini.. mianhaeyooo~~ *bow

Dont like, dont read it

Catatan kaki:

Ini ff kaisoo pertamaku. Maaf kalo fic ini gagal bgt dan gaada feel nya sama sekali *bow

HAPPY READING

* * *

Luhan mengangguk lalu memasuki pelataran rumah jongin dan berbalik melihat kepergian sehun. Luhan membuka pintu rumah dan ia sedikit bingung karena pintunya tidak dikunci. Luhan melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai.

Keadaan luhan tidak kalah kacaunya, ia hanya memakai kemeja hitam kebesaran tanpa memakai celana yang membuat bahu dan paha dalamnya yang penuh dengan hickey itu terekspos jelas. Ia langsung membaringkan tubuhnya disamping jongin.

CHAPTER 6

Joonmyeon mengerjapkan matanya. Ia melihat kearah alarm yang berbunyi lalu mematikannya. Ia mengusap wajahnya perlahan dan beringsut duduk ditepi kasurnya. Keningnya mengernyit bingung.

'Tumben sekali kyungsoo tidak membangunkanku. Kemana dia.. oh iya hari ini tuan kim pulang. Aku harus bersiap siap' ucap joonmyeon dalam hati lalu pergi menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

"Mmhhh" jongin merentangkan tangannya bermaksud merenggangkan otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Ia menatap kearah sebelahnya, lalu melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang kekasihnya tersebut. Sementara yang dipeluk masih setia didalam alam mimpinya.

"Hannie babby..." ucap jongin seraya mengelus wajah luhan.

Tidak ada jawaban dari luhan, jongin yang jahil mencoba meniup niup telinga luhan. Namun tetap tak ada pergerakan juga dari luhan. Tangan jongin mengelus paha dalam luhan meraba paha mulus itu dengan terus meniup telinganya.

"Emmhh..." luhan mengerutkan keningnya karena merasa tak nyaman. Kepalanya bergerak gelisah kekanan dan kekiri.

"Heyy bangun cantik" ucap jongin yang masih pada aktivitasnya.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya imut, membiasakan cahaya kamar jongin memasuki matanya. Luhan memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap jongin. Jongin langsung meraup bibir tipis luhan melumatnya dengan menkan tengkuknya agar ciuman tersebut semakin dalam.

Luhan memegang dada jongin saat lidah jongin menggelitik langit langit pada rongga mulutnya. Suara kecipak itu mendominasi kamar jongin sekarang.

"Hmmmhh jong...hhh" desah luhan yang terbuai dalam cumbuan jongin.

"Hhh.. sllrrrpp" jongin terus melumat dan menghisap bibir luhan hingga entah air liur milik siapa mengalir melewati sudut bibir luhan.

Jongin yang menyadari wajah luhan memerah sekarang melepas cumbuannya, membiarkan luhan menghirup oksigen sebanyak banyaknya. Jongin merapihkan poni luhan yang menutupi wajahnya. Tersenyum saat melihat wajah luhan yang memerah karena malu terus diperhatikan oleh jongin.

"Jonginiee..." ucap luhan lemah.

"Hmmm? Waeyo hannie?" Jawab jongin dengan mata setengah terpejam akibat kelelahan semalam mungkin.

"Huhhhh" luhan merengek.

"Kenapa chagiyaa?" Jongin membuka matanya sesaat namun seperti ingin terpejam kembali.

Luhan membaringkan tubuhnya tidak menatap jongin lagi seraya memijat pelipisnya. Ia mengerutkan keningnya ketika merasakan denyut denyut dikepalanya.

"Kepalaku pusing sekali jonginn" keluh luhan.

"Apa perlu kita pergi kerumah sakit?" Ucap jongin seraya mengelus perut datar luhan yang terekspos karena kemeja hitamnya tersingkap.

"Emmhh aniyoooo" luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidurlah lagi jika kau merasa pusing" jongin menutup matanya, sepertinya ia benar benar mengantuk saat ini.

Suasana hening menyelimuti kamar jongin. Jongin sepertinya sudah terlelap kembali dengan tangannya yang masih setia berada diatas perut luhan. Sementara luhan hanya melihat ke langit langit kamar jongin dengan tangan yang terus memijat pelipisnya. Ia merasa kepalanya sangat pening.

"Hmmmhhh" luhan menutup mulutnya lalu bergegas turun dari ranjang dan berlari ke kamar mandi, meninggalkan jongin yang terkejut melihatnya namun belum juga beranjak dari tempatnya kini.

"Hoekkkkk uhmm uekkkk hhh!"

"Ya! Hannie kau tidak apa apa?" Tanya jongin sedikit berteriak.

"Uwekkkk hoekkkk ahhhh jonginiehh wuekkk"

"Aishhhh..." umpat jongin lalu turun dari ranjangnya menyusul luhan yang berada didalam kamar mandi.

"Huwekkkkk ahhh" luhan membasuh mulutnya diwastafel. Lalu melihat pantulan jongin yang berada dibelakangnya, menatapnya dengan wajah khawatir dari cermin yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kau tidak apa apa eoh?" Tanya jongin mulai khawatir.

"Gwenchanaa~" mungkin aku salah makan kemarin.

"Hmm yasudah, aku sepertinya akan ke kantor nanti siang.. masih ada beberapa berkas yang harus aku tangani. Jika kau merasa harus kerumah sakit, pergilah bersama joonmyeon. Aku akan menyusulmu ne?"

Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan jongin. Ia kembali membasuh wajahnya terutama pada sudut bibirnya. Wajahnya terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya. 'Ada apa ini' batin luhan yang merasakan sensasi aneh diperutnya.

* * *

Kyungsoo masih belum berniat untuk beranjak dari ranjangnya. Ia tidak tertidur setelah insiden tadi malam ia hanya merendam tubuhnya dibathub yang berisi air dingin lalu membaringkan dirinya diranjang queensize nya dalam keadaan naked hingga saat ini.

Sungguh ia sangat takut sekarang. Apa yang akan terjadi nantinya. Ia mengusap wajahnya yang penuh dengan jejak air mata dengan kasar. Terdapat lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya yang sebab.

Jika dilihat keadaan kyungsoo sangatlah mengenaskan. Pandangan matanya kosong dan agak sayu namun pelupuk matanya terus mengeluarkan cairan bening, ia memiringkan tubuhnya kearah kiri dengan tangan kirinya yang ia gunakan sebagai bantal sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang bingkai foto. Kyungsoo membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut sampai ke dada namun selimut itu tersingkap sehingga menampakkan bokong kyungsoo dari samping serta paha mulusnya yang terdapat tanda merah keunguan disekitarnya.

Kyungsoo menatap kosong kearah foto itu, foto pernikahannya dengan jongin. Air mata kyungsoo seolah tidak pernah habis, entah ia menangisi apa.

TOK TOK TOK

Kyungsoo mendengar suara ketukan yang berasal dari pintu kamarnya. Namun kyungsoo tidak bergeming, tetap pada posisinya.

"Kyung... kau didalam?" Tanya seseorang dari luar sana.

Kyungsoo hanya diam, lalu ia memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafasnya kasar. Sepertinya ia tidak akan keluar kamar seharian ini. Dan tak lama kemudian ia tertidur.

* * *

"Kyung... kau didalam?" Tanya joonmyeon.

Namun ia tak mendapatkan jawaban apapun dari dalam kamar kyungsoo. Ia memutuskan untuk berbalik dan menuruni anak tangga. Tadinya ia ingin pamit kepada kyungsoo untuk menjemput jongin namun ia urungkan niatnya. Joonmyeon berjalan menuju dapur mengambil air mineral untuk persediaan dimobil. Namun ia mengernyit heran saat ia melihat jongin yang sedang duduk terdiam sambil menghisap batang rokoknya dimeja makan. Joonmyeon memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Permisi tuan" ucap joonmyeon lalu membungkukkan badannya.

"Hmmm?" Jongin hanya berdehem dan meniupkan asap rokoknya ke udara.

"Tuan pulang kapan? Bukankah anda bilang hari ini baru pulang?" Tanya joonmyeon bingung

"Iya.. pekerjaanku selesai lebih dulu sebelum waktunya." Jawab jongin cuek.

"Lalu apakah saya tetap bertugas hari ini tuan?" Tanya joonmyeon hati hati.

"Tentu saja.. aku akan pergi bekerja nanti siang. Kau antarkan aku. Lalu jika nanti luhan ingin pergi kerumah sakit kau antarkan dia ya"

"B..baik tuan, kalau begitu saya keluar sebentar ingin membeli sesuatu" jongin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lalu berkutat dengan handphonenya.

Joonmyeon berjalan keluar rumah meninggalkan jongin didapur. Joonmyeon tampak berpikir tentang kata kata jongin barusan.

'Rumah sakit? Memangnya sakit apa dia.. dan memangnya ia sudah pulang kerumah?' Joonmyeon menggidikkan bahunya.

* * *

"Yeobseo?"

"sehunieee, bagaimana inii" ucap luhan yang menghentak hentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Eh? Waeyo chagiyaa"

"Aku muntah muntah pagi ini, kepalaku sangat berat. Jongin menyuruhku untuk pergi kerumah sakit tapi aku tak mau" ucap luhan sedikit berteriak pada handphone yang ia pegang.

"Lalu? Kenapa tak mau? Katanya kau sakit"

"Yaa! Aku takut jika terjadi sesuatu pabbo" ucap luhan kesal.

"Jadi kau mau bagaimana?" Tanya sehun disebrang sana.

"Temani aku pergi keruman sakit nee? Please sehunieee" ucap luhan dengan aegyonya.

"Tanpa kau memohon seperti itu aku pasti akan mengantarkanmu baby" goda sehun. Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Jadi jam berapa aku harus menjemputmu?" Lanjut sehun.

"Nanti saja aku kabari lagi, jongin akan pergi bekerja siang hari. Jadi saat ia pergi aku akan mengabarimu sehunnie"

"Baiklah princess aku tunggu kabar darimu ya"

"Gumawo my prince" ucap luhan genit, sehun tertawa disebrang sana.

"Yasudah, aku akan bersiap siap.. ppaiii"

"Bye hannie"

Pip..

Luhan meletakkan handphonenya kembali didalam saku celananya. Tiba tiba jongin membuka pintu kamar dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Jonginie kau membuatku kaget" ucap luhan membulatkan matanya.

"Memangnya kau sedang apa sampai kaget begitu hmm?"

"Aniyooo.. emmm aku hanya sedang mencoba mengingat kemarin siang aku makan apa saja" jawab luhan.

"Jinjayoo?" Tanya jongin memastikan.

Luhan yang merasa seperti disudutkan menjadi salah tingkah. Ia melirik ekspresi jongin yang sedang menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu luhan. Luhan hanya mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan jongin. Sebisa mungkin ia tidak terlihat panik.

"Bagaimana jika didalam sini ada baby?" Ucap jongin seraya mengelus perut datar luhan.

"Hahh? Apa maksudmuu?" Luhan membulatkan matanya. Terlihat jelas jika ia salah tingkah saat ini.

"Yaa.. baby, kan kita sudah sering melakukannya. Besar kemungkinan jika ada baby didalamnya" ucap jongin lalu mengecupi bahu luhan hingga lehernya.

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya mempermudah akses jongin untuk melakukan kegiatannya. Luhan hanya terdiam memikirkan kata kata jongin barusan.

'Masa iya aku hamil... tapi anak siapa...'

* * *

"Aku pergi ya hannie" ucap jongin lalu mengecup kening luhan.

"Hati hati dijalan jongiee" jongin mengangguk lalu masuk kedalam mobil dan meninggalkan pelataran rumahnya bersama joonmyeon.

To: sehunnie yeobo

Sehunieee jongin sudah pergi... kau bisa menjemputku sekarang. Aku tunggu ya :*

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya ditepi ranjang. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit dan perutnya sangat lapar. Ia memakai baju handuknya asal sehingga bahu dan dadanya terekspos lalu beranjak pergi ke dapur. Rumahnya sangat sepi. Mungkin ia hanya sendirian dirumah ini. Ia ingin memasak sesuatu namun tubuhnya sangat lemas. Ia berpegangan pada meja makan untuk menopang beban tubuhnya. Ia diam sebentar, kepalanya terasa ingin pecah.

Tiba tiba ada seseorang yang membuka pintu, tetapi kyungsoo tetap pada posisinya memegang pelipisnya.

"Yatuhannn.. kyungsoo kau tidak apa apa?" Pekik joonmyeon lalu menghampiri dan memapah kyungsoo untuk duduk di sofa ruang tv.

Joonmyeon benar benar membulatkan matanya saat ini, melihat keadaan kyungsoo yang sangat mengenaskan. Joonmyeon menatap kyungsoo penuh selidik. Ia memegang dagu kyungsoo agar sang empunya tidak terus menerus menunduk.

"Apa yang terjadi, cerita padaku!" ucap joonmyeon sedikit membentak.

Jujur saja hatinya sangat sakit melihat keadaan kyungsoo saat ini. Sangat jelas terlihat jika kyungsoo telah melakukan sex. Terbukti dari semua tanda di leher, dada, dan bahunya yang belum juga hilang.

"Siapa yang melakukan semua ini kepadamu?!" Pekik joonmyeon.

Okey, jika kyungsoo bukan orang yang baik dan tidak bisu maka joonmyeon sudah dipecat karena telah membentak majikannya sendiri. Namun kyungsoo sepertinya sudah menganggap joonmyeon sebagai sahabat jadi kyungsoo hanya terdiam dan malah kembali menangis.

Joonmyeon menyingkap baju handuk yang kyungsoo kenakan hingga bagian paha dalam kyungsoo yang memiliki bekas kissmark terlihat jelas oleh joonmyeon.

"Ya tuhan..." hati joonmyeon hancur berkeping keping melihat seluruh tubuh kyungsoo. Cairan bening mulai menggenang dipelupuk matanya. Kyungsoo yang melihat air mata joonmyeon makin menangis. Ia memegang kerah kemeja joonmyeon agar joonmyeon menatapnya.

"_Joonmyeon aku mohon dengarkan aku" _eja kyungsoo. Ia mengusap pipinya kasar.

_"Semalam aku menunggu luhan hingga larut namun saat aku membukakan pintu yang datang bukan luhan melainkan jongin. Ia menarikku ke kamarnya aku sudah berontak namun sepertinya ia mabuk dan aku tidak bisa mengatasinya lalu jongin melakukannya padaku" _eja kyungsoo menggunakan jari jarinya yang lemah dengan air matanya yang terus mengalir.

_"Aku mohon dengarkanlah penjelasanku" _kyungsoo menggenggam tangan joonmyeon erat. Ia menatap dalam pada mata joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon merasakan hatinya bagai terbelah dua. Sakit sekali. Joonmyeon memeluk tubuh mungil kyungsoo. Mendekapnya dengan penuh perasaan sesak yang amat sangat. Joonmyeon merasakan bahunya basah. Joonmyeon mengela nafas kecewa lalu menghapus air mata yang menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

'_mianhae joonmyeon-ah... mianhae' _ ucap kyungsoo dalam hatinya.

.

Joonmyeon melepaskan pelukannya lalu menggendong kyungsoo ke kamar mandi dikamarnya. Sungguh ia tidak rela tubuh kyungsoo disentuh oleh orang lain. Impiannya untuk memiliki kyungsoo seutuhnya pupus sudah.

Jonnmyeon melepaskan baju handuk yang kyungsoo gunakan, lalu membaringkannya kedalam bathub. Ia mengisinya dengan air hangat untuk kyungsoo berendam. Wajah kyungsoo terlihat memerah karena malu. Joonmyeon kembali kekamarnya mengambil sebuah sapu tangan handuk lalu mendudukkan dirinya ditepi bathub.

Joonmyeon mengusap seluruh tubuh kyungsoo menggunakan saputangan handuk yang dibasahi dengan air hangat itu. Setelah selesai ia mengeringkan tubuh kyungsoo dengan handuk. Lalu joonmyeon membantu kyungsoo mekmakai piyamanya. Joonmyeon keluar dari kamar kyungsoo dan kembali membawa semangkuk bubur yang kyungsoo pikir adalah buatan joonmyeon sendiri. Terbukti karena lamanya joonmyeon meninggalkannya sendirian dikamar.

Joonmyeon menyuapi kyungsoo sedikit demi sedikit, setelah itu ia memberikan segelas air putih untuk kyungsoo. Joonmyeon melakukan semua itu dalam diam. Ia tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun pada kyungsoo. Namun matanya terus memancarkan kekecewaan.

Kyungsoo menatap joonmyeon speechless, hatinya terenyuh dengan semua perlakuan joonmyeon yang begitu telaten merawatnya. Joonmyeon seperti malaikat yang tuhan kirimkan untuknya.

'_mianhaeyo joonmyeon-ah' _ kyungsoo kembali meneteskan air matanya.

* * *

"Baiklah.. setelah saya memeriksa tuan luhan dan melakukan beberapa test, saya menyimpulkan jika tuan luhan positif hamil"

Sehun dan luhan membulatkan matanya terkejut. Lalu sedetik kemudian luhan bersorak senang dan memeluk sehun dengan erat.

"Sehunieeeeee kita punya babyyy!" pekiknnya seraya mengelus perut datarnya.

Namun reaksi sehun sangat jauh berbeda dengan luhan, ia hanya menatap surat keterangan yang menyatakan bahwa luhan hamil itu dengan wajah datarnya.

"Aku tidak percaya kalau dia anakku" ucap sehun dingin pada dokter yang ada didepannya sementara luhan membulatkan matanya tak percaya dengan ucapan sehun.

"Kita bisa melakukan test berikutnya jika ingin memastikan bahwa bayi didalam rahim tuan luhan adalah darah daging anda tuan" ucap dokter Park meyakinkan.

"Baik kalau begitu lakukanlah" ucap sehun. Luhan hanya mengerjapkan matanya imut.

.

.

"Kau hebat chagiyaaa" ucap luhan pada sehun.

"Hebat apanya hmm?" Jawab sehun yang menangkupkan wajah luhan dengan telapak tangannya.

"Baby yang ada disini adalah milikmu.. bukan milik jongin aku senang sekalii" ucap luhan manja seraya mengelus perutnya sendiri.

Saat ini mereka berada di balkon kamar sehun, luhan memutuskan untuk mampir kerumahnya dan rumah sehun sebelum kembali pulang kerumah jongin. Luhan mengalungkan tangannya pada leher sehun sementara sehun melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggul ramping milik luhan yang ada dipangkuannya. Luhan terlihat sangat manis seperti anak anak yang polos jika sedang bersama sehun. Tetapi jika dengan orang lain sangat berbanding terbalik bukan?

"Lalu, jika perutmu semakin membesar dan jongin curiga kau mau bilang apa?" Tanya sehun dengan tangannya yang mengelus paha dalam luhan.

"Eumhh... aku punya rencana hunniee" jawab luhan yang sesekali mendesah nikmat.

"Rencana apa?"

"Entahlah, saat aku masuk kekamarnya kemarin sprei itu sudah sangat berantakkan dan basah oleh cairan seperti sperma dan juga bercak darah. Saat aku bangun, aku baru menyadari ternyata ia tidur dalam keadaan naked" luhan menjelaskan dengan semangat.

"Benarkah?"

"Ne... dan yang semakin membuatku curiga adalah, kyungsoo yang belum juga keluar dari kamarnya sampai saat aku memintamu menjemputku, padahal itu kan sudah pukul 2 siang"

"Lalu rencanamu apa hanniee?" Tanya sehun. Lalu luhan membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga sehun, membuat suaminya tersenyum sumringah dibuatnya.

"Kau memang sangat hebat babyyy" ucap sehun lalu meraup bibir tipis luhan penuh nafau. Menimbulkan suara desahan keluar dari mulut luhan.

* * *

Joonmyeon mengelus surai hitam milik kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya memperhatikan wajah malaikat joonmyeon yang sedang berbaring disampingnya kini. Joonmyeon masih diam sejak tadi, tidak mengatakan apapun pada kyungsoo.

_'kenapa bukan jongin yang melakukan ini kepadaku. Kenapa harus joonmyeon kenapa bukan jongin'_

Joonmyeon mengelus pipi kyungsoo dengan sayang. Ia merapatkan selimut yang kyungsoo gunakan sampai sebatas dada. Joonmyeon melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang kyungsoo. Dapat kyungsoo lihat dengan jelas sebulir air mata jatuh membasahi pipi joonmyeon.

Kyungsoo menghapus air mata joonmyeon dengan ibu jarinya. Terasa sesak sekali melihat joonmyeon seperti orang frustasi. Sungguh kyungsoo mulai berpikir seberapa besar rasa cinta joonmyeon padanya.

"_Jangan seperti ini aku mohon"_

_"Aku menyukai sifatmu yang hangat seperti biasanya, bukan yang seperti ini" _ kyungsoo mengisyaratkan kepada joonmyeon yang tetap menatapnya datar.

Joonmyeon hanya menggeleng tak berniat membalas kyungsoo. Joonmyeon hanya diam. Menurutnya dengan diam ia akan merasa lebih tenang mungkin.

' Kenapa rasanya sangat sakit kyung melihatmu yang seperti ini

Aku bahkan belum sempat menyatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya

Kau pasti merasa senang bukan karena melakukannya untuk yang pertama kali

Bersama suamimu..

Aku mengerti rasanya menjadi dirimu sekarang..

Menyaksikan orang yang disayangi bersetubuh dengan orang lain..

Entahlah kyung...

Aku akan tetap menjagamu selagi aku bisa melakukannya..

Meskipun rasanya sesak sekali'

Joonmyeon memejamkan matanya dan terus menangis dalam diam.

.

.

Beberapa saat mereka terdiam hingga handphone milik joonmyeon berbunyi menandakan adanya pesan yang masuk.

From: Mr. Kim

Jemput aku sekarang

Joonmyeon melepaskan pelukannya pada kyungsoo, ia beranjak turun dari kasurnya tanpa berpamitan pada kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya menatap nanar punggung joonmyeon yang semakin menghilang dibalik pintu.

.

"Bisa kau lambat sedikit, aku sedang mengetik pesan tapi tidak terlihat jika mobilnya terus berguncang" ucap jongin kesal.

Joonmyeon hanya diam lalu memelankan mobilnya. Joonmyeon terus mengumpat dalam hatinya ketika ia bertatap mata dengan jongin lewat kaca spion.

'Persetan kau jongin sialan'

"Hey ada apa denganmuu" ucap jongin yang mulai kesal dengan tatapan dingin yang joonmyeon berikan padanya.

Joonmyeon hanya terus terdiam hingga ia memarkirkan mobil yaang dikendarainya di pelataran rumah jongin.

"Hei apa yang salah denganmu huh" kesal jongin lalu turun dari mobil dan menutup pintunya dengan kasar.

"Persetan denganmu tuan kim jongin! Arrrghhh!" Joonmyeon akhirnya mengumpat dan memukul stir mobilnya.

.

"Jonginieeeeee" sambut luhan ketika jongin datang dengan wajah yang kusut.

"Ne baby?" Jawab jongin lalu mendudukan dirinya dengan kasar disamping luhan di sofa ruang tv.

"Coba tebak aku punya kabar baik" ucap luhan seraya mendudukkan dirinya dipangkuan jongin dan memeluk lehernya.

"Apa huh?" Jongin menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher luhan dengan sesekali mengecupnya.

"AKU HAMIL!" pekik luhan senang.

.

PRANGGGG

.

Jongin dan luhan seketika menoleh ke dapur dan mendapati kyungsoo yang sedikit pucat sedang memungut pecahan gelas yang ia jatuhkan barusan.

Baru saja jongin ingin berteriak memarahi kyungsoo, joonmyeon datang dan langsung menghampiri kyungsoo untuk membantunya.

Kyungsoo kembali menangis dalam diam. Sungguh ia berpikir apa ia tak akan pernah bahagia seumur hidupnya?

Luhan mengelus pipi jongin lalu meraup bibir itu mengalihkan perhatian jongin, mencoba mendominasi dalam ciumannya namun tetap saja jongin yang bisa mendominasi. Lalu jongin melepaskan ciumannya dan tersenyum menatap dalam pada mata luhan.

"Aku harap anak kita nanti akan mirip denganku bukan mirip denganmuu wlee" ucap luhan mehrong.

Jongin hanya mengacak rambut luhan. Tangis kyungsoo mulai sesunggukan, joonmyeon langsung memeluk kyungsoo saat itu juga dan luhan melihatnya. Luhan langsung menunjuk kearah joonmyeon dan kyungsoo agar jongin bisa melihat adegan dramatis mereka berdua.

Kyungsoo bertatap mata dengan luhan, seketika senyuman smirk kembali terlukis dibibir luhan. Kyungsoo menunduk dan melepaskan pelukan joonmyeon padanya.

"Tak disangka yaa... ternyata sibisu dan joonmyeon begitu dekat selama kau pergi..." ucap luhan seraya mengelus pipi jongin dan menggerakkan pinggangnya sehingga junior mereka saling beradu. Luhan tersenyum seduktif pada jongin dengan mata yang dibuat sedikit sayu olehnya...

Jongin mengepalkan kedua tangannya, wajahnya mulai memerah akibat menahan marah yang meluap luap entahlah apa yang membuatnya marah seharusnya ia tak peduli dengan hubungan kyungsoo dengan joonmyeon jika ia tidak mencintainya bukan?...

"Apa maksudmu baby?" Ucap jongin sedikit menaikkan suaranya

"Eumm bagaimana ya..." ucap luhan yang kembali melihat joonmyeon dan kyungsoo sengan smirk disudut bibirnya.

TBC!

Annyeongggg ^^ gimana kemarin nc nya? Kurang hot yaa hiks mianhaee...

Revienya menarik aku suka... kalau ada perlu apa apa kalian bisa PM aku pasti bales ^^

Review lagi ya demi berlanjutnya ff ini... PPAIIIII ^^


	7. Chapter 7

LISTEN TO ME

Author : KiddoUnicorn

Cast: Do Kyungsoo and Kim Jongin

Support cast : find it by yourself :D

Genre: Marriage life – Drama – Hurt/Comfort

Rating : T -M

Disclaimer : EXO belong to Sment, All cast belong to god, and the story is mine.

Perhatian!

BOYS LOVE!. MATURE SEDIKIT/? Banyak typo(s), kalimat tidak sesuai EYD. Alur gaje,dan semua kesalahan yang ada di fict ini.. mianhaeyooo~~ *bow

Dont like, dont read it

Catatan kaki:

Ini ff kaisoo pertamaku. Maaf kalo fic ini gagal bgt dan gaada feel nya sama sekali *bow

**HAPPY READING**

* * *

Jongin mengepalkan kedua tangannya, wajahnya mulai memerah akibat menahan marah yang meluap luap entahlah apa yang membuatnya marah seharusnya ia tak peduli dengan hubungan kyungsoo dengan joonmyeon jika ia tidak mencintainya bukan?...

"Apa maksudmu baby?" Ucap jongin sedikit menaikkan suaranya

"Eumm bagaimana ya..." ucap luhan yang kembali melihat joonmyeon dan kyungsoo sengan smirk disudut bibirnya.

CHAPTER 7

"Bagaimana apanya?" Tanya jongin yang semakin penasaran.

Luhan hanya diam tidak menanggapi pertanyaan dari jongin, ia hanya melihat kearah joonmyeon yang sedang berusaha memapah tubuh kyungsoo menaikk tangga.

'Jongin sepertinya belum tertarik' batin luhan menatap bibir jongin. Lalu jongin dan luhan kembali bercumbu di ruang tv itu.

.

.

Joonmyeon memapah kyungsoo untuk duduk ditepi ranjangnya, ia mensejajarkan duduknya dengan kyungsoo. Ia menatap kyungsoo dengan wajah datarnya. Kyungsoo semakin menunduk, lalu menyeka air matanya yang hendak menetes kepipinya itu.

"Aku tidak yakin jika bayi yang ada dalam kandungannya adalah anak jongin."

Kyungsoo menatap joonmyeon bingung. Joonmyeon mengelus surai lembut milik kyungsoo. Ibu jari joonmyeon terulur mengelus bibir kyungsoo. Namun tanpa sadar joonmyeon mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo langsung menundukkan kepalanya ketika bibir mereka hampir bertemu. Joonmyeon menjauhkan wajahnya dari kyungsoo lalu mengepalkan tangannya. Joonmyeon menatap kyungsoo dengan pandangan yang nanar. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar. Lalu beranjak keluar dari kamar kyungsoo tanpa menatap kyungsoo kembali.

Kyungsoo kembali menangis dalam diam. Ia meremas ujung piyama yang ia gunakan. Bulir air matanya menetes ke punggung tangannya.

'_Jeongmal mianhaeyo joonmyeon hiks mianhaeyo' _kyungsoo terisak dalam hatinya.

Lalu ia membaringkan tubuhnya dan memakai selimutnya sampai sebatas dada. Ia terlihat berdoa lalu memejamkan matanya menuju alam mimpi. Mimpi yang indah tidak seperti kenyataan pahit pada hidupnya kini.

* * *

Joonmyeon menghempaskan tubuhnya kasar keatas ranjangnya. Ia menjenggut rambutnya sendiri, terlihat pusing dan kesal sepertinya.

Matanya kembali berkaca kaca, joonmyeon bukan seorang laki laki yang mudah menangis seperti kyungsoo. Namun sungguh hatinya selalu sakit jika melihat kyungsoo menangis untuk seorang kim jongin.

Kenapa bisa kyungsoo begitu mencintai seorang bajingan seperti kim jongin.

Seandainya joonmyeon bertemu kyungsoo sebelum kyungsoo menikah dengan jongin, atau mungkin lebih baik jika joonmyeon tidak pernah sama sekali bertemu dengan kyungsoo. Mungkin ia tidak akan pernah merasakan sakit seperti ini.

"Kyungsoo... kyungsoo... kyungsoo..."

"Saranghae jeongmal"

Ucap joonmyeon bermonolog. Ia menjadikan kedua tangannya sebagai bantal lalu ia memandang langit langit kamarnya dengan pandangan yang kosong.

Setelah beberapa menit tidak bisa tidur karena terus memikirkan kyungsoo akhirnya joonmyeon mulai memejamkan matanya menuju alam mimpi siapa tau ia bisa bersatu dengan kyungsoo walau hanya dalam mimpi.

.

.

Luhan terlihat resah dan gelisah saat keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia berjalan mendekati jongin yang berada diatas ranjang dengan menghentakkan kakinya. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya yang hanya memakai atasan piyamanya disebelah jongin yang hanya memakai boxernya menampakkan deretan abs yang sangat sexy menurut luhan.

"Jonginieeeee..."

"Nde baby luu?" Jawab jongin seraya menggeserkan tubuhnya.

"Perutku mual sekali uhhhh" ucap luhan mengelus perutnya.

"Sabar baby... kalau pertama hamil sepertinya memang seperti ini" ucap jongin mengecupi pipi luhan.

"Kau jangan diam sajaaaa.. lakukan sesuatu untukku" ucap luhan sedikit membentak.

"Hey kau kenapa baby, tenanglah sedikit jangan marah marah" jongin mengelus surai luhan sayang.

"Perutku mual jonginieeee aku tidak bisa tidurrr" luhan sepertinya mulai merasakan efek efek pertama kali hamil.

"Seluruh tubuhku rasanya sakit, terutama dibagian pinggang" lanjut luhan mendengus kesal.

"Yasudah sini biar aku temani kau sampai tertidur" ucap jongin seraya memeluk tubuh ramping luhan.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa tidurr ahhhh" sebelum luhan menyelesaikan perkataannya, jongin sudah meremas lembut junior luhan yang hanya dibalut dengan underwearnya saja.

Jongin meraup bibir tipis luhan agar tidak terus menerus mengeluh. Luhan memejamkan matanya mencoba menikmati semua sentuhan jongin. Tak lama kemudian ia merasa dadanya sesak membutuhkan pasukan oksigen. Luhan menepuk pelan dada jongin, lalu jongin melepaskan tautannya hingga benang saliva tercipta dan menetes dari sudut bibir luhan.

Jongin memeluk luhan dari belakang seraya mengelus perut datar milik luhan. Sesekali ia mengecupi tengkuk luhan. Membutuhkan waktu yang lama bagi jongin untuk membuat luhan tertidur karena luhan terus mengeluh sakit dan mual.

Setelah beberapa menit dalam posisi itu akhirnya luhan pun tertidur. Jongin tersenyum memandang wajah cantik kekasihnya yang sudah tertidur.

Seketika sekelebat bayangan kyungsoo yang mendengarkan percakapannya dengan luhan tadi kembali terlintas dipikiran jongin. Kenapa ia merasa jika ia tidak suka melihat joonmyeon yang dekat dengan kyungsoo. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan joonmyeon dan kyungsoo?

* * *

Joonmyeon mengerjapkan matanya, ia mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Matanya menyipit membiasakan cahaya yang masuk ke kamarnya. Joonmyeon mendudukkan dirinya ditepi ranjang lalu beranjak untuk membasuh wajahnya.

Tidur joonmyeon kali ini memang tidak senyenyak biasanya. Buktinya sekarang masih pukul 6 pagi tetapi ia sudah bangun. Entah apa yang membuat tidurnya tidak nyenyak seperti biasanya.

Joonmyeon melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar kyungsoo, sekedar ingin melihat keadaannya. Namun saat joonmyeon membuka pintunya, kyungsoo tidak ada didalam kamar.

'Apa mungkin ia didapur ya sedang memasak' batin joonmyeon.

Saat joonmyeon berniat melangkah keluar dari kamar kyungsoo, ia mendengar suara Aneh dari dalam kamar mandi. Joonmyeon kembali menutup pintu kamar kyungsoo lalu berjalan mendekati kamar mandi kyungsoo.

"Huwekkkk"

"Uwkkkk" suara itu tidak begitu jelas namun joonmyeon masih bisa mendengarnya.

Joonmyeon menyentuh kenop pintu dan membukanya. Terlihat kyungsoo yang terduduk dilantai kamar mandi dengan tangannya yang sedang bertumpu pada pinggiran toilet.

"Aigoooooo! Kyungsoo-ah"

Joonmyeon terlonjak kaget lalu mencoba mengelus tengkuk kyungsoo. Tangan kanan kyungsoo beralih mencengkram tangan joonmyeon yang bebas. Sepertinya kyungsoo sangatlah berusaha untuk mengeluarkan isi perutnya namun tak bisa.

"Huwekkkk" suara kyungsoo seperti tertahan namun joonmyeon masih bisa mendengarnya

Setelah dirasa cukup kyungsoo berbalik lalu joonmyeon membantunya untuk berdiri. Kyungsoo membasuh mulutnya di wastafel. Sementara joonmyeon meng-flush toiletnya.

Joonmyeon megusap sudut bibir kyungsoo dengan ibu jarinya, ia juga mengelus surai kyungsoo yang terlihat sedikit lepek karena berkeringat.

Kyungsoo memberikan sebuah alat test kehamilan kepada joonmyeon, sebenarnya kyungsoo sudah mengantisipasi menyiapkan alat itu karena pasti cepat atau lambat ia akan mengalami masa masa sepertin ini (hamil) bukan? Dan ternyata benar saja.

Alat itu menunjukkan bahwa positive kyungsoo hamil. Joonmyeon sedikit membulatkan matanya lalu kembali membuat ekspresi datar pada wajahnya. Joonmyeon mengepalkan tangannya pertanda jika ia sangat kesal saat ini.

Kyungsoo memeluk joonmyeon, mencoba menenangkan joonmyeon dengan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahu joonmyeon dan dapat joonmyeon rasakan jika bahunya basah.

Joonmyeon mengelus lembut punggung kyungsoo, pelukan kyungsoo semakin erat sangat jelas terlihat bahwa ia mengisyaratkan ketakutannya pada kondisinya sekarang. Joonmyeon melepaskan pelukan kyungsoo dan menatap wajah pucat dihadapannya itu.

Joonmyeon menangkup wajah kyungsoo menggunakan kedua tangannya, ia mengecup kening kyungsoo lalu kembali menatap dalam pada mata kyungsoo.

"Aku akan selalu disampingmu apapun yang terjadi" kyungsoo mencoba mencari kesungguhan dari mata joonmyeon.

"Termasuk menikahimu jika tuan kim tidak mau mengakui bahwa bayi itu adalah darah dagingnya"

Kyungsoo terdiam lalu menunduk dalam. Sungguh joonmyeon terlalu baik padanya, tapi apa kyungsoo mau?

Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan air mata yang terus mengalir di pipinya. Ia terlalu merasa bersalah pada joonmyeon yang selalu baik padanya. Joonmyeon melepaskan pelukan kyungsoo lalu menatap pada matanya.

"_Mianhae joonmyeon-ah" _ joonmyeon hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lalu keluar dari kamar kyungsoo. Meninggalkan kyungsoo sendirian dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

'_Joonmyeon aku mohon maafkan aku..._

_Jangan terus bersikap dingin padaku.._

_Aku membutuhkanmu.._

_Namun tak lebih dari seorang sahabat.._

_Joonmyeon ah mianhaeee..._

_Aku masih sangat mencintai jongin ' _

* * *

Breakfast time

.

.

Luhan dan jongin terlihat sedang menikmati sarapannya dalam diam. Joonmyeon dan kyungsoo juga sedang makan dalam diam. Pagi ini luhan sepertinya sedang mengidam mengajak joonmyeon dan kyungsoo sarapan bersama.

Mereka makan dalam suasana hening... tak ada satupun yang berbicara hingga kyungsoo berlari kearah kamar mandi yang ada didekat dapur dengan menutup mulutnya menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Huwekkk"

"Uwkkkkk" suara kyungsoo memang tidak begitu keras namun jongin, luhan dan joonmyeon dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas jika kyungsoo muntah.

Jongin dan luhan saling bertatapan, sungguh mereka terkejut ada apa dengan kyungsoo. Sementara joonmyeon hanya diam dan terus memakan makanannya dengan tenang.

Luhan beranjak dari tempatnya menghampiri kyungsoo. Tak lama kemudian, jongin menyusul luhan dengan raut wajah yang kesal.

"Heh bisuuu! Ada apa denganmu? Menjijikan sekali, kau membuat nafsu makanku hilang" ucap jongin.

"Kelihatannya ada yang tidak beres" sambung luhan.

Kyungsoo tetap menunduk menghadap wastafel, ia membasuh mulutnya. Luhan tersenyum melihat kyungsoo yang kini telah berbalik menatap ia dan jongin takut takut.

Luhan berjalan mendekati kyungsoo. Tangan luhan menyentuh kening kyungsoo berniat mengecek suhu tubuh kyungsoo. Saat tidak merasa jika suhu tubuh kyungsoo tidak panas, tangan luhan beralih menyentuh leher kyungsoo membuat kerah piyama yang kyungsoo gunakan tersingkap dan menampakkan beberapa tanda merah yang luhan pikir itu hickey.

Jongin mengernyit bingung karena luhan yang terlalu lama memandang leher kyungsoo akhirnya ia menghampirinya. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat leher kyungsoo yang terdapat banyak tanda merah yang sudah sedikit memudar itu.

"Woww.. aku tidak pernah tau jika kyungsoo memilki pasangan yang sangat ahli dalam bercinta" ucap luhan menatap jongin sedikit menggoda.

Jongin mencengkram bahu kyungsoo kuat. Ia menatap kyungsoo dengan intens. Matanya menelusuri setiap inch tubuh kyungsoo. Lalu ia merobek paksa piyama kyungsoo sehingga menampakkan lebih banyak lagi bekas hickey yang ada di perut dan pinggang kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang menunduk dengan air mata yang menggenang dipelupuk matanya berbalik kembali menghadap wastafel, mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya.

"Huwekkkk" kyungsoo hanya meludah, karena memang tidak ada yang keluar dari mulutnya itu, ia hanya sangat merasa mual.

Joonmyeon menyusul kyungsoo lalu membantunya untuk mengelus tengkuk kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terus berusaha mengeluarkan isi perutnya dengan mencengkram kuat pinggiran wastafel.

Mata jongin sedikit mendelik kearah kyungsoo, lalu ia menelpon dokter keluarganya, dokter Park.

.

.

Luhan seketika panik saat melihat jongin membuka pintu, bagaimana tidak? Dokter yang jongin panggil adalah dokter yang memeriksanya beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Ahh bagaimana inii... bagaimana jika jongin juga meminta dokter itu untuk memeriksa kandungan ku" luhan terlihat panik saat melihat dokter park mulai melangkah keruang tengah.

Luhan kini berada dilantai dua rumah jongin dan terus menatap gerak gerik dokter park dengan tangannya yang berpegangan pada pinggiran tangga tempatnya berada saat ini.

Luhan lalu masuk kedalam kamar jongin dan mengunci pintunya. Ia terlihat mondar mandir di balkon kamar jongin karena bingung. Dengan cara apa ia kabur dari dokter park.

"Ahhhh aku pura pura sedang mandi saja, lagi pula jongin tau kalau aku sedang mengidam" luhan menimbang nimbang.

"Aku bisa bilang kalau aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu orang lain... yahh jongin pasti mau mengerti"

Lalu luhan menanggalkan seluruh pakaian yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Ia menuangkan sabun kedalam bathub lalu berendam didalamnya. Ia mengambil handphone nya lalu mengetikkan sebuah pesan.

To: jonginie

Jonginiee... aku dikamar mandi yaa. Aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu orang lain. Jadi lebih baik aku berendam saja. Kabari aku keadaan kyungsoo ya..

.

.

Joonmyeon membaringkan tubuh kyungsoo yang lemas dikasurnya. Tidak berapa lama kemudian, jongin datang bersama dokter park. Dokter park tersenyum kepada kyungsoo yang menatapnya lemah.

"Selamat pagi tuan kyungsoo" ucap dokter yang memiliki tinggi diatas rata rata itu. Kyungsoo haya tersenyum sebagai balasannya.

"Namaku park chanyeol dan kau bisa memanggilku dokter park saja" ucapnya dengan senyuman yang sangat lebar.

"Kalau begitu bisa kau katakan kepadaku apa keluhan mu?" Tanya nya seraya memakai stethoscope ditelinganya dan menyingkap baju piyama kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mencoba menjelaskannya dengan isyarat namun terlihat jelas bahwa dokter park tidak mengerti apa yang kyungsoo maksudkan.

Kyungsoo menatap dokter park kecewa lalu ia beralih menatap kepada jongin, berharap jongin mau membantunya. Namun jongin malah menatapnya malas lalu membuka handphonenya yang baru saja berbunyi.

"Tuan kyungsoo bilang jika ia merasa pusing dan mual, seluruh tubuhnya juga terasa sakit" ucap joonmyeon tiba tiba. Membuat ketiga orang itu menatap joonmyeon.

"Wahh benarkah? Sepertinya akan ada kabar baik" ucap dokter park dengan senyumnya. Lalu memeriksa kyungsoo menggunakan sthetoscopenya.

Jongin yang merasa bosan melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar lalu menunggu dokter park selesai memeriksakan kyungsoo diluar.

.

.

"Jangan lupa memberikannya vitamin dan perhatikan makanannya, jangan sampai ia makan makanan yang tidak bergizi" ucap dokter park seraya keluar dari kamar kyungsoo.

Jongin menoleh kearah dokter park lalu tersenyum, ia mendekat kearah joonmyeon dan dokter park yang terlihat sedang berbincang.

"Jadi bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya jongin.

"Selamat tuan kim, tuan kyungsoo hamil" ucap dokter park tersenyum dan menjabat tangan jongin.

"Mwooo?!" Jongin membulatkan matanya. Terkejut bukan main sehingga tanpa sadar sedikit membentak dokter park.

"Iya benar... selamat tuan kim. Jaga anakmu, aku sudah memberikan vitamin dan daftar makanan yang harus ia makan"

"Kalau begitu saya pamit dulu, banyak pasien yang menunggu dirumah sakit" lanjut dokter park lalu membungkukkan badannya pada jongin yang masih kikuk. Kemudian ia bergegas pergi dari rumah jongin dengan joonmyeon dan jongin yang mengantarnya sampai depan pintu..

.

.

Setelah pintu itu tertutup jongin berbalik menghadap joonmyeon, mengepalkan tangannya pertanda ia akan mengamuk sebentar lagi.

"KATAKAN PADAKU SIAPA YANG MENGHAMILI KYUNGSOO!" Pekik jongin didepan wajah joonmyeon. Joonmyeon hanya berekspresi datar menatap jongin.

"YA! KAU MENANTANGKU?!" Dengan ekspresi joonmyeon yang begitu datar, jongin malah mengira jika joonmyeon menantangnya.

Luhan yang mendengar suara keributan segera keluar dari kamar lalu melihat adegan jongin dan joonmyeon dari pegangan tangga dengan senyuman tipisnya.

Kyungsoo mendengar teriakan jongin lalu ia keluar dari kamarnya, saat ia ingin menuruni tangga ia berpapasan dengan luhan. Luhan menatap kyungsoo sambil tersenyum, namun 'dibalik senyuman luhan pasti ada maksud tersendiri' pikir kyungsoo.

Joonmyeon masih tetap menatap jongin dengan ekspresi datarnya. Jongin yang mengepalkan tangan kanannya mulai melayangkan tinjuan ke wajah joonmyeon.

"Kurangajar kau!"

BUGGHH

Kyungsoo tersungkur ketika mencoba melindungi joonmyeon namun kepalan tangan jongin menyentuh wajahnya. Joonmyeon membulatkan matanya dan langsung mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan kyungsoo.

"Yaa! Apa apaan kau tuan kim.. dia ini istrimuu" joonmyeon menatap jongin dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Bodohhh!" Jongin membantu kyungsoo berdiri dengar kasar.

"Jangan perlakukan tuan kyungsoo dengan kasar, ingatlah ia sedang mengandung anakmu tuan"

"Aku tidak percaya jika kyungsoo mengandung anakmu jonginieee" sontak ketiga orang itu menatap kearah luhan yang sedang menuruni tangga.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksud kalian semua! Arghh" ucap jongin kesal.

"Mungkin dengan ini kau bisa mengerti" ucap luhan lalu memberikan amplop coklat kepada jongin.

Dengan cepat jongin membuka bungkusan amplop coklat itu, betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat foto yang ada ditangannya sekarang. Ia beralih ke foto selanjutnya, hingga ia melihat lima foto tersebut dengan mata yang terbelalak.

Jongin melempar foto itu tepat dihadapan joonmyeon dan kyungsoo. Kemudian ia mencengkram kerah kemeja joonmyeon hingga kedua kaki joonmyeon berjinjit.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN SELAMA AKU PERGI BODOH?!" Jongin langsung melayangkan pukulannya pada perut joonmyeon bertubi tubi.

Joonmyeon yang memang tidak melawan jongin hanya bisa merasakan pukulan jongin diperut dan wajahnya. Bau anyir mulai masuk ke indra penciumannya, hidung dan sudut bibir joonmyeon mulai mengeluarkan darah.

Kyungsoo bangkit dari posisinya yang terjatuh, mencoba melerai jongin yang terus meninju joonmyeon. Kyungsoo menangis semakin deras, wajahnya nampak memerah dan penuh dengan air mata. Jongin semakin emosi ketika kyungsoo mencoba membela joinmyeon.

'Kurangajar... kenapa hatiku rasanya tidak rela jika anak yang ada didalam rahim kyungsoo adalah anak joonmyeon. Lancang sekali' batin jongin.

Jongin merasakan semakin sesak, sangat emosi ketika kembali melihat foto yang berserakkan dilantai ruang tengah rumahnya.

"JOONMYEON KAU DIPECAT!"

"KAU BISA PERGI DARI SINI" Ucap jongin final.

Luhan menyunggingkan senyumannya mendengar kata kata jongin yang sudah meninggalkan ruang tengah dengan menarik luhan menuju kamarnya.

Joonmyeon jatuh terduduk, seluruh tubuhnya babak belur dan lemas seketika. Kyungsoo mendekat kearah joonmyeon, menatap dalam ke matanya dengan aliran air mata yang terus mengalir tanpa henti.

"Hiks..." satu isakan lolos dari bibir mungil kyungsoo. Membuat joonmyeon menatap kearah kyungsoo dan mengelus pipinya.

"Kau harus ikut... b...bersamaku.. sshhh aku akan membahagiakanmu kyung" ucap joonmyeon sedikit meringis merasakan nyeri saat bibirnya yang penuh darah itu bergerak.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, ia terus menangis hingga tetesan air matanya mengnai wajah joonmyeon yang berada dipangkuan kyungsoo.

"_Aku tidak bisa joonmyeon... anak ini adalah anak jongin, aku tidak bisa tinggal bersama orang lain disaat aku masih memiliki suami"_ kyungsoo mengisyaratkan pada joonmyeon lalu mengelus pipi lelaki berwajah angelic itu.

"Kyungsoo aku mohon ikutlah bersamaku... kau tidak aman bila terus menerus tinggal dirumah ini tanpa ada aku" ucap joonmyeon memegang perutnya menahan sakit.

'_Aku...' _

_._

_._

TBC!

Annyeonggg readersnim... akhirnya ff ini update juga. Gatau kenapa aku ngerasa makin lama ini kaya sinetron padahal aku jarang nonton sinetron loh /?

Oh iya... mungkin aku bakal agak lama nih updatenya soalnya minggu depan udah mulai sekolah. Kemarin bisa update cepet karena libur panjang ajah hehe...

Buat yang bingung kenapa kyungsoo cuman bisa cerita ke joonmyeon?

karena kyungsoo gapunya temen lagi memang diaini cerita nya abis dia kecelakaan terus trauma jadi gabisa ngomong. Gabisa sosialisasi juga karena kyungsoo orangnya tertutup.

Ff nya happy ending apa sad ending?

Aku gamau kasih tau nanti gak surprise heheheh '-'v

Next? Reviewnya aku tunggu biar dilanjutin lagi okey :3 annyeonggg! Ppaii ^^


	8. Chapter 8

LISTEN TO ME

Author : KiddoUnicorn

Cast: Do Kyungsoo and Kim Jongin

Support cast : find it by yourself :D

Genre: Marriage life – Drama – Hurt/Comfort

Rating : T -M

Disclaimer : EXO belong to Sment, All cast belong to god, and the story is mine.

Perhatian!

BOYS LOVE!. MATURE SEDIKIT/? Banyak typo(s), kalimat tidak sesuai EYD. Alur gaje,dan semua kesalahan yang ada di fict ini.. mianhaeyooo~~ *bow

Dont like, dont read it

Catatan kaki:

Ini ff kaisoo pertamaku. Maaf kalo fic ini gagal bgt dan gaada feel nya sama sekali *bow

**HAPPY READING**

* * *

"Kau harus ikut... b...bersamaku.. sshhh aku akan membahagiakanmu kyung" ucap joonmyeon sedikit meringis merasakan nyeri saat bibirnya yang penuh darah itu bergerak.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, ia terus menangis hingga tetesan air matanya mengnai wajah joonmyeon yang berada dipangkuan kyungsoo.

"_Aku tidak bisa joonmyeon... anak ini adalah anak jongin, aku tidak bisa tinggal bersama orang lain disaat aku masih memiliki suami"_ kyungsoo mengisyaratkan pada joonmyeon lalu mengelus pipi lelaki berwajah angelic itu.

"Kyungsoo aku mohon ikutlah bersamaku... kau tidak aman bila terus menerus tinggal dirumah ini tanpa ada aku" ucap joonmyeon memegang perutnya menahan sakit.

'_Aku...'_

_ ._

_._

_CHAPTER 8 _

_._

_._

'_Aku... tidak bisa joonmyeon-ah.. mianhae..'_ kyungsoo menunduk mengelus surai hitam milik joonmyeon.

Air mata joonmyeon terlihat mengalir melewati sudut matanya. Sungguh mengapa sulit sekali mendapatkan hati dari seorang Do Kyungsoo.

"Lebih baik kau pikirkan lagi tawaranku tadi.. shhh.. sungguh aku akan mencoba yang terbaik untukmu kyung... huhh" ucap joonmyeon yang masih memegang perutnya.

_'Mianhae jeongmal joonmyeon-ah' _ kyungsoo tetap pada pendiriannya. Ia merasa masih memiliki tanggung jawab sebagai seorang istri dan Kim Jongin.

Joonmyeon memaksakan dirinya untuk beranjak dari posisinya kini dengan terus memegangi perutnya. Kyungsoo menangis melihat joonmyeon yang akan segera pergi.

_'Jaga dirimu baik baik joonmyeon ah' _ kyungsoo menuntun joonmyeon kedepan pintu rumah. Joonmyeon menatap kyungsoo dengan kecewa.

Joonmyeon mulai membalikkan badannya dan menjauhi rumah jongin dengan langkah yang tertatih. Berat bagi joonmyeon meninggalkan kyungsoo sendirian dirumah itu. Kyungsoo terus menatap tubuh joonmyeon hingga tak terlihat lagi..

"Hiks..." satu isakan lolos dari bibir mungil kyungsoo.

"Apa sudah selesai bersedih sedihnya? Kalau sudah cepat kau buatkan aku makanan yang enak. Aku lapar!" Ucap luhan yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada dibelakangnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan menunduk dalam. Sungguh ia sudah pasrah akan diperlakukan seperti apa nantinya oleh jongin dan luhan.

* * *

Luhan telah menyelesaikan makan malamnya dengan jongin, ia menatap kearah jongin yang terlihat sedang berpikir dengan mengurut pelipisnya perlahan.

"Jonginieee... " luhan menyentuh lengan jongin. Membuat sang empunya menoleh perlahan kearah luhan.

"Ne?" Jawab jongin sekenanya. Sepertinya ia sedang banyak pikiran hingga malas berbicara dengan siapapun termasuk luhan.

Luhan mengernyit bingung menatap jongin, lalu luhan mendengus kesal seraya menarik narik lengan baju yang jongin kenakan.

"Huhhh jonginiee jangan acuhkan akuuu" luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Apa luhanie" jongin mengelus pipi luhan lembut.

"Ayo kita tidur aku sudah mengantukk" rengek luhan.

"Pergilah tidur, aku ingin disini dulu beberapa saat luhanie" ucap jongin yang masih mengelus pipi putih milik luhan.

"Ya! Jonginie ayoooo temani akuu..." luhan merajuk pada jongin.

"Tidurlah duluan luhanie.. nanti aku akan menyusulmu" ucap jongin mencoba memberi pengertian.

"Jonginieee... jonginieeeee... jonginieee..." luhan menyebut nama jongin terus menerus dengan nada merajuknya.

"Luhanie pergilah tidur sekarang!" Ucap jongin sedikit membentak karena kesal dengan kelakuan luhan yang seperti anak anak.

Luhan membulatkan matanya, ia tidak pernah dibentak seperti itu. Ia menunduk lalu pergi kekamarnya dan jongin untuk tidur.

.

.

"Menyebalkan sekali dia huh..." ucap luhan yang menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Ia naik keatas ranjang lalu menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya hingga wajahnya.

.

Jongin mengusap wajahnya kasar melihat kepergian luhan. Ia tidak bermaksud untuk membentak luhan, ia hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Lama ia duduk termenung dengan rokok yang setia berada dimulutnya. Sesekali ia menghembuskan asap dari mulutnya.

Jongin mematikan rokoknya pada asbak lalu meminum kopinya. Kemudian ia berjalan ke kamar untuk melihat luhan. Namun saat melihat pintu kamar kyungsoo, ia tertarik untuk membukanya.

Jongin menyentuh kenop pintu dan memutarnya. Nampaklah kyungsoo yang sedang gelisah mencoba untuk tidur. Mungkin kyungsoo mengalami hal yang sama dengan luhan, seluruh tubuhnya sakit. Jongin tertarik untuk memasuki kamar kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendengar suara pintu terbuka mencoba membuka matanya lagi, dan nampaklah kim jongin, suaminya. Kyungsoo duduk dan mundur beberapa kali hingga punggungnya menyentuh pada sandaran tempat tidurnya.

Jongin hanya menatap kyungsoo dengan wajah berpikirnya. Kyungsoo melihat jongin dengan bingung. Tak lama kemudian jongin tersadar dari lamunannya, lalu berbalik meninggalkan kyungsoo tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Kyungsoo menatap pintu yang tertutup itu dengan pandangan nanar. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya lalu terdengar isakan kecil dari bibir mungil ranumnya.

"Hiks..."

"_jongin.. aku membutuhkanmu jeball... hiks"_

* * *

Joonmyeon meringis kecil ketika kapas yang diberikan alkohol itu menyapa permukaan kulitnya yang lebam.

"Perlahan sedikit yixing.." ucap joonmyeon seraya memegang pergelangan tangan pria manis berlesung pipi itu.

Ya... joonmyeon kembali ke apartmentnya dulu sebelum ia bekerja pada jongin. Ia tinggal bersama teman semasa kuliahnya yang berasal dari china bernama Zhang Yixing.

"Bersabarlah joonmyeon.. memang harus seperti ini agar lukanya tidak infeksi" ucap yixing yang terus membersihkan luka joonmyeon dengan menekannya.

"Sssshh... ini tidak sesakit luka yang ia miliki" joonmyeon bergumam pelan namun yixing masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu joonmyeon?" Yixing mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Aku bertemu seseorang yang sangat sempurna seperti malaikat dirumah tempatku bekerja"

"Jinja? Wahhh... seperti apa dia ceritakan padakuu" ucap yixing antusias.

"Sepertinya ini akan menjadi cerita yang sangat panjang yixing.."

"Ooh ayolahh katakan padaku, aku ingin tahu joonmyeon"

"Baiklah.. sepertinya majikanku itu sudah gila karena menyia nyiakan makhluk sempurna sepertinya..."

Joonmyeon menceritakan kepada yixing semua tentang kyungsoo dan permasalahannya dengan detail. Joonmyeon juga bercerita tentang perasaannya yang sejujurnya.

.

.

"Jadi apa kau mencintainya?"

"Ya... sangat mencintainya yixing.. bahkan aku mau menikahinya jika kim jongin tidak juga mau mengakui dia dan anaknya" jawab joonmyeon mantab

'Jadi begitu yaa...' batin yixing tersenyum kearah joonmyeon. Senyuman yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Hey kenapa kau diam saja, ayo lanjutkan ini sakit sekali" keluh joonmyeon.

"Eum... ne" yixing mengangguk.

* * *

Jongin mengusap wajahnya kasar, ia mendudukkan dirinya dan mengacak rambutnya. Jongin mendengus, menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Arghh kenapa aku tidak bisa tidur dan hanya memikirkan si bisu yang hamil itu!" Pekik jongin membuat luhan merasakan tidurnya tak nyaman.

Jongin menoleh kearah luhan, tidak lama ia pun beringsut kepinggir ranjangnya. Ia menatap jam digital dimeja nakas tempat tidurnya yang menunjukkan pukul 01.00am.

Jongin turun dari ranjangnya lalu keluar dari kamar berniat untuk mengambil segelas air putih. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat seseorang ia pikir kyungsoo sedang duduk membelakanginya dimeja makan.

Ia mendekat lalu mendudukkan dirinya dihadapan kyungsoo, membuat pria bermata bulat itu terkejut atas kehadirannya. Kyungsoo pun menunduk melihat jongin yang saat ini sedang menatapnya intens dengan wajah yang dingin.

"Tatap aku" ucap jongin datar.

Kyungsoo nampak ragu, namun ia berusaha memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap lurus kedalam mata jongin.

"Siapa yang menghamilimu?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng lalu menundukkan kepalanya membuat jongin mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Bagaimana bisa luhan mendapatkan foto fotomu yang sedang tidur dengan joonmyeon?" Tanya jongin lagi.

"Bagaimana bisa kalian berpelukan dengan keadaan seperti itu?"

"bagaimana bisa kau mau tidur dengan joonmyeon?.."

"Bagaimana bisa kau berani menyembunyikan ini semua dariku"

.

Hening...

.

"Jawab aku Do Kyungsoo!" Jongin mulai sedikit membentak.

Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya yang gemetar karena semua pertanyaan jongin yang bertubi tubi seperti menyudutkannya, ia mulai menggerakkan tangannya. Mengisyaratkan sebuah kalimat yang mejelaskan pada jongin tentang semua pertanyaannya tadi.

"_aku... tidak melakukan apapun dengan joonmyeon" _

_"Aku demam tinggi, ia menaikkan suhunya terlalu tinggi. Namun aku masih menggigil, lalu dia memelukku" _

_"Mungkin disaat yang sama luhan datang dan melihat kami" _

_"Aku tidur dengan joonmyeon karena... aku tidak bisa tidur karena ada suara suara aneh dari kamarmu" _

"alasan..." jawab jongin singkat.

"Kalau bukan joonmyeon lalu siapa yang menghamilimu? Atau ada laki laki lain?!" Lanjut jongin.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, bulir air mata itu jatuh melewati pipi mulusnya. Bahunya bergetar pilu, sungguh kyungsoo sangat takut jika jongin akan semakin memarahinya.

_"jika aku berkata yang sebenarnya, aku yakin kau tak aka mendengarkanku. Benar bukan?" _

_"Aku takut jika aku mengatakannya kau akan semakin marah padaku" _

_"Lagipula kau tidak mencintaiku kan?"_

_"Kau hanya mencintai luhan" _

_"Lalu untuk apa kau marah...?" _

Pernyataan kyungsoo sukses menohok hati jongin. Jongin mulai terlihat berpikir.

Benar juga, jika jongin tidak mencintai kyungsoo lalu buat apa ia memarahinya.

"Katakan padaku yang sebenarnya!"

"Ini rumahku, bukan tempat mesum untuk orang orang asing" jawab jongin menekankan kata kata terakhirnya.

Kyungsoo menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Isakannya terdengar jelas ditelinga jongin. Bahu kyungsoo semakin bergetar pilu.

_"kau benar... aku hanya bisa menangis"_

_"Tapi sungguh aku mencintaimu jongin"_

_._

_Hening _

_._

_"Kau yang menghamili aku" _

Jongin sukses membulatkan matanya lalu tertawa meremehkan memandang kyungsoo dengan intens.

"Hahaha... lucu sekali kau.. bagaimana bisa aku menghamilimu, sementara aku tidak mencintaimu.. kau pasti berbohong Do Kyungsoo!" Ucap jongin hendak beranjak dari duduknya untuk kembali ke kamar.

Kyungsoo yang melihatnya segera berdiri terlebih dahulu, kegiatan kyungsoo membuat jongin terdiam dan memperhatikannya.

"Ada apa?"

"_Memang seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya" _

_"Malam itu kau hanya terpengaruh alkohol dan melakukannya kepadaku tanpa cinta... _

_Aku memang tidak berguna kim jongin... hiks hiks" _kyungsoo mengisyaratkan kepada jongin dengan isak tangisnya yang pilu.

Ya... joonmyeon benar, seharusnya ia ikut bersama joonmyeon dan melupakan jongin selamanya. Namun kyungsoo akan tetap mempertahankan bayinya, bagaimanapun didalam rahimnya terdapat darah daging jongin, suaminya.

Kyungsoo berbalik lalu menaiki tangga dengan sedikit terburu buru, ia membuka pintu kamarnya namun saat ia ingin menutupnya jongin sudah berada dihadapannya dengan tangannya yang menahan pintu kamar kyungsoo.

"Apa maksudmu? Alkohol?"

Kyungsoo menunduk mencoba kembali menutup pintu kamarnya, namun jongin tetap menahan pintunya. Kyungsoo menggeleng perlahan nyaris tak terlihat.

"_aku sudah tau... kau tidak akan pernah mau mendengarkan aku"_

_"Aku sudah tau jawabannya jika aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya... maka kau akan mengusirku kan?" _

_"Lebih baik aku berkemas malam ini" _

Jongin mengepalkan tangannya mendengar jawaban dari kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membuka lemari dikamarnya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah koper besar. Jongin yang melihatnya mendekat lalu membalik tubuh kyungsoo dengan kasar.

PLLAKK

Tamparan keras dari tangan kanan jongin sukses mengenai pipi mulus kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menyentuh pipinya yang terasa panas akibat tamparan jongin.

"KAU TETAP TINGGAL DIRUMAH INI!" Pekik jongin.

"_Kau tidak mencintaiku, lalu buat apa kau menahanku tetap berada dirumah ini? Ingin menyiksa batinku lebih lama lagi?" _

Bahu kyungsoo bergetar hebat. Isakan demi isakan terus lolos dari bibir mungilnya. Sungguh jongin semakin menyayat hati kyungsoo. Luka batin yang kyungsoo miliki tidak akan pernah berakhir.

"Setidaknya sampai bayi itu lahir, lalu kau bisa pergi dari rumah ini" ucap jongin lalu meninggalkan kyungsoo yang jatuh terduduk dilantai kamarnya.

Jongin melangkah pergi tanpa berniat menengok kembali kearah kyungsoo. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar lalu memutar kenop pintu kamarnya. Membaringkan tubuh lelahnya disebelah luhan yang masih setia pada alam mimpinya.

'Do kyungsoo..' batin jongin lalu melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang ramping luhan dan memejamkan matanya.

Luhan membuka matanya tanpa sepengetahuan jongin karena posisinya saat ini membelakangi jongin. Ia tersenyum penuh arti.

"Do kyungsoo.." bisiknya perlahan. Lalu memejamkan matanya dengan senyuman yang masih terulas dibibir mungilnya.

.

.

Kyungsoo menutup pintu kamarnya lalu berbaring diatas ranjangnya yang penuh dengan pakaian berserakan. Jari jarinya mulai bergerak lincah mengetik sesuatu di touch screen handphonenya.

To: joonmyeon

Sungguh aku membutuhkanmu disisiku joonmyeon.

* * *

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya dan mendudukkan dirinya ditepi ranjang. Ia menoleh kearah jongin yang masih tertidur dengan posisi menelungkup. Luhan tersenyum lalu ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya dan mengambil segelas air putih.

Namun saat sesampainya didapur, ia melihat kyungsoo yang sedang memasak dengan sesekali menutup mulutnya. Sepertinya kyungsoo masih mengalami morning sick.

Luhan membalik tubuh kyungsoo agar menghadap kearahnya lalu sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat. Kyungsoo menunduk seraya memegang perutnya yang merasa sangat mual. Namun naas sepertinya kyungsoo sudah tidak tahan lagi.

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya, muntahan kyungsoo mengenai piyama luhan berhubung saat bangun tidur tadi kyungsoo meminum susu yang diberikan oleh dokter park.

"Ya! Menjijikan sekali.." ucap luhan membuang mukanya tak mau melihat kearah kyungsoo yang pucat.

"Apa yang kau lakukaan! Cepat bersihkan menggunakan mulutmu!"

Kyungsoo terdiam memandang baju piyama luhan yang terkena muntahannya. Sungguh siapapun pasti tidak mau menjilat kembali muntahannya sendiri bukan? Kyungsoo mendekat perlahan, air matanya menetes. Saat wajah kyungsoo sudah berhadapan dengan piyama luhan, seseorang menarik tangan kyungsoo.

Jongin menarik lengan kyungsoo hingga menjauh dari luhan, jongin hanya menatap kyungsoo datar lalu membuka satu persatu kancing piyama luhan hingga luhan sekarang half naked.

Jongin merengkuh tubuh ramping milik luhan lalu mendaratkan dagunya dibahu luhan dengan sesekali mengendus bahu putih luhan itu.

Kyungsoo mengigit bibirnya menahan tangis lalu ia berusaha tidak memperdulikan keadaan mereka. Kyungsoo kembali melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya lalu menyiapkan sarapannya dimeja makan.

Setelah semuanya siap mereka makan bersama dalam diam, kali ini kyungsoo diperbolehkan untuk makan dimeja makan bersama jongin dan luhan. Sebenarnya luhan sedikit kesal akibat insiden tadi pagi, tetapi ia tidak terlalu memikirkan itu.

Jongin selesai makan lebih dulu dibanding luhan dan kyungsoo lalu meninggalkan meja makan tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun. Kyungsoo sedikit mengangkat kepalanya ketika luhan ikut berdiri namun ternyata luhan malah mendekatinya.

Luhan mendorong kyungsoo hingga punggung kyungsoo sedikit membentur dinding dapur. Luhan menatap kyungsoo dengan pandangan mengejeknya.

"Katakan padaku apa malam itu jongin menidurimu dikamarnya?!" Tanya luhan seraya mencengkram lengan kanan kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo meringis kesakitan, tangannya yang bebas menyentuh tangan luhan yang mencengkram lengannya bermaksud agar luhan melonggarkan pegangannya.

"Jawab aku bisu..." ucap luhan setengah berbisik. Takut takut jika jongin mendengar percakapan mereka. Luhan mulai kesal dengan kyungsoo yang tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

Luhan mencengkram dagu kyungsoo agar mendongak kearahnya. Luhan dan kyungsoo saling bertatapan, dapat kyungsoo lihat aura kebencian terkuar dari mata luhan.

Kyungsoo mengangguk pasrah, ia sudah tidak tahan dengan cengkraman luhan pada dagunya yang terlalu erat hingga kuku jari luhan sedikit menggores kulit dagunya.

"Katakan pada jongin jika anak ini adalah anak joonmyeon!" Luhan sedikit membentak namun tetap dengan suara yang perlahan.

Kyungsoo menggeleng kuat, air mata mulai mengalir dari mata bulatnya. Perih.. perih dagunya sedikit tercakar oleh luhan, perih juga hatinya.

"Katakan atau kau akan menerima akibatnya!" Luhan mulai kesal namun kyungsoo tetap menggeleng.

Hingga akhirnya amarah luhan sudah memuncak, tangannya beralih mencengkrap perut datar kyungsoo, meremasnya dengan kasar. Kyungsoo meringis kesakitan seraya memegangi tangan luhan mencoba melepaskannya, ia menggigit bibirnya untuk mengalihkan rasa sakitnya namun tetap saja rasanya sakit.

Luhan terus melakukannya semakin kasar, meremas dan sedikit mencakar perut mulus kyungsoo dengan kukunya yang ia biarkan panjang. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, ia mendongakkan kepalany dengan mulut yang mengag mengisyaratkan bahwa jelas ia sangat kesakitan.

"Aaaaaaaarghhh!" Pekik kyungsoo terdengar jelas ditelinga luhan.

Luhan membulatkan matanya dan seketika menghentikan kegiatannya, kyungsoo spontan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Jongin yang mendengar suara teriakan itu berjalan mendekati dapur, ia melihat luhan dan kyungsoo disudut dapur lalu ia mendekatinya.

"Ada apa luhanie?" Tanya jongin khawatir.

"Aaahhh appo jonginieeeee appooo... " ucap luhan seraya memegangi perutnya sendiri.

"Apa yang terjadi hmm?" Jongin segera merengkuh luhan dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Dia mencoba menyakiti bayiku jonginie... bayi kitaa hiks" air mata luhan menuruni pipi mulusnya.

Kyungsoo yang masih kesakitan hanya terdiam mendengar semua penuturan luhan. Bisa bisanya luhan memfitnahnya. Padahal jelas jelas luhanlah yang jahat.

Jongin beralih menatap kyungsoo tajam, lalu ia menyentuh dagu kyungsoo agar mau menatapnya. Kyungsoo yang merasa perih hanya sedikit meringis karena sentuhan jongin pada lukanya.

"Jika kau berani macam macam, aku tak segan untuk mengusirmu seperti joonmyeon" ucap jongin datar lalu menggendong luhan ala bridal ke kamarnya.

Kyungsoo merosot mendudukkan dirinya dilantai dan menyandar pada dinding dapur yang dingin itu.

* * *

Kyungsoo kau sedang apa? Bagaimana keadaanmu apa kau baik baik saja? Tetaplah bercerita padaku jika kau membutuhkan teman untuk bercerita. Kita masih berteman kan? Jaga kesehatanmu, aku akan menjengukmu sesekali. Aku sedang berusaha mencari pekerjaan lain. Balas pesanku yaa.. jeongmal bogoshippo

Saranghae nae kyungsoo :)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Allow readernimmmmm! Mianhae telat update... lagi minggu minggu ulangan nih.. ga belajar sih tapi otaknya gajalan mau buat ff hihi :3

GIMANAAA?! Maaf banget banyak typo! Aku kadang suka ngantuk pas lagi ngetik wkwkwk

Makasih banget review dan kritikannya membangun banget 3

Oh iyah, aku makin ngerasa aja ini ff macam sinetron wkwk padahal aku jarang nonton sinetron loh/?

Btw aku mau ngingetin, kalian boleh terbawa suasana jadi ikut benci jongin atau luhan disini. Tapi plis bangettt jangan benci artis realnya yah... ini kan cuman fanfic okayy :3

Jadilah reader yang baik, reader yang manis *cipok/?

Review nya yah jangan jadi silent reader. Ppaiiii ^^


	9. Chapter 9

LISTEN TO ME

Author : KiddoUnicorn

Cast: Do Kyungsoo and Kim Jongin

Support cast : find it by yourself :D

Genre: Marriage life – Drama – Hurt/Comfort

Rating : T -M

Disclaimer : EXO belong to Sment, All cast belong to god, and the story is mine.

Perhatian!

BOYS LOVE!. MATURE SEDIKIT/? Banyak typo(s), kalimat tidak sesuai EYD. Alur gaje,dan semua kesalahan yang ada di fict ini.. mianhaeyooo~~ *bow

Dont like, dont read it

Catatan kaki:

Ini ff kaisoo pertamaku. Maaf kalo fic ini gagal bgt dan gaada feel nya sama sekali *bow

HAPPY READING

* * *

(Aku saranin sambil dengerin lagu deli Spice - chau chau buat adegan kyungsoo yang galau galau gitu wkwk, itu backsoundnya exo showtime tapi galau bgt! Biar lebih ngena. Btw aku nulis ini sambil dengerin lagu itu diulang ulang terus nangis nangis wkwk okay happy reading!.)

.

.

7 monts later.

.

.

Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya ketika ia merasa pusing, ia mengelus pelipisnya perlahan. Perut kyungsoo terlihat semakin membuncit. Saat ini kandungannya sudah menginjak usia 7 Bulan.

Selama ini jongin sukses membuat kyungsoo semakin mencintainya lebih dalam lagi karena sikap jongin kepadanya menjadi lebih baik tidak dan sekasar dulu mungkin karena kyungsoo sedang hamil, meskipun jongin tetap bersikap sinis kepada kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menjadi lebih sensitive sejak kehamilannya hingga setiap perlakuan jongin pada luhan selalu membuat hatinya terluka dan merasa iri bagaimanapun seorang istri yang sedang hamil pasti ingin dimanja oleh suaminya bukan?

Jongin memang sudah jarang menyiksanya, sikap jongin yang mulai terlihat peduli dengan kyungsoo yang juga hamil akhir akhir ini. Namun tetap saja, jongin hanya mencintai luhan seorang bukan dirinya.

Sekelebat bayangan yang terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu kembali berputar dalam memory kyungsoo.

**Flashback **

Saat Jongin ingin berangkat kerja tadi, luhan mengeluh jika perutnya sakit kepada jongin yang sedang meminum kopinya diruang tengah.

"Jonginiee appo huhuu" luhan memegang pinggangnya lalu mendudukkan dirinya disamping jongin.

"Apa yang sakit luhanie?" Ucap jongin mengelus perut luhan dengan sayang.

"Babynya menendang dari dalam, perutku sakit sekali jika ia melakukan itu" luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Haha gwenchana baby, mungkin ia ingin bermain dengan ummanya eoh?" Jongin mengelus pelan pipi luhan.

Luhan hanya mendengus sebagai jawabannya. Jongin mendekatkan telinganya pada perut luhan, mengelusnya perlahan.

"Nae aegya.. jangan nakal eoh, kasihan sekali umamu yang cantik ini" jongin berbicara pada perut luhan seolah ia sedang berbicara dengan anak yang ada didalam rahim luhan.

Luhan terkekeh pelan mendapatkan perlakuan manis dari jongin. Ia mengelus lembut surai jongin, lalu tersenyum kearahnya. Jongin mengecup lembut perut luhan lalu mereka tertawa bersama dan berpelukan.

Sementara dari kejauhan kyungsoo menatap nanar kearah pasangan yang sedang tertawa bahagia itu. Ia meremas ujung pakaiannnya, ia tidak pernah mendapatkan perlakuan semanis itu dari jongin yang memang suaminya.

Hati kyungsoo sangat sakit sungguh, rasanya perih dah berdenyut. Air mata mulai menggenangi pelupuk matanya. Seluruh tubuhnya lemas hingga ia bersandar pada dinding yang ada dibelakangnya. Air mata mulai mengalir melewati pipi mulusnya.

Sungguh luka hati yang jongin torehkan kali ini melibihi apapun, meskipun jongin tidak menyakiti fisiknya tapi demi tuhan jongin adalah suami sahnya dan ia juga ingin diperlakukan seperti itu ketika perutnya sakit. kyungsoo mengusap wajahnya kasar ketika melihat jongin dan luhan yang mulai beranjak dari sofa ruang tengah menuju pintu depan.

"Kyungsoo aku pergi kerumah sakit bersama jongin!" Pekik luhan lalu pergi keluar rumah dengan jongin yang masih menggandengnya.

**flashback end**

Kyungsoo menekan layar handphonenya, mencari cari nama kontak seseorang lalu mengetikkan sebuah pesan kepada orang tersebut, joonmyeon.

Setelah kepergian joonmyeon, kyungsoo masih tetap menemui joonmyeon diluar rumah tanpa sepengetahuan jongin dan luhan. Biasanya kyungsoo selalu mengirim pesan kepada joonmyeon untuk dibelikan sesuatu yang ia inginkan karena mengidam dan joonmyeon akan memberikannya pada kyungsoo cuma cuma.

Biasanya kyugsoo akan pergi menemui joonmyeon ketika jongin sudah pergi bekerja. Dan ketika Luhan juga sedang keluar rumah, karena ia hamil ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan sehun, suaminya. Kyungsoo sudah mengetahui jika sehun adalah suami luhan ketika hampir setiap hari sehun datang kerumah dan mengatakan "baby appa datang honey". Ingin sekali ia mengatakan pada jongin namun sudah beberapa kali pula luhan mengancam akan membunuh anak kyungsoo.

Setelah mengetikkan pesan pada joonmyeon kyungsoo beranjak dari duduknya dan bersiap siap. Ia memakai sweater pink tua yang berukuran besar, dan memakai celana putih yang longgar agar perutnya tidaj sesak.

.

.

Joonmyeon mendudukkan dirinya disudut cafe tersebut, ia memilih tempat duduk yang memiliki view bagus. Joonmyeon melihat jam tangannya, lalu pandangannya beralih pada pintu cafe yang loncengnya berhunyi ketika ada pelanggan masuk.

Dan nampaklah lelaki mungil dengan surai hitam dan bibir chery berbentuk hati yang sudah ia tunggu tunggu. Joinmyeon melambaikan tangannya agar kyungsoo dapat melihat keberadaannya disudut cafe ini.

'Manis' batin joonmyeon tersenyum kearahnya yang balas melihatnya.

Joonmyeon beranjak dari duduknya, lalu mempersilahkan kyungsoo untuk duduk ditempatnya.

"Duduklah disini, kau bisa melihat bunga bunga cantik dari kaca ini, aku akan memesankan pesananmu dulu lalu pergi kekamar kecil ne? Kau tetaplah disini sampai aku kembali" Ucap joonmyeon. Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu tersenyum.

.

Joonmyeon belum kembali dari kamar kecil, sesaat kemudian pelayan datang menghampiri tempat duduk kyungsoo.

"Ini tuan pesanan anda, 3 porsi ice cream sandwich dan milkshake strawberry. Sudah semua ya tuan pesanannya, selamat menikmati" kyungsoo tersenyum membalas perkataan pelayan tadi.

Kyungsoo memakan ice creamnya dengan lahap, semenjak kyungsoo hamil ia sangat suka makan ice cream disini bersama joonmyeon. Tanpa sadar mulutnya sudah belepotan ice cream coklatnya.

Bel yang berada dipintu masuk cafe tersebut kembali berbunyi, menandakan jika ada pelanggan yang baru saja datang.

Seorang pria berjas dengan gagahnya menggandeng pria cantik mungkin kekasihnya yang terlihat sedang hamil. Pria berjas itu mengajak kekasihnya untuk duduk disudut lain cafe tersebut, jaraknya memang jauh namun posisi mereka berhadapan langsung dengan posisi kyungsoo yang tengah lahap memakan ice creamnya itu.

Luhan, yang diketahui adalah pria cantik itu menampakkan senyum manisnya saat tidak sengaja menemukan kyungsoo. Ia terus memperhatikan gerak gerik kyungsoo hingga seorang pria lainnya datang menghampiri kyungsoo.

Luhan menyipitkan matanya, ia tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah seseorang yang sekarang duduk dihadapan kyungsoo. Pria itu duduk membelakangi jongin dan luhan.

"Aku rasa pria itu adalah joonmyeon" ucap jongin tiba tiba membuat luhan terkejut, ternyata sudah sejak tadi jongin mengikuti arah pandang luhan.

"Apa kau yakin? Jadi mereka masih bertemu?" Ucap luhan penasaran.

Jongin menggidikkan bahunya sebagai jawaban. Pesanan jongin dan luhan pun datang, jongin segera menyantap makanannya sedangkan luhan terus memperhatikan kyungsoo.

"Honey ayo dimakan, tadi kan kau bilang ingin waffle" ucap jongin sedikit menyenggol lengan luhan perlahan agar sang empunya memakan makanannya namun luhan tetap fokus pada pandangannya hingga tiba tiba iya sedikit memekik.

"Aahh jongin! Lihat ituuu" ucap luhan sedikit memekik membuat jongin terkejut.

Jongin menatap kearah kyungsoo lalu membulatkan matanya sempurna. Bagaimana tidak?

Joonmyeon terlihat sedang membersihkan sudut bibir ranum kyungsoo yang terlihat belepotan karena ice creamnya namun tanpa sadar joonmyeon mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersadar dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari joonmyeon lalu menatap mata joonmyeon dalam yang terlihat sedikit kecewa. Lama mereka bertatapan hingga akhirnya joonmyeon benar benar menjauhkan wajahnya dari kyungsoo dengan canggung, lalu kyungsoo tertawa menatap joonmyeon seraya mengelus wajahnya.

Namun disisi lain..

Pandangan sepasang kekasih disudut lain cafe ini tetap dengan mata yang membulat sempurna dengan mulut yang membentuk huruf "O". Jika dilihat dari belakang, kyungsoo seperti membalas cumbuan joonmyeon lalu tertawa setelahnya. Tangan jongin mengepal kuat, buku jarinya terlihat memutih. Ia menggebrak meja lalu beranjak ketempat joonmyeon dan kyungsoo berada.

BRAKK

Jongin menggebrak meja tempat joonmyeon dan kyungsoo. Ia menarik lengan kyungsoo dengan kasar agar sang empunya berdiri dan...

PLAK

"Jadi seperti ini kelakuanmu hah?! Dasar lelaki jalang!" Pekik jongin membuat hampir seluruh pengunjung cafe menatap mereka intens.

Joonmyeon berdiri menggenggam lengan tangan jongin yang digunakan untuk menampar menatap kearah mata jongin dengan sengit. Kyungsoo terlihat mengatur nafasnya, air mata mulai mengalir membasahi pipinya yang sedikit mulai memerah karena tamparan mutlak jongin tadi. Kyungsoo memegang pipi kirinya dan mengelusnya perlahan. Kyungsoo menunduk tidak menatap kearah mata jongin.

"Hentikan! Ini tidak seperti apa yang kau bayangkan" ucap joonmyeon didepan wajah jongin.

Jongin mendengus kesal, menyadari dirinya menjadi bahan tontonan pengunjung cafe iya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan uang dimejanya tadi dan menarik lengan luhan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

Suasana cafe kembali tenang seperti biasanya, joonmyeon mendudukkan kyungsoo kembali dikursinya. Kyungsoo menangis dalam diam, ia mengusap wajahnya kasar. Wajahnya memerah dengan banyaknya jehak air mata dipipi gembulnya.

Joonmyeon merengkuh tubuh rapuh itu, mengelus punggungnya pembut. Kyunysoo menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada joonmyeon, menangis sejadijadinya disana tanpa suara. Joonmyeon terenyuh, jika ia jadi kyungsoo mungkin akan melakukan hal yang sama jika ditampar oleh suamimu sendiri ditempat umum.

Kyungsoo bagaikan tak memiliki harga diri. Ia sangat malu dengan perkataan jongin tadi. Tega sekali mempermalukannya ditempat umum. Rasanya ia tidak ingin pulang, jongin pasti akan memarahinya habis habisan.

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis lagi kyung. Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang sekarang ne?" Joonmyeon melepaskan pelukannya dan beralih menatap kyungsoo penuh arti.

Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah, joonmyeon menuntun kyungsoo untuk berjalan karena ia kesulitan untuk berjalan dengan cepat bukan.

.

.

"Jaga dirimu baik baik, jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi kah bisa menghubungiku kyung." Ucap joonmyeon mengelus surai hitam milik kyungsoo.

Pandangan joonmyeon beralih pada mata bulat kyungsoo yang sedikit membengkak, joonmyeon mendekatkan wajahnya lalu mengecup kedua mata kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya diam, mungkin ia terlalu lelah menangis.

"_Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu ya.. sampai jumpa joonmyeon. Terimakasih" _kyungsoo tersenyum manis pada joonmyeon lalu keluar dari mobil joonmyeon yang tidak semewah milik jongin itu.

Joonmyeon tersenyum dan mengangguk, lalu ia mulai menjalankan mobilnya untuk meninggalkan halaman rumah jongin yang terbilang sangat besar itu.

.

.

Saat kyungsoo ingin membuka pintu rumah jongin, ia mendengar suara seseorang dibelakangnya yang melangkah mendekat.

Kyungsoo menengok dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika jongin langsung menarik lengannya dengan cengkraman yang kuat. Menariknya dengan paksa hingga masuk kedalam rumah dan menghempaskan tubuh kyungsoo keatas sofa berwarna merah maroon itu.

Tidak lama kemudian jongin sudah berhasil melepas ikat pinggangnya, lalu terdengar suara pintu depan yang tertutup rapat dengan luhan yang tersenyum penuh arti kearah kyungsoo.

"JADI SEPERTI ITU KELAKUANMU SELAMA INI HAH?!" Jongin memekik amat keras didepan wajah kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menutup matanya ia sangat takut sekarang, tubuhnya mulai ber getar.

PLAK

"Jawab aku Do Kyungsoo!" Jongin menampar kyungsoo ketika kyungsoo sama sekali tidak merespon pertanyaannya.

"Kau ini! Dikasih hati minta jantung! Aku sudah berbaik hati mau menampungmu disini bodoh" jongin membuka paksa sweater yang kyungsoo kenakan hingga menampakkan tubuh putih mulus half naked milik kyungsoo dengan perut yang sudah bulat sempurna.

Kyungsoo mencoba melindungki perutnya dari jongin, berjaga jaga agar tidak terjadi suatu hal yang buruk pada calon anaknya itu.

Dan benar saja...

PLAK

Punggung putih nan mulus milik kyungsoo berubah warna menjadi merah keunguan seperti darah yang membeku tak berhasil keluar akibat ikat pinggang jongin yang berhasil menyentuh punggungnya.

Sabetan pertama dari jongin dengan ikat pinggangnya berhasil membuat setengah dari punggung kyungsoo memar. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, ia menggigit bibirnya menahan sakit. Air mata sudah membasahi pipi gembulnya sejak tadi, perih, sakit sekali.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bercumbu dengan pria lain yang bahkan sama sekali tidak ada hubungan dengamu ditempat umum. Atau mungkin kalian adalah sepasang kekasih?! Anak itu adalah anak joonmyeon kan?!" Jongin terlihat mengatur nafasnya karena emosi.

"JAWAB AKU DO KYUNGSOO!" Kepalan tangan jongin makin mengeras. Entahlah tak seharusnya ia marah bukan, bila ia tidak mencintai kyungsoo. Jongin seperti suami yang sedang terbakar cemburu, bedanya ia tega berlaku kasar pada istrinya sendiri.

Kyungsoo mengusap wajahnya kasar, tubuhnya bergetar sempurna. Sungguh selama ini ia belum pernah mendapat perlakuan sekasar ini dari jongin.

PLAK

"Aaarghh!"

Sabetan kedua itu berhasil membuat kyungsoo memekik kesakitan. Jongin membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar suara kyungsoo. Ia menjatuhkan ikat pinggangnya begitu saja di lantai. Rasa bersalah mulai menghantui pikirannya.

Kyungsoo semakin menangis melihat lengannya yang memar dengan sedikit darah yang keluar. Jangan tanyakan sakitnya, luka memar itu hampir membuat seluruh tangan kiri kyungsoo dari lengan atas hingga sikunya berdarah sedikit. Sungguh keadaan kyungsoo kali ini sangatlah mengenaskan.

Luhan melihat pemandangan penyikasaan dramatis itu dengan duduk santai di sofa yang bersebrangan dengan kyungsoo seraya mengelus perut besarnya itu. Luhan sedikit terkejut mendengar kyungsoo berteriak namun ia tidak heran karena sebelumnya ia pernah mendengar suara kyungsoo. Sepertinya luhan mendapatkan ide bagus dengan senyuman sinisnya yang kembali terukir di bibir tipisnya.

"Wow... sepertinya selama ini ia hanya berpura pura bisu" luhan kembali mengompori jongin.

Tangan jongin sudah mengepal sempurna. Kyungsoo menggeleng lemah dengan air mata yang terus bercucuran. Ia menghapus air matanya kasar. Tangan kanannya yang bergetar menyentuh pergelangan tangan jongin bermaksud agar jongin melihat kearahnya. Jongin menoleh dengan acuh.

"_Sungguh demi tuhan aku tidak pernah melakukan apapu dengan joonmyeon bahkan bercumbu sekalipun apalagi ditempat umum"_

_"Aku tidak masalah jika kau terus melukai hatiku dengan semua perkataanmu, aku juga rela jika kau menyajiti fisikku"_

_"Hiks" _isak kyungsoo jelas terdengar oleh jongin dan luhan

_"Aku rela kau menduakanku bahkan dihadapanku sendiri" _

_"Tetapi aku mohon padamu kim jongin jangan sakiti anak yang ada dirahimku. Dia tidak berdosa, dia tidak tau Apa apa tentang masalah kita"_

_"Hanya dia satu satunya yang aku miliki darimu kim jongin, bayi ibi darah dagingmu sendiri" _kyungsoo mengisyaratkan semua perkataannya dengan tubuh yang bergetar.

Kyungsoo memungut pakaiannya yang tergeletak dilantai akibat dibuang asal oleh jongin tadi, lalu ia memakainya dengan asal. Kyungsoo menunduk lalu melewati jongin begitu saja menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya dengan tertatih, kyungsoo terus mengelus perutnya seakan mengatakan pada bayinya bahwa semuanha akan baik baik saja. Hati kyungsoo berdenyut sakit, ia menutup pintu kamarnya rapat rapat.

Jongin menatap tubuh kyungsoo hingga menghilang dari pandangannya dengan perasaan yang campur aduk lalu ia beralih menatap luhan dengan padangan yang lesu.

Luhan tersenyum menanggapi pandangan jongin lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya seperti ingin memeluk. Lalu jongin duduk disebelah luhan dan bersandar diperut luhan seolah ingin mendengarkan kembali perkembangan anaknya didalam perut luhan. Luhan mengelus rambut jongin dan tersenyum. Tersenyum sangat sinis.

* * *

Joonmyeon menutup pintu apartmentnya lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sofa diruang tv. Tiba tiba ada seseorang yang meletakkan coklat panas diatas meja yang ada dihadapan joonmyeon.

"Kau membuatku kaget yixing-ah" ucap joonmyeon dengan mengelus dadanya. Yixing tersenyum lalu mendudukkan dirinya disebelah joonmyeon.

"Minumlah.. mungkin dengan itu kau bisa menjadi lebih baik. Kenapa wajahmu kusut begitu?" Ucap yixing memperhatikan wajah tampan joonmyeon dengan lekat.

"Aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada kyungsoo. Tadi kami makan di cafe dan bertemu dengan jongin suami kyungsoo. Sepertinya ia salah paham dan memaki kyungsoo dicafe" jelas joonmyeon.

"Aku yang mengantarkannya pulang tapi saat kami sampai tadi jongin sepertinya belum pulang" lanjutnya.

"Huhh... kasihan sekali kyungsoo. Kenapa kau tidak mengajaknya tinggal disini saja" ucap yixing dengan senyumannya.

"Aku sangat ingin mengajaknya yii.. bahkan jika ia mau aku bisa menakihinya.. tapi rasa cinta nya pada jongin sepertinya sangatlah besar"

"Menikah eoh?" Ucap yixing terkejut.

"Ahaha aku menyukainya yi... bahkan aku mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya"

"Ah.. ne" ucap yixing. Joonmyeon meneguk coklat panasnya hingga habis tak tersisa.

"Kenapa kau murung begitu? Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan kris? Apakah ada kemajuan eoh?" Tanya joonmyeon seraya mengelap sudut bibirnya.

Yixing menggeleng imut dan tersenyum, lalu ia beranjak dari duduknya seraya mengambil cangkir bekas coklat panas joonmyeon tadi. Ia berjalan menuju dapur lalu mencuci cangkir tersebut diwastafel. Joonmyeon menggelengkan kepalanya lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya, yixing hanya memandang joonmyeon dari kejauhan.

* * *

Kim Jongin,

Maafkan aku karena hanya bisa menyusahkanmu selama ini.

Mungkin kau sudah lelah menahan malu karena ulahku

Tapi aku bersumpah jika aku tidaj bercumbu dengan joonmyeon.

Jongin-ah..

Aku berterimakasih pada semua kebaikanmu selama ini...

Aku banyak berhutang padamu.. dan pastinya aku tidak akan pernah bisa membalasnya

Maka dari itu aku pamit..

Aku yang akan pergi dari kehidupanmu jongin.. agar kau tidak terus menerus menanggung malu memiliki istri yang bisu dan jalang sepertiku..

Berbahagialah dengan luhan...

Jaga anak kalian dengan baik, didiklah ia agar menjadi anak yang baik nantinya...

Jongin... izinkan aku memberikan nama pada anak kita nanti,

Aku harap siapapun namanya nanti kau akan mentukainya.

Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi jongin..

Meskipun kita bertemu dikehidupan selanjutnya nanti.. aku rela..

Saranghae yeongwonie Kim Jongin...

Jeongmal saranghae..

-Kim Kyungsoo-

.

.

Setelah menulis surat itu kyungsoo mengambil kopernya diatas lemari dengan hati hati, sesungguhnya ia sangat lelah hari ini, bibirnya sudah memucat. Kyungsoo meletakkan seluruh pakaian dan barang barang berharganya kedalam koper. Lalu kyungsoo berjalan kearah kamar mandi.

Kyungsoo mengisi bathubnya dengan air hangat, lalu ia menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya didepan cermin hingga tubuhnya polos tanpa sehelai benang pun.

Kyungsoo memiringkan tubuhnya kekanan agar bisa melihat luka lebamnya yang sangat panjang itu di punggung dan tangan kirinya. Tubuhnya seperti ingin hancur seketika sakit sekali.. panas.. dan perih.

Kyungsoo menunduk dan mengelus perut besarnya perlahan, ia menangis dan terisak pilu menatap perut besarnya itu.

_Maafkan eomma ne baby..._

_Eomma berjanji akan membahagiakanmu sampai kau besar nanti_

_Meskipun tanpa appa disisimu baby.._

_Kuatkan eomma ne? _

Kyungsoo tersenyum hambar seraya menghapus jejak air mata dipipinya. Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya didalam bathub perlahan. Rasa nyeri dan perih mulai menghampiri sekujur tubuhnya. Kyungsoo mengusap bekas luka akibat ikat pinggang jongin itu perlahan. Sesekali mulutnya bergerak seolah mengatakan "appoo" tetapi tanpa suara, ia terus menangis menahan sakitnya luka itu.

.

.

(Backsound: myname - baby im sorry)

04.00am

Kyungsoo merapatkan syal biru lautnya sedikit menutup bibirnya. Kyungsoo menggeret kopernya perlahan dan meninggalkan surat yang ia tulis tadi di atas meja nakas dekat tempat tidurnya. Kyungsoo membuka pintu depan dengan perlahan.

Udara dingin mulai menembus pori pori kulit kyungsoo, ia melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi rumah jongin dan berjalan kaki kearah taman tempatnya mengajarkan joonmyeon bahasa isyarat. Tubuh mungil itu berjalan perlahan dengan sedikit bergetar, kyungsoo terus menangis seolah air matanya tidak akan pernah habis. Ia terus berjalan..

Sendirian

.

Kedinginan

.

Tanpa jongin

.

Selamanya...

.

Setelah sampai, kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya dibangku taman dibawah pohon maple yang sedikit berguguran daunnya. Kyungsoo mengetikkan pesan pada seseorang disebrang sana. Bagaimanapun kyungsoo tidak senekat itu untuk pergi sendiri, maka dari itu ia menghubungi joonmyeon untuk membantunya.

.

_Baby i'm sorry..._

* * *

Jongin membuka matanya dan mengusap wajahnya kasar. Nafasnya terlihat terengah engah, sepertinya ia mimpi buruk. Pandangannya beralih menatap jam digital yang ada di meja nakas sebelah ranjangnya.

07.00am

Jongin memutuskan untuk mandi terlebih dahulu. Sebenarnya ini hari minggu dan jongin tidak harus bekerja, dan seharusnya ia bisa bermalas malasan dulu dikasur king sizenya. Namun dirinya memilih untuk menyegarkan dirinya terlebih dahulu.

.

Setelah selesai mandi, jongin merasa perutnya lapar. Ia menatap luhan yang masih terlelap itu sesaat. Lalu jongin keluar dari kamarnya perlahan agar tidak mengganggu tidur luhan.

Dari lantai atas rumah jongin dapat melihat langsung kearah dapur, ia berniat melihat ada atau tidak makanan namun nihil. Lalu dengan kening yang sedikit berkerut karena kesal ia mendekati kamar kyungsoo.

Jongin menyentuh kenop pintu kamar kyungsoo, dan ternyata tidak terkunci. Jongin sudah menarik nafas bersiap untuk memekik memarahi kyungsoo, namun alis matanya malah naik sebelah pertanda ia bingung.

"Kemana sibisu itu... apa mungkin dikamar mandi ya" jongin bermonolog.

Jongin melihat kesekitar kamar kyungsoo lalu mendekati kamar mandi kyungsoo, saat jongin memutar kenop pintunya kembali tidak terkunci lalu jongin semakin bingung.

Ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan kembali melihat kesekitar kamar kyungsoo yang menurutnya sedikit lebih aneh. Dan aha! Jongin mendekati lemari pakaian kyungsoo dan membukanya dengan kasar. Ia kembali terkejut ketika tidak menemukan beberapa pakaian kyungsoo.

"Mwoo!" Pekik jongin.

Lalu matanya beralih menatap meja nakas disebelah ranjang kyungsoo dan menemukan sebuah amplop biru laut yang sedikit rusak seperti terkena air.

Jongin membaca surat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin meremas surat kyungsoo dan mengepalkan tangannya lalu menundukkan kepalanya, sedetik kemudian setetes air nampak membasahi lantai kamar kyungsoo.

"AAAARGHHH!"

_Baby i'm sorry.._

* * *

_"_Selamat dataaangggg!" Pekik yixing senang.

"Aku zhang yixing sahabat joonmyeon... kau pasti Do Kyungsoo kan? Joonmyeon sering sekali bercerita tentangmu" yixing tersenyum manis seraya melepas jabatan tangan kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membungkuk kearah yixing lalu membalas tersenyum. Ia beralih menatap joonmyeon yang ikut tersenyum memandangnya sama seperti yixing.

"Ahh sebentar aku lupa, aku siapkan minuman dulu" yixing berbalik ingin beranjak kedapur. Namun kyungsoo menahan tangan yixing.

Yixing menatap kearah kyungsoo bingung, kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan lalu bibirnya bergerak seperti mengatakan "gumawo" pada yixing. Lalu keduanya tersenyum, kyungsoo mengikuti yixing kedapur.

Joonmyeon kembali tersenyum melihat kecanggungan yixing sahabatnya dan kyungsoo yang menurutnya lucu. Mereka berdua sama sama terlihat malu sepertinya.

'Aku percaya kau dapat menemani hari harinya nanti yixing.. agar kyungsoo dapat merasakan kebahagiaan itu seutuhnya' batin joonmyeon melihat keakraban yixing dan kyungsoo didapur.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

ANNYEOONGGGGGGG! *digampar reader*

Mianhaeeeee updatenya lama banget yahhh telat parahhh! Aku lagi pekan UH jadi gaada waktu buat ngelanjutin. Tapi sebagai gantinya aku kasih panjang nih lanjutannya...

Tadinya mau dua chapter aku gabung jadi satu tapi kayanya ga seru nanti ga penasaran hihi mian banyak typonyaaa!

Oh iyaa... buat kelanjutan ffnya nanti aku minta saran mana anak kaisoo sama anak hunhan donggg! Hehe aku ga bisa mikirin nama anak.. soalnya masih belom mikirin nama anak/salah

Oke readers-nimmm mohon bantuannya yahh nama anak kaisoo sama hunhan wkwk

Oh iyaaaaa aku saranin donlot lagu deli spice chau chau itu sama myname baby im sorry biar lebih nangis lagi kaya aku pas ngetik ini huahahahaa...

Yaudah readers mian gabisa bales satu satu yang jelas aku sayang kalian para reader setiaku... :** muahhh

Reviewnya ditunggu yahh *hug* bye readersss!

Annyeoongggg ^.^ *pyongg /ngilang sama jongin/


	10. Chapter 10

LISTEN TO ME

Author : KiddoUnicorn

Cast: Do Kyungsoo and Kim Jongin

Support cast : find it by yourself :D

Genre: Marriage life – Drama – Hurt/Comfort

Rating : T -M

Disclaimer : EXO belong to Sment, All cast belong to god, and the story is mine.

Perhatian!

BOYS LOVE!. MATURE SEDIKIT/? Banyak typo(s), kalimat tidak sesuai EYD. Alur gaje,dan semua kesalahan yang ada di fict ini.. mianhaeyooo~~ *bow

Dont like, dont read it

Catatan kaki:

Ini ff kaisoo pertamaku. Maaf kalo fic ini gagal bgt dan gaada feel nya sama sekali *bow

HAPPY READING

* * *

'Aku percaya kau dapat menemani hari harinya nanti yixing.. agar kyungsoo dapat merasakan kebahagiaan itu seutuhnya' batin joonmyeon melihat keakraban yixing dan kyungsoo didapur.

CHAPTER 10

.

Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya disofa, ia duduk tidak bersandar pada sandaran sofanya. Yixing yang memperhatikan gelagat kyungsoo sejak tadi pun mendekat dan duduk disamping kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak apa apa huh?" Tanya yixing seraya menatap kyungsoo heran. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum seolah berkata bahwa ia tidak apa apa pada yixing.

_"Dimana joonmyeon?"_ Tanya kyungsoo dengan isyarat tangannya.

Jangan heran jika yixing sudah mengerti, joonmyeon lah yang mengajarkan yixing, ia masih ingat dengan jelas apa perkataan joonmyeon saat mengajarkannya isyarat kyungsoo dahulu 'jika aku menikahi kyungsoo nanti, kau harus bisa berkomunikasi dengan istriku' saat itu yixing hanya bisa tersenyum mengiyakan.

"Joonmyeon sedang mandi.. kau memerlukan sesuatu?" Ucap yixing.

Kyungsoo menggeleng lalu tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan yixing. Kemudian yixing teringat akan sesuatu.

"Ah iya.. nanti kau tidur berdua saja denganku, ranjang dikamarku berukuran queen size sedangkan dikamar joonmyeon hanya single bed. Okay?" Jleas yixing tersenyum pada kyungsoo.

"Jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu jangan sungkan padaku ya" lanjut yixing Setelah kyungsoo membalas perkataannya dengan tersenyum, ia pun beranjak dari duduknya menuju kekamarnya.

.

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menonton televisi untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya saat menunggu joonmyeon. Tiba tiba pintu kamar joonmyeon terbuka dan nampaklah joonmyeon yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

"Nanti kau tidur bersama yixing ya ranjangku tidak muat untuk menampung kita berdua" ucap joonmyeon dengan berkedip genit melihat kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menepuk lengan joonmyeon pelan, membuat semburat merah dipipinya mulai terlihat kembali.

Joonmyeon mengusap pipi kyungsoo dengan sayang. Sungguh ia merindukan sekali kyungsoonya. Yah.. joonmyeon memang sudah mengklaim kyungsoo sebagai miliknya sendiri.

"Kau sudah makan eoh? Hari ini yixing sepertinya memasak banyak karena kedatanganmu" ucap joonmyeon yang sudah berdiri dekat meja makan dan membuka tudung saji diatasnya.

"Mau menemaniku makan siang kyung?" Tanya joonmyeon sedikit menggoda, kyungsoo mengangguk imut lalu mendekat pada joonmyeon dan mereka makan siang bersama. Tanpa mereka sadar yixing memandang mereka dari jauh dan hanya bisa mengehela nafasnya kasar.

* * *

Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya, ia menatap jam digital di meja nakas. Dan yang benar saja, sekarang pukul 01.00pm dan ia baru bangun. Luhan mengurut pelipisnya, rasanya kepalanya berdenyut sakit karena bangun terlalu siang. Luhan memutuskan untuk keluar mencari jongin.

Saat ia ingin menuruni tangga, luhan tak sengaja melihat pintu kamar kyungsoo yang terbuka lebar. Dengan rasa penasaran akhirnya luhan pun mendekat. Dan mata luhan berhasil membulat sempurna ketika melihat keadaan kamar kyungsoo yang sangat kacau dengan jongin yang tertidur diatas ranjang kyungsoo seraya memeluk beberapa pakaian kyungsoo yang berserakkan dan foto pernikahannya, dan jangan lupakan mata jongin yang terlihat sembab.

Luhan memicingkan matanya dan mendekat ketika ia melihat sepucuk surat yang sudah diremas oleh jongin. Seketika setelah membaca surat tersebut luhan tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

* * *

Hari sudah mulai gelap, kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mandi dikamar mandi yang ada didalam kamar yixing. Saat kyungsoo ingin membuka pakaiannya ia nampak kesulitan dan sedikit menahan sakit karena bajunya yang mengenai luka lebamnya itu.

Kyungsoo terkejut ketika ada yang membuka pintu kamar yixing, ia berbalik menatap kearah pintu itu dan merapatkan punggungnya pada dinding agar yixing tidak melihat lukanya.

Mengapa kyungsoo tidak membukanya didalam kamar mandi, baiklah kamar mandi di apartment ini tidak sebesar kamar mandi dirumah jongin jadi mau tidak mau ia harus membukanya disini. Yixing yang bingung dengan ekspresi kyungsoo mendekatinya.

"Hei kau kenapa? Eumm aku mengganggu yah?" Tanya yixing.

Dengan cepat kyungsoo menggeleng lalu tersenyum, bagaimanapun juga ini kamar yixing ia merasa tidak enak jika terus merepotkannya. Yixing sepertinya paham dengan keadaan kyungsoo sekarang yang bajunya sedikit tersingkap itu.

"Biar aku membantumu membuka pakaianmu, kau pasti kesulitan bukan?" Yixing mendekat, kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. Namun ia sudah pasrah jika yixing melihatnya. Setahu kyungsoo yixing adalah orang yang sangat cerewet jika tentang kesehatan tentu saja ia tahu dari joonmyeon. Semoga saja yixing tidak mengadukannya pada joonmyeon tetapi itu tidak mungkin.

"Ommoooo!" Yixing menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya ketika ia melihat tubuh half naked kyungsoo yang begitu mengenaskan.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu kyungsoo? Kenapa kau tidak mengobatinya" tanya yixing yang mulai memegang tangan kiri kyungsoo perlahan untuk melihat lukanya.

Kyungsoo hanya menunduk seraya menggigit bibirnya menahan tangis, yixing yang melihatnya menjadi iba. Ia beringsut memeluk tubuh kyungsoo perlahan agar kyungsoo tidak kembali merasa sakit.

"Kyungsoo kita harus mengobati ini ke dokter ucap yixing saat masih memeluk kyungsoo. Namun kemudian kyungsoo melepas pelukan yixing tiba tiba dengan menggelengkan kepalanya, sungguh ia tidak ingin pergi ke rumah sakit.

_"Aniyoooo.. aku tidak apa apa yixing-ah, kau mau membantuku untuk mengobatinya kan? Sungguh aku tidak ingin pergi ke rumah sakit. Aku mohon jangan beritahu joonmyeon, aku hanya tidak ingin ia khawatir" _kyungsoo mengisyaratkan pada yixing dengan tatapan penuh permohonan.

Akhirnya yixing pun mengangguk pasrah, ia membantu kyungsoo untuk menyiapkan air hangat pada bathubnya. Kyungsoo pun masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan membersihkan tubuhnya. Yixing pergi keluar untuk membeli obat untuk luka lebam kyungsoo.

.

"Loh... yixing kau habis dari mana? Pantas saja dari tadi aku mencarimu" tanya joonmyeon ketika melihat yixing yang menutup pintu apartment dengan mengendap endap seperti pencuri.

"Emmmm.. a.. akuuuu" belum selesai yixing menjawab pertanyaan joonmyeon, joonmyeon sudah memotongnya kembali.

"Kau membeli apa?" Joonmyeon sudah mengambil alih plastik yang ia pegang sejak tadi. Yixing tidak melanjutkan perkataannya dan mulai menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, jelas saja ia bingung.

"Loh obat apa ini? Emm.. luka lebam.. loh siapa yang terluka? Kau terluka eoh?" Tanya joonmyeon khawatir ketika membaca fungsi obat salep tersebut. Yixing selalu tersenyum jika joonmyeon sudah mulai perhatian padanya.

"Kau ini, kenapa malah tersenyum eohh?" Tanya joinmyeon sedikit geram karena penasaran.

"Rahasia wlee" ucap yixing dan menjulurkan lidahnya pada joonmyeon, ia berlalu dari hadapan joonmyeon masuk kekamarnya. Joonmyeon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya bingung dengan tingkah sahabatnya.

.

"Kyung... apa kau sudah selesai mandinya? Aku baru saja membelikanmu obat" ucap yixing didekat pintu kamar mandi.

Tiba tiba kenop pintu kamar mandi itu terbuka dan nampaklah kyungsoo yang memakai baju handuk biru laut miliknya itu. Kyungsoo menatap yixing seolah berkata 'bantu aku memakainya'

Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya ditepi ranjang, yixing mengoleskan salep tersebut pada punggung kyungsoo dengan perlahan. Kyungsoo menahan sakitnya dengan terus menggigit bibir ranumnya sendiri. Namun tiba tiba...

Cklek

Kenop pintu kamar yixing terbuka dan nampaklah joonmyeon dengan matanya yang membulat sempurna melihat luka lebam kyungsoo yang begitu jelas terlihat. Bahkan warnanya bukan merah lagi tetapi ungu dan sedikit berdarah. Joonmyeon segera mendekat kepada kyungsoo, kyungsoo mulai takut jika joonmyeon marah, ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan yixing.

"Katakan padaku siapa yang melakukannya? Akan aku laporkan pada polisi sekarang juga!" Kyungsoo sedikit tersentak dengan nada bicara joonmyeon yang sedkkit membentak. Kemudian ia menggeleng lemah.

"Ceritakan pada kami kyungsoo, kau jangan terus menerus melindungi mereka, mereka pantas mendapatkan hukuman yang semestinya kyung" sambung yixing.

Kyungsoo memegang tangan joonmyeon dan yixing lalu menunduk dalam , ia terus menangis sejadi jadinya. Yixing beringsut memeluk kyungsoo perlahan agar tidak menyakitinya. Setelah merasa sedikit lega kyungsoo melepas pelukan yixing dan mengisyaratkan dengan tangan yang bergetar.

_"Jongin yang mekakukan ini, tetapi aku mohon jangan lakukan apapun padanya. Aku tidak baik baik saja joonmueon... aku mohon.. hiks"_ tubuh kyungsoo kembali bergetar.

Joonmyeon menggeleng kesal, sungguh ia tidak rela melihat tubuh seseorang yang sangat ia cintai begitu hancur. Bahkan joonmyeon berani bertaruh ia pasti akan menangis seharian jika ia mendapatkan luka seperti itu.

Yixing menatap joonmyeon yang emosi dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Yixing menunduk matanya kembali melihat kearah salep yang ia genggam.

"Yasudah, lebih baik lukamu diobati dulu kyung" ucap yixing yang kembali menuangkan salep tersebut kejari tangannya dan mengoleskan pada luka kyungsoo dengan hati hati.

Kyungsoo terlihat sedikit meringis menahan perih akibat salep yang dioleskan oleh yixing, tangannya meremas ujung baju handuk yang ia kenakan. Joonmyeon yang melihatnya beralih menggenggam kedua tangan kyungsoo, mengelusnya untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan mata yang sembab pada joonmyeon, sedangkan yixing yang melihatnya sekilas mencoba kembali fokus pada tugasnya yaitu mengobati kyungsoo.

"Jika aku terlalu kasar katakanlah... jangan ditahan" ucap yixing menatap kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengangguk mengiyakan dan yixing kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

* * *

Jongin membuka matanya, ia mengusap wajahnya kasar lalu matanya beralih menatap seluruh ruangan tempatnya berada yang ia yakini adalah kamar kyungsoo. Entahlah, apa yang membuatnya bertahan lama didalam ruangan ini biasanya ia tidak tahan berlama lama berada dikamar kyungsoo.

'Kenapa rasanya dadaku ini sangat sakit setelah tau kyungsoo pergi' Batin jongin.

Jongin kembali meneteskan air matanya dalam diam, ia terus memandang foto pernikahannya dengan kyungsoo. Difoto itu kyungsoo nampak tersenyum ceria. Jongin mengelus wajah kyungsoo yang ada foto itu.

Tiba tiba suara langkah kaki mendekat, jongin menoleh kearah sumber suara tersebut dan mendapati luhan yang sudah berdandan dengan rapih ia terlihat aangat cantik menurut jongin. Jongin tersenyum pada luhan, luhan pun membalas senyuman jongin dengan sangat manis.

"Jongin, aku ingin keluar sebentar" jongin kembali mengerutkan alisnya seolah meminta penjelasan.

" aku bosan dirumah melihatmu seperti orang frustasi memikirkan lelaki bisu tidak berguna seperti kyungsoo" nada bicara luhan mulai serius.

"Kau ingin pergi kemana? Kenapa tidak mengajakku?" Tanya jongin.

"Aku malas mengajakmu, lebih baik aku pergi sendiri daripada selama pergi nanti pikiranmu hanya tertuju pada kyungsoo" luhan berkata dengan wajah yang dibuat malas.

"Sudah ya aku pergi dulu" ucap luhan lalu beralih meninggalkan luhan.

Jongin hanya memandang kepergian luhan dengan nanar. Ia butuh perhatian kali ini, tapi mengapa orang yang ia cintai malah pergi meninggalkannya. Dan sekarang ia juga bingung kenapa ia menangisi istrinya yang tidak berguna itu.

'Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak... siapa sebenarnya yang aku khawatirkan'

Namun.. jauh dilubuk hati jongin sebenarnya rasa kekhawatirannya itu untuk kyungsoo seorang. Entah mengapa ia khawatir pada kyungsoo, ia memang menyuruh kyungsoo tinggal setidaknya sampai proses persalinannya selesai. Namun penyesalan memang selalu datang terakhir, ia menyesal telah mencambuki kyungsoo kemarin, ia hanya terlalu kecewa melihat kyungsoi bercumbu dengan orang lain dan sekarang kyungsoo pergi.

Rasa lapar mulai menyerang perut sixpack jongin, tibq tiba ia kembali melihat kearah kyungsoo dalam foto pernikahannya itu. Air mata mulai menggenang kembali dipelupuk matanya.

'Aku rindu masakannya,

perhatiannya,

semua perlakuan lembutnya padaku...' batin jongin berkecamuk.

* * *

Sehun menunggu luhan dimobil sport hitamnya. Tiba tiba ia melihat luhan istri tercintanya menuruni tangga pelataran rumah jongin perlahan. Sehun turun dari mobilnya dan membukakan pintu mobil saat luhan ingin masuk. Sehun memakaikan seatbelt pada tubuh luhan lalu kembali nendudukjan dirinya dikursi kemudi. Kemudian mobil sehun mulai mejauhi pekarangan rumah jongin.

"Sehunieeeee" panggil luhan dengan manjanya.

"Waeyo honeyy?" Tanya sehun, ia mengelus pipi luhan dan sesekali melirik kearah istri tercintanya itu.

"Aku punya kabar bagussss!" Ucap luhan dengan senyumannya yang terlihat semangat.

"Apa itu sayang?"

"Eumm... kau pasti tidak akan percaya! Setelah sekian lama aku mengompori jongin dan akhirnya aku berhasil!" Ucap luhan senang.

"Apa maksudmu hm?" Tanya sehun lagi.

"Jongin marah besar dan menyambuki kyungsoo tadi malam, dan sepertinya pagi pagi sekali tadi kyungsoo pergi!" Ucap luhan sedikit memekik saking senangnya.

"Jinjayo?!" Sehun membulatkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Ne~ hahhhh senangnyaa" ucap luhan seraya menyandarkan tubuhnya pada jok mobil.

"Jaga kandunganmu baik baik honey. Jika anak itu lahir, kita akan menjadi jutawan bahkan milyarder!"

"Ne~ dan kita bisa menutupi semua hutang hutang kita huniee" ucap luhan seraya mengelus tengkuk sehun perlahan.

"Tapi kau harus berjanji... setelah anak kita lahir nanti kau harus berhenti mengedarkan obat obatan itu.. aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu hunnieee" raut wajah luhan yang tadi senang berubah menjadi khawatir.

"Aku berjanji sayang" ucap sehun tersenyum lembut pada luhan.

Lalu mereka tertawa senang bersama. Apa peduli mereka jika tertawa diatas penderitaan kyungsoo maupun jongin?

Yang terpenting bagi mereka adalah hidup senang bergelimang harta tanpa memikirkan hutang hutangnya. Ya.. begitulah sehun dan luhan, tidak jahat secara fisik namun menggunakan kepintarannya untuk berbuat jahat pada orang lain. Setelah ini pasti akan lebih banyak lagi rencana yang mereka susun.

* * *

Kyungsoo menutup keran wastafel, ia baru saja selesai menyikat giginya lalu membasuh mulutnya dengan air. Mata bulatnya beralih menata cermin yang ada dihadapannya, ia melihat matanya yang sangat sembab karena terus menangis dari kemarin.

Kyungsoo sejujurnya sudah lelah menangis namun salahkan air matanya yang terus menuruni pipinya seolah tak pernah habis meskipun menangis seharian.

Kyungsoo mengambil handuk kecil diatas meja nakas yang tadi ia siapkan, lalu dibasahkannya handuk kecil itu dengan air hangat dari keran wastafel. Ia mengompres matanya perlahan seraya menatap kearah cermin itu dalam diam.

Namun sesaat kemudian kyungsoo mendengar suara seperti isakan tertahan dari seseorang. Kyungsoo mencoba tidak memperdulikannya sejujurnya ia takut dengan hantu hantu dan sejenisnya maka dari itu ia tetap fokus mengompres matanya. Namun isakkan itu tetap terdengar jelas oleh kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sedikit menoleh kearah pintu kamar mandi dan mendapati pintu kamar mandinya belum tertutup dengan sempurna. Saat ia mendekat dan ingin menutup pintu kamar mandi disaat yang bersamaan ada yang ingin membuka pintu kamar mandi itu. Sungguh demi tuhan kyungsoo sangat takut sekarang.

Akhirnya kyungsoo memberanikan diri membuka pintu kamar mandi itu dan nampaklah yixing yang membulatkan matanya terkejut dengan jejak air mata pada pipi putih nya. Yixing terlihat panik dan langsung berbalik badan mengusap jejak air mata pada wajahnya.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya lalu mendekat, ia menyentuh bahu yixing agar sang empunya beralih menatapnya. Yixing berbalik lalu menunduk, terlihat ia masih berusaha mengusap pipinya yang penuh dengan jejak air mata.

Kyungsoo menepuk pundak yixing agar yixing mau melihat wajahnya, kyungsoo ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun jika yixing tidak melihatnya bagaimana bisa ia menenangkan yixing.

"_Mengapa kau menangis?"_ Kyungsoo mengisyaratkan kepada yixing.

Yixing hanya menggeleng lalu duduk ditepi ranjang queen sizenya. Ia tersenyum sedikit dipaksakan kearah kyungsoo, lalu menepuk kasur disebelahnya berusaha memberi isyarat agar kyungsoo juga duduk disebelahnya.

"_Kau bisa bercerita padaku jika kau mau, aku akan berusaha membantumu jika aku bisa"_ lanjut kyungsoo dengan senyum manisnya.

"Aku tidak apa apa kyungsoo" ucap yixing mengelus tangan kyungsoo dengan senyumnya. Namun bibir yixing nampak bergetar dan jelas terlihat oleh kyungsoo.

"_Kau berbohong_" kyungsoo menatap mata yixing dengan lekat, mencari kebohongan dimata itu namun disaat yang bersamaan ia juga memberi kenyamanan pada yixing saat menatap mata bulatnya yang begitu lucu.

Yixing menunduk lalu menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Ia terlihat berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Lalu ia memeluk kyungsoo secara tiba tiba. Membuat kyungsoo sedikit meringis kafena tanpa sadar yixing mengenai lukanya namun kyungsoo menahannya.

"Jaga joonmyeon untukku" kyungsoo yang ingin membalas pelukan yixing terlihat bingung dan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ia sangat menyayangimu kyung.. bahkan ia sangat mencintaimu, lupakanlah jongin dan lihatlah dirinya" lanjut yixing.

Kyungsoo melepaskan peluka yixing dan menatap kearah yixing yang mulai menangis lagi.

"Aku banyak belajar darimu, joonmyeon selalu menceritakan sikapmu pada jongin selama ini. Dan aku tahu, bahwa cinta memang tak harus memiliki bukan?"

"aku rela bila kau yang menjadi pasangan untuk joonmyeon nantinya" yixing kembali menangis dengan sesunggukan. Sungguh ia rela melepaskan joonmyeon untuk kyungsoo.

"_Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu"_ jawab kyungsoo dengan tangannya.

"Aku sudah lama menyukai joonmyeon, bahkan sebelum kau datang dikehidupannya" ucap yixing.

Kyungsoo menatap yixing dengan perihatin, ia mengusap jejak air mata pada wajah yixing. Yixing beralih menatap kemata kyungsoo.

_"Maafkan aku.. tapi aku sama sekali tidak mencintai joonmyeon, begitu keras aku mencobanya namun aku memang hanya mencintai jongin"_ jawab kyungsoo takut takut.

"_Kau harus ingat, aku sudah menikah dan aku dicampakkan. Itulah kenyataannya, namun aku tetaplah istri dari kim jongin selama ia belum benar benar melepasku" _

_"Aku tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta pada siapapun kecuali kim jongin."_

Kyungsoo berucap final dan beralih memeluk yixing dengan erat, yixing begitu terharu dengan keteguhan hati kyungsoo. Yixing kembali menangis dipelukan kyungsoo, kyungsoo mengelus punggung yixing lembut.

"_Sudahlah, lebih baik kita tidur sekarang" _

Yixing pun mengangguk lalu berbaring disamping kyungsoo. Yixing berbaring lurus menatap langit langit kamarnya, sementara kyungsoo memiringkan wajahnya menatap yixing, tak lama kemudian kyungsoo pun tertidur. Yixing hanya menatap wajah damai kyungsoo ketika ia tertidur.

'Bahkan joonmyeon sangat mengharapkanku untuk bisa menjagamu selama ia tidak ada...

Tapi aku rela kyung jika orangnya adalah kau..'

Aku rela meskipun aku harus sakit, mungkin joonmyeon bukan jodohku' batin yixing lalu memiringkan tubuhnya membelakangi kyungsoo.

* * *

Jongin mengerjapkan matanya ketika cahaya matahari sedikit demi sedikit mulai masuk melalui celah jendela kamar kyungsoo. Kamar kyungsoo? Ya, jongin menghabiskan hari minggunya hanya dengan berdiam diri dikamar milik kyungsoo. Jongin melihat kearah jam digital dimeja nakas milik kyungsoo.

07.00am

Satu hal yang baru jongin sadari adalah hari ini adalah hari senin dan ia benar benar tertidur dikamar kyungsoo sejak kemarin. Jongin mengusap wajahnya kasar, entahlah ia merasa kurang baik hari ini. Mungkin ia akan membolos bekerja hari ini.

Tiba tiba pikiran jongin tertuju pada luhan, ia beranjak dari posisinya menuju kamarnya dan luhan. Namun saat ia Membuka ointu kamarnya nihil... ia tidak menemukan luhannya dikamar.

"Luhaaannn" pekij jongin memanggil luhan.

"Kau didalam sayangg?"

Tok tok tok

Jongin mengetuk pintu kamar mandinya siapa tau luhan ada didalam namun tetap saja tak ada jawaban. Jongin menuju kelantai bawah mencari luhan didapur, ruang tv, ruang keluarga, ruang kerjanya, halaman belakang dan halaman depan namun tetap saja nihil.

Jongin mulai meraba saku celananya mengeluarkan handphone dan mencari nama luhan di contact list handphonenya.

Tuuut...

'Nomer yang anda tuju ...~'

Jongin berdecak begitu mendengar suara dari operator yang menandakan jika handphone luhan sedang tidak dapat dihubungi. Terbesit rasa khawatir dipikiran jongin, bagaimanapun luhan sedang hamil anaknya dan tentunya jongin tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada keduanya.

Jongin menyambar kunci mobilnya berinisiatif untuk mencari luhan namun saat ia membuka pintu rumahnya Ia melihat luhan sedang melambaikan tangannya kearah sebuah mobil yang mulai menjauhi pekarangan rumahnya.

"Kau baru pulang?" Tanya jongin.

"Ahh kau mengagetkanku saja jonginiee" ucap luhan sedikit tergagap.

"Jadi kau pulang dengan siapa?" Tanya jongin sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya.

"Jongiinniee jangan marah begitu aku kan..." belum selesai luhan menjawab, jongin sudah menarik luhan untuk masuk kedalam rumah dan menghempaskan tubuhnya disofa.

"Jongin kau apa apaansih?!" Luhan yang kesakitan mulai menaikkan nada bicaranya.

"KAU PULANG DENGAN SIAPA HAH? APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN SEMALAMAN? KAU ITU SEDANG HAMIL!" Jongin membentak luhan.

Luhan yang memang pada dasarnya tidak suka dibentak pun malah balik melawan sangat jauh berbeda dengan kyungsoo yang hanya diam saja.

"MEMANGNYA KENAPA? JIKA AKU BERADA DIRUMAH SEKALIPUN KAU AKAN TETAP MENANGISI ISTRIMU YANG TAK BERGUNA ITU!" Ucap luhan sakarstik.

"Ingat jongin! Anak ini anakmu... dan kau juga belum bertanggung jawab untuk menikahiku hingga detik ini! Lagipula jika kau tidak mencintainya untuk apa repot repot menangisinya!" Nada bicara luhan sedikit memelan sejujurnya ia takut jongin berbuat kasar padanya.

Hati jongin tertohok mendengar semua perkataan luhan. Sejenak ia berpikir hingga tanpa sadar luhan telah meningvalkannya sendirian diruang tv menuju kamar jongin.

Jongin terduduk disofa dan memijat pelipisnya. Pusing... oa juga tidak mengerti mengapa perasaannya bisa kacau seperti ini.

.

.

Jongin membuka pintu kamarnya dan nampaklah luhan yang sedang menghadap ke cermin merapihkan rambutnya. Jongin duduk ditepi ranjang dengan kikuk.

"Luhanie... maafkan aku soal tadi, aku..." ucapan jongin terputus.

"Aku tau kau pasti sedang emosi benar kan jonginie? Aku tidak apa apa kok, maafkan aku karena tidak mengabarimu." Ucap luhan manja seraya duduk dipangkuan jongin.

"Sudahlah masalah ini tidak perlu kita bahas lagi.. lupakan saja yang sudah berlalu jonginie. Biarkan kyungsoo pergi toh nantinya kau akan menjadikanmu istri bukan?" Ucap luhan tersenyum manja seraya mengelus pipi jongin dengan sayang.

Kemudian bibir mereka mulai bertemu dalam ciuman yang panjang dengan keduanya yang sama sama mengelus tengkuk pasangannya seraya mendesah nikmat pada ciuman panas yang mereka ciptakan.

* * *

Skip time

Kyungsoo sedang membantu yixing untuk memasak makan malam mereka, namun kemudian saat kyungsoo sedang memotong wortel ia merasa perutnya sangat sakit, kyungsoo mundur perlahan seraya memegang perutnya yang sakit, wajahnya berubah pucat pasi.

"Kyung jika sudah selesai dengan wortelnya bantu aku dengan kentang kentang itu ya" ucap yixing.

"Kyung" merasa tidak mendapatkan jawaban akhirnya Yixing menoleh kearah kyungsoo.

Matanya membulat sempurna dan segera menahan tubuh kyungsoo yang sedikit oleng. Yixing panik dan melihat kearah kaki kyungsoo, ia melihat darah segar mengalir disana. Yixing langsung berteriak memanggil joonmyeon. Kyungsoo sudah mengeluarkan air matanya pertanda bahwa ini sangatlah sakit

"AAAA JOONMYEONN" pekik yixing.

"Ada apa?" Joonmyeon menjawab dari kamarnya namun ia tidak kunjung keluar dari kamarnya.

"Joonmyeon! Kyungsoo berdarahhh!" Yixing memekik dengan keras.

Joonmyeon yang mendengar nama kyungsoo langsung berlari kearah sumber suara. Joonmyeon membulatkan matanya lalu segera membopong kyungsoo keluar dari apartmentnya menuju tempat parkir. Semua mata tertuju pada joonmyeon dan yixing yang terlihat panik membawa kyungsoo.

Joonmyeon mulai menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan diatas rata rata sungguh ia panik, keringat mulai menetes dari pelipisnya. Tak lain dengan yixinb yang memangku kepala kyungsoi yang berbaring di jok belakang, yixing mengusap keringat yang membasahi kening kyungsoo..

"Cepatlah sedikit joonmyeon, kyungsoo sangat pucat" yixing memekik saking paniknya.

Namun kyungsoo sempat mengisyaratkan sesuatu pada yixing menggunakan tangannya yang bergetar hebat.

_"Tolong beritahu jongin, gunakan handphoneku_" kyungsoo memberikan handphonenya pada yixing lalu yixing mengirimkan pesan kepada jongin.

.

.

Dilain tempat

Luhan sedang membaca majalah ibu hamil diruang tv, tiba tiba ia merasa badannya mulai dingin dan perutnya sedikit sakit. Luhan mencoba menahannya mungkin anak didalam perutnya sedang menendangnya namun kali ini berbeda, sungguh ini sangat sakit.

"Jonginieeeeee" luhan merengek, jongin yang duduk berhadapan dengannya pun menoleh kearah luhan.

"Ne baby?" Jawab jonhin sekenanya.

"Perutku sakit aahhhh " luhan meringis seraya memegang perut besarnya

"Lu... kau baik baik saja? Apa ini sudah waktunya?" Tanya jongin panik.

"Jangan banyak bertanya bodoh shhh cepat bawa aku kerumah sakit" bentak luhan sambil meringis menahan sakit.

Jongin yang panik langsung menggendong luhan ala bridal ke mobilnya yang terparkir dihalaman depan. Luhan duduk disebelah jongin dengan jok mobil yang disandarkan kebelakang. Jongin membawa luhan yang terus merengek dengan kecepatan penuh membelah suasana malam kota seoul.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

ANNYEOONGGGGG... AHAHAHAHAHA MIAN KALO JELEK.. pasti banyak bgt typonya. Aku udah usaha bikin panjang nih-.- kalo masih kurang panjang juga author ketekin loh/? Pedes matanya liat tulisan banyak wkwkw

btw mianhae kalo banyak kurangnya aku lagi sakit soalnya u.u aku ga sekolah hari ini soalnya sakit tapi aku bosen jadi lanjutin ff deh hehehe gimana gimana? Seru gak?

Wkwkkw mian banget kalo lagi lagi harus tbc disaat yang tidak tepat...

Btw aku mau ngicapin terimakasih banyak buat semuanya yang udah nyaranin nama buat anaknya kaisoo ! Karena saran kalian semua sama jadi aku putuskan namanya kim jongsoo wkwk aku udah mentok buat mikirin nama anak mereka.

Btw aku mau ucapin terimakasih buat younlaycious88 yang udah nyaranin nama anak hunhan yang paling beda dari lainnya wkwk oke aku putusin nama anak luhan pake nama dari kamu makasih sayang :******

Btw review terus ya readersnim mian aku gabisa bales satu satu aku baca semua review kalian semua kok.

Kemarin ada yg tanya backsound exoshowtime ep 7 pas suho dikacangin member itu deli spice - chau chau ya sayang. KALO AKU BOLEH SARAN KALIAN SAMBIL DENGERIN ITU PASTI MAKIN NANGIS HAHAH/ketawa setan

Yaudahlah segini aja bacotnya. Mian kalo jelek *bowreview terus biar aku lanjut! ANYYEONG! *pyong


	11. Chapter 11

LISTEN TO ME

Author : KiddoUnicorn

Cast: Do Kyungsoo and Kim Jongin

Support cast : find it by yourself :D

Genre: Marriage life – Drama – Hurt/Comfort

Rating : T -M

Disclaimer : EXO belong to Sment, All cast belong to god, and the story is mine.

Perhatian!

BOYS LOVE!. MATURE SEDIKIT/? Banyak typo(s), kalimat tidak sesuai EYD. Alur gaje,dan semua kesalahan yang ada di fict ini.. mianhaeyooo~~ *bow

Dont like, dont read it

Catatan kaki:

Ini ff kaisoo pertamaku. Maaf kalo fic ini gagal bgt dan gaada feel nya sama sekali *bow

HAPPY READING

* * *

"Jangan banyak bertanya bodoh shhh cepat bawa aku kerumah sakit" bentak luhan sambil meringis menahan sakit.

Jongin yang panik langsung menggendong luhan ala bridal ke mobilnya yang terparkir dihalaman depan. Luhan duduk disebelah jongin dengan jok mobil yang disandarkan kebelakang. Jongin membawa luhan yang terus merengek dengan kecepatan penuh membelah suasana malam kota seoul.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 11

.

.

Joonmyeon dan yixing dengan panik menyusuri sepanjang koridor rumah sakit mengikuti beberapa perawat yang mendorong kasur pasien menuju UGD. Menurut dokter Park, kyungsoo sudah mengalami pendarahan dan sudah tiba waktunya untuk melahirkan secara sesar tentunya.

Joonmyeon dan yixing berpisah ketika menemukan counter administrasi, joonmyeon tetap mengikuti kemana suster membawa kyungsoo sementara yixing menuju counter tersebut untuk membayar semua keperluan administrasi demi lancarnya proses persalinan kyungsoo.

Yixing membayar menggunakan uang tabungan joonmyeon dan dibantu sedikit dengan uang tabungannya. Yixing memanglah bukan orang yang kaya raya, ia juga menabung untuk biaya hidupnya selama dikorea, namun yixing rela jika tabungannya dipakai untuk membuat senang orang yang ia cintai. Lagipula Yixing sudah sangat panik mendengar dokter park mengatakan jika kyungsoo pendarahan.

.

Joonmyeon mendudukkan dirinya diruang tunggu dengan wajah yang lesu, terlihat dari bibirnya yang terus bergerak menandakan jika ia sedang berdoa. Sungguh ia sangat takut terjadi sesuatu pada kyungsoo. Joonmyeon mengusap wajahnya kasar, berharap tidak terjadi sesuatu pada kyungsoo maupun bayinya.

_'_ya tuhan selamatkan kyungsoo.. selamatkan kyungsoo_'_ batin joonmyeon.

Tiba tiba terdengar suara derap langkah cepat, joonmyeon pun menoleh kearah sumber suara tersebut. Ternyata ada pasien lainnya dengan seorang pria yang juga panik yang joonmyeon ketahui adalah tuan kim. Joonmyeon seketika berdiri saat seorang suster menahan jongin untuk ikut masuk kedalam kamar oprasi lainnya.

Jongin menunduk lemas, ia mengusap wajahnya kasar seraya berbalik untuk duduk dikursi dekat tempat joonmyeon duduk. Saat ia berbalik bertemulah mata antara jongin dan joonmyeon. Mata joonmyeon terlihat seperti ada kilat kemarahan, ia menatap tajam mata jongin. Sementara jongin menatap joonmyeon balik dengan pandangan yang lesu dan putus asa ditambah dengan mata jongin yang sedikit membengkak.

Jongin lalu duduk tidak mempedulikan tatapan marah dari joonmyeon. Tiba tiba suara derap langkah orang yang berlari terdengar dikoridor rumah sakit tersebut, membuat joonmyeon berbalik lalu pandangannya bertemu dengan yixing. Jongin pun mendengarnya namun ia malah sibuk memainkan handphonenya dan disaat yang bersamaan ia membaca sebuah pesan di handphonenya ketika yixing mengatakan...

"Hosh hosh hosh..." yixing mengatur nafasnya karena kelelahan.

"Bagaimana keadaan kyungsoo?! Apa persalinannya bisa segera dilakukan?" Tanya yixing panik.

.

From : Do Kyungsoo

Jika memang ini sudah waktunya, maka aku akan melahirkan anakku ini di Rumah Sakit International Seoul. Datanglah jika kau sempat.

.

DEG

Jongin yang baru saja membaca pesan di handphonenya juga mendengar perkataan yixing barusan.

'Kyungsoo...' batin jongin.

Namun jongin bersikap seolah tidak perduli dengan apa yang ia dengar, ia terus memfokuskan pikirannya pada luhan. Joonmyeon yang mendengar pertanyaan yixing pun sedikit melirik kearah jongin yang sama sekali tidak beraksi apapun. Joonmyeon yang kesal akhirnya membalas pertanyaan yixing dengan sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya.

"Ia akan selalu baik baik saja yixing... aku yakin ia pasti akan melahirkan anaknya dengan selamat" ucap joonmyeon dengan menekan kata 'anaknya' agar jongin mendengar. Namun jongin tetap tidak bereaksi apapun ketika mendengarnya.

Tiba tiba suara langkah kaki kembali menggema sepanjang koridor rumah sakit ini, membuat tiga orang lainnya menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" Jongin yang melihatnya lalu menatap seseorang tersebut dengan sinis.

Orang itu adalah...

Sehun, oh sehun. Joonmyeon membulatkan matanya terkejut, ia tidak habis pikir betapa beraninya sehun datang pada saat seperti ini. Sehun menatap joonmyeon sekilas dengan tatapan dinginnya, lalu beralih menatap jongin dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Itu sama sekali bukan urusanmu" jawab sehun enteng lalu mendudukkan dirinya dikursi ruang tunggu berhadapan dengan jongin.

Jongin menatap sehun penuh selidik, terang saja ia sangat curiga. Bagaimana bisa boss calon istrinya yang dulu seorang pekerja seks itu tiba tiba datang disaat calon istrinya akan melahirkan. Ya luhan memang calon istri jongin, ia sudah berencana akan menikahi luhan setelah sebulan melahirkan nanti.

CKLEK

"Permisi... suami dari Tuan do kyungsoo bisa masuk sekarang, dokter Park akan menjelaskan kondisi tuan kyungsoo saat ini"

Keempat orang tersebut menoleh kearah pintu yang terbuka dan menampakkan seorang perawat yang berpakaian serba putih itu. Joonmyeon ingin beranjak dari duduknya namun ia ragu dan malah berpaling menghadap jongin yang juga menatapnya.

Hati kecil jongin sangat ingin ia masuk dan mengetahui bagaimana keadaan kyungsoo saat ini namun rasa itu terkalahkan dengan rasa gengsinya. Jongin menggeleng pelan dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Joonmyeon yang geram akhirnya benar benar beranjak dari duduknya dan masuk kedalam ruang oprasi kyungsoo meninggalkan yixing bersama sehun dan jongin di ruang tunggu.

Yixing menatap bingung kearah jongin, orang yang ia yakini sebagai suami sah dari kyungsoo. Beberapa kali ia pernah melihat wajah jongin pada foto pernikahan yang selalu kyungsoo bawa didompetnya.

Jongin yang merasa ditatap dengan intens merasa risih namun ia tetap acuh tidak memperdulikan tatapan yixing. Yixing memainkan ujung sweaternya pertanda ia gugup, ia sangat takut melihat jongin yang beberapa kali berpandangan sinis dengan sehun.

Tiba tiba pintu dari arah ruang oprasi luhan terbuka dan menampakkan seorang dokter pria yang mungil dan manis yang jongin ketahui adalah dokter byun baekhyun istri dari dokter park chanyeol.

"Maaf... tuan Oh Sehun?" Ucap dokter manis tersebut dengan senyumannya yang imut.

Jongin yang sudah berdiri menghentikan langkahnya begitu mendengar nama 'oh sehun' yang disebutkan. Ia melihat sehun yang terlihat sangat senang namun juga khawatir diraut wajahnya.

"Anda suami dari tuan Oh Luhan? Anda bisa masuk sekarang, ada beberapa hal yang harus saya sampaikan" ucap dokter tersebut.

Jongin dan yixing pun mengerutkan alisnya mendengar penuturan dokter byun barusan. Sehun pun beranjak bangun dengan sesekali melirik kearah jongin seolah ia meledek jongin yang hanya terbengong melihatnya.

Dokter byun yang mengikuti arah pandang sehun pun akhirnya bertemu pandang dengan jongin. Dokter byun yang mengenal jongin langsung tersenyum dan menyapa jongin.

"Selamat malam tuan kim, bagaimana dengan kandungan tuan kyungsoo?" Jongin membulatkan matanya.

Bagaikan air yang dibekukan dalam freezer, jongin langsung diam membeku tak berkutik. Hatinya tertohok mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh istri dari dokter keluarganya itu.

Jika kau berada diposisi jongin kau akan melakukan apa? Tidak ada bukan? Jika kau perotes, data yang dimasukkan oleh rumah sakit pasti bersumber langsung dari pasiennya kebetulan luhan tadi masih tersadar. Tapi mengapa luhan tidak menyebut jongin sebagai suaminya, mengapa malah sehun?

Sehun yang sudah tidak sabar dengan kondisi luhan pun akhirnya memotong pembicaraan dokter byun dan jongin dengan menarik tangan sang dokter.

"Cepat dokter, aku sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat anakku!" Ucap sehun seraya tersenyum kearah jongin bermaksud untuk meledek.

Jongin yang sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya pun beranjak dari duduknya dan mendorong sehun hingga terjengkang dari posisinya. Tanpa basa basi Jongin mendudukki perut sehun lalu mengangkat kerah baju sehun.

BUGH

Sehun meringis ketika tinjuan mendarat pada pipi kirinya, ia berusaha mendorong jongin yang duduk diatasnya. Dokter byun dan yixing yang melihatnya pun Tak tinggal diam, mereka berdua menarik tubuh jongin menjauh dari atas tubuh sehun. Jongin terus memberontak ia menghempaskan tangan yixing dan dokter byun lalu kembali memukul perut sehun.

BUGHH

"DIA ANAKKU KAU SUDAH GILA?!" Pekik jongin didepan wajah sehun yang sudah babak belur. Sehun tidak melawan ia hanya terus meledek jongin dengan senyumnya yang meremehkan.

"Apa apaan ini tuan kim? Ini rumah sakit jangan membuat keributan. Istri mu itu Do kyungsoo bukan oh luhan bagaimana bisa ia mengandung anakmu?!" ucap dokter baekhyun ketus.

Sebenarnya dokter byun memiliki mood yang cepat berubah, tidak seperti dokter park yang selalu tersenyum menanggapi omelan pasien dan sebagainya. Dokter byun yang kesal akhirnya membantu sehun berdiri lalu memapahnya kedalam ruang oprasi luhan.

.

Hening.

.

Jongin terus menatap lurus kearah ruang oprasi luhan, pandangannya nanar. Cairan bening itu mulai membanjiri pelupuk matanya. Ia menjambak rambutnya kesal, mengusap wajahnya kasar seraya menutup matanya dan berteriak.

"AAARGGHHHHH SIALAANNNN" jongin berteriak hingga suaranya menggema disepanjang koridor rumah sakit yang mulai sepi karena sudah malam.

Yixing melihat jongin dengan pandangan yang memelas turut prihatin dengan apa yang jongin alami. Tubuh jongin bergetar hebat, yixing berani bertaruh pasti jongin sedang menangis. Yixing memberanikan diri untuk beranjak dan duduk disebelah jongin.

Yixing hanya duduk terdiam menatap ruang oprasi luhan. Jongin masih terus menunduk terdengar suara isakan kecil keluar dari bibir tebal jongin. Yixing memandang jongin dengan kasihan namun ia ingat kembali dengan luka yang ada disekujur tubuh kyungsoo. Penyebabnya adalah tangan tangan jongin yang seperti monster itu.

Yixing menggigit bibirnya karena gugup lalu menarik nafas seolah ia sudah bersiap untuk mengeluarkan kata kata seraya tangannya yang ingin menepuk pundak jongin namun sebelum itu terjadi tiba tiba...

"Sakit" ucap jongin singkat.

Yixing melengos mendengar penuturan jongin, ia mengurungkan niatnya tadi lalu mendengarkan jongin seraya memperhatikannya.

"Saranghae luhanie" ucap jongin dengan susah payah karena suaranya yang bergetar.

Lalu suasana kembali hening, jongin dan yixing sama sama sibuk dengan pikirannya masing masing. Beberapa menit terlewati begitu saja dengan situasi yang sangat sunyi, hanya ada beberapa suara jarum jam yang terdengar.

"Aku pernah membaca disebuah artikel pada majalah kesukaanku. Disitu penulis berkata 'karma is like 69' apa kau tau apa maksudnya?" Ucap yixing tiba tiba. Membuat jongin yang sedang menangis berhenti sesaat mendengarkan kata kata yixing.

Yixing menatap jongin yang tetap tidak ada pergerakkan namun isakkannya sedikit berhenti seolah ia mau mendengarkan penuturan yixing selanjutnya.

"Eumm... aku dengar dengar 69 itu posisi bercinta bukan? Hahaha Yah meskipun aku belum pernah melakukannya" yixing melanjutkannya dengan tertawa hambar, terlihat sedikit rona merah dipipinya.

"Lalu sipenulis melanjutkannya 'you get what you give' yah kira kira seperti itu. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Yixing beralih menatap jongin yang sudah tidak menundukkan wajahnya lagi. Merasa tidak mendapat jawaban, yixing pun melanjutkannya.

"Jika dalam posisi itu sepertinya sama sama menguntungkan bukan? Kau mendapatkan sperma dari pasanganmu ketika kau juga memberikan spermamu padanya, ah maafkan aku jika aku terlalu frontal kkkk" yixing terkekeh pelan menyadari jika ia terlalu frontal barusan.

"Itu menyenangkan bukan? Apalagi jika kau melakukannya dengan orang yang sangat kau cintai dan orang yang kau cintai itu juga sangat mencintaimu" lanjut yixing lalu terdiam agak lama.

"Tetapi bagaimana jika kita balik situasinya?" Tanya yixing.

"Eummm maksudku menjadi sesuatu yang tidak menguntungkan. Seperti menyakiti seseorang yang mencintai kita dengan sepenuh hati walau tanpa balasan sekalipun" yixing terlihat seperti sedang berbicara sendiri karena jongin hanya diam dan mendengarkannya.

"Jika disitu tertulis 'you get what you give' itu artinya kita akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang sama dengan yang kita berikan bukan?"

"Jika menyakiti seseorang yang mencintai kita maka kita akan mendapatkan yang sama yaitu disakiti oleh seseorang yang kita cintai. Benar kan?" Ucap yixing lagi.

"Ah lupakanlah sepertinya kau tidak mengerti kkkk" yixing kembali terkekeh, wajah nya sangatlah manis jika lesung pipi itu sudah terlihat.

CKLEK

Keluarlah beberapa perawat yang mendorong ranjang rumah sakit itu dengan kyungsoo diatasnya yang masih belum sadar. Joonmyeon sedikit memberi kode pada yixing yang melihatnya agar mengikutinya.

"Baiklah, aku duluan" ucap yixing dengan senyum manisnya.

Yixing mengikuti perawat berikutnya yang sedang mendorong tabung inkubator yang terdapat seorang anak yang mungil dan sangat lucu didalamnya. Yixing menengok kembali kearah jongin untuk melihat reaksi jongin. Yixing tersenyum ketika melihat wajah jongin yang seperti mengatakan 'apa itu anakku'. Namun tak lama kemudian semua yang jongin lihat itu sudah menghilang dibalik lift.

Jongin kembali mengingat semua perkataan yixing barusan 'karma is like 69, you get what you give' lalu jongin kembali mengusap wajahnya kasar ketika ia sadar apa maksud dari semua perkataan yixing tadi.

"Kyungsoo" ucap jongin perlahan. Ia beranjak dari duduknya meninggalkan luhannya untuk mencari ruang rawat kyungsoo.

* * *

"Selamat tuan, anak anda laki laki, Namun wajahnya sangat mirip dengan ibunya, cantik sekali" ucap dokter byun seraya memberikan anak yang sedang ia gendong pada sehun.

Sehun tersenyum cerah, dokter byun pun ikut senang menatap ayah dan anak didepannya saat ini. Dokter byun sesekali membenarkan cara sehun menggendong anaknya.

"Jika bisa, segeralah cari nama untuk anakmu agar pihak rumah sakit bisa dengan cepat mengurus akta kelahiran anak anda tuan" sehun mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Aku akan menunggu sampai luhan bangun dan memberikan nama bersama bagaimana?" Tanya sehun.

Dokter byun tersenyum lalu pamit mengundurkan diri untuk segera kembali keruangannya. Sehun yang masih menggendongnya pun tersenyum mengecupi wajah anaknya. Lalu luhan dipindahkan keruang rawat oleh beberapa perawat yang ada disana.

.

Jongin menatap kyungsoo yang masih juga belum sadar sejak oprasi tadi dari luar ruang rawat kyungsoo. Ia dapat melihat Yixing yang tampak terus melihat kedalam tabung inkubator dengan ekspresi yang begitu gemas.

Jongin dapat melihat joonmyeon yang duduk dikursi dekat ranjang kyungsoo Seraya menggenggam tangan mungil dan rapuh milik kyungsoo, mengelusnya perlahan dan menempelkan tangan itu pada pipi sebelah kanannya seolah memberi kekuatan pada kyungsoo. Joonmyeon merapihkan beberapa helai rambut kyungsoo yang menutupi keningnya.

Tiba tiba cairan bening mulai menuruni pipi tirus jongin. Entah mengapa ia sangat ingin berada diposisi joonmyeon saat ini. Ia sangat ingin berada didekat kyungsoo, sungguh jongin pun tak tau perasaan apa yang ada dihatinya kini. Namun ia merasa sesak melihat tangan kyungsoo yang terkulai bebas disentuh oleh joonmyeon, mantan supir pribadinya.

Yixing tak sengaja melihat sekelebat bayangan jongin yang sedang mengintip dari luar. Yixing tersenyum ia berpikir semoga omongannya tadi dapat jongin mengerti dan sadar atas semua perlakuannya pada kyungsoo.

Jongin berbalik ketika seseorang menepuk pundaknya, dan ternyata orang itu dokter park. Pemuda berjas putih itu berdehem sesaat lalu mengajak jongin untuk pergi keruangannya.

"Ekhem... eum bagaimana ya.." ucap dokter park gugup. Sementara jongin hanya memperhatikannya dengan tatapan yang lesu tidak berniat untuk menjawabnya.

"Baiklah, tuan ingin tau kondisi tuan kyungsoo dan bayinya atau kondisi tuan luhan dan bayinya?" pertanyaan dokter park berhasil membuat hati jongin tertohok.

"Maafkan aku jika perkataanku terlalu lancang tuan, tadi baekhyun bercerita padaku tentang keributan yang terjadi diluar ruang oprasi" ucap dokter park.

"Bagaimana anakku dengan luhan?" Ucap jongin dengan tatapan penuh dengan rasa kekhawatiran.

"Luhan berhasil melakukan persalinan dengan lancar, anaknya juga sehat, ia laki-laki" dokter park tersenyum saat menjelaskannya pada jongin.

Jongin tersenyum namun dokter park melihat air mata menuruni pipi jongin. Dokter park yang tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada jongin pun akhirnya menyuruh jongin untuk pulang.

"Pulanglah tuan, kau bisa kembali lagi esok hari. Kau terlihat sangat lelah" ucap dokter park lalu jonginpun mengiyakan tanpa menanyakan keadaan kyungsoo, ia terlampau gengsi untuk menanyakan sesuatu tentang istrinya yang bisu itu namun tak dapat dipungkiri sebenarnya ia ingin.

Jongin pun memutuskan untuk pulang dan memikirkan semuanya kembali. Siapa yang sebenarnya ia cintai? Lalu haruskah ia kembali bersama kyungsoo? Atau menceraikannya dan menikahi luhan? Semua itu harus jongin pikirkan matang matang.

.

.

Saat jongin sampai dipekarangan rumahnya yang luas itu ia melihat beberapa mobil yang terparkir disana dengan seseorang berjas dan yang lainnya terlihat seperti body guard. Jongin turun dari mobilnya lalu menghampiri lelaki berjas tersebut.

"Permisi sebelumnya, ada apa ya kau datang keeumahku?" Ucap jongin penuh tanya.

"Begini tuan, saya hanya ingin memberi tahu jika mulai besok pagi rumah ini sudah bukan milik anda lagi. Anda bisa pergi untuk meninggalkan rumah ini" ucap lelaki berjas itu seraya menunjukkan sebuah map coklat kepada jongin.

"APA APAAN INI?! INI RUMAHKU" bentak jongin. Para body guard itu lekas memegangi tangan jongin yang seperti ingin memukul lelaki berjas itu.

"Kau bisa membaca surat keterangan ini tuan." Ucap lelaki berjas itu lagi.

Jongin membaca dengan nafas yang tidak teratur menahan emosinya yang sedang meluap luap. Seketika jongin membulatkan matanya ketika membaca...

'Semua harta termasuk rumah, aset perusahaan, dan 3 buah unit mobil Akan diserahkan pada anak dari XI LU HAN ketika anak itu telah lahir'

"ARGGHHHH APA APAAN ITU!? ITU PASTI SURAT PALSU! AKU BISA MELAPORKANMU PADA POLISI KAU TAU!" Jongin semakin emosi.

Bagaimana tidak? Semua miliknya.. semua perjuangannya selama ini hilang begitu saja tanpa sisa. Ia masih mengikhlaskan jika anak itu benar benar anaknya dan luhan, namun kejadian tadi membuat jongin berpikir dua kali untuk mempercayai luhan.

"Disurat itu sudah tertera jelas tanda tanganmu, tuan Xiluhan sendiri yang memintaku untuk mengurus semuanya." Ucap lelaki berjas itu final.

"TAPI AKU TIDAK PERNAH MERASA MENANDATANGANI SURAT PALSU ITU!" geram jongin.

"Apa peduliku tuan Kim? Aku hanya menjalankan tugasku sebagai Notaris" ucap lelaki berjas itu

Jongin yang emosi menendang kaki lelaki berjas itu tepat dibagian tulang keringnya hingga tersungkur. Lelaki berjas itu kesal lalu menyuruh para body guardnya untuk membereskan jongin. Lelaku berjas itu berdiri dengan dipapah seorang body guard lainnya.

"Saya harap anda bisa mengerti tuan. Besok pagi mereka akan kembali dan kau harus benar benar pergi dari sini. Saya permisi!" lanjut lelaki berjas itu lalu pergi meninggalkan jongin.

BUGH

BUGH

Para body guard itu menendang tulang kering jongin untuk yang terakhir kalinya lalu meninggalkan jongin dengan keadaan yang tersungkur seraya memegangi perutnya. Wajahnya babak belur dengan darah disudut bibir dan pelipisnya.

Jongin sedikit mengingat surat yang pernah dibrikan oleh luhan dulu saat hari pertama luhan tinggal dirumahnya. Namun semuanya memang kecerobohan nya dan nafsu bejatnya yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini. yah jongin menyesal.

"Ohok" jongin terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya, dengan susah payah jongin masuk kedalam rumahnya.

.

Jongin menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas kasur queen size milik kyungsoo, entah kenapa ia jadi suka tidur dikamar kyungsoo ini. Ia merasa nyaman ketika tidur dikamar kyungsoo. Mungkinkah jongin mulai merindukan kyungsoo?

Jongin menyentuh pipinya yang terdapat luka memar itu, ia meringis begitu merasakan nyeri yang teramat sangat. Seketika ia kembali mengingat luka luka yang dulu sering ia berikan pada kyungsoo. Lalu Sudut matanya terlihat mengeluarkan air mata. Jongin menangis dalam diam, menyesali semua perbuatannya.

"Ya.. kau benar lelaki berlesung pipi, karma memang sedang menghampiriku" jongin berkata seolah ia sedang bicara pada yixing.

Jongin kembali teringat sesuatu, ia beranjak dari posisinya dan pergi menuju kamarnya. Ia mengambil tas ransel dan mengisinya dengan beberapa pasang pakaian. Ia juga membawa dompet dan kartu atm nya kecuali kartu kredit yang pastinya sudah terblokir. Ia membawa bingkai foto pernikahannya dengan kyungsoo yang terpampang dinakas dekat ranjang kyungsoo.

Jongin kembali berbaring diranjang kyungsoo tanpa mengobati luka lukanya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan cairan bening itu kembali keluar membasahi pelipisnya. Kemudian jongin sudah terlelap menuju alam mimpinya.

* * *

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya membiasakan cahaya yang masuk kedalam celah matanya. Ia meringis ketika merasakan sedikit nyeri pada perut bagian bawahnya. Ia menoleh ke kiri begitu merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengikat pergelangan tangannya.

Ternyata jarum infus, kyungsoo ingat sekarang tadi ia pingsan dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit. Lalu? Apa anaknya sudah lahir dengan selamat? Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk melihatnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum ketika matanya tidak sengaja melihat pemandangan dihadapannya.

Kyungsoo dapat melihat yixing tertidur dengan bibirnya yang melukiskan sebuah senyuman tipis, terlihat damai. Yixing tidur dengan kepalanya yang bersandar pada bahu kanan joonmyeon. Sementara joonmyeon tertidur dengan menggenggam tangan kiri yixing yang nampak pucat, sepertinya ia kedinginan. Joonmyeon juga menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepala yixing.

'_Aku yakin semua akan berakhir dengan bahagia yixing_' batin kyungsoo seraya menatap keduanya.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada suatu box disudut ruang rawatnya yang ia ketahui seperti inkubator. kyungsoo memicingkan matanya dan ia dapat melihat seorang bayi mungil yang sangat manis didalamnya.

'_Jongin dia anakmu.._' batin kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut namun tanpa sadar matanya mengeluarkan kembali cairan bening. Kyugsoo tidak sedih, ia hanya terharu selama ini menjaga babynya dan akhirnya hari yang ia tunggu tunggu benar benar datang. Kyungsoo ingin mendekat dan menggendong bayi mungilnya namun untuk duduk dengan tegap saja kyungsoo tidak kuat karena perutnya terasa sakit, mungkin karena ada bekas jahitan oprasi sesarnya yang belum mengering.

'_Akhirnya kita dapat bertemu baby.. umma sudah lama menunggumu'_

Kyungsoo melihat jam di dinding ruang rawatnya yang menunjukkan pukul 04.00 pagi. Kyungsoo mencoba terlelap kembali namun sepertinya ia sudah tidak bisa tidur karena terlalu senang, akhirnya kyungsoo pun memutuskan untuk memikirkan nama anaknya.

'_Kim jongsoo.._'

* * *

Sementara diruang lain...

"Kau lelaki tetapi kenapa kau cantik sekali huh?" tanya sehun sedikit mempoutkan bibirnya sok imut.

"Seharusnya kau mengikuti appamu yang tampan ini baby" lanjut sehun.

Ya.. sehun sedang berbicara empat mata dengan bayinya. Raut wajah sehun nampak begitu bahagia, terlihat senyuman setiap kali ia melihat kearah bayinya, tidak seperti imagenya yang biasanya sangat cool dan cenderung selengean itu. Sehun belum juga ingin tidur, ia masih asyik menggendong bayinya sejak luhan tersadar.

"Hey... biarkan ia meniru wajahku yang cantik ini, pasti ia akan tertular pintar sepertiku hunnie" sambung luhan ketus.

"Hahaha ne baby, jangan ngambek begitu aku kan hanya bercanda. kau mau menggendongnya?" tanya sehun.

"eumm aku ingin sekali hunnie, tapi untuk duduk saja perutku sangat sakit. Jadi aku belum bisa" ucap luhan dengan wajah yang seketika murung.

"Ayolah honey.. jangan cemberut seperti itu, bagaimana kalo kita pikirkan nama untuknya" ajak sehun.

"Eum ne!" ucap luhan semangat, ia terlihat berpikir dengan wajahnya yang cantik dan imut itu seperti menggoda sehun.

Sehun mendekati luhan lalu mengecup bibir tipis itu singkat, ia sangat gemas dengan ekspresi luhan saat ini. Luhan tersenyum seraya mengacak rambut sehun, ia juga megelus kepala babynya yang masih tertidur.

"hmm.. bagaimana jika Oh... aduh apa ya..." sehun terlihat kembali berpikir nama yang pas untuk buah hatinya ini.

"Siapa hunieeee?" tanya luhan penasaran.

"Ah aku rasa nama itu tidak cocok honey..." ucap sehun seraya mengelus tengkuknya ia tidak jadi menyebutkan nama anak yang ia maksudkan.

"Ah kau ini bagaimana huh" luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ahhhh bagaimana jika Oh Han Ni?" tanya luhan dengan mata yang berbinar kemudian.

Sehun terlihat berpikir sejenak. Ia melihat kearah luhan dan babynya secara bergantian. Keningnya mulai berkerut tanda ia seperti tak setuju.

"Apa apaan itu? Terdengar seperti wanita sekali honey" celetuk sehun.

"Lalu apaa? Nama itu terlihat pas untuk wajahnya yang cantik itu huniee" jawab luhan.

"Lalu bagaimana kalo dia sudah besar nanti diejek oleh teman temannya dan tidak memiliki teman lagi?" Tanya sehun.

"Hei.. aku juga tidak pernah memiliki seorang teman tapi aku masih hidup sampai sekarang hunnie" jawab luhan.

"Hahaha benar juga dan kau tumbuh menjadi lelaki cantik yang sangatt pintar" puji sehun.

"Hahaa benar kan? Yasudah Oh Han Ni adalah nama anak kita" luhan tersenyum senang lalu mengelus kembali kepala anaknya.

"Oh iya hunnie, bagaimana dengan jongin?" Tanya luhan penasaran.

"Ah dia baik baik saja, hari ini aku sudah menyuruh orang orang itu untuk mensterilkan rumah itu dari jongin. Jika sudah rumah itu akan langsung aku jual" jawab sehun mantab. Luhan yang mendengarnya pun tersenyum senang.

* * *

Jongin mengerjapkan matanya, ia segera beranjak dari ranjangnya dan mengambil tas ransel yang semalam sudah ia siapkan. Ia mengambil beberapa barang berharga yang sekiranya jika dijual akan menghasilkan uang yang cukup untuk memenuhi biaya hidupnya nanti. Lalu ia pergi kedapur dan mengambil beberapa potong roti dan juga selai strawberry kesukaan kyungsoo.

Setelah semua masuk kedalam tas ranselnya ia menyambar jaket kulit dan kunci mobilnya, tentu saja jongin tidak sempat untuk mandi. Ia harus pergi sebelum suruhan suruhan pria berjas itu datang dan kembali merusak wajah tampannya. Jongin menuju pekarangan rumahnya dan menaruh semua barang barangnya kedalam mobil. Tak lupa ia melepas plat nomer mobilnya dan juga ikut membawanya pergi. Kemudian jongin melesat pergi meninggalkan pekarangan rumahnya dengan Nissan 350Z nya yang berwarna putih itu.

.

04.00am

Tujuan jongin saat ini hanyalah mencari apartment untuk ia tinggali sementara. Ia memukul stir mobilnya dengan kasar ketika kembali teringat dengan luhan dan anaknya. Apa benar ia menghamili luhan? Apa benar itu anaknya? Lalu apa hubungan sehun dengan luhan? Benarkah mereka memang sepasang suami istri? Lalu kenapa selama ini jongin tidak tau?!

'Damn!' Batin jongin berkecamuk

Penyesalan memang selalu datang belakangan. Sekarang ia sudah tidak memiliki apapun lagi, semua pergi meninggalkannya. Orang tuanya disana pasti sangat kecewa dengan kecerobohan jongin. Bagaimana pun perusahaan dan rumah besar yang ia tinggali itu adalah warisan dari orang tuanya.

Jongin berhenti dipinggir jalan begitu menemukan sebuah apartment yang bisa dibilang lumayan dipinggiran kota seoul ini. Jongin pun memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir basement yang disediakan.

.

Jongin menghempaskan tas ranselnya asal diatas ranjang apartmentnya yang tidak begitu mewah namun terlihat nyaman untuk ditempati. Jongin harus menghemat mulai dari sekarang, ia tidak punya pekerjaan dan lama lama uang nya pasti akan habis jadi ia tidak bisa menyewa apartment mewah untuk saat ini. Ia sengaja membawa satu mobilnya dan menyembunyikannya diapartment itu. Jongin mengambil dompetnya lalu pergi menuju halte menunggu bis yang akan membawanya ke rumah sakit. Ia harus pergi menemui kyungsoo.

* * *

Jongin berlari menuju koridor rumah sakit dari halte karena air hujan mulai turun mengguyur kota Seoul. Dengan baju yang setengah basah jongin terus berlari sehingga seringkali menabrak beberapa orang. Saat hampir sampai ruangan rawat kyungsoo, jongin jatuh tersungkur dilantai rumah sakit yang dingin itu.

Saat jongin berbalik seraya memegang lututnya, ia melihat Sehun yang sedang menggendong anaknya dengan kakinya yang sengaja masih terjelur seolah ia mengejek jika ialah yang menyandung kaki jongin tadi, sehun juga menunjukkan wajahnya yang memelas. Sehun nyengir tanpa dosa ketika ia menatap kearah mata jongin yang menyiratkan kesakitan dan kekesalan yang mendalam.

Jongin hendak berdiri ia mengepalkan tangannya bersiap akan meninju wajah sehun yang sedikit sedikit membiru akibat tinjuannya semalam, namun seseorang menahan tubuh jongin dari belakang.

GREP

Jongin menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati joonmyeon yang menahan tubuhnya dan yixing yang berada dibelakangnya dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Sudahlah, tak ada gunanya.." ucap yixing takut takut.

Sehun tersenyum sekilas pada mereka bertiga lalu berlalu dengan tetap mendekap anaknya didada. Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan melihat kelakuan sehun. Joonmyeon melepaskan genggamannya pada bahu dan lengan jongin. Lalu ia menggandeng yixing untuk pergi. Yixing menoleh kebelakang menatap jongin dengan tatapan prihatinnya.

Jongin menatap punggung yixing dan joonmyeon yang mulai menjauh. Pandangannya beralih pada pintu ruang rawat kyungsoo. Tangannya mulai menyentuh kenop pintu, jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat aliran darahnya berdesir ia sangat takut jika kyungsoo menolak kedatangannya.

Jongin menutup pintunya perlahan lalu mendekat pada sebuah box inkubator dengan mata yang berkaca kaca. Benarkah ini anaknya?

Disisi lain kyungsoo yang melihat kedatangan jongin sangatlah terkejut ia melempar jongin dengan kotak tissue yang ada dimeja nakas bermaksud untuk mencegah Jongin mendekati anaknya. Sungguh sekarang kyungsoo benar benar benci pada Jongin. Yixing dan joonmyeon sudah menceritakan kejadian semalam dan kyungsoo sangat kecewa karena jongin lebih memilih luhan dibanding dirinya.

PUK

Berhasil! Kotak tissue itu mengenai lengan jongin, jongin mengalihkan pandangannya pada kyungsoo yang menatapnya tidak percaya. Jongin mendekat kearah kyungsoo namun langkah kakinya terhenti ketika kyungsoo menggeleng pelan lalu air mata itu kembali menetes dari sudut mata kyungsoo.

Jongin kembali menatap inkubator itu dan mencoba membukanya, ia ingin melihat langsung bayi yang katanya adalah anaknya itu. Namun kyungsoo yang terlalu takut jongin akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada bayinya pun akhirnya panik bukan main.

Kyungsoo memaksakan untuk duduk meskipun itu sangat sakit luar biasa, ia juga menekan bel agar perawat cepat datang ke ruang rawatnya. ia terus menekannya dengan cepat namun perawat itu tak kunjung datang. Tangan kyungsoo terangkat seolah ingin menggapai bayinya yang sekarang ada pada gendongan jongin. Akhirnya...

BUGHH

Suara tempat tidur kyungsoo berdecit menandakan jika tempat tidur itu bergeser. Kyungsoo terjatuh dengan tangan yang ia pakai untuk bertumpu menahan tubuhnya. Jongin dapat melihat kyungsoo yang menunduk dalam dengan bahu yang bergetar hebat. Suara isakan kecil lolos dari bibir kyungsoo.

"Hiks"jongin yang mendengarnyapun memutuskan untuk mendekati kyungsoo dengan tetap mendekap bayi itu didadanya. Saat kaki jongin mulai melangkahh...

"_Hiks... appo jongin..._" cicit kyungsoo hampir tak terdengar.

"_Tolonghhh.. ja..jangan sentuh diaa.. hiks_" kali ini suara kyungsoo sedikit lebih keras.

Kyungsoo berbicara! Jongin tersentak dan malah semakin ingin mendekati tubuh kyungsoo yang terlihat rapuh itu. Sungguh ini keajaiban kyungsoo bisa berbicara. Jongin berniat untuk menjelaskan semua penysalannya pada kyungsoo.

"K..kyung..." jongin menatap tidak percaya lalu melangkah kembali mendekati kyungsoo.

"JONGIN HENTIKANN!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC!

Annyeonggg! Readersnim!

CIEE TBC LAGI HAHAHAHA

Aku udah buat panjang nihhh -_- jangan bilang kurang panjang lagi aku gempor ngetiknya.

Gimanaaaa? Bagus ga?

Ahhh disini tegang sekali sepertinya tapi mian kalo ga ngena ya... aku bingung/?

Aku senyum senyum kalo baca review kalian tapi kalian jahat sama aku... dibilang kurang panjang terus *banting laptop/?

wkwkw kalo mau yang panjang itu tuh yang punya jongin atau engga punya sehunnn /salah *mulai yadong

Pokoknya mudah mudahan 4300 words dibilang panjang yah sama kalian :****

Makasih semua yang udah review kalo penasaran baca terus readersnim! aku usaha update cepet kok tapi salahkan guru aku yang ngasih ulangan mulu/? aku istirahat dulu sebentar/?

yaudah author pamit..

Tapi jangan lupa review ya.. gumawoo :3

Annyeong! ^,^ *pyong


	12. Chapter 12

LISTEN TO ME

Author : KiddoUnicorn

Cast: Do Kyungsoo and Kim Jongin

Support cast : find it by yourself :D

Genre: Marriage life – Drama – Hurt/Comfort

Rating : T -M

Disclaimer : EXO belong to Sment, All cast belong to god, and the story is mine.

Perhatian!

BOYS LOVE!. MATURE SEDIKIT/? Banyak typo(s), kalimat tidak sesuai EYD. Alur gaje,dan semua kesalahan yang ada di fict ini.. mianhaeyooo~~ *bow

Dont like, dont read it

Catatan kaki:

Ini ff kaisoo pertamaku. Maaf kalo fic ini gagal bgt dan gaada feel nya sama sekali *bow

HAPPY READING

* * *

"K..kyung..." jongin menatap tidak percaya lalu melangkah kembali mendekati kyungsoo.

"JONGIN HENTIKANN!"

.

.

CHAPTER 12

.

.

"JONGIN HENTIKAN!" Pekik yixing dengan tubuh yang bergetar ketakutan, yixing datang bersama joonmyeon dan dua orang perawat yang membulatkan matanya melihat keadaan kyungsoo.

Kedua perawat itu segera membantu kyungsoo untuk kembali pada tempat tidurnya, yixing merebut bayinya, jongsoo dari jongin. setelah jongsoo sudah dalam dekapan yixing, joonmyeon tanpa basa basi langsung meninju wajah jongin yang memang sudah babak belur.

BUGH

BUGH

Joonmyeon meninju jongin seperti orang kesetanan, yixing menangis ketakutan melihat joonmyeon yang semarah itu. Yixing adalah lelaki yang sangat lembut maka dari itu ia tidak pernah melihat joonmyeon marah bahkan membentaknya skalipun tidak pernah. Tapi beberapa kali joonmyeon pernah membentak kyungsoo saat kyungsoo terlampau keras kepala.

Kedua perawat itu kembali membenarkan letak kyungsoo lalu mengecek perban yang ada diperut kyungsoo yang masih sedikit membuncit, kyungsoo seharusnya tidak boleh banyak bergerak dikhawatirkan jika kyungsoo kembali mengalami pendarahan karena lukanya yang belum menutup sempurna.

BUGH

Bukan hanya satu dua pukulan yang joonmyeon layangkan pada wajah Jongin, perutnya, wajahnya, pelipis, sudut bibir semua menjadi sasaran empuk pukulan joonmyeon. Yixing terlalu tidak kuat melihat pemandangan seperti ini.

"Aku mohon hentikan joonmyeon hentikan hiks" yixing mulai terisak, ia tidak bisa menahan joonmyeon kali ini.

"BIAR! BIARKAN DIA MATI... SUAMI MACAM APA DIA?! KAU AKAN MENYESAL KIM JONGIN!" emosi joonmyeon sudah pada puncaknya, sungguh ia tidak menyangka tega membuat kyungsoo terjatuh sampai seperti itu.

_"Jo..oon myeon.. cuk..khup.."_ suara itu sangat pelan namun masih dapat terdengar oleh joonmyeon, jongin, yixing dan dua orang perawat lainnya. Semua menengok kearah sumber suara.

Kyungsoo terlihat memejamkan matanya lalu menarik nafasnya dalam, ia meremas selimut yang ia kenakan seolah ia mendapatkan kekuatan dari sana.

"_Na..manya.. Kim j..jongsoo_" ucap kyungsoo terbata. Semua mata membulat tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh kyungsoo, lebih tepatnya tidak percaya jika kyungsoo mengeluarkan suaranya dengan sengaja tidak seperti kejadian sebelumnya hanya saat saat tertentu saja kyungsoo bisa berbicara.

"Oweee oweeeeee huwaaa" Tiba tiba saja jongsoo menangis seolah mengerti kejadian yang sedang berlangsung saat ini.

"Baiklah tuan tuan sepertinya tuan Kyungsoo harus kembali beristirahat, kalian bisa keluar sekarang" ucap perawat itu final.

Joonmyeon menarik lengan jongin untuk bangun dan meninggalkan ruang rawat kyungsoo segera sementara yixing tetap didalam mendengarkan penjelasan dua perawat itu seraya menggendong Jongsoo yang masih menangis. Joonmyeon menghempaskan tubuh jongin kasar kearah bangku pengunjung didepan ruang rawat kyungsoo.

"Kau keterlaluan! jika kau memang membencinya tinggalkan saja dia, tinggalah bersama orang yang bisa membuatmu bahagia.. tapi jangan terus ganggu kehidupannya!" bentak joonmyeon.

Jongin hanya diam, ia memperhatikan wajah joonmyeon yang terus membentaknya.

"Lanjutkan! bunuh aku joonmyeon aku pantas mendapatkan semua ini!" ucap jongin mantab.

"Kenapa?! Bunuh aku! aku mohon joonmyeon hiks" isakan kecil lolos dari bibir tebal jongin. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dihadapan joonmyeon, ia tampak sangat hina dimata joonmyeon sekarang padahal dulu joonmyeon sangat menghormatinya.

"Jika aku membunuhmu maka aku akan semakin menghancurkannya" ucap joonmyeon acuh lalu kembali masuk kedalam ruang rawat kyungsoo meninggalkan jongin seorang diri dikoridor rumah sakit itu.

Jongin berdiri dengan tubuhnya yang gemetar, ia berjalan tertatih menuju ruang rawat luhan yang berada tak jauh dari ruang rawat kyungsoo. Ia membuka pintunya perlahan, lalu kembali menutupnya. Bersyukurlah karena sekarang sehun sedang tidak ada didalam ruangan itu, jongin mendekat ke ranjang dimana luhan terbaring lemah sepertinya ia tertidur.

Jongin menatap seluruh tubuh luhan dengan mengepalkan tangannya yang bergetar, raut wajah jongin berubah merah pertanda ia benar benar kesal sekarang. Tanpa rasa kasihan jongin menarik infus yang berada ditangan kiri luhan dengan kasar, ia juga menggulingkan luhan hingga terjatuh dari atas ranjangnya.

BRUKK

"AAHH APPOOoooo hiks... sshh appoo" desis luhan yang memegangi perutnya, tangan kirinya sudah berlumuran darah akibat jarum infus yang tercabut asal itu.

Sebelum luhan mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang melakukan itu, jongin sudah terlebih dulu keluar dari ruang rawat tersebut. Jongin terus berjalan dengan tertatih meninggalkan rumah sakit itu. Semua orang melihatnya dengan pandangan iba, jongin sudah seperti orang yang kehilangan akal sekarang. Pandangannya yang kosong, ia terus berjalan dengan tertatih menembus hujan yang mengguyur kota seoul dengan derasnya.

'Aku sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi jika terus hidup.. lebih baik aku mati jika seperti ini' batin jongin, namun tak lama ia kembali teringat dengan kata kata joonmyeon saat dirumah sakit tadi..

_'Jika aku membunuhmu maka aku akan semakin menghancurkannya' - joonmyeon_

Jadi apakah kyungsoo masih mencintainya?

Apa jongin bisa menebus semua penderitaan kyungsoo selama ini?

.

.

.

"AAAAA APPOOOoooo... hiks appoo hunniee" luhan terisak dengan tangannya menahan perutnya sepertinya sangat sakit jika ia menangis, tangan kanannya beralih menyentuh tangan kirinya yang mengeluarkan darah tanpa henti, namun saat hampir menyentuhnya luhan tersadar jika tangan kanannya pun juga berlumuran darah.

Luhan membulatkan matanya ketika melihat perutnya yang juga mengeluarkan darah segar, wajah luhan sudah memucat. Ia berusaha menggapai bel darurat yang berada diatas ranjang namun ia tidak sampai, tubuhnya bergetar, wajah luhan sudah dipenuhi air mata sekarang.

"Sehunnie appoo..." kesadaran luhan sudah setengah menghilang, ia seperti antara sadar dan tidak.

.

.

"Bagaimana bisa?! Mana mobil yang satunya hah?!" bentak sehun pada semua pesuruhnya.

"Maafkan kami tuan tapi saat kami sampai memang tuan kim sudah tidak ada pasti ia membawa satu mobilnya itu" ucap salah satu pesuruhnya yang bernama Chen.

"Arrgggghhh bodohh!" Kesal sehun lalu menendang tulang kering chen hingga sang empunya tertunduk memegang kakinya yang kesakitan.

"Pergi kemana jongin sialan itu errr..." sehun terlihat berpikir sesaat. Tiba tiba saja perasaannya tidak enak, pikirannya hanya satu dan tertuju pada luhan. Ia langsung menyuruh chen untuk membawanya kerumah sakit dengan salah satu mobil jongin.

.

.

"Kau sudah ingin bercerita kepada kami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya joonmyeon perlahan takut salah berbicara.

Kyungsoo hanya diam, tatapannya lurus kearah box inkubator dihadapannya. Joonmyeon menoleh kearah yixing seolah bertanya 'bagaimana ini'. Namun yixing hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Eumm kyung.. tadi kau bilang namanya kim jongsoo.. itu nama yang indah kyung" puji yixing dengan senyumnya.

Kyungsoo beralih menatap yixing lalu seulas senyuman terlukis pada bibir plumpnya. Joonmyeon tersenyum melihatnya.

"Apakah itu gabungan dari namamu dan jongin? Lucu sekali kyung kkk" kekeh yixing.

Kyungsoo kembali mengangguk imut, kyungsoo terlihat kembali menarik nafasnya seperti sedang mengumpulkan keberanian.

"A..ku su...dah l..lama memikirkannya" ucap kyungsoo perlahan namun masih terdengar oleh joonmyeon dan yixing.

"Kyungggg bagaimana kau melakukannyaa?" Pekik yixing senang. Ia baru tersadar jika dari tadi kyungsoo berbicara tidak menggunakan isyarat, ia pikir kyungsoo tidak akan mau berbicara lagi.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, yaa kyungsoo memang bisu tapi ia hanya trauma.. bukan bisu permanent, jadi kyungsoo masih bisa berbicara lagi jika ia memang mau melakukannya.

"Kyung, aku tidak menyangka bisa mendengar suaramu" ucap joonmyeon tersenyum senang mendengar suara kyungsoo yang ternyata sangatlah lembut.

"Ne.. joonmyeon aku minta maaf" ucap kyungsoo, kali ini lebih lancar namun tetap saja suaranya tidak terlalu keras.

"Untuk apa kyung?" Tanya joonmyeon heran

Yixing beralih menuju box inkubator diujung ruangan, ia hanya tidak ingin mendengarkan pembicaraan kyungsoo yang mulai terlihat serius.

"Aku minta maaf karena sudah terlalu sering merepotkanmu" lanjut kyungsoo.

"Tidak apa apa kyung.. aku tulus membantumu" jawab joonmyeon.

"Eumm a..aku boleh meminta sesuatu?" Ucap kyungsoo takut takut.

"Tentu saja kyung, katakanlah jangan sungkan" joonmyeon tersenyum berusaha membuat kyungsoo merasa nyaman.

"Aku masih mencinta jongin.. jangan lakukan hal yang seperti tadi ne.. " joonmyeon melengos mendengarkan pernyataan kyungsoo barusan.

"Aku takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya" lanjut kyungsoo.

"Ah ne" jawab joonmyeon singkat. Kyungsoo tersenyum tulus.

Yixing yang merasa bosan dengan suasana canggung ini pun memulai pembicaraan yang lebih santai. Ia menggendong jongsoo lalu mendekati joonmyeon.

"Kyung.. harus kuakui dia sangat mirip dengan jongin, hanya saja kulitnya putih sepertimu matanya juga besar" yixing menatap jongsoo berbinar.

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis menanggapi yixing. Namun tiba tiba Joonmyeon berbalik dan meninggalkan ruang rawat kyungsoo. Yixing menatap kepergian joonmyeon dengan air yang sudah menggenangi pelupuk matanya.

'Aku tau kau tidak akan berhenti mencintai kyungsoo' batin yixing.

Kyungsoo seakan mengerti perasaan yixing pun mengelus lengan yixing perlahan mencoba menenangkan yixing.

"Aku tau.. jauh dilubuk hatinya ia sebenarnya mencintaimu. Semua akan indah pada waktunya yixing" ucap kyungsoo lembut.

"Terimakasih kyung.." Yixing mengangguk lalu tersenyum pada kyungsoo.

.

.

04.00pm

Yixing menyiapkan beberapa pakaian kotor kyungsoo dan menyimpannya didalam sebuah kantung berwarna putih. Yixing dan joonmyeon berencana untuk pulang keapartmentnya, mereka ingin mengambil beeberapa keperluan lainnya yang belum sempat terbawa, esok hari mereka akan kembali menemani kyungsoo.

"Kyung kami pamit dulu, jaga dirimu baik baik jika terjadi sesuatu hubungi aku" ucap yixing.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum, ia menatap kepergian yixing dan joonmyeon hingga menghilang dibalik pintu ruang rawatnya. Kyungsoo mengelus kepala jongsoo yang berada disisinya. Ia sangat senang karena ia sudah memiliki pengganti jongin yang akan terus melindunginya sampai kapanpun, jongsoo.

* * *

Jongin berjalan dengan tubuh yang sempoyongan, ia sudah menghabiskan lebih dari lima gelas champagne disebuah bar dekat dengan apartment barunya. Hujan masih turun dengan derasnya seolah mewakili perasaan jongin yang begitu hancur.

Jongin hanya berjalan dan terus berjalan, seringkali ia menabrak para pejalan kaki yang sedang terburu buru menghindari hujan. Jongin berjalan seperti orang yang sudah kehilangan akal, ia tertawa namun mengeluarkan air mata.

"Kyungsoo hehe hik" jongin terkadang cegukan/? Karena ia terlalu banyak minum.

"Kyung... hik.. soo" racau jongin tak jelas.

Jongin kembali menabrak dua orang lelaki yang sedang berlari berdua menggunakan jaket yang mereka gunakan sebagai pelindung kepalanya dari hujan. Namun setelah menabrak mereka ia langsung pingsan dan terkapar di pinggir trotoar.

BRUK

"Aishhh appooo" ucap lelaki manis berlesung pipi yang ternyata adalah yixing.

Joonmyeon terkejut begitu melihat orang itu pingsan, joonmyeon menyikut lengan yixing bermaksud untuk menyuruh yixing melihat orang tersebut. Yixing membulatkan matanya ketika menyadari jika orang itu adalah jongin.

"Ya! Kenapa diam sajaa ayo kita bantu dia." Ucap yixing sedikit keras mengingat hujan yang begitu lebat membuat pendengaran menjadi sedikit tidak peka.

Yixing bergegas mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan jongin, Ia sudah ingin membantu jongin untuk duduk dan memapahnya namun joonmyeon tetap diam ditempat.

Entahlah, joonmyeon merasakan perasaan yang aneh, ia seperti tidak suka jika yixing terlalu peduli dengan orang orang disekitarnya baik lelaki atau wanita. Ia merasa yixing hanya boleh peduli padanya.

Yixing memicingkan matanya yang mulai perih karena terkena air hujan, menajamkan pengelihatannya pada joonmyeon. Yixing berdecak kesal pada joonmyeon yang tak kunjung membantunya.

"Ya! Joonmyeoniee ayo bantu aku... hilangkanlah keegoisanmu itu, aku tau kau membencinya tapi jika ia terus disini ia bisa mati kedinginan. Kau mau membuat kyungsoomu hancur?" Ucap yixing bergetar, sebenarnya ia juga kedinginan namun bukan itu sebabnya ia sedikit sesak ketika harus menekankan kata 'kyungsoomu' pada joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon mendekat dan membantu yixing memapah jongin kedalam apartment mereka. Mereka membaringkan jongin dikamar joonmyeon. Yixing mencoba membuka seluruh pakaian jongin namun joonmyeon mencegahnya.

"Biar aku saja" ucap joonmyeon singkat. Yixing menatap joonmyeon heran dan akhirnya ia pergi dari kamar itu.

Joonmyeon membukakan semua pakaian jongin dengan sedikit kasar karena jujur saja ia terpaksa melakukan semua ini. Ia hanya tidak ingin yixing yang membukakannya. Joonmyeon memakaikan bajunya kepada jongin.

Setelah semua selesai, yixing kembali dengan baskom yang berisikan air hangat dan juga kotak p3k. Ia duduk ditepi ranjang dan menyibakkan poni jongin. Yixing mulai membersihkan luka luka jongin menggunakan alkohol dengan telaten.

Joonmyeon tersenyum melihat sikap yixing yang menurutnya 'keibuan' beda tipis dengan kyungsoo. Namun dilubuk hati joonmyeon sebenarnya tersirat rasa sesak karena tidak rela jika yixing peduli pada jongin. Mungkin ia cemburu, ups.

Suhu tubuh jongin sebenarnya sangat tinggi, mungkin karena ia hujan hujanan tadi. Maka dari itu yixing mengompreskan kening jongin dengan air hangat. Yixing merapatkan selimut pada tubuh jongin lalu menatapnya dalam diam.

Hening

SRET

Joonmyeon menarik tubuh yixing menjauh dari jongin lalu membawanya kekamar yixing. Joonmyeon menghempaskan tubuh ramping yixing pada ranjang dihadapannya. Yixing terduduk dengan ekspresinya yang terlihat bingung.

"Hei... kau kenapa joonmyeoniee" ucap yixing takut namun berusaha untuk meminta penjelasan atas sikap joonmyeon.

"Jangan dekat dekat dengan monster itu" joonmyeon memperingati yixing dengan nadanya yang sedikit tinggi.

Yixing yang memang tidak bisa mendengar bentakan, tubuhnya mulai bergetar. Joonmyeon tersadar lalu memeluk yixing dengan erat. Yixing membalas pelukan joonmyeon dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher joinmyeon. Yixing menangis.

"Hiks" isakan kecil itu lolos dari bibir yixing.

"M..maafkan aku yi.. aku hanya takut" joonmyeon mengelus surai belakang yixing dengan lembut.

"Kau membentakku myeonie.. hiks" yixing kembali terisak.

"Maaf. Aku hanya tidak ingin kembali kehilangan orang yang aku cintai hanya karena seorang kim jongin" lanjut joonmyeon.

'Ya... kau mencintaiku sebagai sahabat, benarkan myeonie?' Batin yixing. Ia kembali menangis dalam diam dipelukan joonmyeon.

* * *

Sehun duduk dengan cemas diruang tunggu menunggu seorang dokter yang sedang menangani luhan di rung ICU. Ya.. luhan kritis karena mengalami pendarahan hebat setelah insiden jongin yang mendorong luhan. Jahitan diperut luhan kembali terbuka membuat luhan hampir mati kehabisan darah untung saja sehun cepat cepat datang.

.

.

**Flashback**

Sehun berlari dengan tergesa gesa menyusuri koridor rumah sakit, perasaannya yang tidak enak membuatnya memutuskan untuk memanggil dua orang perawat dan segera pergi ke ruang rawat luhan.

Setibanya ia disana, ia hanya menemukan ranjang luhan yang kosong. Namun sehun membulatkan matanya ketika menemukan bercak darah dilantai dekat ranjang luhan. Sehun mendekati Noda darah tersebut. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat luhan yang sudah terkapar tak sadarkan diri.

"Ya tuhan..." sehun membeku tak percaya.

Kedua perawat tadi dengan sigap memapah luhan yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri untuk dibawa ke ruang ICU. Sehun pun tersadar ia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru ruangan namun tidak menemukan apapun. Ia terus berpikir siapa yang tega melakukan ini pada luhan.

Sehun menggeleng tidak percaya, sungguh ia sangat takut sekarang.

"Cepatlahhh selamatkan istriku!" Pekik sehun pada kedua perawat tadi.

"Yatuhan aku mohon selamatkan luhan..." sehun terus berdoa seraya mengikuti perawat tadi yang mendorong ranjang rumah sakit keruang ICU.

**Flashback off**

.

.

CKLEK

Sehun beranjak dari duduknya begitu melihat dokter byun diambang pintu. Dokter byun memberi isyarat agar sehun mengikutinya ke ruangannya.

"Jadi bagaimana keadaannya dokter?" Tanya sehun khawatir.

"Eumm bagaimana ya.. tuan luhan mengalami pendarahan hebat tuan" jawab dokter byun.

"Apa maksudnya dok?"

"Ya.. tuan luhan terlalu banyak bergerak sehingga jahitannya kembali terbuka. Juga ada sedikit luka sayatan ditangan kirinya karena jika dilihat dari jarum infusnya yang dicabut paksa berhasil mengoyak kulit tangannya sehingga membuat kulitnya robek" dokter byun menjelaskan.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya..." sehun mulai bergetar.

"Ya sepertinya memang ada orang lain yang melakukannya namun kita tidak bisa asal tuduh karena memang tidak ada bukti" lanjut dokter byun.

"Baiklah dokter trimakasih aku mengerti" ucap sehun dan beranjak dari duduknya. Mereka berjabat tangan lalu sehun pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

.

.

* * *

Yixing menangis dalam diam dengan posisi nya yang tidur membelakangi joonmyeon. Joonmyeon menatap punggung yixing, ia tau yixing belum tidur dan sedang menangis namun joonmyeon tidak mengerti apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada yixing.

Joonmyeon mendekat dan memeluk yixing dari belakang, mendekapnya erat sehingga dadanya dan punggung yixing bertemu.

"Jika kau ada masalah berceritalah padaku" ucap joonmyeon lembut.

Yixing melepaskan pelukan joonmyeon, ia menyentuh tangan joonmyeon yang berada diperut dan dadanya lalu menjauhkannya sehingga pelukan itu terlepas. Joonmyeon benar benar bingung pada yixing. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi.

"Hei... kau kenapa yi?" Tanyanya seraya mengelus lengan yixing.

"Hentikan myeonie" ucap yixing tiba tiba.

"Waeyo?" Joonmyeon mengernyit bingung.

" jangan bersikap seolah olah kau peduli padaku. Hiks" isakan kecil itu berhasil lolos dari bibir yixing.

"Apa salahku hah?" Joonmyeon semakin bingung.

Yixing mendudukkan dirinya, dan berbalik menghadap joonmyeon sehingga tampaklah jejak air mata pada wajahnya yang sudah terlihat memerah.

"Berhenti memberikan harapan padaku, kau bersikap seolah olah kau juga menyayangiku seperti aku menyayangimu" nada suara yixing sedikit meninggi namun tetap saja suaranya bergetar.

"Hei aku memang menyayangimu yi.. kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" Joonmyeon memeluk dan, ia mengelus surai lembut yixing.

"Kau hanya menyayangiku sebagai sahabat, bukan seperti aku yang menyayangimu lebih dari seorang sahabat" ucap yixing kembali membentak joonmyeon. Ia kembali melepaskan pelukan itu.

Joonmyeon terdiam, ia berpikir sejenak tentang perasaannya selama ini. Selama joonmyeon pergi dari rumah jongin ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan yixing dan itu membuat hari harinya yang galau menjadi lebih berwarna. Ia merasa nyaman jika berada didekat yixing namun ketika kembali melihat kyungsoo ia senang tapi ia sadar ia tidak akan pernah bisa meraih kyungsoo. Joonmyeon terus meyakinkan perasaannya.

Yixing menghapus jejak air matanya lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan joonmyeon yang hanya mematung tak bereaksi apapun. Yixing berlari menuju kamar joonmyeon dan menutupnya rapat rapat. Lemas.. ia merosot mendudukkan dirinya dilantai tepat dibelakang pintu kamar joonmyeon.

Yixing menatap lurus pada tumpukkan kertas yang ada dimeja joonmyeon, ia penasaran dengan isinya dan mendekatinya. Yixing kembali meneteskan air matanya ketika menemukan foto dirinya dengan joonmyeon. Dibelakang foto itu tertulis kata kata yang selalu joonmyeon katakan dulu sebelum bertemu dengan kyungsoo.

'Yixing neomu yeoppo'

Yixing sedikit meremas foto yang ia genggam. Hatinya berdenyut sakit ia sadar joonmyeon memang tidak pernah menaruh perasaan lebih kepadanya.

PUK

Yixing menoleh ketika merasa ada yang menyentuh bahunya. Ia terkejut dan segera menghapus jejak air mata dipipinya.

"Kenapa aku ada disini? Apa ini dirumahmu?" tanya jongin mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Eumm i...ya ini di apartmentku" jawab yixing sekenanya.

"Apa aku benar benar tidak bisa kembali bersama kyungsoo?" Tanya jongin tiba tiba.

"Eh? Eum aku tidak tahu..." ucap yixing seraya menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Kyungsoo aku menyesal... hiks" tiba tiba isakan terdengar dari mulut jongin.

Jongin menangis dalam diam dengan yixing yang pelupuk matanya juba mulai tergenang oleh air mata akibat kembali memikirkan joonmyeon.

.

.

Joonmyeon mengacak rambutnya, ia kesal mengapa ia belum juga sadar untuk siapa sebenarnya perasaan cintanya itu. Tapi sungguh hatinya tertohok melihat air mata yixing tadi, ia memang tidak pernah membuat yixing yang begitu lembut terluka secara fisik maupun batin. Namun kali ini ia melakukannya, ia melukai yixing.

Joonmyeon memutuskan untuk beranjak keluar mencari yixing. Ia sudah mencarinya kesetiap sudut apartment kecuali kamarnya sendiri. Akhirnya joonmyeon pun membuka pintu kamarnya dan betapa terkejut nya ia mendapati yixing dan jongin yang sedang berpelukan.

Joonmyeon menarik tubuh yixing menjauh dan memegangi tangannya, ia menatap tajam kearah jongin yang juga sama terkejut dengannya.

"Jika kau sudah sehat, kembalilah kerumahmu" lalu joonmyeon mengajak yixing kembali kekamarnya.

.

"Kau! Jangan pernah lagi mencoba mendekatinya" ucap joonmyeon dengan nada suaranya yang meninggi.

"Hiks.." hanya isakan yang keluar dari bibir yixing.

"Aku mohon jangan berbuat baik padanya yi.." joonmyeon melembut.

"Hiks.. apa peduli muu.. hiks, kau bukan kekasihku. Kau tak berhak melarangku" ucap yixing dengan tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat.

DEG

'Iya kau benar yi, aku bukan kekasihmu' batin joonmyeon dengan perasaan yang sesak. Entah mengapa ia merasa hatinya tertohok mendengar penuturan yixing tadi. Apa benar ia mencintai yixing? Lalu selama ini perasaannya pada kyungsoo disebut apa? Apakah bukan cinta?

Grep

Joonmyeon memeluk tubuh yixing erat, yixing tidak membalas pelukannya. Akhirnya, joonmyeon melepas pelukannya dan menatap dalam pada mata yixing yang balas menatapnya dengan wajahnya yang tetap berlinangkan airmata. Joonmyeon menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada kedua pipi yixing. Perlahan namun pasti joonmyeon mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah yixing dan bibir itu bertemu.

Joonmyeon mengecup singkat bibir bawah yixing, yixing membulatkan matanya terkejut, ia hanya diam mematung terlalu shock dengan ulah joonmyeon sekarang. Joonmyeon kembali mengecup bibir atas yixing, hanya kecupan kecupan ringan yang ia berikan hingga joonmyeon benar benar melumat bibir bawah yixing perlahan. Sementara Yixing hanya diam.

Tersadar akan hal itu, yixing mendorong pelan dada joonmyeon tanpa mengatakan apapun. Ia berbalik dan membaringkan tubuhnya diranjang serta memakai selimutnya hingga kepala. Yixing mencoba memejamkan matanya menuju alam mimpi.

Joonmyeon hanya menghembuskan nafasnya melihat sikap yixing. Ia memutuskan kembali ke kamarnya untuk melihat perkembangan jongin.

.

.

CKLEK

Joonmyeon dapat melihat jongin yang sedang terduduk ditepi ranjang dengan matanya yang sembab. Ia melangkah masuk lalu berdiri dihadapan jongin seraya menyentuh keningnya, mengecek suhu tubuh jongin.

"Kau menyia nyiakan cintanya.." ucap jongin perlahan.

"Tidak usah sok mengajariku" balas joonmyeon malas.

"Lalu apa bedanya kau denganku sekarang? Aku pikir kau benar benar yang terbaik untuk kyungsoo" ucap jongin lagi tanpa menatap joonmyeon.

"Itu Sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya tuan kim" joonmyeon sedikit menekankan kata 'tuan kim'.

"Aku bisa mengerti perasaan orang yang ditolak seperti yixing" ucap jongin.

"Heh apa maksudmu?! Kyungsoo jauh lebih tersakiti dibanding dirimu!" Kesal joonmyeon.

"Aku sudah berusaha meminta maaf" jawab jongin.

"Meminta maaf dengan cara membuatnya jatuh dari ranjang dan mengambil anaknya? Kau sudah gila?!" Pekik joonmyeon.

"Aku tidak membuatnya jatuh dan tidak mengambil apapun darinya. Aku hanya ingin melihat anakku" jawab jongin pelan.

"HAHAHA dia bukan anakmu kan? Kau hanya menyetubuhi kyungsoo disaat kau mabuk setelah itu kau mengira jika kau bersetubuh dengan luhan pada waktu itu. Padahal disaat kau pergi, luhan selalu membawa lelaki bernama sehun itu dan tidur bersama diranjangmu!" Joonmyeon menyindir.

Jongin membulatkan matanya tak percaya, sungguh rasanya seperti dihantam ribuan batu dikepalanya. Jongin meremas rambutnya kasar, ia menyesali semua perbuatannya.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak mengada ngada kan?" Tanya jongin dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir dipipinya.

"Itulah kenyataannya. Seharusnya kau tau betapa mengenaskannya keadaan kyungsoo pada waktu itu." Joonmyeon berucap dengan ekspresi dinginnya.

"Sudahlah, tak ada gunanya kau menyesal. Lebih baik kau segera pergi dari sini" lanjutnya lalu pergi dari hadapan jongin.

Jongin pun bersiap meninggalkan apartment joonmyeon dengan terlebih dahulu mengusap air matanya. Satu hal yang baru ia sadari, mereka tinggal digedung apartment yang sama.

* * *

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, benarkah ia masih hidup? Ia meringis menahan sakit diperutnya, lalu mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru ruangan dan menemukan Sehun tertidur dengan pipi yang menuh dengan jejak air mata.

Luhan mengelus rambut sehun perlahan dan sehun pun terbangun dari tidurnya. Sehun menatap tak percaya, ia segera menggenggam tangan luhan.

"Honey kau sudah sadar? Apa ada yang sakit? Katakan padaku" ucap sehun khawatir.

Luhan menggeleng lalu tersenyum menatap sehun. Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya dengan luhan lalu mengecup keningnya sekilas.

"Syukurlah jangan banyak bergerak dulu, kau harus istirahat aku akan selalu disampingmu aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi" ucap sehun mengelus rambut luhan dengan sayang.

Luhan mengangguk, wajahnya terlihat pucat dan badannya kurus kering. Ia belum juga siuman sejak insiden kemarin. Ia kehilangan banyak darah, bahkan kulitnya terlihat lebih pucat dibanding sehun yang memang sangat putih.

"Cepatlah sembuh, kita akan hidup bahagia setelah ini honey" sehun tersenyum menatap kedalam mata luhan.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

Hari ini kyungsoo sudah diperbolehkan untuk pulang, joonmyeon membantu kyungsoo untuk turun dari ranjangnya. Yixing menggendong jongsoo perlahan lalu mereka berpamitan dengan dokter park.

.

Setelah sampai dirumah, kyungsoo dikejutkan dengan adanya box bayi didekat ranjang yixing. Ya mulai saat ini kyungsoo akan tinggal diapartment yixing dan joonmyeon, setidaknya sampai ia mendapatkan Pekerjaan tetap.

"Gumawo yixing, gumawo joonmyeon" yixing tersenyum membalas ucapan trimakasih kyungsoo.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

Jongin menatap pantulan dirinya pada cermin dikamar mandinya. Ia sudah seperti orang gila sekarang. Tubuhnya kurus kering tidak ada gairah, seperti orang yang kehilangan Semangat hidupnya. Sudah seminggu semenjak kepulangan kyungsoo dari rumah sakit ia berusaha menemui kyungsoo di apartment joonmyeon.

Namun jongin tetap mendapatkan jawaban yang sama saat ia meminta maaf pada kyungsoo dan berkata ia menyesal. Kyungsoo selalu hanya menjawab 'aku tidak apa apa, pergilah'. Jongin sangatlah senang mengetahui kyungsoo sudah bisa berbicara dengan normal kembali namun ia tidak senang dengan jawaban kyungsoo.

Jongin sangat menyesal, sangat sangat menyesali semua perbuatannya dulu pada kyungsoo. Sekarang ia sangat ingin kembali hidup bersama kyungsoo namun sepertinya itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Jongin kembali mengingat luhan dan sehun, ia harus membalaskan dendamnya pada mereka berdua. Jongin bersumpah akan membuat mereka jauh lebih menderita daripada kyungsoo. Jauh lebih tersiksa daripada dirinya. Jongin akan melakukan sesuatu pada mereka.

* * *

Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya dipelataran rumah jongin yang sekarang sudah menjadi miliknya. Ia membukakan pintu untuk luhan yang sedang menggendong anaknya, oh han ni.

"Gumawoo sehuniee" ucap luhan manja, ia membenarkan letak anaknya didalam dekapannya.

Sehun merangkul pinggang ramping luhan menuju kedalam rumahnya, saat sehun sedang mencari kunci rumahnya didalam saku celananya tiba tiba..

Srek srek

Terdengar suara dari arah semak semak dekat taman. Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru pelataran rumah itu.

"Ada apa hunnie?" Tanya luhan mulai takut.

"Aku mendengar sesuatu honey" jawab sehun waspada.

"Eoh? Kau jangan menakut nakutiku" luhan merapatkan dirinya dengan sehun disebelahnya.

Sehun merangkul luhan dan segera membuka pintu mengajak luhan masuk kedalam rumahnya, namun sehun teringat jika barang belanjaannya pun masih tertinggal didalam mobil. Akhirnya luhan masuk terlebih dahulu sedangkan sehun kembali kemobilnya.

Seseorang dengan pakaian serba hitam itu pun masuk menyelinap kedalam rumah tanpa sehun ketahui.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

ANNYEONGGGGGGG AHAHAHHAA chap ini alay bgt aku bingung masa buatnya makanya lama/?

Oh iya makasih banget yang udah ngritik semua penulisan aku, yang suka sama cara penulisan aku juga makasih banget aku seneng dapet masukan dari kalian semua :)

Ohiyaa buat yang nanya endnya. Aku belom dapet cerita yang pas buat endingnya jadi biarkan cerita ini terus berlanjut sampe nemu ending yang ngena banget/?

Yang bilang kurang panjang lagi berati kalian jahat sama diriku awh /3 /?

Kan gue udah bilang kalo mau yang panjang liat punya jongin atau sehun /ga

Yasudahhhh bye :3333

Maaf ya yang gasuka sama ini ff mendingan jangan dibaca, daripada comment jelek malah mengotori review sumber semangatku/? Wkwkwkwkw

yowes lah author pamit. Jangan lupa review terus ya sayang sayangkuuuu :** moah


	13. Chapter 13

LISTEN TO ME

Author : KiddoUnicorn

Cast: Do Kyungsoo and Kim Jongin

Support cast : find it by yourself :D

Genre: Marriage life – Drama – Hurt/Comfort

Rating : T -M

Disclaimer : EXO belong to Sment, All cast belong to god, and the story is mine.

Perhatian!

BOYS LOVE!. MATURE SEDIKIT/? Banyak typo(s), kalimat tidak sesuai EYD. Alur gaje,dan semua kesalahan yang ada di fict ini.. mianhaeyooo~~ *bow

Dont like, dont read it

Catatan kaki:

Ini ff kaisoo pertamaku. Maaf kalo fic ini gagal bgt dan gaada feel nya sama sekali *bow

HAPPY READING

* * *

Sehun merangkul luhan dan segera membuka pintu mengajak luhan masuk kedalam rumahnya, namun sehun teringat jika barang belanjaannya pun masih tertinggal didalam mobil. Akhirnya luhan masuk terlebih dahulu sedangkan sehun kembali kemobilnya.

Seseorang dengan pakaian serba hitam itu pun masuk menyelinap kedalam rumah tanpa sehun ketahui.

.

CHAPTER 13

.

.

Sehun menutup pintunya rapat, dengan hati hati ia membawa semua belanjaan luhan ke dapur. Sehun meletakkan belanjaan tersebut pada tempatnya, setelah beres ia memutuskan untuk kembali kekamarnya dan luhan.

Saat sehun membuka kamarnya, ia tidak menemui luhan berada diatas tempat tidurnya. Sehun kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kamarnya, dan ia berinisiatif untuk mencari luhan dikamar mandi. Namun sebelumnya ia melihat kearah box bayi yang berada disebelah ranjangnya.

Oh Han ni tampak tertidur dengan lelap, bibirnya mengerucut imut. Namun ada sedikit bercak darah dipipi bayi mungil tersebut. Sehun memicingkan matanya agar dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Ia mengusap pipi bayi mungil teesebut dengan lembut dan betapa leganya ia begitu mengetahui jika darah itu bukanlah darah anaknya.

Sehun mulai khawatir dan akhirnya pun ia membuka pintu kamar mandinya, nampaklah luhan yang sedang menumpukan tangannya dipinggir wastafel, wajahnya pun sedikit pucat.

"Yatuhan... apa yang terjadi padamu?" Sehun menangkupkan tangannya pada kedua sisi wajah luhan.

"Hunniee... hiks" luhan mulai menitikkan air matanya, ia memeluk sehun dan mencengkram kuat kemeja suami tersayangnya itu, dan nampaklah noda darah disekitar bahu kanan sehun.

"Aku takuttt hiks" luhan terus terisak tanpa menyadari jika darah tersebut terus mengalir keluar dari hidungnya.

Sehun yang menyadari bahunya basah pun melepaskan pelukan luhan, sehun membelalakkan matanya lalu mengusap darah yang menodai wajah istri tercintanya tersebut.

"Whoaa..Apa kau kelelahan honey? Sebaiknya kau istirahat" sehun mengelus pipi luhan dengan lembut lalu menggendong luhan yang masih terisak ala bridal.

"Sehunnie... perasaanku tidak enak" ucap luhan bergetar.

Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya disebelah luhan, lalu memeluknya dengan erat.

"Sudahlah kau tenang saja, semua akan baik baik saja honey" ucap sehun berusaha menenangkan lalu memejamkan matanya mencoba tidur.

Luhan menatap kesekeliling kamarnya, ia tidak bisa tidur. Ia menyentuh hidungnya perlahan tak lama bibirnya pun meringis kesakitan. Luhan kembali mengingat kejadian beberapa menit lalu.

**Flashback on**

Luhan meletakkan oh han ni kedalam box bayi dekat ranjangnya, lalu ia kembali keluar dari kamarnya dan menuruni tangga menuju dapur. Saat luhan ingin mengambil segelas air didekat kulkas nampaklah seseorang dengan pakaian serba hitam, ia juga menggenakan topeng berwarna putih yang menurut luhan sangatlah mengerikan. (Anggep aja topeng scream)

Luhan ingin berteriak namun seseorang tadi segera membekap mulut luhan, dan meremas kejantanan luhan dibawah sana sehingga luhan sedikit melemas.

"Jangan coba coba untuk berteriak atau anakmu dalam bahaya" bisik seseorang tersebut.

Luhan melepaskan cengkraman seseorang itu pada kejantanan dan mulutnya secara paksa, ia hampir berteriak jika seseorang tadi tidak segera bertindak...

BUGH

Satu pukulan lolos menghantam hidung luhan yang langsung mengeluarkan darah segar, seketika kepalanya berat dan hidungnya terasa berdenyut sakit. Tiba tiba luhan mendongak karena rambutnya dijenggut dengan kasar oleh seseorang tadi membuat luhan menganga kesakitan.

"Aa ahh aku mohonn... appoo" ucap luhan terbata.

"Aku sudah bilang jangan berteriak atau anakmu dalam bahaya, sekarang cepat pergi kekamarmu dan jangan beritahu apapun pada suamimu" ancam seseorang itu lagi.

Luhan mengangguk, air matanya telah mengalir sejak tadi.. ia sangat takut sekarang. Ia segera belari dengan sedikit tertatih menuju kamarnya. Luhan kembali menghampiri box bayi dimana anaknya itu terbaring dengan damainya. Darah dari hidungnya masih mengalir hinggan menetes pada pipi anaknya. Luhan terkejut lalu ia berbalik menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan hidungnya yang terasa sangatlah sakit.

**Flashback off**

Luhan kembali memikirkan apa yang sedang dilakukan seseorang tadi dirumahnya, ia merutuki kebodohannya karena tidak mengadukan kejadian tadi pada sehun suaminya. Luhan pun tetap tidak bisa tidur karena pada akhirnya luhan terus memikirkan seseorang tadi, takut takut terjadi sesuatu pada keluarga kecilnya.

.

.

Seseorang tadi menyelinap masuk kedalam ruang kerja yang dulu adalah miliknya, miliknya? Ya tentu saja, seseorang itu adalah kim jongin. Entahlah ia terlihat sedang mengobrak abrik ruangan tersebut hingga beberapa kertas berserakkan. Jongin mencoba membuka brankas yang berada didekat nakas.

"Ugh sial.. kodenya berubah" keluh jongin.

Jongin kembali mengingat ingat dimana tempat yang ia gunakan untuk meletakkan sesuatu yang ia cari itu. Jongin terlihat geram karena tidak juga menemukan sesuatu tadi. Ia memutuskan untuk mencuri beberapa barang yang sekiranya berharga tinggi agar bisa ia jual kembali nantinya.

Jongin menaruh semua barang curiannya pada sebuah tas berwarna merah. Ia kesal karena tidak mendapatkan surat surat yang ia cari itu. Sebenarnya ia mencari surat surat mobil untuk kepentingan penjualan mobilnya, ia juga mencari beberapa surat perusahaan yang ia butuhkan untuk kembali mengambil alih perusahaannya kembali namun hasilnya juga nihil.

Jongin mengambil sebilah pisau yang ada didapur namun sebelumnya ia mengambil segelas air putuh dan meletakkannya diatas meja, tak lupa sebelumnya ia menuangkan sesuatu pada segelas air tersebut. Lalu ia juga mengambil kain dan tali yang berada didekat gudang. Lalu ia memasuki kamar kyungsoo dan menyiapkan suatu pesta kecil menurutnya.

.

.

Luhan yang masih merasa haus karena tadi tidak jadi mengambil air pun memberanikan diri untuk keluar kamar. Ia berharap semua akan baik baik saja, luhan berjalan seperti mengendap endap kedapur. Ia mengambil segelas air putih yang ada diatas meja.

"Mungkin itu milik sehun" pikir luhan.

Luhan meminumnya hingga habis dengan matanya yang terus berjaga jaga, takut takut ada seseorang tadi. Luhan menaiki tangga dengan gontai, entah mengapa ia merasa tubuhnya lemas seketika. Luhan menatap kamar kyungsoo yang letaknya tepat berada didepan tangga, pintu kamar yang sedikit terbuka membuat luhan penasaran dan mengecek kamar tersebut.

Saat luhan ingin memasuki kamar itu seketika tubuhnya terdorong masuk kedalam kamar. Luhan mengernyit sakit namun tubuhnya yang sudah sangat lemas membuatnya tak dapat kembali bergerak. Seseorang tadi menghampiri luhan dan menyeretnya duduk diatas kursi. Ia juga membuka seluruh pakaian yang luhan kenakan hingga luhan full naked saat ini.

Luhan hanya pasrah namun sedikit meringis kesakitan saat dengan kasar tubuhnya dihempaskan kesana kemari oleh seseorang bertopeng mengerikan itu. Hingga beginilah hasilnya...

Luhan dalam posisi naked menungging diatas kasur dengan hanya bertumpu pada lutut dan dagunya, tangannya terkulai lemas dibawah tubuhnya dengan menggenggam sebilah pisau yang diikatkan pada pergelangan tangannya. Tidap dapat bergerak sedikitpun karena pisau itu berdiri tegak keatas tepat dihadapan man holenya yang sudah merah merekah dengan jarak 3cm saja jika ia bergerak maka man holenya akan terkoyak oleh pisau itu.

Luhan menatap kedepan dengan mata yang sayu, seseorang itu membuka topengnya dan nampaklah lelaki tampan berkulit tan yang ia ketahui adalah jongin. Luhan membelalakkan matanya, ia terkejut karena ia sama sekali tak mengenali suaranya tadi.

Jongin menampakkan smirknya pada luhan lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah luhan. Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya kasar dan mengecup bibir luhan, ia mengigit bibir luhan sehingga bibir tipis itu mengeluarkan darah. Jongin tersenyum menatap luhan tanpa berkedip.

"Kau tampak sexy lu.. aku merindukanmu, maksudku... merindukan tubuhmu" ucap jongin dengan nada menggoda.

"Apa maumu?" Tanya luhan To the point.

"Mudah saja, aku hanya menginginkan surat surat mobil yang kubawa dan surat penyerahan kekuasaan perusahaan." Ucap jongin.

"Aku akan merelakan rumahku ini cuma cuma untukmu asal kau memberikan semua yang kumau" lanjutnya.

"Tidak" luhan menggeleng perlahan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, akan kubuat kau merubah pikiranmu baby" ucap jongin menyeringai.

Luhan memejamkan matanya, cairan bening itu membasahi pipinya. Ia sangat takut sekarang. Tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun, seluruh tubuhnya terikat terutama kakinya yang diikat disisi kanan dan kiri ranjang sehingga luhan menungging dengan posisi kaki yang mengangkang lebar. Jujur saja dengan posisi ini tubuhnya sangat pegal menahan berat tubuhnya.

Jongin mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya, dan nampaklah lima rangkaian alat kecil yang begitu jongin nyalakan bergetar. Luhan tau itu adalah vibrator berukuran kecil.

"Sudah tidak sabar baby?" Ucap jongin mengecup pipi luhan.

Jongin memasukkan satu persatu vibrator berwarna merah muda itu kedalam man hole luhan yang berkedut itu secara kasar hingga luhan menggigit bibirnya. Jongin menyodorkan remot vibrator tersebut kehadapan luhan.

"Kau mau yang mana baby? Low.. medium.. atau maximum? Hmm?" Tanya jongin.

"Kenapa hanya diam? Sepertinya kau suka yang ketiga, benar kan?" Tanya jongin lagi.

"Aku anggap diam mu sebagai jawaban ya, okey?" Jongin mengacak rambut luhan.

Sebelum menekan tombol vibrator tersebut jongin kembali merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan alat lain yang luhan ketahui adalah... gag ball.

Jongin memasangkannya pada mulut luhan, luhan menggeleng perlahan agar mempersulit jongin untuk memakaikan gag ballnya namun...

PLAK

Tak segan jongin menampar luhan lalu melotot kearahnya. Luhan diam dan kembali menangis dalam diam, suara isakannya menggema diseluruh ruangan. Jongin mulai menyalakan vibratornya dari pelan hingga kekuatan penuh.

Peluh mulai membasahi seluruh tubuh luhan, isakannya makin tergantikan dengan desahan desahan nikmat. Jongin tersenyum menatap wajah luhan yang begitu menggoda namun ia harus menahannya, ia tidak boleh menyentuh luhan ia harus ingat tujuannya saat ini.

Air liur luhan mulai menetes menelusuri lehernya, peluh mulai bercucuran hingga luhan seperti mandi keringat. Jongin menatap perut datar luhan yang mulai menggenjang, kejantanannya juga tampak berkedut menandakan ia akan mencapai puncaknya. Jongin kembali mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya dan memakaikannya pada kejantanan luhan. Yap.. itu adalah cock ring.

Wajah luhan memerah padam ketika merasakan sesuatu mengikat kejantanannya dengan kuat sehingga ia gagal mencapai puncaknya. Sakit sekali jika ia harus mengalami ejakulasi kering. Luhan menggeliat gelisah sehingga membuat pisau yang ia genggam sedikit menggores kulit man holenya. Perih...

Jongin yang semakin tidak tahan dengan pemandangan dihadapannya pun keluar dari kamar kyungsoo dan menguncinya. Jongin mencari sesuatu digudang hingga menemukan sebuah botol yang ia ketahui adalah lem. Jongin tau itu adalah lem keras ia tersenyum meremehkan lalu mulai melangkah kekamar dimana sehun berada.

Jongin membekap sehun menggunakan bantal, sehun terbangun dan sempat sedikit memberontak namun tak lama kemudian ia pun pingsan. Jongin kembali tersenyum menatap sehun. Ia membuka seluruh pakaian sehun kecuali underwearnya.

Jongin tampak berpikir sebentar, sepertinya ia punya rencana lain. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru ruangan dan menemukan kursi malas kesayangannya dulu. Ia menggotong kursi tersebut kekamar kyungsoo dengan susah payah lalu meletakkannya tepat dihadapan luhan yang masih mendesah hebat.

Jongin membuka tutup botol lem tadi lalu mengoleskan lem tadi keseluruh permukaan kursi malasnya. Ia harus berhati hati karena jika ia ceroboh sedikit saja maka semuanya akan membahayakan dirinya sendiri.

Jongin dengan susah payah membopong tubuh sehun yang sedikit lebih besar darinya dan mendudukkannya dikursi malas yang telah dilumuri lem tadi. Luhan menatap tidak percaya pada apa yang jongin lakukan.

"Hah... beres sekarang. Kau tau baby, jika suamimu yang tercinta ini mencoba untuk bangun maka kulitnya akan terkelupas karena lem yang aku berikan itu. Sepertinya itu pertunjukkan yang sangat menarik kan baby?" Jongin menampar pantat luhan hingga memerah.

"Aku akan menghentikan siksaan mu jika kau mau memberikan semua yang aku inginkan tadi." Jongin kembali bernegosiasi dengan luhan yang mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Hei bangun jangan pingsan bodoh" jongin membuka gagball pada mulut luhan menunggu jawaban yang akan luhan berikan.

Luhan hanya diam... tetap diam tak mengatakan apapu karena jika ia mengatakannya maka ia tidak akan bisa membayar semua hutang hutangnya. Jongin mulai geram akhirnya senjata terakhir ia keluarkan yaitu...

Jongin menggendong oh han ni dari box bayi dikamarnya, ia juga menelanjangi bayi mungil itu sama seperti kedua orang tuanya. Lalu ia menidurkan oh han ni dilantai kamar kyungsoo yang dingin itu.

Luhan menggeleng perlahan air matanya terus mengalir menatap anak semata wayangnya yang menangis karena mulai merasa kedinginan. Oh han ni bisa mati kalau begitu caranya.

"Hunnieehh banghh... un... aku hhh mohonhh sadarlahh.. mmmhh" luhan membangunkan sehun dengan susah payah.

"Cepatlah anakmu bisa mati baby" ucap jongin seraya mengelus hole luhan.

Jongin mulai lelah lalu menidurkan dirinya dikamar yang tadi sehun pakai untuk tidur. Setidaknya jongin harus tidur agar tenaga nya kembali pulih meakipun hanya sebentar.

.

04.00 Am

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya dan membelalakkan matanya begitu melihat pemandangan luhan yang tertidur dihadapannya. Ia juga melihat anaknya yang bibirnya sudah membiru karena tidur dilantai tanpa pakaian. Sehun reflek berusaha bangun dari duduknya namun...

"AARRRGGGHHHHH APPOO" tangan kanan sehun berhasil lepas dari kursi malas tersebut namun kulitnya sedikit mengelupas akibat lem yang menempel.

"Apa ini... lem" sehun mengerang frustasi, tangannya mulai mengeluarkan darah.

Luhan terbangun karena teriakan sehun tadi. Luhan menatap sehun ibaa air matanya kembali mengalir membasahi pipinya yang sudah memerah.

"Emmmhh mmmmmm hhh" luhan seperti mengatakan sesuatu namun gag ball dimulutnya itu mempersulitnya.

Sehun mencoba melepaskan gag ball luhan dengan tangan kananannya namun ia tidak sampai, air mata mulai mengalir dari sudut mata sehun karena perih yang ia rasakan.

"Aahhhh honeyy ini sakit sekaliii" sehun tidak dapat menggapai luhan.

.

Jongin terbangun dari tidurnya ia teringat akan sehun luhan dan juga anaknya. Ia mencari surat surat yang ia butuhkan didalam lemari dekat ranjang teraebut. Ia menemukan surat mobilnya namun ia tidak juga menemukan surat perusahaan maupun surat tanahnya.

"Arghh tidak ada juga" kesal jongin.

Jongin menemukan beberapa amplop coklat yang ternyata berisi uang. Ia memasukkan uang tersebut pada tas nya. Ia juga memasukkan surat surat yang ia butuhkan tadi. Lalu kembali kekamar kyungsoo lengkap dengan membawa semua keperluannya.

Jongin menggendong oh han ni dan kembali memakaikan baju dan meletakkannya diatas kasur dekat luhan.

"Mengapa kau lakukan ini kepada kami?" Tanya sehun dengan sedikit meringis.

"Aku bisa saja membantu luhan, tapi aku tidak bisa membantumu. Aku lupa jika lem yang aku berikan adalah lem keras, jadi kau harus mengorbankan kulit putihmu itu" ucap jongin santai.

Jongin membukakan gag Ball yang ada pada mulut luhan dan mematikan vibratornya. Ia mengecup bibir luhan sekilas sebelum begitu saja pergi meninggalkan sehun dan luhan.

"ARGHHH SIAL KAU KIM JONGIN" pekik sehun.

* * *

Jongin memasuki apartment nya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas ranjang. Ia tertawa sendiri membayangkan hasil karyanya tadi. Sepertinya jongin memang sedikit gila. Ia mengeluarkan uang yang ia dapat lalu memasukkannya kedalam lemari. Jongin sepertinya tidak peduli jika sebentar lagi ia akan jadi buronan.

Ia keluar dari kamar apartmentnya lalu duduk ditaman sekitar apartmentnya. Ia duduk termenung memikirkan kembali seorang Do Kyungsoo. Tiba tiba ia melihat seseorang yang sedang mendominasi pikirannya tersebut.

"Kyung..." jongin menahan langkah kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berbalik dan hanya diam, ia sedang menggendong jongsoo kecilnya. Jongin menatap jongsoo dengan mata yang berkaca kaca. Terbesit rasa ingin memeluk keduanya saat ini juga namun apalah daya, jongin sadar jika ia melakukan itu kyungsoo akan berteriak meminta tolong.

"Ada apa jongin?" Tanya kyungsoo takut takut.

"B...bolehkah aku menggendongnya?" Tanya jongin.

"Sebentar saja" lanjut jongin.

Kyungsoo nampak menunduk seperti ragu, jongin yang dapat menangkap ekspresi kyungsoo pun terduduk lemas dibangku taman dibelakangnya. Jongin mengusap wajahnya kasar lalu tak lama bahunya nampak bergetar hebat. Jongin menangis dalam diam.

Kyungsoo menatap jongin iba namun ia juga ragu. Ingin sekali ia memeluk jonginnya namun kyungsoo terus teringat semua perlakuan jongin padanya dulu. Tiba tiba jongsoo menggeliat dengan tangannya yang seolah ingin menggapai jongin.

Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya disebelah jongin, ia menatap lelaki yang masih berstatus sebagai suaminya ini. Kyungsoo menitikkan air matanya, tubuhnya juga sama bergetarnya dengan jongin yang masih setia pada posisinya.

"Sebentar saja yah.. jaga kepercayaanku" jongin beralih menatap kyungsoo tak percaya.

"Tidak... lupakan saja aku tak pantas menjadi ayahnya" jongin beranjak dari duduknya lalu berjalan menjauhi kyungsoo yang masih menatap punggungnya nanar.

"Jongin aku masih mencintaimu... hiks" gumam kyungsoo mengeratkan dekapannya pada jongsoo. Kyungsoo pun kembali memasuki apartmentnya.

.

* * *

Luhan kembali meringis ketika pisau itu kembali mengoyak man holenya, namun kemudian ia berhasil membuka ikatan ditangannya itu. Luhan terus menangis menahan perih. Sementara sehun disisi lain telah terengah karena sudah hampir setengah punggungnya lepas dari kursi namu kulitnya juga mengelupas. Sehun berani bertaruh sungguh ini sakit melebihi apapun.

Luhan menangis menghampiri sehun, ia berlutut dihadapan sehun dan menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara paha sehun.

"Jangan banyak bergerak, aku akan mencari bantuan.. aku mohon huniee ini menyakitimu hiks" ucap luhan lemas.

Ia berjalan sedikit berjinjit lalu mencoba untuk menghubungi dokter byun agar memeriksa keadaan mereka.

.

.

Dokter byun selesai memakaikan perban diaeluruh tubuh sehun. Luka sehun lumayan parah, kulitnya terkelupas akibat lem yang terlalu lengket itu. Dokter byun beralih menangani oh han ni yang tadi sempat kedinginan.

"Kenapa bisa terjadi seperti itu? Apa disini ada pembantaian? Kalian harus melaporkan pada polisi" ucap dokter byun.

"Tentu saja tidak tapi yang jelas, ia pasti sudah gila" ucap sehun.

Dokter byun mengernyit bingung. Setelah memastikan jika oh han ni baik baik saja akhirnya pun ia memutuskan untuk pamit.

"Jika kau mengetahui pelakunya laporlah pada polisi agar terror ini tidak terus berlanjut." Ucap dokter byun. Sehun mengangguk.

"Baiklah aku pamit. Selamat malam " dokter byun pun pergi meninggalkan rumah itu.

"Aku pastikan jongin akan mendapat balasan yang setimpal" ucap sehun seraya memeluk luhan.

.

* * *

Kyungsoo terdengar bersenandung saat sedang memandikan jongsoo. Ia melakukannya dengan sangat hati hati dan telaten. Sesekali ia tersenyum melihat jongsoo yang tertawa saat kyungsoo menggelitik perutnya.

"Tumbuhlah menjadi anak yang baik sayang" kyungsoo kembali tersenyum.

Yixing dan joonmyeon yang melihat moment ibu dan anak itu pun juga turut bahagia. Joonmyeon merangkul pinggang ramping yixing.

"Akhirnya aku dapat melihatnya tersenyum... cantik sekali kyungsoo" ucap yixing.

"Ya dia cantik.. tapi bagiku kaulah yang paling cantik" yixing tersipu begitu mendengar ucapan joonmyeon.

"Aku senang kau sudah mau membuka hati untukku, terimakasih" yixing tersenyum lalu mendapat kecupan singkat dari joonmyeon yang membuat pipinya memerah.

"Wahhh mesra sekali pasangan baru" ucap kyungsoo yang ternyata sudah selesai memandikan jongsoo.

"Kau juga mesra sekali dengan anakmu kyung" balas joonmyeon.

"Aku mulai merasa kebahagiaan telah menghampiriku" ucap kyungsoo senang.

"Ya... seperti kata katamu, semua pasti akan berakhir dengan bahagia" yixing dan joonmyeon tersenyum saling menatap. Lalu mereka semua tertawa bahagia.

"Sudahlah aku akan memasak nanti, bisakah kau membantuku yixing?" Tanya kyungsoo.

"Tentu aaja.. dengan senang hati kyung" yixinv tersenyum.

* * *

Sehun mengernyit menahan perih ketika luhan mengganti perban pada tubuhnya. Sehun masih merasakan dendam teramat sangat pada jongin. Ia pasti akan melakukan sesuatu pada jongin tidak mungkin ia membiarkan jongin lolos begitu saja.

"Cepat cari kim jongin dan bawa kehadapanku hidup hidup" perintah sehun pada anak buahnya.

"Mau kau apakan dia?" Tanya luhan.

"Aku akan menyiksanya sampai ia mati perlahan, ia harus merasakan apa yang aku rasakan" dada sehun terlihat naik turun karena emosi.

Namun tiba tiba anak buah sehun yang lain datang dengan terburu buru dan panik. Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres batin sehun.

"Gawat tuan oh gawat!" Paniknya.

"Ada apa huh?" Tanya sehun cuek.

"Didepan ada tuan kim dan beberapa polisi" sehun membelalakkan matanya terkejut.

"OH SEHUN!" Pekik jongin dari pintu depan dengan sedikit tersenyum. Seluruh anak buah sehun bersiap dengan senjata mereka masing masing.

"LETAKKAN SENJATA KALIAN" pekik salah seorang polisi pada emua anak buah sehun. Mereka pun menurutinya.

"Tuan oh dan tuan xi luhan. Kalian kami tangkap dengan tuduhan penipuan dan pencurian yang kalian lakukan. Kalian juga adalah seorang pengedar narkoba dan pekerja seks bukan" ucap salah seorang polisi bername tag 'Huang Zi Tao' itu.

"Kau sudah gila kim jonginn... apa yang kami lakukan huh?! INI RUMAHKU KAU YANG MENANDATANGANI SURAT ITU" pekik luhan histeris begitu tangannya dibprgol oleh seorang polisi.

"BODOH DIA ORANG GILA YANG ASAL MENUDUH KAMI! DIA JUGA HARUS DITANGKAP KARENA MELAKUKAN PENYIKSAAN PADA KAMI!" Sehun tak kalah histeris diiringi dengan tubuhnya yang terua berontak.

Jongin maju selangkah dan menunjukkan surat surat bukti bahwa mereka telah melakukan penipuan, entahlah kim jongin menjadi licik seketika.

"Tak ada alasan tuan oh... cepat tangkap mereka" ucap Zi Tao final.

"Aku mohon lepaskan aku.. aku memiliki seorang anak kasihan dia hiks" luhan mulai mengeluarkan air matanya.

Luhan dan sehun terus meronta berusaha melepaskan diri. Namun Huang Zi Tao benar benar tidak merasa kasihan pada keduanya. Kemudian ia berjabat tangan dengan jongin.

"Terimakasih kerja samanya tuan, sebenarnya mereka sudah lama menjadi buronan karena mengedarkan narkoba" ucap Tao. Jongin mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Senang bekerja sama dengan anda tuan, tapi prihal urusan rumah kami tidak dapat membantu karena rumah ini telah dijual pada orang lain jadi rumah ini tidak bisa kembali padamu kecuali perusahaannya." Ucap tao.

Ya rumah jongin ternyata sudah dijual oleh sehun dan luhan maka dari itu ia tidak menemukan surat tanahnya. Yasudah rumah bukan urusan penting, yang terpenting adalah perusahaan orang tuanya ini.

"Terimakasih tuan Zi Tao" jongin tersenyum. Lalu pergi meninggalkan lokasi sementara rumah jongin mendapat pengamanan dari Zi Tao dan anak buahnya untuk pemeriksaan selanjutnya.

* * *

Kyungsoo terduduk dibangku taman apartmentnya bersama jongsoo. Seperti biasa setiap sore kyungsoo akan mengajak jongsoo berjalan jalan. Jongin mengamati kyungsoo dan jongsoo dari kejauhan. Ia tersenyum namun mengeluarkan air mata juga, ia sangat merindukan perhatian dari kyungsoo. Namun jongin sadar diri, kyungsoo sudah sangat membencinya. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur, semua sudah terlanjur. Ia menyesali semua perbuatannya dulu.

PUK

"Kembalilah padanya... aku yakin kau masih memiliki kesempatan" ucap joonmyeon tiba tiba.

Jongin terkejut lalu menoleh kearah joonmyeon yang tadi menepuk pundaknya. Jongin menundukkan kepalanya menatap rumput dibawahnya.

"Apa aku masih pantas?" Tanya jongin.

"Jauh dilubuk hatinya ia masih sangat mencintaimu" ucap joonmyeon.

"Terimakasih joonmyeon aku akan berusaha merebut hatinya kembali" joonmyeon tersenyum menatap jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

ANNYEONG! Gimana aneh ya -_- aku gak konsen nih sebenernya senen uts tapi mager belajar jadinya lanjytin ff wkwk.

Aku terinspirasi ngelotokkin/? kulit sehun itu dari film saw yang terakhir pas vocalist linkin park kulit punggungnya di lem sama jok mobil wkwk. Jongin seketika kejam. Kayanya sebentar lagi tamat sekitar satu atau dua chap lagi selesai :D

Reviewnya ya sayang...

Buat yang mau moment kaisoo sama kyungsoo jongsoo harap bersabar, situasinya belum pas/?

Luhan sehun udah masuk penjara tapi bukan berati masalahnya selesai gitu aja.

Sorry banget buat kalian yang gangerti kenapa ini cerita jadi crime sadis psyco dan sebagainya. Gue bukan maksud apa apa ini biar cerita nya nyambung aja. Lagian kan di chapter sebelumnya udah ada penjelasan kalo sehun emang bandar narkoba terus luhan pekerja seks di barnya sehun jadi cepat atau lambat mereka juga bakal ketangkep dong.

Yodah

Reviewnya ya kawannnn! I lop yu 3


	14. Chapter 14

LISTEN TO ME

Author : KiddoUnicorn

Cast: Do Kyungsoo and Kim Jongin

Support cast : find it by yourself :D

Genre: Marriage life Hurt/Comfort

Rating : T -M

Disclaimer : EXO belong to Sment, All cast belong to god, and the story is mine.

Perhatian!

BOYS LOVE!. MATURE SEDIKIT/? Banyak typo(s), kalimat tidak sesuai EYD. Alur gaje,dan semua kesalahan yang ada di fict ini.. mianhaeyooo~~ *bow

Dont like, dont read it

Catatan kaki:

Ini ff kaisoo pertamaku. Maaf kalo fic ini gagal bgt dan gaada feel nya sama sekali *bow

HAPPY READING

* * *

"Kembalilah padanya... aku yakin kau masih memiliki kesempatan" ucap joonmyeon tiba tiba.

Jongin terkejut lalu menoleh kearah joonmyeon yang tadi menepuk pundaknya. Jongin menundukkan kepalanya menatap rumput dibawahnya.

"Apa aku masih pantas?" Tanya jongin.

"Jauh dilubuk hatinya ia masih sangat mencintaimu" ucap joonmyeon.

"Terimakasih joonmyeon aku akan berusaha merebut hatinya kembali" joonmyeon tersenyum menatap jongin.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 13

.

.

Kyungsoo sedang membaca majalah didekat jendela, ia merasa bosan dan ingin berjalan jalan keluar. Akhirnya ia memutuskan mengajak joonmyeon dan yixing menemaninya. Tak lupa ia memakaikan mantel bulu pada jongsoo agar tetap hangat.

"Maukah kau menemani kami jalan jalan?" Tanya kyungsoo.

"Kau mau kemana kyung?" Tanya yixing .

"Aku ingin jalan jalan saja, aku merasa bosan.

"Kita jalan jalan ditaman dekat rumah jongin saja, taman yang biasa dulu kita kunjungi kyung" sahut joonmyeon.

Kyungsoo terlihat berpikir sejenak dan sedetik kemudian ia menganggguk mengiyakan tawaran joonmyeon. Yixing dan kyungsoo pun terlihat bersiap.

.

Mereka menaiki mobil joonmyeon yang tidak semewah mobil jongin menuju taman dekat rumahnya dulu. Saat melewati rumah yang dulu ia tempati terlihat beberapa mobil polisi dan juga rumah itu diberi police line.

"Hey... kau lihat itu kyung? Mengapa disana ramai sekali?" Tanya yixing.

"Joonmyeon, bisakah kita kesana? Aku ingin tau apa yang terjadi disana." Mohon kyungsoo. Joonmyeon pun mengangguk lalu mengarahkan mobilnya menuju pelataran rumah jongin.

Kyungsoo menitipkan jongsoo pada yixing, sementara joonmyeon memutuskan untuk menemani kyungsoo mendekati para polisi tersebut.

"Maaf apa ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Tanya salah satu petugas disana.

"Eumm.. aku kerabat dari pemilik rumah ini, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" Kyungsoo bertanya perlahan agar tidak diusir oleh para polisi tersebut karena dianggap mengganggu.

"Selamat sore.. saya Huang Zi Tao, ada perlu apa kalian kemari?" Tanya tao lembut.

"Engg kami hanya ingin tau pak apa sebenarnya terjadi disini karena kami adalah salah satu krabat pemilik rumah ini." Jawab joonmyeon.

"Oh baiklah ikut aku" tao membuka jalan yang diberi police line agar joonmyeon dan kyungsoo bisa melewatinya.

"A...aku ikut" yixing setengah berlari dan mendapat anggukan dari ketiganya.

.

"Begitulah cerita singkatnya, tuan kim sendiri yang menceritakannya padaku" ucap tao menyudahi ceritanya.

"Wahh... aku tidak menyangka jika akan serumit ini" ucap joonmyeon.

"Berati benar kan kataku, jongin memang memiliki kamar di apartment yang sama dengan kita ternyata ia terusir dari rumahnya sendiri" yixing mengangguk mengerti.

"Bisakah aku melihat lihat sekitar rumah ini?" Tanya kyungsoo dan mendapat anggukan dari tao.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai atas dan ia begitu tertarik dengan pintu kamarnya yang sedikit terbuka. Kyungsoo mendorong pintu itu perlahan dan nampaklah bayi mungil yang tertidur pulas diatas ranjangnya dulu.

"Aigohhhh... bagaimana dengan anak mereka?" Tanya yixing pada tao.

"Ah iya aku lupa, saat penangkapan tadi tuan luan terus meronta mengucapkan jika ia memiliki anak aku pikir ia berbohong" ucap tao dengan cengirannya.

"Jadi bagaimana ya... kalian kerabatnya kan? Kalian rawat saja bayi ini" ucap tao dan mendapat tatapan yang tidak dapat dimengerti dari tiga orang lainnya.

"Sebenarnya... kami kerabat dari kim jongin bukan kerabat sehun dan luhan" ucap kyungsoo.

"Lalu apakah kau tau dimana kerabat tuan oh dan tuan luhan?" Tanya tao.

"Eummm tidak" kyungsoo menunduk.

"Baiklah akan aku berikan anak ini pada panti asuhan." Putus tao.

"T...tidak bisa... aigohhh kasian sekali diaa, dia pasti tidak tau masalah orang tuanya" ucap yixing seraya memberikan jongsoo pada kyungsoo. Yixing pun segera menggendong oh han ni dan mendekapnya erat.

"Myeoniee.. boleh kan?" Tanya yixing merajuk. Joonmyeon tersenyum, kekasihnya ini memang sangat keibuan dan ia senang.

"Baiklah apa boleh buat" ucap joonmyeon dengan cengirannya.

"Apa aku boleh mengunjungi sehun dan luhan?" Tanya kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja, tapi setelah 24jam pemeriksaan. Itu artinya kau boleh mengunjunginya esok hari." Jawab tao.

"Hmm baiklah, kalau begitu kami pamit" ucap kyungsoo.

"Boleh aku meminta nomer yang bisa dihubungi? Untuk pertanggung jawaban karena anaknya kalian bawa" ucap tao sebelum mereka benar benar pergi. Joonmeon memberikan kartu namanya pada tao.

"Terimakasih" ucap tao.

"Samasama" joonmyeon tersenyum.

* * *

Kyungsoo menatap jongsoo yang sudah tertidur dengan pulas, seulas senyum terukir dibibir berbentuk hati miliknya. Tangannya terulur menggapai pipi chubby milik jongsoo. Terkadang hatinya terasa sangat sakit jika menyadaru kenyataan bahwa anaknya tidak memiliki ayah. Apa yang akan katakan jika suatu saat nanti jongsoo bertanya dimana ayahnya. Kyungsoo mengusap air mata disudut matanya.

'Apa aku harus kembali membuka hatiku untuk jongin?' Batin kyungsoo.

Ia terlihat menimbang nimbang dan akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk bertemu jongin setelah menjenguk sehun dan luhan esok hari. Bagaimanapun kyungsoo merasa sedikit ada yang janggal, mengapa sehun dan luhan yang licik itu bisa dengan mudah tertangkap. Bagaimana bisa jongin melaporkan semuanya sementara seluruh harta jongin sudah berpindah nama.

Kyungsoo mengecup pipi chubby jongsoo dengan sayang. Lalu tangannya terulur mengambil dompet yang berada di sakunya. Ia ingat saat upacara pernikahannya itu diselenggarakan. Bahkan orang tua jongin terlihat sangat bangga menyaksikan anaknya bersanding dengan seorang yatim piatu seperti kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mulai menitikkan air matanya begitu ingatannya terus berputar mulai dari malam pertama mereka menikah hingga saat jongin mencambuknya dan kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah. Sejujurnya kyungsoo sangat ingin kembali pada jongin, namun dilubuk hati kyungsoo tersimpan kekhawatiran yang besar.

Bagaimana jika sifat jongin masih tetap kasar seperti dahulu, bagaimanapun mereka sudah memiliki anak sekarang, kyungsoo tidak ingin anaknya menjadi korban kekerasan jongin saat ia sedang marah. Kyungsoo sempat berpikir jongin memiliki kesan psyco namun kyungsoo tetap mencintai jongin hingga saat ini.

Kyungsoo kembali memasukkan dompetnya ke saku celananya, ia berbalik untuk menaiki ranjang dan segera pergi tidur. Namun ia baru ingat jika ada keluarga baru dirumah ini, anak sehun dan luhan. Ia tidak tau nama anak tersebut, yixing dan jongin pun juga begitu. Mungkin ia akan menanyakan nanti pada dokter park, bagaimana pun yang menangani kelahiran anak mereka adalah istri dari dokter park, dokter byun.

Pintu kamar itu terbuka dan nampaklah yixing dengan pakaian tidurnya yang berwarna baby blue. Yixing menatap kyungsoo dengan wajah polosnya, kyungsoo tersenyum lalu menepuk ranjang yang kosong bermaksud agar yixing menghampirinya.

"Aku tidak tega melihatnya" ucap kyungsoo yang menatap lurus kearah han ni.

"Rasanya aku ingin mengadopsinya dan merubah namanya" ucap yixing yang dihadiahi pukulan ringan dari kyungsoo.

"Kau ini bagaimana, lebih baik kau membuatnya sendiri bersama joonmyeon daripada mengganti namanya." Ucap kyungsoo frontal membuat pipi yixing memerah.

"Ya! Kau inii huhh" yixing mempoutkan dirinya.

"Paling tidak kita akan mengurus dia sampai orang tuanya benar benar kembali dari masa hukumannya" lanjut yixing.

"Ya... setidaknya kau belikan box bayi untuknya, tidurmu kan rusuh nanti kalau dia kenapa napa bagaimana" ucap kyungsoo menatap hani.

"Aihhhh iya iya aku akan meminta joonmyeon untuk membelinya" kesal yixing, kyungsoo yang melihatnya pun tersenyum lalu mereka memejamkan matanya berusaha menuju ke alam mimpinya masing masing.

* * *

09.00 am

Sehun dan luhan dituntun untuk masuk kedalam ruang sidang, untuk duduk dihadapan beberapa pria dibalik meja hijau yang menggunakan jubah kejaksaan. Sehun nampak berjalan dengan tenang berbanding terbalik dengan luhan yang berjalan menunduk nervous, matanya terlihat bengkak karena menangis semalaman.

Sehun duduk berdampingan dengan luhan, dipergelangan tangan mereka terikat sebuah borgol besi. Luhan tak kuasa menahan tangisnya dan semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Para hakim itu masih terlihat bersiap, sehun sedikit melirik kearah luhan dan berkata.

"Jangan menunduk seperti itu, kau terlihat seperti pecundang bukan istriku yang kuat dan licik" sehun mencibir.

"Aku takut hiks.." desis luhan.

"Aku juga, aku sadar aku tak bisa melindungimu dari masa hukuman yang akan kita dapat nanti, tapi aku bersumpah akan membalaskan dedammu pada jongin" ucap sehun membuat luhan balas menatapnya.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya luhan dengan wajahnya yang memerah penuh jejak air mata.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan jongin bahagia diatas penderitaan kita, setidaknya kita bisa bersaksi atas penganiayaan yang ia lakukan pada kita waktu itu" ucap sehun.

Seulas senyuman mulai terpatri disudut bibir luhan tanda ia setuju dengan rencana sehun. Persidangan pun dimulai dengan sengit, sehun terlihat dengan lancar menjawab semua pertanyaan yang dilontarkan. Sedangkan luhan terlihat sangat tidak fokus kali ini, pikirannya terbagi dengan nasib anaknya yang ia tinggalkan begitu saja diatas tempat tidur.

Dok dok

"Hakim memutuskan tuan oh dan tuan luhan mendapat masa hukuman penjara 6 tahun" ucap salah satu hakim memutuskan.

"Ia melalukan penganiayaan kepada kami, menyiksa luhan dengan berbagai macam sex toys dan pisau di duburnya. Ia juga mendudukkanku pada sebuah kursi yang sudah berlapiskan lem keras hingga seluruh kulit punggungku mengelupas" ucap sehun menunjukkan luka dipunggungnya.

"Ia membuat anakku seperti mayat hidup" lanjut sehun. Luhan memejamkan matanya erat kembali teringat kejadian malam itu, peluh mulai membasahi pelipisnya.

"Aku terima hukumanku, tapi jongin juga harus menerima hukumannya" ucap sehun sedikit memekik.

Petugas kepolisian dengan sigap memegangi tubuh sehun yang menegang dan siap berontak kapanpun. Luhan hanya menangis, ia tidak bisa menahannya ia terlalu takut kehilangan anaknya. Dengan mengumpulkan segala kekuatan luhan berdiri dan..

"Aku harap kalian memastikan keadaan anakku baik baik saja" sebelum akhirnya luhan jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"Sidang ditutup"

Dok dok

Palu terakhir telah berbunyi menandakan berakhirnya persidangan sengit ini. Luhan yang tak sadarkan diri diangkat oleh beberapa aparat untuk memasuki sel yang sama dengan sehun. Sementara sehun yang terus berontak mengatakan 'Kim Jongin adalah seorang psyco' 'mati kau kim jongin', petugas sedikit kesulitan membawa sehun ke ruang tahanannya. Sehun dihempaskan secara paksa kedalam sel hingga terjatuh.

Klek

Gembok itu terkunci dan petugas mulai meninggalkan mereka, sehun dengan tergesa gesa menghampiri pagar sel. Ia terus berteriak dengan menggebu gebu, menggoyangkan pagar jeruji besi itu seolah ingin membukanya. Hingga semua mata menatap kearah sehun yang begitu berisik.

"Jongin sakit jiwa! Ia psyco. Percayalah padaku!" Pekik sehun.

"Heh diamlah kau anak muda.. kau berisik sekali" ucap seorang pria tua dengan raut wajah seram yang tiba tiba muncul dibalik jeruji sel dihadapannya. Bersyukurlah sehun dan luhan satu sel dan tidak bergabung bersama napi napi berwajah seram. Seketika sehun diam dan berbalik duduk dekat luhan yang terbaring lemas.

Sehun mengelus surai luhan dengan lembut, ia mengusap matanya perlahan lalu menciumnya. Ia tau luhan kelelahan dan sedih mengingat nasib anaknya. Semoga saja polisi menemukan keberadaan anaknya dan minimal oh han ni dimasukkan kedalam panti asuhan agar tidak terlantar.

"Maafkan aku honey, seharusnya aku mendengarkan kata katamu untuk berhenti menjadi seorang pengedar" perlahan air mata sehun menuruni pipi tirusnya.

* * *

Jongin berjalan dengan santai membawa beberapa kantung belanjanya, hari ini ia berencana untuk bersantai seharian dikamar apartmentnya dan melupakan semua masalahnya dengan meminum beberapa kaleng soju yang sudah ia beli.

Namun wajah jongin tampak seperti orang kelelahan, akhir akhir ini ia sering merasa berbeda. Terkadang ia senang karena dendamnya terbalaskan terkadang ia sedih karena tidak bisa memeluk kyungsoo kembali. Jika diperhatikan jongin nampak tertawa dan menangis sendirian.

Sudah 2 bulan sejak insiden luhan dan kyungsoo melahirkan dirumah sakit dan mulai saat itu pula jongin nampak seperti orang stress. Tidak menutup kemungkinan bukan jika jongin mengalami depresi. Namun jika dibiarkan terus menerus maka akan berdampak pada kejiwaannya.

Jongin berjalan melewati lobby apartment menuju kamarnya, ia terlalu fokus dengan kantung belanjanya sehingga tanpa sadar jongin menabraj seseorang yang sedang menggendong anaknya.

BRUK

"Ah.. maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja" ucap pria kecil yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kyungsoo bersama dengan yixing dan jongsoo dalam dekapannya.

Kantung belanjaan jongin terjatuh, beberapa soju dan makanan ringan keluar berserakan dari kantung belanjanya. Jongin menatap pria tersebut yang juga sama terkejut dengannya. Seketika wajah jongin berubah seperti orang ketakutan dan segera membereskan semua barang barangnya ketika tangan kyungsoo terulur untuk membantunya.

Jongin berdiri dengan tergesa gesa hingga hampir terpeleset lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Kyungsoo dan yixing yang melihatnya terperangah bingung dengan sikap jongin. Yixing beralih menatap kyungsoo yang mulai menundukkan wajahnya dengan bulir air mata yang siap membasahi pipi mulusnya. Yixing yang peka segera merangkul bahu kyungsoo dan segera menuntunnya meninggalkan lobby menuju mobil joonmyeon.

"Ayo... joonmyeon sudah menunggu kita" ucap yixing dan kyungsoo oun mengangguk.

.

.

.

Jongin termenung ditengah lantai dapur apartmentnya, wajahnya semakin lesu. Matanya mulai terlihat berkaca kaca. Ia membuka kaleng soju digenggamannya dengan kasar. Jongin meneguknya asal sehingga seringkali air soju itu merembes keluar melewati sudut bibirnya hingga membuat baju yang ia kenakan basah.

Jongin menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua kakinya, tak jarang kedua tangannya yang bebas mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar. Ia kembali mengingat ekspresi kyungsoo saat tak sengaja menabraknya tadi.

Wajah kyungsoo begitu polos dan cantik dengan mata bulatnya yang terlihat terkejut menatapnya. Suaranya yang baru baru ini pulih sangatlah lembut dan menenangkan bagi jongin. Betapa bodohnya ia menyianyiakan istri berhati mulia seperti kyungsoo. Entahlah ia mulai putus asa untuk mendapatkan kyungsoo kembali.

_'Seandainya aku bisa berpura pura tidak tau keberadaanmu_

_Menulikan pendengaranku_

_Membutakan mataku _

_Ketika kau berada didekatku_

_Seperti dulu..._

_Aku bahkan tak pantas mengharapkanmu kembali_

_Maafkan aku kyungsoo_

_Saranghae_'

Wajah jongin berubah menjadi merah padam, mungkin efek dari meminum soju berlebihan. Jongin terlihat sudah mulai meracau tak jelas hingga akhirnya ia tertidur dilantai dapurnya yang dingin tanpa alas apapun.

* * *

Kyungsoo terlihat merapihkan helaian rambutnya yang tertiup angin. Ia menatap sebuah gapura besar yang berada didepannya. Ia melirik yixing dan joonmyeon yang menatapnya seolah memberikan semangat padanya. Kyungsoo menelan liurnya kasar mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri lalu kembali menatap gapura besar di kompleks rumah tahanan seoul yang bertuliskan

'Seodaemun prison '

.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Tanya salah seorang petugas rutan tersebut.

"A... aku ingin membesuk tuan oh sehun dan istrinya, apa bisa?" Tanya kyungsoo hati hati.

"Mari ikut saya" seorang penjaga berkata.

Kyungsoo yixing dan joonmyeon mengikuti langkah petugas tersebut hingga tiba di suatu ruangan dengan meja dan kursi, tak lupa mereka membawa jongsoo dan han ni. Penjaga itu berdiri di sisi kanan dan kiri mereka bermaksud mengawasi.

.

Seorang penjaga wanita berjalan kearah pagar jeruji besi tempah sehun dan luhan, luhan yang terlihat lemas berbaring dipaha sehun. Sehun menatap tajam petugas wanita tersebut seolah meminta penjelasan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya sehun.

"Ada yang ingin bertemu dengan kalian, waktunya hanya 20 menit saja sebaiknya segera bergegas" jawab wanita itu.

Sehun dan luhan berjalan beriringan menyusuri koridor sel tahanan tersebut menuju ruang besuk. Saat memasukinya yang luhan lihat pertama kali adalah han ni yang berada didalam dekapan yixing. Sementara sehun menatap kyungsoo tak percaya.

"Han ni... ommooo.." ucap luhan seraya merebut han ni dari yixing. Yixing hanya melengos melihat tindakan luhan yang begitu menyebalkan.

"Ada apa kau datang kemari? Mau meledek kami dan tertawa puas didepan kami hah?" Tanya sehun sakarstik.

"Hey.. paling tidak kau bisa berterimakasih kepada kami yang akan merawat anakmu" ucap yixing kesal.

Luhan menatap yixing tak percaya, kemudian ia menatap kyungsoo yang mulai menunduk dalam menenggelamkan wajahnya pada jongsoo yang berada dalam gendongannya. Luhan menyentuk bahu kyungsoo perlahan.

"Benarkah kau mau merawatnya?" Tanya luhan bergetar.

Kyungsoo hanya diam tetap menunduk, sementara sebagai jawaban yixing dan joonmyeon pun mengangguk. Yixing kemudian menepung punggung kyungsoo perlahan. Kyungsoo kembali menatap luhan dan sehun dengan sesekali menyeka air matanya yang terus turun melalui pipi mulusnya.

"Maafkan jongin... " ucap kyungsoo terisak.

"Tidak" ucap sehun datar. Kyungsoo kembali menundukkan kepalanya, ia sedih mereka tidak mau memaafkan suaminya.

"Apa alasanmu?" Tanya joonmyeon penasaran.

"Kau pikir aku bisa memaafkannya begitu saja setelah apa yang ia lakukan padaku, anak dan istriku?" Tanya sehun sakarstik.

"Memang apa yang ia lakukan?" Tanya yixing.

"Jika kau akan kembali hidup bersama jongin aku sarankan berhati hatilah. Jongin adalah seorang psyco" ucap sehun.

"MWO?!" Yixing dan joonmyeon nampak terkejut bersamaan sementara kyungsoo membulatkan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang sehun katakan barusan. Kyungsoo mulai mengingat ingat saat ia bertemu jongin dengan sikapnya yang tampak begutu berbeda. Kyungsoo takut padahal baru saja ia akan membuka hatinya untuk jongin kembali. Bagaimana jika saat ia membuat jongin marah nanti lalu jongin bertindak diluar batas wajar terhadapnya dan juga jongsoo? Ia tidak ingin itu terjadi.

"Jongin sakit jiwa" lanjut sehun..

"Ti..tidak mmungkinn.." ucap kyungsoo terbata.

"Apa buktinya?!" Tanya yixing. Joonmyeon hanya mendengarkan sebenarnya ia tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraan yang selalu membahas jongin.

"Jongin berhasil membuat hampir seluruh kulit punggungku habis karena lem keras yang ia tempelkan pada kursi" ucap sehun seraya menunjukkan punggung dan tangannya yang masih diperban.

Kyungsoo menatap tidak percaya, ia yixing dan joonmyeon bergidik ngeri saat sehun mulai merasakan perih pada lukanya jika tersentuh.

"Ia juga menyiksa luhan dengan sex toys, dan ia menggunakan pisau untuk dijadikan sebagai dildo, apa itu bukan menyiksa namanya?" Lanjut sehun kesal.

"Berhati hatilah jika kau ingin selamat" ucap sehun lalu berdiri.

Para petugas yang berdiri di sisi kanan dan kiri langsung menghampiri sehun dan luhan pertanda waktu besuk yang diberikan telah selesai. Luhan pun beranjak dan memberikan han ni kepada yixing kembali. Luhan menatap yixing nanar, wajahnya merah padam karena terlalu lama menangis.

"Jaga ia baik baik" ucap luhan pada yixing dan kyungsoo, seketika petugas itu membawa sehun dan luhan kembali kedalam sel. Luhan sempat menoleh sesaat pada kyungsoo dan mengucapkan sesuatu tanpa suara namun kyungsoo dapat melihat gerak bibirnya.

"_Gumawo kyungsoo-ah.._."

* * *

08.00 pm

Kyungsoo dapat melihat yixing dan joonmyeon yang sedang memandikan oh han ni bersama, kyungsoo tersenyum. Pasti sangat menyenangkan bukan memandikan anakmu bersama dengan suamimu dengan canda dan tawa ketika melihat kekonyolan suamimu yang begitu kaku menggendong anak.

'Betapa beruntungnya kau yixing-ah' yixing kembali menitikkan air matanya.

Jongsoo sudah terlelap dikamarnya, kyungsoo memutuskan untuk berpamitan kepada yixing dan joonmyeon untuk pergi keluar sebentar.

"Eumm.. asik sekali kelihatannya, aku keluar sebentar ya ada sesuatu yang ingin aku beli" ucap kyungsoo dari ambang pintu kamar mandi.

"Kau ingin membeli apa? Biar joonmyeon mengantarmu" ucap yixing menoleh kearah kyungsoo.

"Ah tidak isah, aku hanya ingin ke supermarket untuk membeli keperluan pribadiku yang habis. Aku bukanlah anak kecil yixing-ah" jawab kyungsoo dengan cengirannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu hati hati kyungsoo-ah, kalau bisa aku titip bedak bayi ya untuk han ni" yixing tersenyum.

"Ne.. akan aku belikan nanti. Sudah ya aku pergi dulu" kyungsoo berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

"Hati hati kyung" ucap joonmyeon.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan melewati lobby dengan membawa kantung belanjanya, ia memasuki lift dan menekan tombol lantai dimana kamarnya berada. Saat pintu lift itu hampir tertutup nampak seorang pria berkulit tan dengan tergesa gesa masuk sebelum pintu itu tertutup. Kyungsoo fikir itu jongin namun ternyata bukan.

Pikiran kyungsoo pun melayang pada jongin, tiba tiba saja ia jadi penasaran dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh sehun. Ia belum percaya jika tidak melihatnya sendiri. Pria tan itu keluar dari lift ketika digit angka pada dinding lift itu bertuliskan angka 3. Kamar Jongin ada pada lantai 3, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari lift berniat ingin mengunjungi jongin.

.

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya dalam saat berada didepan pintu apartment jongin. Ia berusaha menguatkan dirinya sendiri, sebenarnya ia sangat takut dengan apa yang dikatakan sehun padanya. Namun apa boleh buat, ia masih mencintai jongin dan rasa ingin tau nya jauh lebih besar dibandingkan rasa takutnya.

Tok tokk

Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu itu perlahan, namun belum ada jawaban dari pemiliknya. 'Mungkin ia pergi' pikir kyungsoo.

Tok tok

Tetap tidak ada jawaban, namun kyungsoo pikir sia sia sekali jika ia langsung pergi dari sini. Akhirnya ia pun mencoba memberanikan diri menyentuh handle pintu tersebut dan ternyata...

Klek

Pintu nya tidak terkunci, kyungsoo membuka pintu tersebut lebih lebar lagi dan memasukinya. Ia kembali menutup pintunya perlahan. Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya melewati dapur menuju ruang tengah, namun nihil tidak ada siapapun.

Kyungsoo melanjutkan pencariannya hingga keseluruh penjuru ruangan. Merasa tidak menemukan apa yang dicari, kyungsoo memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartmentnya. Namun saat melewati dapur ia teringat belum mencari jongin disana. Kyungsoo pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, ia melihat beberapa kaleng soju berserakan dan semakin ia mendekat ia melihat kaki yang ternyata adalah kaki jongin.

Kyungsoo terkejut melihat jongin yang terkapar dengan mata yang sembab dan baju yang basah akibat tumpahan soju yang ia minum. Kyungsoo segera mendekat dan membopong jongin dengan susah payah menuju kamarnya.

Kyungsoo menghempaskan tubuh jongin yang masih tertidur keatas kasur, tubuh kyungsoo yang mungil membuat ia kelelahan setelah membopong jongin tadi. Ia membuka kaos jongin yang basah lalu menggantinya dengan kaos lain yang ia ambil dari lemari disebelah ranjang tersebut.

Dengan susah payah kyungsoo membuat posisi tidur jongin menjadi senyaman mungkin. Kyungsoo menyibakkan poni jongin, mengelus kepala dan wajahnya. Kyungsoo masih belum percaya dapat menyentuh jongin sampai seperti ini. Sejak ia menikah, tidur bersama saja jongin tidak mau dan baru kali ini kyungsoo menyentuh wajah jongin yang sangat tampan itu.

Kyungsoo mengelus bibir tebal jongin, air mata mulai menggenangi pelupuk matanya. Betapa ia sangat mencintai jongin. Tanpa sadar kyungsoo mendekatkan wajahnya pada jongin dan bibir itu bertemu. Kyungsoo mulai melumat bibir jongin perlahan seraya memejamkan matanya hingga bersamaan dengan itu air mata yang menggenang dipelupuk matanya menetes pada pipi jongin.

Membuat sang empunya mengerjap dan membuka matanya, seketika mata jongin membulat terkejut dengan apa yang kyungsoo lakukan saat ini. Jongin tidak membalas ciuman tersebut Namun sedetik berikutnya tangan tangan jongin yang bebas mulai nakal.

Tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menekan tengkuk kyungsoo bermaksud memperdalam ciumannya, bibir tebal jongin mulai membalas perlakuan kyungsoo. Sementara tangan jongin yang lain meremas bokong kyungsoo yang berisi tersebut.

Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya begitu menyadari jongin membalas ciumannya. Tubuh kyungsoo seketika menegang. Ia menggunakan tangannya untuk bertumpu pada dada jongin dan mendorongnya agar ciuman tersebut terlepas.

Namun tubuh kyungsoo yang mungil membuatnya kalah kuat dengan jongin, jongin membalikkan posisi mereka hingga saat ini kyungsoo terbaring diatas ranjangnya dengan jongin yang terus melumat bibir kyungsoo penuh nafsu.

"Ammhhh... jjongin andwehh mpphh" kyungsoo berucap susah payah.

Air mata kyungsoo mulai mengalir melewati sudut matanya, ia takut sekarang. Sungguh ia menyesal datang kemari untuk melihat jongin jika akhirnya seperti ini. Namun ia sadar, ia yang salah karena menggoda jongin dengan mencium bibirnya.

Ingatan kyungsoo berbalik ketika jongin menyetubuhinya dengan keadaan mabuk. Ia takut kali ini jongin kembali dalam keadaan mabuk dan berniat menyetubuhinya namun apalah yang bisa kyungsoo lakukan sekarang?

Puk puk

Kyungsoo memukul punggung jongin perlahan pertanda ia benar benar kehabisan nafasnya. Jongin yang menyadarinya melepas ciuman penuh nafsunya itu. Saat kyungsoo sedang mengatur nafasnya, jongin tak menyia nyiakan kesempatan ini.

Jongin melepas sweater baby blue yang kyungsoo pakai dan ternyata kyungsoo hanya memakai sweater saja tanpa pakaian lagi. Kyungsoo terus memberontak ketika jongin membuka sweaternya.

"Hiks aku mohon jongin hentikann hiks" kyungsoo semakin terisak ketika jongin mulai mengecupi leher, bahu, hingga dadanya.

Jongin semakin liar hingga ia mulai menjilat tonjolan kecil pada dada kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang sudah sangat takut tanpa sadar menampar wajah jongin hingga sang empunya menghentikan aktifitas panas tersebut.

PLAK

Jongin terdiam menatap kyungsoo seraya memegang pipi sebelah kirinya, sementara kyungsoo menatap jauh kedalam mata jongin seraya mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Mereka terus saling bertatapan hingga suara lemah lembut kyungsoo menginterupsi.

"Ma... maafkan aku" ucap kyungsoo seraya memalingkan wajahnya ke kanan, ia menggigit bibirnya menahan isakan.

"Hiks... aku mohon.. hanya malam ini saja hiks.. aku mohon" jongin mulai bergetar dan menunduk dalam, kyungsoo merasa dadanya basah pertanda jongin benar benar menangis sekarang.

Jongin yang bergetar akibat tangisannya memutuskan untuk menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada kyungsoo dan bersandar padanya. Jongin masih tetap menangis. Tangan kyungsoo terulur membelai rambut dan kepala jongin, mendekapnya erat didadanya.

"Aku mohon hanya malam ini, temani aku. Buatlah aku merasakan menjadi suamimu seutuhnya hiks" jongin terus meracau hingga akhirnya kyungsoo menarik wajah jongin agar menatapnya.

Jongin membelai wajah kyungsoo perlahan hingga ia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada kyungsoo dan lagi lagi bibir mereka kembali bertemu. Kyungsoo terlihat mencoba mendominasi ciuman kali ini. Ia melumat bibir atas jongin penuh nafsu namun tetap saja jonginlah yang lebih dominan.

Jongin membuka kaosnya dengan bantuan kyungsoo, sedetik kemudian kyungsoo sudah mengecupi dada dan perut jongin hingga jongin menuntun tangan kyungsoo pada kejantanannya. Jongin membantu kyungsoo meremas kejantanannya dari luar.

Mengerti kode yang diberikan jongin, kyungsoo pun membuka celana jongin takut takut. Sebenarnya kyungsoo tidak terlalu yakin dengan apa yang ia lakukan saat ini. Namun apa boleh buat? Disisi lain ia benar benar ingin kembali bersama jongin.

Jongin seketika menarik kyungsoo agar berbalik hingga saat ini mereka dalam posisi 69 dengan kyungsoo yang berada diatas. Jongin menarik celana kyungsoo hingga lututnya kemudian menyembul lah kejantanan kyungsoo yang begitu mungil dan memerah, jongin menyukainya baru kali ini ia melihatnya mengingat pada waktu itu jongin mabuk jadi ia tidak menyaksikan pemandangan indah seperti ini.

"Dia milikmu kyung.." ucap jongin ketika kejantanannya mengacung bebas dihadapan kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memasukkan kejantanan jongin kedalam mulutnya dengan penuh keraguan, kejantanan jongin yang terlalu panjang membuat kyungsoo tidak dapat mengulum seluruhnya, ia pun menggunakan kedua tangannya juga.

Jongin mengikuti kegiatan kyungsoo, ia memasukkan seluruh kejantanan kyungsoo kedalam mulutnya kemudian mengulumnya kuat dengan sedikit menggigit kecil ujungnya.

"Engghh hmmm" kyungsoo mulai melemas dan sesekali berhenti mengulum kejantanan jongin.

PLAK PLAK

Jongin menampar bokong kenyal milik kyungsoo hingga nampak sedikit memerah, jongin meremas bokong kyungsoo dengan kasar dan sesekali memberinya beberapa kissmark disana.

"Amhhhhh hhhh enghh" kyungsoo kembali mengulum kejantanan jongin.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu berhenti hmm? Lanjutkan kyung" perintah jongin.

.

.

Mata yixing hanya terlihat setengah karena terlalu mengantuk, yixing bersandar pada dada joonmyeon diruang tv seraya menunggu kepulangan kyungsoo.

"GOALLLLL!" Joonmyeon memekik hingga membuat yixing terkejut karena hampir saja terlelap.

"Aishhhhh kau iniii" yixing mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

CUP

Joonmyeon mengecup bibir yixing sekilas kemudian kembali mengelus pucuk kepala yixing dengan sayang. Joonmyeon terlalu bosan menunggu kyungsoo hingga ia memutuskan menonton bola saja.

"Kyungsoo belum pulang juga, dia dimanaa..." tanya yixing mulai khawatir, sekarang sudah pukul 09.30 pm dan kyungsoo belum juga kembali.

"Sudahlah kau tenang saja, mungkin ia mampir ketempat lain. Ia bukan anak kecil lagi yixing" ucap joonmyeon menenangkan.

"Waw... kau begitu cepat melupakannya" ucap yixing sedikit menyindir.

"Tentu saja, bagaimana bisa aku mengacuhkan malaikat sepertimu demi dia yang tetap berharap pada seorang iblis" ucap joonmyeon mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada yixing.

"Aishhh kau iniiii" wajah yixing mulai memerah.

.

.

00.01 am

"Engghhhhhh aku hampir sampaii mmmhh" kyungsoo melengkungkan tubuhnya begitu merasakan dirinya hampir mencapai puncaknya untuk yang ke3 kalinya. Kedua tangan kyungsoo meremas kasar sprei milik jongin.

"Hhhh bersama kyunghh" jongin makin mempercepat tempo tumbukkannya pada hole kyungsoo.

Jongin dengan sigap merubah posisi mereka menjadi doggy style saat ia hampir mencapai klimaksnya. Dengan sekali hentakkan kyungsoo dan jongin mencapai klimaksnya bersamaan.

CROT

"Ssshh ahhhhh jongiiin nmmhh"

"Kyungsoo aaaahhh sshhh" ucap jongin dan kyungsoo bersamaan.

Seketika kyungsoo ambruk tengkurap dengan jongin yang juga terkulai lemas diatasnya. Jongin mengecup belakang telinga kyungsoo, ia beringsut kesamping kyungsoo dan menatap mata bulat kyungsoo yang setengah terpejam.

Kyungsoo seperti mandi peluh, ia merasa sangat lelah karena jongin sangat kuat dan tahan untuk tidak mengeluarkan klimaksnya dengan terburu buru. Kyungsoo mengatur nafasnya, seluruh tubuh kyungsoo penuh dengan bercak merah keunguan dan juga sperma yang entah milik siapa didaerah wajah, dada, dan juga holenya yang mulai mengalir kepaha.

Kyungsoo menelentangkan tubuhnya menatap langit langit kamar jongin, napasnya tersengal kaerna kelelahan. Jongin hanya memperhatikan gerak gerik kyungsoo. Saat kyungsoo ahampir memejamkan matanya, jongin memasukkan satu jarinya kemulut kyungsoo sehingga sang empunya kembali terjaga.

Kyungsoo hanya diam hingga saat jongin memaju mundurkan jarinya, ia bergerak gelisah karena jari jongin masuk terlalu dalam dan mengabsen deretan gigi juga langit langit mulutnya.

"Ennghhh hhhh emhh jonginhh" tatapan kyungsoo kembali sayu.

Mendengar desahan kyungsoo, jongin pun kembali horny. Ia mendudukkan dirinya dan mengangkat kyungsoo kepangkuannya. Kyungsoo yang lelah hanya memeluk leher jongin dan juga menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu sempit kyungsoo.

Jongin mengelus surai hitam milik kyungsoo yqng sedikit lengket karena keringat. Jongin memposisikan kejantanannya tepat didepan hole kyungsoo kemudian ia mengangkat tubuh mungil kyungsoo dan mendudukkannya diatas kejantanannya.

"Ahhhhhh shhhhh" kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya.

"Terimakasih kyungsoo, aku janji setelah malam ini aku tidak akan pernah mengganggumu lagi." Ucap jongin.

"Katakan pada anak anak kita nanti jika aku sudah lama meninggal" lanjutnya.

"Hiks... adwaee hiks" kyungsoo kembali menangis ia menatap jongin dengan menangkupkan tangannya pada wajah jongin.

"Hmmm?" Jongin juga menangis dalam diam namun suaranya bergetar.

Jongin juga menangkupkan tangannya pada wajah mungil kyungsoo lalu ia menempelkan kening dan hidungnya pada kyungsoo dengan tetap tenggelam pada manik mata masing masing.

"Aku masih mencintaimu jongin hiks kembalilah padaku.." isak kyungsoo.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu kyung.. namun aku takut kembali melukaimu" jongin mengusap pipi kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana jika nanti aku hamil lagi?" Tanya kyungsoo dengan wajahnya yang dipenuhi air mata.

"Menikahlah dengan joonmyeon aku tidak pantas untukmu." Jawab jongin.

"Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak mencintainya" ucap kyungsoo berubah serius.

Kyungsoo sakit hati, setelah melakukan sex jongin dengan mudahnya mengatakan akan pergi dari kehidupannya. Kyungsoo berniat untuk bangun dari pangkuan jongin namun jongin menariknya membuat kyungsoo kembali terduduk dan kejantanan jongin tertanam semakin dalam pada tubuhnya.

"Ahhhhhhh mmhh" desah kyungsoo.

"Aku sakit kyung..." ucap jongin.

"Apahh? Emhh" tanya kyungsoo meminta penjelasan.

"Pergilah... ini sudah malam, mereka pasti menghawatirkanmu" ucap jongin.

Kyungsoo segera beranjak pergi dengan perlahan mengingat holenya yang terasa perih karena terus dihujam selama berjam jam. Ia masuk ke kamar mandi unyuk membersihkan tubuhnya, menyalakan air hangat lalu merendamkan tubuhnya pada bathub. Jongin mengikutinya, ia mandi bersama kyungsoo dengan suasana romantis dan mengharukan namun berujung kembali melakukan sex hingga pukul 02.00 am.

"Aku benar benar harus pergi" ucap kyungsoo menunduk takut.

Jongin mengecup kening kyungsoo lalu mengelus rambutnya perlahan dan mengecup bibir plump itu sekilas. Jongin menatap tubuh mungil kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat kelelahan. Kyungsoo mulai beranjak meninggalkan ruangan ini, ketika kyungsoo sudah hilang dari tatapannya jongin pun kembali menangis seraya mengacak rambutnya.

"Argggggghhhhh!" Umpat jongin.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mengendap endap masuk kekamarnya dan yixing begitu melihat joonmyeon juga yixing tertidur di sofa dengan televisi yang masih menyala. Kyungsoo mendekati jongsoo dan mencium keningnya, setelah itu ia mencoba terlelap memasuki alam mimpinya. Ia sangat kelelahan.

.

Setelah kyungsoo pergi, jongin kembali bersikap aneh. Ia meminum semua soju kaleng yang tersisa, ia tidak tidur.. hanya saja ia terus mengingat saat ia menyentuh kulit mulus kyungsoo. Disaat itulah jongin benar benar merasa sangat bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC!

Annyeong readersnim...

Gimanaaa? Memuaskan atau mengecewakan?

Hahaha pas bagian sidang itu freak bgt karena aku sendiri bingung kalo dipengadilan hakimnya tuh ngomong apaan aja wkwkwkwk

Terus apa ya... aduh bingung pokonya review ya...

Maaf kalo pada kecewa sama chapter kemarin pas hunhan disiksa jongin, ada beberapa yang mengkritik tajam bikin aku ngedown dan bete ngelanjutinnya tapi yaudahlah gapapa.

Aku minta maaf toh sebelumnya aku mengingatkan ini cuman fanfic gausah diambil serius karena gue tau jongin ga nyiksa hunhan beneran didunia nyata.

Buat lo yang gasuka daripada ngotorin kotak review sumber semangat gue mendingann gausah review!

Annyeongggg :*:*:*:*: muah


	15. Chapter 15 1st version

LISTEN TO ME

Author : KiddoUnicorn Cast: Do Kyungsoo and Kim Jongin

Support cast : find it by yourself :D

Genre: Marriage life Hurt/Comfort

Rating : T -M

Disclaimer : EXO belong to Sment, All cast belong to god, and the story is mine.

Perhatian! BOYS LOVE!. MATURE SEDIKIT/? Banyak typo(s), kalimat tidak sesuai EYD. Alur gaje,dan semua kesalahan yang ada di fict ini.. mianhaeyooo~~ *bow

Dont like, dont read it

Catatan kaki: Ini ff kaisoo pertamaku. Maaf kalo fic ini gagal bgt dan gaada feel nya sama sekali *bow

HAPPY READING

* * *

Kyungsoo mengendap endap masuk kekamarnya dan yixing begitu melihat joonmyeon juga yixing tertidur di sofa dengan televisi yang masih menyala. Kyungsoo mendekati jongsoo dan mencium keningnya, setelah itu ia mencoba terlelap memasuki alam mimpinya. Ia sangat kelelahan.

.

Setelah kyungsoo pergi, jongin kembali bersikap aneh. Ia meminum semua soju kaleng yang tersisa, ia tidak tidur.. hanya saja ia terus mengingat saat ia menyentuh kulit mulus kyungsoo. Disaat itulah jongin benar benar merasa sangat bahagia.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 15

.

.

08.30

Yixing mengerjapkan matanya membiasakan cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan matanya. Joonmyeon yang merasa ada pergerakan dipangkuannya pun terbangun. Yixing menatap joonmyeon intens, merasa ditatap joonmyeon tersenyum memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya yang rapih.

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu yi.." ucap joonmyeon mengelus pipi yixing.

"Memangnya kenapa huh?" Yixing mencubit pelan pipi joonmyeon.

"Menatapku itu tidak gratis, ada bayarannya" jawab joonmyeon.

"Aishhh kau ini... memang apa bayarannya hmm?" Tanya yixing semakin mendongakkan kepalanya agar dapat melihat ekspresi joonmyeon.

"Dengan ini" tunjuk joonmyeon pada kedua belah bibir plump milik yixing.

"Aihhhh nappeunnn ," yixing mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan wajah yang merona. Yixing sangatlah imut jika sedang seperti ini.

"Ayolah cantikk... morning kiss untuk calon suamimuu" ucap joonmyeon semburat merah kembali menghiasi wajah yixing.

Perlahan yixing mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah joonmyeon, mengecupnya dan melumatnya perlahan. Namun joonmyeon menahan tengkuk yixing membuat pria berdimple itu tak bisa lagi menahan erangannya karena joonmyeon yang mengulum bibirnya.

"Emmmhh" erang yixing.

Suara kecipak saliva membuat suasana pagi diruang tv menjadi sedikit panas. Namun joonmyeon menghentikannya saat ia rasa nafas yixing mulai tersengal. Joonmyeon menghapus jejak saliva yang entah milik siapa disudut bibir yixing. Sementara yixing menundukkan wajahnya malu malu.

"Kau menikmatinya hmm? Tanya joonmyeon menggoda. Yixing mengangguk dengan wajah yang makin merona.

"Bibirmu selalu terasa manis yi... kau makan apa?" Joonmyeon mengusap bibir yixing yang sedikit membengkak.

"Aku tidak makan apapunn myeon.." yixing memegangi pipinya yang semakin panas karena rona merah yang terus joonmyeon buat.

"Hmmm.. kalau begitu apakah aku yang pertama?" Tanya joonmyeon dengan nada yang sedikit ia buat serius.

"Eumm apa maksudmu?" Tanya yixing.

"Apa aku yang pertamakalinya merasakan manis dari bibirmu itu?" Tanya joonmyeon menatap yixing dalam.

"Ne... tentu sajaaa " yixing semakin merona.

"Benarkahh?"

"Iyaaaa joonmyeon apa kau tidak percaya padakuu? Aishhh" yixing sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Bahkan kris sekalipun? Apa ia tidak pernah merasakannya?" Yixing melengos mendengar pertanyaan joonmyeon.

"Tentu aaja tidak myeon.. kau ini bicara apa?"

"Lalu bisa kah kau jelaskan hubunganmu dengan kris pada waktu itu?" Pinta joonmyeon.

"Kau salah paham. Aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Kris mencoba mendekatiku, karena aku pikir dari pada sakit hati melihatmu begitu menghawatirkan kyungsoo lebih baik aku mencoba membuka hatiku untuknya. Namun tetap saja tidak bisa, aku begitu mencintaimu tapi kau tak pernah melihatku" jawab yixing panjang lebar.

Joonmyeon tersenyum mendengar penjelasan yixing yang terbilang sangatlah polos, ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada kening yixing dan mengecupnya lembut. Yixing memejamkan matanya hingga joonmyeon melepaskan ciumannya. Mereka saling berpandangan, dekat... dekat... jarak bibir mereka semakin dekat hingga ...

"Oweeeekkkk owekkkk" suara tangisan bayi dari dalam kamar yixing berhasil memecahkan keheningan pagi membuat joonmyeon dan yixing langsung menoleh kearah kamarnya.

Yixing beranjak dari duduknya diikuti oleh joonmyeon mereka membuka pintu kamar yixing perlahan. Nampaklah kyungsoo dengan piyama tipisnya yang berantakkan karena kesulitan mendiamkan jongsoo yang tiba tiba menangis.

"Jongsoo sayangg diamlah baby... umma disini ssshhh kau bersama umma sayang" kyungsoo menepuk nepuk bokong jongsoo perlahan seraya mondar mandir agar jongsoo diam.

Dapat yixing lihat mata kyungsoo nampak membengkak dengan lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya, piyamanya yang tersingkap karena menggendong jongsoo pun membuat yixing dapat melihat noda merah keunguan pada bahu kyungsoo.

Yixing menarik joonmyeon untuk menjauh dari pintu kamar yixing, joonmyeon memberikan tatapan penuh tanya. Yixing yang mengerti pun meletakkan jarinya didepan bibirnya mengisyaratkan agar joonmyeon diam dan tidak banyak bertanya. Yixing menarik joonmyeon menjauh.

"Heii... mengapa kau tak membantunya yi?" Tanya joonmyeon heran.

"Tadinya aku ingin membantunya, namun aku melihat sesuatu yang aneh pada tubuh kyungsoo" jelas yixing membuat joonmyeon mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya joonmyeon penasaran.

"Aishhh kau tidak melihatnya eoh?" Geram yixing.

"Memangnya apa yang kau lihat yi... errrr" joonmyeon ikut kesal karena penasaran namun yixing terlalu lama menjelaskan.

"Eummm... bahunya nampak mencurigakan, cara ia berjalan juga." Ucap yixing ragu.

"Memang bahunya kenapa?" Joonmyeon mulai bosan.

"Aku tidak tauuuu ughhh.." yixing memang sangatlah polos. Ia hanya mendengar sex dari majalah dan internet namun untuk detail tentang cara atau akibat yang ditimbulkan ia tidak pernah tau.

"Apa yang kau lihat dibahunya yixing baby... ya tuhannn berikanlah aku kesabaran hhh" joonmyeon pun geram.

"Ada bercak merah keunguan, aku rasa ada tiga. Dan ia berjalan seperti orang ambeyen" jawab yixing polos.

"Merah keunguan? Dibahu?" Tanya joonmyeon lagi dan mendapat anggukan imut dari yixing.

"Lama sekali kau berpikir myeon.. sudahlah lebih baik aku tanyakan padanya" ucap yixing lagi.

Joonmyeon menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, ia yakin kyungsoo telah melakukan sex. Namun dengan siapa? Apa mungkin kyungsoo diperkosa lagi?...

Sejenak ingatan joonmyeon kembali saat kyungsoo diperkosa dulu. Kyungsoo menangis selama berhari hari dan benar benar seperti mayat hidup tak peduli pada sekitar. Namun kali ini kyungsoo tampak berbeda.

"Ahh aku tau, jika ia berkata jujur maka benar ia diperkosa, jika ia mencoba menutupi semuanya maka ia berbohong dan ia telah melakukan sex dengan sengaja" pikir joonmyeon.

"Tapi dengan siapa..." joonmyeon mengacak rambutnya asal. Ia pun segera mengikuti yixing yang sudah lebih dulu pergi meninggalkannya.

.

.

Tok tok

"Kyung..." panggil yixing lembut.

Kyungsoo menoleh kearah pintu kamar begitu melihat yixing kembuja pintu dan memanggil namanya dengan lembut. Yixing tersenyum kemudian mendekati kyungsoo dan duduk disisi ranjang dengan kyungsoo yang terduduk menatap box jongsoo.

"Kau sedang apa? Mengapa jongsoo menangis?" Tanya yixing seraya mengelus kepala jongsoo.

"A...aku.. terlambat bangun tadi lalu jongsoo sudah bangun lebih dulu dan sepertinya ia kelaparan namun aku terlambat memberikannya susu" jelas kyungsoo.

"Kau terlihat kelelahan kyung... ada apa?" Tanya yixing.

"Tidak... aku baik baik saja yi.." ucap kyungsoo menahan suaranya yang bergetar.

"Eumm kau pulang jam berapa semalam? Aku menunggumu bersama joonmyeon hingga larut dan tertidur ruang tv." Ucap yixing terkekeh.

"Eumm i..itu akuuu... melihat lihat toko baru yang ada diujung gang dekat sini, ia menjual perlengkapan bayi yang sangat lucu aku terlalu lama memilih namun aku sadar uang ku tidak cukup" ucap kyungsoo gugup, ia berbohong.

"Wahhhh jinjayoo? Besok antarkan aku kesana ya kyungg pleaseeee" yixing merajuk.

"Ah.. ne tentu saja yi..." kyungsoo tersenyum sedikit dipaksakan.

"Kyung... bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" Ucap yixing demgan tenang.

"K..kau mau bertanya apa?" Kyungsoo mulai tegang.

"Kau harus menjawab dengan jujur yahh" ucap yixing.

"Oh ayolah yi... kau terlalu lamaa, langsung saja pada intinyaa" ucap joonmyeon yang tiba tiba datang dan duduk disamping kyungsoo.

"Aishhh iya iyaa aku kan hanya takut ia berbohong padaku myeonn" yixing mengerucutkan bibirnya. Joonmyeon memutar bola matanya malas. Yixing terlalu banyak basa basi.

"Semalam kau pulang jam berapa?" Tanya joonmyeon to the point.

"A..aku sudah menceritakannya pada yixing tadi" ucap kyungsoo mencoba tenang.

"Kau mungkin bisa membodohi yixing tapi tidak denganku kyung" balas joonmyeon.

"Apa kau bilang? Jadi maksudmu aku bodoh huh?" Yixing mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Mana ada toko perlengkapan bayi yang buka hingga larut malam, aku tau jam berapa semalam kau pulang" lanjut joonmyeon.

"Sudahlah aku tidak ingin membahas masalah yang sepele myeon" potong kyungsoo lalu beranjak meletakkan jongsoo kembali pada boxnya.

"Ada apa dengan bahu dan matamu? Juga dengan cara berjalanmu?" Tanya joonmyeon lagi.

"Myeon... tolonglah, aku tidak apa apa" jawab kyungsoo.

"Melakukannya dengan siapa? Kau terlihat mencoba menutupi semuanya" ucap joonmyeon santai.

"Apa maksudmu?!" Nada bicara kyungsoo mulai tinggi.

"Kalian bicara apa? Aku tidak mengerti" potong yixing yang makin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Melakukan sex?" Joonmyeon menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatap kyungsoo.

"Yatuhan... baiklah aku melakukannya dengan jongin." Ucap kyungsoo.

"Mwoo?!" Ucap joonmyeon dan yixing bersamaan.

"B..bagaimana bisa..." yixing memandang kyungsoo dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Ya.. saat selesai membeli semua keperluanku aku memutuskan untuk menjenguknya, aku ingin membuka hatiku untuknya namun ia malah menyerangku, dan entahlah sepertinya usahaku sia sia.." jawab kyungsoo.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya joonmyeon.

"Kalian harus mengantarkanku kerumah sakit jiwa" ucap kyungsoo dengan air mata dipelupuk matanya.

... hening...

"Semua yang sehun katakan benar, jongin sudah gila" ucap kyungsoo menahan isakkannya.

Yixing beringsut dari duduknya memeluk kyungsoo yang sudah semakin menundukkan kepalanya, kyungsoo membalas pelukan yixing erat. Ia menangis sejadi jadinya dibahu yixing. Joonmyeon menatap kyungsoo dengan nanar.

.

.

Kyungsoo tengah bersiap memakai sweater polkadotnya, ia memakai krim dibawah matanya agar tidak terlihat bengkak. Joonmyeon yang berada dibelakang kyungsoo pun menatap wajah kyungsoo dari cermin.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi aku tidak mengerti" ucap joonmyeon memecah keheningan.

Kyungsoo menatap joonmyeon dibelakangnya melalui cermin. Ia menarik nafasnya lalu menghembuskannya perlahan seolah menguatkan dirinya agar tidak kembali menangis.

**Flashback on**

"Aahhhh mmmhh" desah kyungsoo.

"Aku sakit kyung..." ucap jongin

"Apahhh? Emmhh" ucap kyungsoo meminta penjelasan.

"Kau cantik namun aku sakit kyung" ucap jongin sedikit menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Eumm apa maksudmu jongin?" Tanya kyungsoo bingung.

"Entahlah kadang aku merasa sangat senang namun sedih disaat yang bersamaan mungkin aku sakit" wajah jongin berubah sedih.

Kyungsoo terheran melihat tingkah jongin yang bahkan sangatlah aneh menurutnya. Apa jongin benar benar sakit? Atau semacam depresi? Kyungsoo menitikkan air matanya yang sudah menggenang dipelupuk matanya sejak tadi.

"Mengapa kau menangis eoh? Aku sudah sangat merasa bersalah membuatmu menangis, harusnya kau tersenyum" jongin terlihat repot membenarkan tatanan rambut kyungsoo dan menghapus air mata dipipinya.

"J..jongin" ucap kyungsoo memegang pipi kanan kyungsoo.

"Ommoooo! Kau sudah bisa berbicaraaa? Ahhh syukurlah kyunggg syukurlah aku sangat senang mendengarnya" ucap jongin semakin memeluk tubuh kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo semakin bingung, bukannya tadi jongin baik baik saja huh? Mengapa sekarang begini? Apa semua yang sehun dan luhan katakan tentang jongin benar? Apa maksudnya ini.

"Kau sakit apa?... hiks" air matanya turun semakin deras.

Saat melihat air mata kyungsoo, sikap jongin kembali berubah menjadi serius. Ia mengusap air mata kyungsoo lalu mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

"Pergilah... ini sudah malam, mereka pasti menghawatirkanmu" ucap jongin.

Kyungsoo menatap jongin tak percaya, sungguh ia tidak mengerti dengan jongin. Kyungsoo segera beranjak pergi dengan perlahan mengingat holenya yang terasa perih karena terus dihujam selama berjam jam. Ia masuk ke kamar mandi unyuk membersihkan tubuhnya, menyalakan air hangat lalu merendamkan tubuhnya pada bathub. Jongin mengikutinya, ia mandi bersama kyungsoo dengan suasana romantis dan mengharukan namun berujung kembali jongin menyerangnya dibathub.

Jongin mendekap tubuh kyungsoo dari belakang agar lebih dekat dengannya, ia mengarahkan kepala kejantanannya persis dihadapan hole kyungsoo hingga tertanam sempurna seluruhnya. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya menahan nikmat dan sakit dihatinya.

Jongin mulai mengusap tonjolan pada dada kyungsoo yang penuh dengan kissmark hasil karyanya tadi. Kyungsoo hanya dapat mendesah nikmat dan menggeliat atas perlakuan jongin membuat kejantanan jongin didalam sana terjepit oleh dinding rektum kyungsoo.

"Annghhhh" kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya.

Jongin menghisap bahu kanan kyungsoo menggugitnya dan menjilatnya hingga terciptalah kissmark baru pada bahu kyungsoo. Jongin kembali membuatnya hingga terdapat tiga kissmark berwarna merah keunguan pada bahu kanannya.

"Anghhhh jonginnnh" desah kyungsoo.

Jongin mulai mengocok kejantanan kyungsoo dengan tempo sedang membuat kyungsoo semakin menggenjang nikmat. Jongin membantu kyungsoo untuk berbalik menghadapnya tanpa melepaskan penyatuan tubuh mereka. Kyungsoo melingkarkan tangannya pada leher jongin, bibir mereka kembali bertemu. Jongin menggerakkan pinggang kyungsoo keatas kebawah membantu kyungsoo menggerakkan tubuhnya.

""Enggh..emmmhh.. hhhh... emmmhhh ," kyungsoo terus menggerakkan tubuhnya keatas kebawah dengan bantuan jongin. Ketika kejantanan jongin berhasil membubuk prostatnya ia terus mendesah nikmat.

"Shhh teruskan baby aku hampir sampai" jongin membantu gerakan kyungsoo yang mulai melemah agar lebih cepat lagi.

"Aaaaaahhhh jongiinn" / "ahhhhh kyungggghhh" ucap keduanya bersamaan, mereka mengatur nafasnya yang memburu.

Jongin memandang wajah kyungsoo yang menurutnya sangatlah sexy itu dalam diam. Kyungsoo yang merasa dipandangi dengan intens pun menundukkan wajahnya.

"Aku benar benar harus pergi" ucap kyungsoo menunduk takut.

**Flashback off**

Joonmyeon seketika mengerti maksud dari semua sikap jongin pada kyungsoo. Jika dipikir pikir menang benar. Jongin sepertinya depresi berat. Tapi yang ia tidak habis pikir, apa kyungsoo tega menitipkan jongin di rumah sakit jiwa.. ckck bagaimanapun jongin kan suaminya. Dan joonmyeon sangat tau jika kyungsoo masih sangat mencintai jongin.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat pergi, aku takut berubah pikiran" ucap kyungsoo.

"Apa kau tega?" Tanya joonmyeon yang masih diam ditempatnya.

"Tidak, namun aku takut ia akan menyakiti jongsoo jika ia sedang marah" jawab kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak ikut, lebih baik aku menjaga han ni dan jongsoo disini, kasihan jika mereka jika harus ikut kerumah sakit jiwa" timpal yixing.

Joonmyeon dan kyungsoo pun mengangguk lalu segera pergi menuju basement untuk mengambil mobilnya.

* * *

Tok tok tok

Jongin hanya diam, ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membukakan pintu yang terketuk dari luar itu. Jongin terlalu fokus menata rambutnya, sesekali ia memuji dirinya yang terlihat tampan didepan cermin.

"Aku harus tampil menarik agar kyungsoo mau menerimaku nanti" jongin bermonolog.

Tok tok tok

"Aishhh kau mengangguku saja" kesalnya.

Ia tetap pada tempatnya, tidak berniat untuk beranjak dari posisinya kini. Jongin tersenyum memandang pantulan dirinya dicermin. Namun tiba tiba ia mendekati wajahnya kecermin, wajahnya berubah serius.

"Tapi kulitku tidak seputih joonmyeon... bagaimana jika kyungsoo lebih memilih joonmyeon" ucap jongin tiba tiba.

"Jongiinn" jongin mendengar suara seseorang Memanggil namanya dari luar.

"Itu pasti kyungsoo..." ucap jongin semangat lalu bergegas keluar dari kamarnya.

Jongin terlihat sesekali merapihkan letak kemejanya saat berjalan kearah pintu depan, ia mengatur nafasnya agar tidak gugup. Dan ia pun membukakan pintunya. Nampaklah kyungsoo dihadapannya, kyungsoo yang tadinya menunduk kini mendongakkan kepalanya menatap jongin dengan senyuman yang tak dapat diartikan.

"Kyung... aku baru saja ingin mengunjungimu, ayo masuk" ucap jongin gugup.

"Eumm... tidak usah, mau kah kau menemaniku jalan jalan?" Tawar kyungsoo menatap jongin takut takut.

"Wah tentu saja, kau ingin kita kemana?" Tanya jongin.

"Aku mau pergi dengan dua ahjussi ini namun aku takut jadi aku memintamu untuk menemaniku, kau mau kan?" Ucap kyungsoo penuh harap.

Tiba tiba dua pria bertubuh tegap dengan jaket hitamnya muncul dari balik tembok belakang kyungsoo, kedua pria itu tersenyum ramah pada jongin yang nampak tidak suka melihat keduanya.

"Baiklah aku akan menemanimu, naik apa kita?" Tanya jongin lagi.

"Kita akan naik mobil milik mereka, ayo" ucap kyungsoo.

Lalu mereka masuk kedalam mobil yang terparkir didepan lobby gedung apartment ini. Mobil mini bus berwarna putih itu mulai meninggalkan pelataran apartmentnya. Diperjalanan jongin sering kali bernyanyi dan mencoba memaksa untuk mencubu kyungsoo namun dengan bujukkan kyungsoo lama lama jongin bisa bersikap tenang meskipun terkadang sikapnya sangatlah aneh.

.

Jongin terdiam kali ini, ia hanya melihat sekitarnya. Nampak sebuah taman yang sangatlah indah, kyungsoo mengajak jongin turun dari mobil itu. Mereka saling bertatapan, dengan gerakan perlahan namun pasti kyungsoo memegang kedua tangan jongin, menggenggamnya erat lalu menjinjitkan kakinya agar sejajar dengan jongin. Kyungsoo meraup bibir tebal jongin, ia memejamkan kedua matanya. Jongin yang terkejut pun mengerti maksud kyungsoo, ia membalas ciuman kyungsoo dan menutup matanya perlahan hingga semuanya gelap, dan ia tak dapat melihat kyungsoo lagi selain pandangannya yang gelap.

.

Kyungsoo berhasil membuat jongin pingsan melalui cairan bius yang ia berikan pada jongin disela sela ciumannya tadi, dan jongin menelannya. Tentu saja cairan bius itu diberikan oleh kedua pria tadi yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah petugas rumah sakit jiwa disebuah kota kecil, gwangju.

Kyungsoo menahan tubuh jongin yang hampir terjatuh dengan tubuh mungilnya. Kedua petugas itu pun datang dan membantu kyungsoo membawa jongin untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan ke rumah sakit.

.

.

Jongin membuka matanya, ia melihat kesekitar ruangan tempatnya sekarang. Putih, semuanya putih, jongin melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sebuah jendela didekat ranjangnya. Ia menyibakkan tirai jendela yang menggantung dan melihat keadaan sekitar dibawah sana.

Jongin dapat melihat beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang disana, ia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru taman. Ia memicingkan matanya begitu melihat sebuah papan bertuliskan 'Rumah Sakit Jiwa Gonjiam'. Ia mengernyitkan keningnya bingung.

Jongin berbalik mendekati sebuah pintu berwarna putih, ia memukul mukul pintu tersebut tapi tak mendapat jawaban. Ia mensorongnya, menariknya, bahkanvsesekali menendangnya namun tetap saja tak ada jawaban dari luar sana.

"HEY BUKA PINTUNYA! KAU PIKIR AKU SUDAH GILA?!" Pekik jongin.

Ia terus memekik berharap seseorang mendengarkannya dan membuka pintu untuknya namun tetap saja hening, ia tak mendapat jawaban apapun dari luar. Ia mengacak rambutnya kasar.

"Kyungsoo aku dimana... kau dimana... anak kita..." jongin terus meracau tak jelas.

Tiba tiba sebuah layar tipis berbentuk persegi panjang keluar dari sisi pintu berwarna putih itu. Jongin semakin mengernyitkan keningnya, ia mendekati layar tersebut. Hingga tiba tiba nampaklah seorang pria manis berjas putih tersenyum padanya.

"Hallo Kim Jonginnn... bagaimana tidurmu? Perkenalkan, aku Kim Minseok. Mulai sekarang, aku temanmu disini" ucap minseok riang.

"Teman?" Jongin mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Iyah teman, kau bisa menceritakan apapun yang kau rasakan saat ini karena aku temanmu. Ya setidaknya untuk beberapa hari kedepan" minseok mengangguk antusias.

"Jadi aku akan keluar dari tempat ini?" Tanya jongin.

"Tentu sajaa tapi jika kau sudah menceritakan semua yang kau rasakan padaku" ujar minseok memberi syarat.

"Tapi aku mau kyungsoo..." ucap jongin.

"Iya kyungsoo tapi kau harus menceritakan semuanya dulu padaku, tentang apa yang kau pikirkan dan apa aaja masalahmu" minseok tersenyum.

"Baiklah tapi tidak sekarang, aku lapar" jawabnya.

"Ahhhh ide bagus, aku akan mengirimkanmu seseorang untuk mengantarkan makananmu kau tunggulah dulu" ucap minseok lalu layar disisi pintu itupun mati.

Jongin hanya memandang layar tersebut bingung, cairan bening mulai menggenangi pelupuk matanya. Jika ia sendirian seperti ini ia pasti akan terus mengingat kyungsoo. Meracau tak jelas seperti selalu meminta maaf pada kyungsoo seolah ia memiliki kesalahan yang tak termaafkan.

"Kyungsoooo hiks" jongin merosot terduduk dilantai dengan menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua kakinya.

.

.

"Aku tidak tegaa hiks" ucap kyungsoo.

"Tenang saja, sepertinya ia masih depresi ringan hanya saja sifat psyco dalam dirinya sering muncul ketika ia memiliki dendam" ucap minseok.

Ya.. minseok adalah dokter jiwa di rumah sakit ini. Setelah melakukan pemeriksaan, minseok memutuskan untuk merawat jongin menggunakan metode ini. Jongin akan diam didalam ruangan itu hingga ia sembuh.

"Berapa lama jongin akan berada didalam sana?" Tanya kyungsoo dengan air mata yang terus mengalir melewati pipinya.

"Satu tahun... yaa antara satu atau dua tahun" ucap minseok.

"Kau bilang ia depresi ringan, mengapa lama sekali..." kyungsoo tersentak.

"Iya... karena sepertinya ia terlalu berbahaya karena dia psyco dan dia sedang depresi" jelas minseok.

"Asal kau tau, ia bisa saja ketakutan, bersedih, tertawa, atau buruknya ia akan marah bahkan menyakiti orang yang ia temui." Lanjutnya.

"Kasihan sekali dia.. ia tampan, memiliki istri cantik sepertimu tapi ia bisa kelainan jiwa seperri ini" ucap minseok lagi.

"Kau pulang dan beristirahatlah, percayakan semuanya padaku" minseok tersenyum.

" terimakasih " kyungsoo menunduk lalu membalas senyuman minseok. Ia pun bergegas keluar dari ruangan bertuliskan 'Dr. Kim Minseok'.

Nampaklah joonmyeon yang terlihat mengantuk dikursi ruang tunggu. Kyungsoo tersenyum melihatnya, ia menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya lalu mendekati joonmyeon.

"Myeon.. ayo kita pulang, yixing sudah menunggu kita" ucap kyungsoo lembut.

"Ahhh aku ketiduran.. baiklah ayo" joonmyeon sedikit tersentak lalu beranjak dari duduknya.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa kau menyesal sekarang?" Tanya joonmyeon sesekali menoleh kearah kyungsoo yang berada disebelahnya.

"Hmmmn ya begitulah... tapi aku yakin semua akan berakhir bahagia myeon" ucap kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hmmm ya.. semoga tuhan melindunginya untukmu kyung" ucap joonmyeon kembali fokus pada stir kemudinya.

"Amienn.." timpal kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, bersamaan dengan itu air matanya kembali menetes membasahi pipi mulusnya.

.

.

.

.

Two month's later

Dua bulan pun berlalu, keadaan jongin saat ini bukannya semakin baik namun malah semakin memburuk. Jongin terlihat sering mengamuk mungkin karena ia bosan terus berada didalam ruangan tertutup ini namun minseok tidak mau mengambil resiko. Jika ia mengeluarkan jongin, ia takut jongin akan menyakiti pasien lainnya.

Sebenarnya minseok mendapat tawaran kerja sama dari kepolisian Hwang Zi Tao untuk menggali beberapa informasi tentang kehidupan jongin. Karena selama ini sehun selalu mengatakan pada Zi Tao jika jongin bersalah.

Jika jongin terbukti bersalah maka ia akan mengalami masa tahanan yang belum ditentukan atas tuduhan penyiksaan terhadap orang lain. Namun jika keadaannya seperti ini, Zi tao akan menyerahkan jongin pada pihak rumah sakit jiwa, atau intinya jongin ditahan di rumah sakit jiwa.

Seringkali minseok mendapat laporan dari para perawat dan petugas kebersihan yang beberapa kali memasuki kamar jongin mendapat perlakuan yang tidak menyenangkan dari jongin.

Jongin beberapa kali menendang, memukul hingga menjambak rambut para petugas yang ada diruangannya. Tubuh jongin terlihat semakin kurus, pipinya yang tirus semakin membuat rahangnya tercetak jelas. Jongin tidak mau memakan makanan selain buatan kyungsoo.

"Aku rasa sebaiknya ia memakai rompi" ujar minseok pada salah satu perawat disampingnya seraya menatap beberapa monitor yang menampilkan kegiatan jongin melalui camera cctv.

"Kapan kita akan memasangnya dok?" Tanya perawat tadi.

"Sebaiknya kau persiapkan dulu rompinya, aku akan mencoba menghubungi keluarganya" jawab minseok. Perawat itu pun mengangguk lalu melaksanakan perintah dari minseok.

.

.

.

.

Ddrrttttttt drrrttttt

Kyungsoo merasakan getaran dari handphonenya pada saku celananya. Pada layar handphonenya tertera 'Dr minseok's calling' buru buru ia mengangkat panggilan masuk dari handphonenya tersebut.

"Hallo?" Ucap kyungsoo.

"Hallo... selamat pagi tuan kyungsoo apa saya menganggu?" Tanya minseok disebrang sana.

"Tentu tidak... ada apa dok? Apa ada berita baik dari jongin?" Tanya kyungsoo.

"Maafkan saya, saya menghubungi anda untuk meminta persetujuan" ucap minseok.

"Persetujuan? Untuk apa?" Tanya kyungsoo.

"Persetujuan jika jongin akan kami pakaikan rompi khusus untuk penderita kelainan jiwa" jawab minseok.

"Omooo... apa harus seperti itu?" Kyungsoo mulai menahan tangisnya, suaranya bergetar.

"Ya begitulah, ia kerap menyakiti dirinya sendiri dan beberapa petugas yang masuk keruangannya" jawab minseok.

"Baiklah aku akan segera kesana." Ucap kyungsoo.

"Baik terimakasih" balas minseok.

Pip

Kyungsoo meletakkan kembali handphonenya pada saku celana. Kyungsoo membenarkan posisi tangan jongsoo yang terlelap dipangkuannya. Yixing yang berada disebelahnya pun mengernyit bingung dengan ekspresi kyungsoo.

"Ada apa kyung?..." tanya yixing.

"Aku tidak tau.. aku hanya merasa tidak tega pada jongin" jawabnya.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi? Tadi telpon dari siapa?" Yixing kembali bertanya.

"Dokter minseok, ia bilang ia akan memakaikan rompi pada tubuh jongin" jawab kyungsoo.

"Rompi? Maksudmu?" Tanya yixing tidak mengerti.

"Rompi khusus pasien rumah sakit jiwa yang suka mengamuk yi. Rompi yang membuat orang yang memakainya tidak dapat bergerak seperti pada acara sulap yang kita tonton ditelevisi waktu itu" jawab joonmyeon yang dari tadi mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Woah... kyungsoo yang sabar.. kuatkan hatimuu" ucap yixing seaya menepuk bahu kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

5 month's later

Disinilah jongin berada, ruangan sempit berwarna putih yang disekelilingnya terdapat camera cctv. Jongin duduk meringkuk disudut ruangan dengan tubuh yang dipakaikan rompi khusus dari rumah sakit jiwa itu. Tangannya membelit tubuhnya sendiri kebelakang seperti sedang memeluk seseorang, tangannya terkunci oleh 7 pasang sabuk yang berada dibagian belakang rompi itu.

Sesekali jongin menggerakkan tubuhnya asal, hingga bagian leher dan pergelangan tangannya terasa sakit. Jongin menunduk dalam, ia menangis kembali. Ia lelah seperti ini, ia ingin bebas. Namun satu hal yang sangat ia tidak mengerti dari orang orang dirumah sakit ini.

"Mereka sembunyikan dimana kyungsooku? Hiks" jongin terisak.

Ia hanya ingin kyungsoo, tapi minseok sangat melarang kyungsoo untuk mendekati jongin dengan alasan takut jongin melukainya, hingga keadaan jongin semakin parah setiap harinya. Minseok selalu mengatakan jika jongin baik baik saja kepada kyungsoo yang sering menghubunginya.

Jongin mencoba berontak melepas rompi ditubuhnya dengan menggerakkan tagannya kesana kemari hingga membuat pergelangan tangannya membiru, kulit disekitar lehernya pun juga terluka karena ia terus memberontak. Jongin hanya meringis kesakitan lalu terkekeh pelan.

"Kyungsoo bogoshippo~"

.

.

.

.

"ummaaa~" Kyungsoo mendengar pekikan dari arah kamarnya.

Kyungsoo sedang menghias bekal didalam kotak makanan berbentuk singa, ia memberikan mata dan kumis pada nasi yang sudah ia bentuk itu. Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat hasil karyanya. Kyungsoo segera menutup kotak bekal tersebut lalu memasukkannya pada tas kecil berbentuk beruang.

Kyungsoo menghampiri sosok manis yang terduduk ditepi ranjangnya, kyungsoo mengelus rambut sosok manis yang kini berada disampingnya. Ia tersenyum melihat ummanya menghampirinya.

"ummaa~" ucap jongsoo yang kini sudah mulai bisa berbicara.

"ne?.. mana Han ni?" tanya kyungsoo dengan lembut.

Jongsoo menunjukk sosok manis lainnya yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi bersama dengan yixing yang menghanduki tubuhnya. Yixing tersenyum kearah kyungsoo dan jongsoo.

"Maafkan aku.. aku terlambat memandikan Han ni karena terlalu asik menghias bekalnya" ucap yixing dengan cengirannya.

"Kau ini bagaimana? Lihat jongsoo saja sudah siap, kyungsoo tepat waktu sekali. Bagaimana jika kau menjadi istriku nanti yi.. aku pasti akan selalu terlambat" ucap joonmyeon yang bersandar pada pintu kamar.

Yixing yang mendengarnya pun mengerucutkan bibirnya imut, kyungsoo tersenyum melihat pasangan ini. Joonmyeon dan Yixing selalu saja saling meledek, namun mereka sangatlah saling menyayangi, kyungsoo sangat iri dengan mereka berdua.

"Apa kau yakin akan memasukkan mereka ke playgroup? berjalan saja belum lancar" ucap joonmyeon seraya memandangi yixing yang sedang memakaikan mantel pada tubuh mungil Han ni.

"Tentu saja, usia mereka hampir menginjak dua tahun itu artinya mereka sudah harus banyak belajar myeon" jawab yixing.

"Lagi pula, aku dan yixing kan akan mengawasi mereka nanti" timpal kyungsoo.

"Terserah kalian saja, aku hanya mengantar kalian saja lalu aku akan kembali bekerja ya" ucap joonmyeon dan mendapat anggukan dari yixing.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tersenyum menatap pemandangan didepannya, jongsoo dan Han ni yang sedang sibuk bermain bersama dengan kotak mainan yang berserakkan disekitarnya. Yixing tersenyum melihat kyungsoo yang sudah lebih banyak tersenyum akhir akhir ini.

"Kau tampak lebih cantik jika tersenyum kyung, aku iri denganmu" ucap yixing.

"Hah? aku malah iri denganmu yi.. kau manis dan kau memiliki segalanya" balas kyungsoo.

"Segalanya?" tanya yixing.

"Ya.. kau memiliki semua kesempatanmu untuk hidup bahagia" balas kyungsoo.

"Ayolah kyung.. jangan membuatku bingung" yixing mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"Kau memiliki calon suami yang sangat sempurna fisik dan sikapnya, kau memiliki kesempatan untuk memiliki anak, dan ku memiliki kesempatan untuk menghabiskan sisa hidupmu bersama orang yang kau cintai" ucap kyungsoo. Yixing tersenyum tipis.

"Aku yakin kau akan bersama lagi dengan jongin" yixing mengelus bahu kyungsoo lembut, kyungsoo pun tersenyum.

'Amien' batin kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin berguling kesana kemari, menggeliat mencoba melepaskan rompi tersebut. Sudah seharian ini ia benar benar berusaha keras untuk melepaskan diri, padahal sebelumnya ia hanya mencobanya sesekali dan bila tidak berhasil ia pun tertidur. Minseok terheran menatap jongin melalui monitor dihadapannya.

"Kim Jongin, berhentilah menyakiti dirimu sendiri" ucap Minseok.

Jongin dapat mendengarnya, namun jongin terus berontak agar rompi itu terlepas dari tubuhnya. Seperti mengamuk, entah mendapat energi darimana jonginpun bangun dari posisinya dengan susah payah lalu menendang monitor yang berada didekat pintu itu hingga pecah.

"AKU HANYA INGIN KYUNGSOO!" Pekik jongin.

"Aku mohon aku ingin bertemu dengan kyungsoo.. hiks" jongin menangis meraung raung menyebut nama kyungsoo.

Minseok yang tidak tega pun akhirnya menghubungi kyungsoo dengan segera untuk memberitahu kondisi jongin yang sebenarnya.

.

.

Drrrrrttt Drrrtttt

Kyungsoo yang sedang bermain bersama jongsoo, yixing, dan han ni pun merasakan getaran pada saku celananya. Ia merogoh saku celananya lalu memandangi layar handphonenya, ia tersenyum sesaat lalu mengangkat telponnya.

"Hallo dok.. apa ada kabar tentang jongin?" tanya kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo! aku mohon cepatlah kemari, keadaan jongin sudahtak terkendali" pekik minseok dari sebrang sana.

Kyungsoo melengos mendengar penuturan minseok, sebulir air mata mulai membasahi pipinya. Kyungsoo segera mematikan telponnya lalu ia menghampiri yixing dengan wajah pucatnya.

"Aku mohon jagalah jongsoo, a..aku harus bertemu dengan jongin" ucap kyungsoo terbata lalu segera berlari meninggalkan yixing yang kebingungan.

"Kyung... kau mau kemana? Jongin kenapa?!" pekik yixing yang tidak dipedulikan oleh kyungsoo yang terus berlari menghentikan taksi disebrang jalan.

Yixing menatap kyungsoo khawatir, tiba tiba saja jongsoo terjatuh dan menangis dengan keras, yixing yang kebingungan pun mulai merasakan perasaan aneh. Ia menggendong jongsoo berusaha mendiamkan tangisannya, yixing merogoh saku celananya lalu menelpon joonmyeon.

"Myeon.. aku butuh bantuanmu..."

.

.

.

Jongin terus mengamuk membenturkan tubuhnya kesana kemari, hingga ikatan pada satu tangannya berhasil terlepas. Jongin yang terus memberontak membuat para petugas kesulitan untuk memberikan obat penenang padanya. ia menggunakan tangannya yang bebas itu untuk membuka seluruh ikatannya dengan susah payah.

Ikatan pada rompi tersebut berbentuk seperti ikat pinggang yang memiliki kepala besi. Beberapa kali jongin tergores karena ia harus membuka 6 ikatan lagi yang benar benar berada dibelakang tubuhnya sehingga ia harus menjulurkan tangannya hingga kebelakang.

Pada akhirnya, jongin berhasil membuka satu ikatan lagi pada tangan kirinya hingga kedua tangannya kini bodoh dengan ikatan lainnya, jongin mulai menabraki dirinya pada dinding dinding kamar itu seolah ingin mendobrak dinding tersebut dan kabur dari ruangan itu namun seluruh badannya menjadi memar.

"KYUNGSOOO! SARANGHAE KYUNG..."

"KAU DIMANA HIKS"

"KYUNGSOO..."

.

.

.

Sementara disisi lain, kyungsoo sedang berusaha mencapai rumah sakit menggunakan taksi. Namun tiba tiba perjalanan menjadi macet dan kyungsoo mulai khawatir karena minseok terus mengirimkan pesan agaria cepat datang. Supir taksi itupun berinisiatif bertanya pada beberapa pejalan kaki dan ternyata sedang terjadi kecelakaan.

Kyungsoo yang sudah terlalu takut akhirnya membayarkan ongkos taksi tersebut lalu turun dan meneruskan perjalanannya dengan berlari. Kyungsoo berlari dengan sekuat tenaga meskipun jujur saja ia sangatlah lelah namun perjalanan untuk mencapai rumah sakit itu tinggal sedikit lagi. Kyungsoo terus berlari dan menabrak beberapa pejalan kaki lainnya.

.

.

.

Jongin yang terlihat sudah sangat lelah mulai pusing dengan suara minseok yang terus memanggil namnya melalu speaker yang ada disudut ruangan. Jongin menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya, ia tidak percaya lagi dengan minseok yang terus menjanjikan dirinya akan bertemu dengan kyungsoo nantinya, namun minseok terus mengingkari janjinya pada jongin.

"Kim jongin dengarkan aku! Kyungsoo sedang dalam perjalanan kemari, bersabarlah dan berhenti menyakiti dirimu sendiri"

"Kim jongin! Kau bisa dengar aku?"

"AAAAARGGHHH BERHENTI MENYEBUT NAMA KIM JONGIN! AKU BENCI NAMA ITU" pekik jongin dengan tangan yang tetap berada disisi kanan dan kiri telinganya.

"AKU BENCI KIM JONGIN YANG SELALU MENGACUHKAN DAN MENYAKITI KYUNGSOO" lanjutnya.

_'Mungkin kyungsoo ingin aku mati..._

_mungkin ia sudah lelah dan tidak lagi mencintaiku.._

_lalu apa gunanya aku hidup?_

_aku mati saja..'_ batin jongin.

Jongin bangkit dari posisinya lalu berdiri tak jauh dari layar tipis didekat pintu yang masih terdapat beberapa pecahan kaca disitu. Jongin berdiri tidak seimbang karena tubuhnya yang terlalu lelah, sudah tiga hari ia tidak mau makan.

"Aku mati saja" Jongin tersenyum dan senyuman itu tertangkap oleh camera cctv didekat pintu.

Jongin melangkah mundur lalu berlari dengan kencang kearah layar yang muncul dari sisi pintu berwarna putih itu. Ia membenturkan kepalanya pada pecahan kaca dilayar tipis itu dan menabrak pintu yang berada dibelakangnya juga. Pintu putih itu sebenarnya terbuat dari baja agar pasien tidak bisa kabur dan jongin membenturkan kepalanya kesana.

BUGHHH

Suara benturan itu sangatlah keras, kyungsoo yang baru saja sampai melihat pemandangan tersebut dari belakang minseok. Kyungsoo mematung melihat jongin yang memegangi kepalanya yang mulai mengeluarkan darah. Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya yang mulai merosot disisi pintu, wajah jongin berlumuran darah.

"Jongin... hiks" Kyungsoo segera berlari kearah ruangan jongin dan membuka pintunya kasar.

Kyungsoo merengkuh tubuh lemas jongin menangis sejadi jadinya dengan memeluk kepala jongin. Air mata kyungsoo tak terbendung lagi, ia terus terisak pilu. Jongin tersenyum menatap kyungsoo yang berada disisinya kini.

"Kyung..." jongin menyentuh pipi mulus kyungsoo dengan tangannya yang berlumuran darah.

"Jonginnnn hikss... jangan seperti ini aku takuut hiks" kyungsoo terus menangis menyebut nama jongin.

"Jongin sangat jahat padamu kyungsoo.. tinggalkan saja dia" ucap jongin tersenyum.

"tidak.. kau jongin, kau suamiku, aku sangat mencintaimu jongin hiks aku mohonn... kita kerumah sakit sekarang ya" kyungsoo mengalungkan tangan jongin pada lehernya berusaha untuk memapah tubuh jongin yang lebih besar darinya.

"Tidak kyung... aku lelah, kau pasti marah padaku" potong jongin lalu kembali mendudukkan dirinya.

"Jonginnn hiks" air mata kyungsoo terus mengalir.

"Aku .. aku ingin kau bahagia setelah ini" jongin mengelus pipi kyungsoo.

"Tidak, kau harus kuat jongin hiks" kyungsoo mengusap rambut jongin yang sudah basah karena darah segar yang terus mengalir.

"Jangan menangis lagi, kau terlihat cantik saat tersenyum" jongin mengusap air mata kyungsoo. kini pipi mulus itu dipenuhi oleh jejak darah dari tangan jongin.

"hiks.. hiks.. jongin" kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya menahan isakannya.

Dengan seluruh tenaga terakhir yang ia miliki ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah kyungsoo dan bibir itu kembali bertemu untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Baik kyungsoo maupun jongin mulai memejamkan matanya dan saling memangut satu sama lain. Mereka bertukar saliva melalu french kiss singkat yang mereka lakukan. Kyungsoo terus membalas ciuman jongin, keduanya mencoba mendominasi hingga kyungsoo merasakan tak ada balasan lagi dari jongin.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan melihat kearah jongin yang tetap emejamkan matanya namun ia diam dak tak kembali bersuara. Kyungsoo dapat melihat jejak air mata disudut mata jongin. Kyungsoo memeluk jongin sangat erat.

"KIM JONGIINNNN hiksss... bangun jonginnnn bangunnn" Kyungsoo memekik dengan air mata yang semakin deras.

Joonmyeon dan yixing yang melihatnya pun speechless, yixing ikut menangis dengan memeluk joonmyeon erat. Minseok dan beberapa petugas maupun perawat disana tercengang melihat adegan mengharukan ini. Kyungsoo terus mengguncang tubuh jongin berharap jongin akan kembali memberikan respon namun nihil.

**backsound: MYNAME - BABY I'M SORRY**

_Kau meninggalkanku karena tak menyukaiku_

_Aku tak melakukan apapun untukmu, tapi mengapa kau mengkhawatirkanku?_

_Tapi aku tau apa yang kau rasakan, sehingga aku membencinya_

_Jangan mengkhawatirkanku dan pergilah_

_Aku baik-baik saja tanpamu sekarang_

_Dengan kata-kata yang bahkan aku juga tak mengerti, aku berbohong_

_Aku memberikanmu bekas luka_

_Sayang maafkan aku, bahkan tanpamu entah bagaimana_

_'Aku baik-baik saja'_

_Sayang maafkan aku_

_Aku sangat menyesal, aku sangat menyesal, sebenarnya aku mencintaimu_

_Kau selalu cemas karena orang sepertiku_

_Kau meneteskan air mata karena aku tak memperlakukanmu dengan baik_

_Jangan mengkhawatirkanku lagi_

_Maafkan aku maafkan aku maafkan aku_

_Sekarang lupakan aku dan hiduplah dengan baik_

_Hanya berpikir bahwa aku sudah 'mati'_

_Terima kasih banyak untuk waktumu selama ini_

_Aku sungguh minta maaf_

_Aku seharusnya melepaskanmu dengan kata-kata hangat_

_Tapi bahkan sampai saat aku pergi_

_Aku hanya meninggalkan penyesalan yang dalam_

_Karena aku tak bisa melakukan banyak hal untukmu_

_Karena aku tak layak jatuh cinta_

_Aku kejam menyakitimu hingga akhir_

_Meskipun sebenarnya aku tak bermaksud seperti itu_

**_Saranghae KYUNGSOO_**

.

.

.

.

Hujan rintik rintik turun mengguyur kota seoul seolah ikut menangisi kepergian Jongin. Kyungsoo berdiri ditepi nisan jongin dengan membawa payung hitam, ia memakai syal berwarna hitam dilehernya.

"Ummaa~" Jongsoo menggerakkan tangan kyungsoo yang menggenggam tangannya

Kyungsoo meneteskan kembali air matanya untuk terakhir kalinya. Ia berjanji dalam hatinya jika ia tidak akan menangis lagi atas kepergian jongin. Ia akan melakukan keinginan jongin. Jongin mau ia bahagia setelah ini, kyungsoo akan membahagiakan jongsoo dengan caranya sendiri.

"Umma~ pulang" jongsoo terlihat ingin menangis ketika melihat kyungsoo yang terus menangis tanpa henti.

"ne jongsoo ayo kita pulang" Kyungsoo beralih menatap nisan bertuliskan nama Kim Jongin itu, ia mengecupnya lalu menggendong jongsoo.

"Ucapkan sesuatu pada appamu sayang" kyungsoo menatap jongsoo yang berada dalam gendongannya.

"calanghae appa~ hiks... pulaang~" jongin menatap batu nisan tersebut lalu memeluk leher kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berbalik dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan area pemakaman suaminya menuju ke mobil dimana joonmyeon dan yixing sudah menunggunya dimobil bersama oh han ni.

"Saranghae jongin" ucap kyungsoo ketika mobil itu membawanya pergi menjauhi pemakaman.

.

.

"Aku turut berduka atas kepergian jongin" ucap luhan, matanya berkaca kaca.

"Aku juga turut berduka atas kepergian jongin. Maafkan kami pernah mengusik kehidupanmu kyungsoo" timpal sehun.

"Ucapan maaf kami mungkin tak seberapa ditambah kau yang dengan senang hati mau merawat han ni untuk kami" sambung luhan.

"Terimakasih" kyungsoo tersenyum tulus dengan air mata yang kembali menetes.

Luhan memeluk kyungsoo dengan erat, kyungsoo balas memeluk luhan. Sehun menatap kyungsoo dengan tatapan penuh rasa bersalah. Yixing dan joonmyeon pun ikut tersenyum melihat sehun dan luhan yang sudah mau meminta maaf dan berdamai dengan kyungsoo.

.

.

15 years later

"Ummaaaaaaa... " ucap jongsoo setengah berlari kearah kyungsoo.

"Ne sayanggg?" Jawab kyungsoo lalu memeluk jongsoo yang memegang piala dan sebuah amplop.

"Aku berhasil ummaa, aku memenangkan kontes menari yang diadakan oleh SMent. Aku akan jadi artis dan bisa membahagiakan umma" jongsoo mengecup pipi kyungsoo lalu tersenyum.

"Umma bangga padamu. Umma pasti akan mendukungmu sayang" balas kyungsoo.

"Ne.. aku akan berusaha sebisaku agar aku berhasil. Jika umma bahagia maka appa akan bahagia di atas sana" ucap jongsoo tersenyum.

"Terimakasih" kyungsoo tersenyum dan meneteskan air matanya. Kali ini ia terharu, ia bahagia anaknya tumbuh menjadi remaja yang baik dan sangatlah membanggakan.

"Jongsoooo, katanya kau akan menemaniku membeli kado untuk ummakuu?" Pekik seorang berwajah cantik yang sepertinya sebaya dengan jongsoo.

"Ahhhhh ne han ni... tunggu sebentar..." balas jongsoo menoleh pada Oh Han ni yang melambaikan tangannya didekat sepeda jongsoo.

"Umma, aku menemani hani dulu ya? Besok kan Luhan ahjuma ulang tahun kkk.. sampai jumpa umma" jongsoo mengecup pipi kyungsoo lalu berlari menuju sepedanya.

Ia memboncengi hani yang duduk dengan manis dibelakang. Jongsoo tumbuh menjadi seorang remaja yang gentle man dan sangat tampan seperti jongin, sedangkan han ni menjadi sosok cantik dan anggun seperti yixing.

Selama 5 tahun terakhir luhan dan sehun sudah dibebaskan dari hukumannya, dan hani sudah mengetahui siapa sebenarnya orang tuanya. Namun tetap saja hani merasa joonmyeon dan yixing adalah orang tuanya. Sering kali ia tidur dirumah joonmyeon dan yixing, namun ia tidur bersama dengan jongsoo.

Ngomong ngomong soal joonmyeon dan yixing, mereka sudah menikah selama 10 tahun terakhir. Baru baru ini yixing hamil anak keduanya, anak pertama yixing dan joonmyeon laki laki, ia bernama Kim Joon yang masih berumur 4 tahun. Yixing dan joonmyeon masih sama seperti dulu, selalu mempermasalahkan hal hal kecil seperti sekarang ini...

"Aku mau kamar anak kita nanti berwarna pink" ucap yixing.

"Bagaimana kalau anak kita nanti laki laki lagi yi..." joonmyeon menyela.

"Biarkan sajaa memangnya kenapa?" Yixing mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Aku tidak mau semua anakku cantik sepertimu, ia harus tampan sepertiku juga" kesal joonmyeon.

"Aaaaaaa aku tidak mau tau, kamar anak kita nanti pink!" Ucap yixing final.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya melihat pertengkaran yang selalu terjadi dirumah ini. Rumah yang kyungsoo joonmyeon dan yixing beli dengan uang mereka bersama. Ia memasuki kamarnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum menatap figura besar dikamarnya yang menampilkan tubuh tegap jongin dengan jas kantornya. Jongin tampak sangat gagah difoto itu.

"Aku sudah melakukan yang kau inginkan jongin, aku bahagia sekarang" ucap kyungsoo tersenyum pada foto jongin.

.

.

"Bunga itu cocok berada ditelingamu" ucap jongsoo.

"Kau menggodakuuu" jawab hani, pipinya bersemu merah.

"Aku serius, jika sudah besar nanti aku akan bilang pada umma kalau aku akan menikahimu" jongsoo membayangkan.

"Benarkah?" Tanya hanni berbinar.

"Ya.. aku akan selalu ada untukmu, mencoba sempurna untukmu, menyisihkan waktu untukmu, tersenyum untuknu, mencintaimu, kau pasti akan selalu berharga untuk hidupku" jongsoo tersenyum manis untuk hanni.

"Sarnghae jongsoo..." han ni memeluk jongsoo dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Nado saranghae han ni" jongsoo membalas pelukan hanni.

THE END

.

.

Dari jongin untuk para readers setia:

_Suatu hari, kamu pasti mencari dia.._

_Dia yang kamu abaikan, padahal ia sangat memperdulikanmu._

_Dia yang jauh dari kata sempurna, tapi berusaha mejadi sempurna untukmu._

_Dia yang selalu menyisihkan waktu untukmu, tanpa kamu menyisihkan waktu untuknya._

_Dia yang selalu tersenyum, saat kamu menyakitinya._

_Dia yang selalu memaafkanmu, padahal kamu selalu mengulanginya._

_Dia yang sangat mencintaimu, dan kamu menyia-nyiakannya._

_Dan kamu, akan menyadari betapa berharganya dia, ketika kau sudah tidak ditakdirkan untuk hidup bersama kembali._

_Selamanya~_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

THE END!

ANNYEOONGGGG! 6000words!

Gimana gimanaa? Sad ending ya? XD

Tenang aja aku bakal bikin dua ending disini... aku bakal bikin happy endingnya asal review nya banyak wkwk biar semangat. :p

Buat yang pada ga ngerti atau ga kebayang sama ceritanya nihya... singkat cerita aja..

Jadi jongin tuh beneran gila terus kyungsoo yang bawa jongin kerumah sakit jiwa pake bius yang dikasih waktu lagi cipokan wkwk terus abis itu jongin bener bener semacam direhabilitasi tapi karena ga ketemu kyungsoo si jonginnya makin ga waras sementara minseok gamau kyungsoo ketemu jongin karena takut kenapa napa. Selama itu jongin nahan nah puncaknya itu dia ngamuk.

Oh ya buat yang gatau dan ga kebayang rompinya kaya apa, rompinya tuh kaya yang dipake pesulap buat membebaskan diri coba cari aja di yutub.. gue gatau juga namanya soalnya wkwk tapi kalo liat bentuknya pasti ngerti deh.

Terus disitu gue masukin translate bahasa nya dari lagu myname - yang baby i'm sorry. Kenapa gue pake itu karena arti sama nadanya cocok banget buat ini ff wkwk. Terus itu ada pesan pesan dari jongin buat kalian semua lo lo pada yang mengacuhkan orang yang aayang sama lo wkwk.

Disitu ceritanya jongsoo sama hanni saling suka jeng jengg wkwk hanni pokonya yixing banget deh unyu unyu gitu tapi cantiknya tetep aja kaya luhan wkwk. Bayangin mereka berdua naik sepeda pas musim gugur gitu wkwk unyyuuu tapi gue aja gabisa bayangin soalnya gatau muka jongsoo kaya hanni kayak apaan wkwkk

Yodah segini aja.. review biar dibikin happy endingnya...

Bye annyeong :***


	16. Chapter 15 2nd version

LISTEN TO ME

Author : KiddoUnicorn

Cast: Do Kyungsoo and Kim Jongin

Support cast : find it by yourself :D

Genre: Marriage life Hurt/Comfort

Rating : T -M

Disclaimer : EXO belong to Sment, All cast belong to god, and the story is mine.

Perhatian! BOYS LOVE!. MATURE SEDIKIT/? Banyak typo(s), kalimat tidak sesuai EYD. Alur gaje,dan semua kesalahan yang ada di fict ini.. mianhaeyooo~~ *bow

Dont like, dont read it

Catatan kaki: Ini ff kaisoo pertamaku. Maaf kalo fic ini gagal bgt dan gaada feel nya sama sekali *bow

HAPPY READING

* * *

**Flashback on**

"Aahhhh mmmhh" desah kyungsoo.

"Aku sakit kyung..." ucap jongin

"Apahhh? Emmhh" ucap kyungsoo meminta penjelasan.

"Kau cantik namun aku sakit kyung" ucap jongin sedikit menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Eumm apa maksudmu jongin?" Tanya kyungsoo bingung.

"Entahlah kadang aku merasa sangat senang namun sedih disaat yang bersamaan mungkin aku sakit" wajah jongin berubah sedih.

Kyungsoo terheran melihat tingkah jongin yang bahkan sangatlah aneh menurutnya. Apa jongin benar benar sakit? Atau semacam depresi? Kyungsoo menitikkan air matanya yang sudah menggenang dipelupuk matanya sejak tadi.

"Mengapa kau menangis eoh? Aku sudah sangat merasa bersalah membuatmu menangis, harusnya kau tersenyum" jongin terlihat repot membenarkan tatanan rambut kyungsoo dan menghapus air mata dipipinya.

"J..jongin" ucap kyungsoo memegang pipi kanan kyungsoo.

"Ommoooo! Kau sudah bisa berbicaraaa? Ahhh syukurlah kyunggg syukurlah aku sangat senang mendengarnya" ucap jongin semakin memeluk tubuh kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo semakin bingung, bukannya tadi jongin baik baik saja huh? Mengapa sekarang begini? Apa semua yang sehun dan luhan katakan tentang jongin benar? Apa maksudnya ini.

"Kau sakit apa?... hiks" air matanya turun semakin deras.

Saat melihat air mata kyungsoo, sikap jongin kembali berubah menjadi serius. Ia mengusap air mata kyungsoo lalu mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

"Pergilah... ini sudah malam, mereka pasti menghawatirkanmu" ucap jongin.

Kyungsoo menatap jongin tak percaya, sungguh ia tidak mengerti dengan jongin. Kyungsoo segera beranjak pergi dengan perlahan mengingat holenya yang terasa perih karena terus dihujam selama berjam jam. Ia masuk ke kamar mandi unyuk membersihkan tubuhnya, menyalakan air hangat lalu merendamkan tubuhnya pada bathub. Jongin mengikutinya, ia mandi bersama kyungsoo dengan suasana romantis dan mengharukan namun berujung kembali jongin menyerangnya dibathub.

Jongin mendekap tubuh kyungsoo dari belakang agar lebih dekat dengannya, ia mengarahkan kepala kejantanannya persis dihadapan hole kyungsoo hingga tertanam sempurna seluruhnya. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya menahan nikmat dan sakit dihatinya.

Jongin mulai mengusap tonjolan pada dada kyungsoo yang penuh dengan kissmark hasil karyanya tadi. Kyungsoo hanya dapat mendesah nikmat dan menggeliat atas perlakuan jongin membuat kejantanan jongin didalam sana terjepit oleh dinding rektum kyungsoo.

"Annghhhh" kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya.

Jongin menghisap bahu kanan kyungsoo menggugitnya dan menjilatnya hingga terciptalah kissmark baru pada bahu kyungsoo. Jongin kembali membuatnya hingga terdapat tiga kissmark berwarna merah keunguan pada bahu kanannya.

"Anghhhh jonginnnh" desah kyungsoo.

Jongin mulai mengocok kejantanan kyungsoo dengan tempo sedang membuat kyungsoo semakin menggenjang nikmat. Jongin membantu kyungsoo untuk berbalik menghadapnya tanpa melepaskan penyatuan tubuh mereka. Kyungsoo melingkarkan tangannya pada leher jongin, bibir mereka kembali bertemu. Jongin menggerakkan pinggang kyungsoo keatas kebawah membantu kyungsoo menggerakkan tubuhnya.

""Enggh..emmmhh.. hhhh... emmmhhh ," kyungsoo terus menggerakkan tubuhnya keatas kebawah dengan bantuan jongin. Ketika kejantanan jongin berhasil membubuk prostatnya ia terus mendesah nikmat.

"Shhh teruskan baby aku hampir sampai" jongin membantu gerakan kyungsoo yang mulai melemah agar lebih cepat lagi.

"Aaaaaahhhh jongiinn" / "ahhhhh kyungggghhh" ucap keduanya bersamaan, mereka mengatur nafasnya yang memburu.

Jongin memandang wajah kyungsoo yang menurutnya sangatlah sexy itu dalam diam. Kyungsoo yang merasa dipandangi dengan intens pun menundukkan wajahnya.

"Aku benar benar harus pergi" ucap kyungsoo menunduk takut.

**Flashback off**

Joonmyeon seketika mengerti maksud dari semua sikap jongin pada kyungsoo. Jika dipikir pikir menang benar. Jongin sepertinya depresi berat. Tapi yang ia tidak habis pikir, apa kyungsoo tega menitipkan jongin di rumah sakit jiwa.. ckck bagaimanapun jongin kan suaminya. Dan joonmyeon sangat tau jika kyungsoo masih sangat mencintai jongin.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat pergi, aku takut berubah pikiran" ucap kyungsoo.

"Apa kau tega?" Tanya joonmyeon yang masih diam ditempatnya.

"Tidak, namun aku takut ia akan menyakiti jongsoo jika ia sedang marah" jawab kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak ikut, lebih baik aku menjaga han ni dan jongsoo disini, kasihan jika mereka jika harus ikut kerumah sakit jiwa" timpal yixing.

Joonmyeon dan kyungsoo pun mengangguk lalu segera pergi menuju basement untuk mengambil mobilnya.

* * *

Tok tok tok

Jongin hanya diam, ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membukakan pintu yang terketuk dari luar itu. Jongin terlalu fokus menata rambutnya, sesekali ia memuji dirinya yang terlihat tampan didepan cermin.

"Aku harus tampil menarik agar kyungsoo mau menerimaku nanti" jongin bermonolog.

Tok tok tok

"Aishhh kau mengangguku saja" kesalnya.

Ia tetap pada tempatnya, tidak berniat untuk beranjak dari posisinya kini. Jongin tersenyum memandang pantulan dirinya dicermin. Namun tiba tiba ia mendekati wajahnya kecermin, wajahnya berubah serius.

"Tapi kulitku tidak seputih joonmyeon... bagaimana jika kyungsoo lebih memilih joonmyeon" ucap jongin tiba tiba.

"Jongiinn" jongin mendengar suara seseorang Memanggil namanya dari luar.

"Itu pasti kyungsoo..." ucap jongin semangat lalu bergegas keluar dari kamarnya.

Jongin terlihat sesekali merapihkan letak kemejanya saat berjalan kearah pintu depan, ia mengatur nafasnya agar tidak gugup. Dan ia pun membukakan pintunya. Nampaklah kyungsoo dihadapannya, kyungsoo yang tadinya menunduk kini mendongakkan kepalanya menatap jongin dengan senyuman yang tak dapat diartikan.

"Kyung... aku baru saja ingin mengunjungimu, ayo masuk" ucap jongin gugup.

"Eumm... tidak usah, mau kah kau menemaniku jalan jalan?" Tawar kyungsoo menatap jongin takut takut.

"Wah tentu saja, kau ingin kita kemana?" Tanya jongin.

"Aku mau pergi dengan dua ahjussi ini namun aku takut jadi aku memintamu untuk menemaniku, kau mau kan?" Ucap kyungsoo penuh harap.

Tiba tiba dua pria bertubuh tegap dengan jaket hitamnya muncul dari balik tembok belakang kyungsoo, kedua pria itu tersenyum ramah pada jongin yang nampak tidak suka melihat keduanya.

"Baiklah aku akan menemanimu, naik apa kita?" Tanya jongin lagi.

"Kita akan naik mobil milik mereka, ayo" ucap kyungsoo.

Lalu mereka masuk kedalam mobil yang terparkir didepan lobby gedung apartment ini. Mobil mini bus berwarna putih itu mulai meninggalkan pelataran apartmentnya. Diperjalanan jongin sering kali bernyanyi dan mencoba memaksa untuk mencubu kyungsoo namun dengan bujukkan kyungsoo lama lama jongin bisa bersikap tenang meskipun terkadang sikapnya sangatlah aneh.

.

Jongin terdiam kali ini, ia hanya melihat sekitarnya. Nampak sebuah taman yang sangatlah indah, kyungsoo mengajak jongin turun dari mobil itu. Mereka saling bertatapan, dengan gerakan perlahan namun pasti kyungsoo memegang kedua tangan jongin, menggenggamnya erat lalu menjinjitkan kakinya agar sejajar dengan jongin. Kyungsoo meraup bibir tebal jongin, ia memejamkan kedua matanya. Jongin yang terkejut pun mengerti maksud kyungsoo, ia membalas ciuman kyungsoo dan menutup matanya perlahan hingga semuanya gelap, dan ia tak dapat melihat kyungsoo lagi selain pandangannya yang gelap.

.

Kyungsoo berhasil membuat jongin pingsan melalui cairan bius yang ia berikan pada jongin disela sela ciumannya tadi, dan jongin menelannya. Tentu saja cairan bius itu diberikan oleh kedua pria tadi yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah petugas rumah sakit jiwa disebuah kota kecil, gwangju.

Kyungsoo menahan tubuh jongin yang hampir terjatuh dengan tubuh mungilnya. Kedua petugas itu pun datang dan membantu kyungsoo membawa jongin untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan ke rumah sakit.

.

.

Jongin membuka matanya, ia melihat kesekitar ruangan tempatnya sekarang. Putih, semuanya putih, jongin melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sebuah jendela didekat ranjangnya. Ia menyibakkan tirai jendela yang menggantung dan melihat keadaan sekitar dibawah sana.

Jongin dapat melihat beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang disana, ia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru taman. Ia memicingkan matanya begitu melihat sebuah papan bertuliskan 'Rumah Sakit Jiwa Gonjiam'. Ia mengernyitkan keningnya bingung.

Jongin berbalik mendekati sebuah pintu berwarna putih, ia memukul mukul pintu tersebut tapi tak mendapat jawaban. Ia mensorongnya, menariknya, bahkanvsesekali menendangnya namun tetap saja tak ada jawaban dari luar sana.

"HEY BUKA PINTUNYA! KAU PIKIR AKU SUDAH GILA?!" Pekik jongin.

Ia terus memekik berharap seseorang mendengarkannya dan membuka pintu untuknya namun tetap saja hening, ia tak mendapat jawaban apapun dari luar. Ia mengacak rambutnya kasar.

"Kyungsoo aku dimana... kau dimana... anak kita..." jongin terus meracau tak jelas.

Tiba tiba sebuah layar tipis berbentuk persegi panjang keluar dari sisi pintu berwarna putih itu. Jongin semakin mengernyitkan keningnya, ia mendekati layar tersebut. Hingga tiba tiba nampaklah seorang pria manis berjas putih tersenyum padanya.

"Hallo Kim Jonginnn... bagaimana tidurmu? Perkenalkan, aku Kim Minseok. Mulai sekarang, aku temanmu disini" ucap minseok riang.

"Teman?" Jongin mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Iyah teman, kau bisa menceritakan apapun yang kau rasakan saat ini karena aku temanmu. Ya setidaknya untuk beberapa hari kedepan" minseok mengangguk antusias.

"Jadi aku akan keluar dari tempat ini?" Tanya jongin.

"Tentu sajaa tapi jika kau sudah menceritakan semua yang kau rasakan padaku" ujar minseok memberi syarat.

"Tapi aku mau kyungsoo..." ucap jongin.

"Iya kyungsoo tapi kau harus menceritakan semuanya dulu padaku, tentang apa yang kau pikirkan dan apa aaja masalahmu" minseok tersenyum.

"Baiklah tapi tidak sekarang, aku lapar" jawabnya.

"Ahhhh ide bagus, aku akan mengirimkanmu seseorang untuk mengantarkan makananmu kau tunggulah dulu" ucap minseok lalu layar disisi pintu itupun mati.

Jongin hanya memandang layar tersebut bingung, cairan bening mulai menggenangi pelupuk matanya. Jika ia sendirian seperti ini ia pasti akan terus mengingat kyungsoo. Meracau tak jelas seperti selalu meminta maaf pada kyungsoo seolah ia memiliki kesalahan yang tak termaafkan.

"Kyungsoooo hiks" jongin merosot terduduk dilantai dengan menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua kakinya.

* * *

**CHAPTER 15 **

**HAPPY READING **

The next day

"Selamat pagi Kim Jongin" sapa minseok dengan senyumannya.

"Pagi minseok... bisakah aku bertemu kyungsoo sekarang?" tanya jongin.

"Apa kau sudah sarapan dan meminum obatmu?" tanya minseok.

"Aku tidak mau makan jika bukan buatan kyungsoo, masakanmu tidak enak minseok" ucap jongin acuh.

"Haahaha baiklah aku akan meminta kyungsoo membuatkanmu makanan" jawab minseok.

"Lalu kapan aku boleh bertemu dengan kyungsoo?" lanjut jongin penasaran.

"Setelah kau menceritakan semua kisahmu dan kyungsoo, dan rahasia apa yang kau miliki padaku" ucap minseok memberi syarat.

"Tapi kalau aku beritau padamu namanya bukan rahasia" jawab jongin malas.

"Aku akan tetap menjaga rahasiamu Kim Jongin" ucap minseok lagi.

"Bahkan Criminal sekalipun?" jongin tak yakin.

"Woah kau punya? Kapan kau mau menceritakannya padaku?" minseok penasaran.

"Tentu, setelah aku mendapatkan masakan kyungsoo" jongin ikut memberi syarat.

"Setuju" jawab minseok lalu kemudian layar tipis itupun mati dan hanya menampakkan warna hitam.

.

.

Kyungsoo tampak tersenyum disela sela kegiatan memasaknya, ia sedang membuat nasi goreng kimchi kesukaan jongin. Baru saja minseok menelponnya untuk membuatkan nasi goreng kimchi kesukaan jongin. Kyungsoo menambahkan keju melt diatas nasi goreng buatannya. Ia pun meletakkannya kedalam kotak bekal berbentuk hati.

Yixing yang kebetulan ingin mengambil air putih didapur pun heran melihat kyungsoo yang terus tersenyum saat memasak. Karena penasaran ia pun mulai melangkah mendekati kyungsoo dengan membawa segelas air.

"Kau memasak untuk siapa kyungsoo? kenapa sampai tersenyum sendirian seperti itu?" tanya yixing lalu sesekali meminum air yang tadi ia ambil.

"Tentu saja untuk jongin" jawab kyungsoo dengan senyumannya.

"Uhukkk..uhuk.. aishhh jinja?" yixing tersedak begitu mendengar jawaban kyungsoo, ia kembali bertanya lalu meminum airnya.

"ne, baru saja Dr minseok menghubungiku kalau jongin mau memakan masakanku" kyungsoo terus tersenyum.

"Apa itu sebuah kabar baik?" yixing tak yakin.

"Belum sih... namun aku yakin, ini pasti salah satu usaha minseok untuk merayu jongin" jawab kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak cemburu?" yixing mengernyit bingung.

"Aishhh kenapa cemburu?" kyungsoo menjadi bingung kemana arah pembicaraan yixing sebenarnya.

"Kau bilang minseok merayu jongin" ucap yixing acuh.

"Bukan itu maksudku yi... bukan merayu jongin atas dasar cinta" kyungsoo menatap yixing heran.

"Lalu apa?" yixing mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Karena minseok ingin merayu jongin agar mengatakan semua yang ia rasakan dan yang ia perbuat akhir akhir ini" jelas kyungsoo.

"ohhh" Yixing hanya ber-oh-ria lalu pergi meninggalkan kyungsoo yang mendengus sebal.

"Ckckck menjadi joonmyeon pasti harus memiliki kesabaran" ucap kyungsoo terkikik geli.

.

.

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat jongin memakan masakan buatannya dengan lahap dan senyumannya yang terus terukir dibibir tebalnya. Jongin terlihat seperti orang yang sangat kelaparan. Sebenarnya semenjak jongin tinggal sendirian, jadwalnya makannya menjadi kurang teratur hingga jongin nampak terlihat lebih kurus dari sebelumnya.

"Kau lihat? sebaiknya setiap hari kau akan menjadi koki dirumah sakit ini khusus untuk jongin" ucap minseok dengan candaannya.

"Aku tidak masalah" jawab kyungsoo juga tersenyum.

"Setelah ini aku akan mencoba bertanya lagi padanya apa saja yang baru baru ini ia lakukan, karena aku mendapat laporan dari kepolisian setempat tentang tuduhan atas nama Oh Sehun" jelas minseok.

"Tuduhan? Oh sehun?" tanya kyungsoo tak percaya.

"Ya.. Oh sehun bilang jongin melakukan penyiksaan pada keluarganya, Huang zi tao kepala polisi disana tidak percaya dengan semua tuduhan sehun, maka dari itu ia menyuruhku untuk menanyakannya langsung pada jongin" jelas minseok lagi.

"Maka dari itu aku melakukan pendekatan ini padanya" lanjut minseok.

"Aku mengerti" kyungsoo mengangguk perlahan.

"Namun jika jongin terbukti bersalah, aku tak bisa menjamin jika jongin tidak akan dipenjara" ucap minseok tiba tiba.

"Jadi jongin kemungkinan akan dipenjara?" kedua mata kyungsoo nampak mulai berkaca kaca.

"Sepertinya iya"

"Berapa lama?..." tanya kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya menahan isakan.

"Aku tidak tahu pastinya, jika kau mau siapkan saja uang tebusan, namun aku pikir kau akan mengeluarkan biaya yang sangat besar pastinya" ucap minseok.

"Aku akan berusaha..." minseok tersenyum menatap kyungsoo yang begitu semangat membebaskan jongin dari semua yang dideritanya.

.

.

.

.

"Hallo Jongin.. menikmati makan siangmu huh?" sapa minseok.

"Yaa... makanan buatan kyungsoo sangatlah berbeda dari yang lainnya" puji jongin.

"Baiklah, siap bercerita?" tanya minseok semangat.

"Tidak" jawab jongin acuh.

"Huh?" cibir minseok.

"Aku mengantuk, masakan kyungsoo begitu lezat hmmmm" jongin tersenyum lalu membaringkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang.

"Selamat tidur minseok" jongin pun terlelap.

Minseok hanya menggelengkan kepalanya heran dengan tingjkah jongin. Satu hal yang minseok pikirkan sekarang, jongin sepertinya tidak apa apa. Namun minsek belum terlalu yakin, ia harus tetap melakukan beberapa pendekatan lagi pada jongin.

.

* * *

.

The next day

"Selamat pagi Jongin... bagaimana sarapanmu? Masakan kyungsoo enak bukan?" sapa minseok.

"Hai minseok, tentu saja... istriku memang pandai memasak. Tidak sepertimu" ejek jongin.

"Hahaha kau sudah meminum obatnya?" tanya minseok dengan tatapan sebalnya.

"Kenapa kau begitu sering memperhatikanku? aku ingin kyungsoo yang memperhatikanku" keluh jongin.

"Jadi kau mau seperti itu saja?" tanya minseok.

"Pertanyaanmu itu tidak penting" jawab jongin sekenanya.

"Baiklah, mulai besok kau akan bertemu dengan kyungsoo" kemudian layar tipis itu mati.

Jongin menatap layar tersebut acuh, ia menggidikkan kedua bahunya. Ia membenarkan letak bantalnya agar mendapat posisi lebih nyaman.

"Aku tau aku tampan, tapi agresif sekali dia" cibir jongin.

"Aku kan sudah memiliki kyungsoo" lanjut jongin terkekeh lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal.

Sementara minseok yang mendengar semua perkataan jongin tadi mengernyitkan keningnya kesal.

"iyuwhh.. dia pikir aku menyukainya" minseok berpura pura menirukan gerakan orang ingin muntah.

.

* * *

.

The next day

"Yi... aku pergi dulu, jaga jongsoo baik baik" pamit kyungsoo pada yixing.

"Kau mau kemana? Apa kau akan pergi lama?" tanya yixing.

"Sepertinya iya memangnya kenapa?" tanya kyungsoo.

"Aku ingin keluar sebentar membeli keperluan joonmyeon" ucap yixing.

"Yi.. maafkan aku.. aku sepertinya tidak bisa, Minseok menyuruhku menjaga jongin seharian ini" ucap kyungsoo dengan wajah menyesalnya.

"Hmmm baiklah, aku akan mengatakannya pada joonmyeon nanti. Pergilah, dan hati hati" ucap yixing tersenyum pada kyungsoo.

"Fighting!" lanjut yixing dengan mengepalkan tangannya.

"Gumawo yi" kyungsoo tersenyum lalu berbalik meninggalkan yixing.

.

.

"Syukurlah kau cepat datang... jongin belum bangun" ucap minseok pada kyungsoo yang baru saja mendudukkan dirinya disofa ruangan minseok.

"Ini sarapan paginya" kyungsoo memberikan kotak bekal yang ia bawa kepada salah satu petugas.

"Kali ini.. aku harus apa?" Tanya kyungsoo.

"Kau hanya perlu berbicara seperti biasanya, jawab saja semua pertanyaan yang ia berikan namun jangan lupa kau menggali informasi tentang apa saja yang ia rahasiakan selama ini" jelas minseok pada kyungsoo.

"Hmmm baiklah, aku akan berusaha sebisaku" ucap kyungsoo.

.

"Eumm.. selamat pagi jonginn" sapa kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berbicara pada microphone yang ada dihadapannya seraya menatap layar monitor yang menampakkan seluruh kegiatan jongin.

Tak ada pergerakan dari jongin, ia tetap pada posisinya tertidur dengan sangat pulas. Kyungsoo tersenyum memandang wajah damai suaminya yang tengah tertidur dengan lelap.

"Jongin.. kau sudah bangun?" Kyungsoo kembali bersuara.

Kali ini jongin mengganti posisi berbaringnya, kemudian matanya yerlihat mengerjap membiasakan cahaya masuk ke matanya. 'Silau' pikir jongin.

"Jongin ini akuu.. kau bisa mendengarku?" Tanya kyungsoo lembut.

Perlahan jongin membuka matanya lalu mengedarkan pandangannya pada layar tipis yang biasa minseok gunakan didekat pintu. Dan mata mereka bertemu, jongin sejenak terdiam.. tenggelam pada pesona dari mata bulat kyungsoo yang begitu indah.

"Jongin ini aku" kyungsoo tersenyum sangat manis.

"Kyungsoo..." jongin melangkah mendekati layar tipis itu lalu meraba wajah kyungsoo disana.

"Selamat pagi Jongin" sapa kyungsoo dengan senyumannya yang begitu menyejukkan hati jongin.

"Kyungsoo hiks .." air mata jongin mulai turun.

"Jangan menangis, aku akan menemanimu hari ini asal kau mau bercerita semua ceritamu padaku" ucap kyungsoo.

"Tapi aku mau kau disini, aku takut mereka mendengar pembicaraan kita" jawab jongin khawatir.

Kyungsoo menoleh kearah minseok seolah bertanya 'bagaimana ini?'. Minseok pun balas menatap kyungsoo dengan anggukannya, menandakan kyungsoo boleh memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Baiklah aku akan kesana jongin" kyungsoo tersenyum kemudian layar itu mati.

Jongin nampak takut, ia takut kyungsoo berbohong padanya dan tidak menemaninya hari ini. Jongin terus menunggu namun menurutnya kyungsoo sangatlah lama. Kemudian akhirnya terdengar suara dari arah pintu hingga pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan tubuh mungil kyungsoo yang begitu ia rindukan selama ini.

Kyungsoo nampak begitu mungil dengan kaos lengan panjangnya yang berwarna kuning, celana berwarna putih dan sepatu putihnya. Semua pakian itu terlihat pas pada tubuh kyungsoo hingga ia tampak begitu mungil. Kyungsoo membawa sebuah kotak bekal ditangannya, lalu ia tersenyum kearah jongin.

Jongin segera beranjak dari duduknya, lalu merengkuh kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya. Tubuh mungil kyungsoo terlihat pas berada dalam pelukan jongin yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Jongin mengecup pucuk kepala kyungsoo dengan begitu lembut seraya memejamkan matanya. Kyungsoo tak henti hentinya tersenyum.

"Jongin... nanti sarapanmu dingin" kyungsoo menepuk pelan lengan jongin.

Jongin begitu speechless tak mampu berkata apapun pada kyungsoo yang kini berada dihadapannya. Kyungsoo menuntun jongin mendudukkan dirinya diatas ranjang. Mereka tampak duduk besila dengan berhadap hadapan. Tak jarang kedua mata jongin bertemu dengan mata bulat kyungsoo yang menatapnya penuh kelembutan itu.

"Aku suapi ya? Kau harus makan" ucap kyungsoo.

Jongin hanya diam, lalu membuka mulutnya ketika kyungsoo mengarahkan sendok itu ke mulutnya. Kyungsoo nampak tersenyum begitu manis kearah jongin begitu ia melahap masakan buatan kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membelai pipi jongin lembut.

"Makan yang banyak, lalu minum obatmu agar kau bisa segera keluar dari tempat ini dan kita dapat tinggal bersama lagi" ucap kyungsoo mengelus tengkuk jongin lembut. Ia tak berhenti menatap mata jongin.

Setelah selesai makan dan meminum obatnya, kyungsoo meminta izin pada minseok agar jongin dibiarkan untuk mandi terlebih dahulu. Kyungsoo ikut masuk kekamar mandi untuk memandikan jongin. Kyungsoo membuka satu persatu kancing pada baju pasien yang jongin kenakan.

Jelas saja kyungsoo menyuruh jongin untuk mandi karena kyungsoo kasihan pada jongin takut takut tubuhnya gatal gatal jika tidak mandi berhari hari. Jongin terus menatap gerak gerik kyungsoo hingga sampai pada tahap kyungsoo akan membuka celana dalam yang jongin kenakan. Jongin tetap memandang kyungsoo dengan datar. Kyungsoo terlihat merona, ia malu untuk langsung membuka celana dalam jongin.

"Jongin apa kau bisa mandi sendiri?" tanya kyungsoo kemudian.

"..." hening, jongin hanya terus menatap kyungsoo tanpa henti.

"B..baiklah baiklah" ucap kyungsoo kemudian.

Kyungsoo menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya dari pandangan jongin lalu membuka celana dalam jongin perlahan. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk kyungsoo lalu menyembulah kejantanan jongin yang masih tertidur. Sesungguhnya kyungsoo sangatlah ragu untuk memandikan jongin atau tidak. Ia takut jongin terangsang dan tiba tiba menyerangnya.

Kyungsoo mengambil air di bak mandi dengan gayung, disini tak ada bathub untuk berendam jadi kyungsoo sangat bersyukur ia sangat aman sekarang. Kyungsoo menyiram seluruh tubuh jongin dengan air, lalu setelah ia rasa cukup tangannya mengambil sabun. Ia hendak meraba tubuh jongin dengan alasan menyabuni tubuh jongin.

Tiba tiba tangan jongin menahan tangan kyungsoo yang hampir saja menyentuh dadanya. Jongin melihat ekspresi kyungsoo yang begitu kikuk dan salah tingkah didepan jongin.

"Aku bisa mandi sendiri" ucap jongin. Dapat kyungsoo lihat senyuman tipis terukir dibibir tebal itu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum mengangguk, lalu ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar mandi dan menyiapkan pakaian jongin diatas tempat tidur. Ia tersenyum melihat perubahan jogin yang sangat drastis hari ini. Jongin begitu menurut padanya tidak seperti pada petugas petugas ataupun minseok yang merawatnya beberapa hari yang lalu.

.

Tak lama kemudian, jongin membuka pintu kamar mandinya lalu kyungsoo pun menyambutnya dengan menghanduki seluruh tubuh jongin. Kemudian kyungsoo memakaikan dalaman dan seluruh baju jongin. Kyungsoo memberikan sebuah sweater berwarna putih takut takut jongin kedinginan nanti malam. Jongin tersenyum kali ini, kemudian kyungsoo kembali mengajak jongin untuk duduk diatas ranjang berhadap hadapan.

"Jongin..." kyungsoo mulai memecah keheningan.

Minseok memperhatikan dan mendengarkan semua pembicaraan penting yang baru saja akan dimulai ini. Disisi minseok sudah hadir Huang Zi Tao dan beberapa polisi lainnya. Pengakuan jongin sangatlah ditunggu tunggu hari ini.

"..." tetap hening.

"Jongin kenapa kau hanya diam hm?" tanya kyungsoo mengelus lembut tangan jongin.

"..." masih hening,

"Jongin kau mengacuhkanku" ucap kyungsoo sedih.

"Tolong jangan menangis, kau sangat cantik hari ini jadi tersenyumlah" ucap jongin kaku.

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar reaksi yang diberikan jongin baru saja. Jongin tetap tak berhenti menatap kedua mata bulat milik kyungsoo. Baginya pandangan kyungsoo begitu lembut dan membuat pikirannya tenang sejenak dari semua rasa takut yang menghantui pikirannya selama ni.

Rasa takut?

Ya... sebenarnya jongin memiliki alasan mengapa ia menjadi seperti sekarang. Terkadang ia menangis dan selalu dihantui rasa bersalah yang baginya tak pernah berhenti menghantuinya.

"Jongin, sepertinya kau banyak pikiran.. ada yang mau kau ceritakan padaku?" tanya kyungsoo perlahan.

"Kyungsoo aku minta maaf" jongin mulai bersuara namun suara itu terdengar sangat bergetar.

"Jongin sudahlah... yang dulu tak perlu diingat" ucap kyungsoo menenangkan.

"Tapi aku terus dihantui rasa bersalah, dan ini membuatku gila" jongin mengacak rambutnya.

Kyungsoo merapihkan kembali rambut jongin yang terlihat tidak beraturan itu. Kyungsoo tersenyum menatap mata jongin yang mulai berkaca kaca. Ia mengusap air mata yang menuruni pipi jongin.

"Aku sudah tidak apa apa jongin. Tenanglah.." ucap kyungsoo.

"Tapi bahkan aku memukulmu dengan ikat pinggangku ketika kau hamil, aku bukan suami yang baik kyung hiks" sesal jongin.

"Lukaku sudah hilang jadi kau tak perlu menyesali semua yang sudah terjadi jongin" kyungsoo mencoba menenangkan.

"Aku.. aku takut kyung" jongin berubah serius, wajahnya kini memucat.

"Apa hmm? kenapa kau ketakutan seperti itu? Disini ada aku" ucap kyungsoo.

"Aku.. aku berbuat jahat pada sehun dan luhan" ucap jongin dengan cepat.

"Kau melakukan apa?" tanya kyungsoo mulai takut.

"a..aku mencuri sebagian hartaku yang telah ia ambil seenaknya, aku juga mengambil satu mobil milikku malam itu." jelas jongin dengan wajahnya yang pucat.

"Mobil itu ada ditempat parkir basement apartment, aku menyimpan beberapa dollar untuk biaya hidupku kedepannya" ucapnya

"Malam itu aku memutuskan untuk membalas dendam, semua yang mereka ambil adalah harta orang tuaku, aku tidak rela"

"Aku memukul hidung luhan hingga berdarah, aku.."

.

Minseok dan Zi Tao tak bergerak mendengarkan semua pengakuan jongin pada kyungsoo. Anak buah Zi Tao merekan suara jongin sebagai tanda bukti jika jongin memang benar benar bersalah. Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya dengan pengakuan jongin selanjutnya.

.

"akuu... melakukan sesuatu yang sangat jahat kyung" ucap jongin lagi.

"memangnya kau melakukan apa kepadanya?" kyungsoo pun ketakutan menanti jawaban jongin.

"aku... menyesal.. akuu... hard bondage... arghhhh! shit" Jongin gelisah dalam duduknya.

"Apa maksudmu jongin bicaralah yang jelas.." ucap kyungsoo nadanya sedikit meninggi.

"hard bondage... ahh.. brengsek.." Jongin terus meracau seraya menutup kedua telinganya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Jongin tatap aku!" kyungsoo memegang kedua tangan jongin sehingga membuat keduanya dalam jarak yang dekat. Jongin menatap lurus kedalam mata kyungsoo dan pikirannya kembali tenang.

"Bicaralah.." ucap kyungsoo melembut.

"Aku melakukan hard bondage pada luhan, menyiksanya dengan semua sex toys yang aku beli sebelumnya, aku juga menyertakan sebuah pisau sebagai dildonya dan pisau itu menggores hole luhan. Aku.. melakukan itu karena ia tidak mau memberitahu dimana surat tanah dan mobilnya ia letakkan" ucap jongin kemudian.

Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya tak percaya, ia sungguh tak percaya jongin bisa melakukan hal sekejam itu pada seseorang yang dulu sangat ia puja, yang dulu sangat ia utamakan dalam hidupnya hingga ia melupakan kenyataan bahwa kyungsoo adalah istri sahnya.

.

Minseok dan Zi tao saling bertatapan. Mereka benar benar speechless dibuatnya. Tak ada satu pun yang berbicara diruangan itu, semua mendengarkan pengakuan jongin dalam diam.

.

"Mengapa kau setega itu jongin..." kyungsoo masih menutup mulutnya tak percaya.

"Aku juga... menelanjangi tubuh sehun lalu mendudukkan dirinya diatas kursi yang sudah kuoleskan dengan lem keras, hingga saat ia mencoba untuk menolong luhan yang berada dihadapannya pun ia tidak bisa" ucap jongin mennduk dalam.

"Sehun terus berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dan akhirnya kulitnya yang bersentuhan langsung dengan kursi itu mengelupas hingga aku dapat melihat dengan jelas daging yang penuh darah pada tubuh sehun" ucap jongin tak berani menatap kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo benar benar membulatkan matanya sekarang, ia sungguh tak percaya dengan semua yang jongin katakan tadi. Ia tidak menyangka jongin berubah menjadi orang paling kejam hanya dalam waktu sekejap.

"Aku menelanjangi anaknya lalu kuletakkan begitu saja dilantai tanpa alas, aku membuka semua pintu balkon dimalam yang dingin itu" Lanjut jongin.

"Aku benar benar kehilangan akal dan tak punya pilihan, aku harus menjual mobil yang aku bawa itu, setidaknya untuk biaya hidupku kedepannya dan juga ongkos untuk mencarimu" jelas jongin.

"Aku sangat menyesal kyungsoo hiks..." jongin mengusap wajahnya, ia menunduk dalam tak mau melihat kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, ia sungguh benar benar bingung. Air matanya mulai membasahi pipinya. Ia yakin setelah ini jongin pasti akan langsung dimasukkan ke penjara untuk waktu yang lama pastinya. Kyungsoo sebenarnya tidak pernah siap untuk berpisah dengan jongin.

Kyungsoo membawa jongin pada pelukkannya, mendekapnya hangat. Keduanya sama sama menangis dalam diam, jongin terlihat sangat menyesali semua perbuatannya selama ini. Kyungsoo menangis karena ia benar benar tak siap hidup tanpa jongin didekatnya.

.

Setelah itu kyungsoo benar benar menemani jongin seharian itu hingga jongin dapat kembali tertawa meskipun hanya sesekali. Jongin benar benar manja pada kyungsoo, kyungsoo hanya terus tersenyum saat menemani jongin.

"Entahlah aku sangat ingin kembali hidup bersamamu" ucap jongin.

"Benarkah?" Tanya kyungsoo membuat dirinya seolah tak percaya pada jongin.

"Ya.. aku akan membawamu kemanaaa saja asal kau bahagia" ucap jongin kemudian.

"Jika aku ingin pergi kebulan apa kau akan mengabulkannya?" Kyungsoo terkekeh.

"Bahkan kita bisa melewati bulan lalu menembus galaksi lain, asal kita selalu bersama dengan kekuatan cinta kita" ucap jongin dengan ekspresi seperti membayangkan.

"Hahahaha... aku menunggu mu jongin" kyungsoo tersenyum memandang jongin yang sudah mulai banyak bicara.

.

Kyungsoo merapatkan selimut jongin lalu mengecup pipinya. Ia memastikan jika jongin sudah benar benar terlelap. Kyungsoo hanya memandangi jongin, ia mulai menangis lagi. Tak lama ia mendengar sebuah suara dari arah pintu, ia pun menoleh.

KRIET

"Waktumu sudah habis tuan kyungsoo" ucap seorang petugas, kyungsoo pun mengangguk.

Minseok dan zitao sudah menunggu kyungsoo diluar. Ketika melihatnya kyungsoo pun menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Terimakasih tuan kyungsoo atas kerja samamu" ucap minseok.

"Maafkan kami, mulai besok jongin akan dipindahkan ke rumah tahanan karena ia terbukti bersalah" ucap zitao

"Ne..." kyungsoo menjawab sekenanya lalu menunduk dalam.

"Untuk prihal kejiwaannya sepertinya sudah membaik, ia hanya butuh bercerita. Begitu selesai bercerita ia sudah terlihat normal" ucap minseok.

"Ne.." jawab kyungsoo lalu pergi meninggalkan minseok dan zitao tanpa sepatah kata pun. Minseok dan zitao hanya memandang tubuh kyungsoo yang mulai menjauh dengan nanar.

* * *

Ten years later

Sudah 10 tahun semenjak kejadian itu jongin mendekam didalam sel yang sama dengan sehun dan luhan. Semenjak itu jongin meminta maaf pada sehun dan luhan yang juga melakukan hal sebaliknya. Hari demi hari mereka menjadi lebih dekat dan mencoba mengikhlaskan semua yang telah terjadi.

Selama itu pula kyungsoo selalu mengusahakan untuk menjenguk jongin, memperhatikan jongin meskipun mereka tak dapat bertemu selama yang mereka inginkan karena adanya batasan waktu.

Jongin sempat pesimis takut takut kyungsoo menunggu terlalu lama dan mendapatkan penggantinya namun kyungsoo terus berusaha meyakinkan jongin. Kyungsoo begitu sabar menghadapi semua cobaan hidupnya.

Dan akhirnya hari ini tepat 10 tahun mereka mendekam dipenjara. Sudah saatnya mereka untuk keluar dan menghirup udara segar. Kyungsoo tidak bisa menjemput hari ini dikarenakan jongsoo yang sedang mengikuti suatu perlombaan dan ia ingin ditemani.

Akhirnya yixing dan joonmyeon lah yang menjemput kepulangan jongin. Yixing membawa oh han ni yang selama perjalanan ia beritahukan yang sebenarnya. Memang masih terlalu kecil untuk diberitahu namun yixing tak tega melihat wajah luhan yang begitu ingin merawat han ni dari awal.

"Dia ummamu yang sebenarnya sayang" ucap yixing bergetar. Hanni tampak enggan mendekati luhan yang menatapnya penuh air mata, ia bersembunyi dibalk tubuh yixing.

"Hmmm baiklah, jika seperti itu. Kau masih boleh tinggal dirumah appa dan umma sesekali" joonmyeon mengusap rambut han ni sayang.

Hani pun mengangguk lalu memeluk yixing dan joonmyeon erat, ia mencium kedua pipi yixing dan joonmyeon. Yixing mulai menangis terharu, selama 10 tahun ia yang merawat hani dan kini hani harus kembali pada orang tuanya.

Hani pun melangkah mendekati luhan dan sehun yang langsung memeluknya erat. Luhan terlihat begitu terharu dengan pertemuan manis ini. Jongin yang melihatnya pun tersenyum, jujur saja ia sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu jongsoo.

"Kau manis sekali sayang" luhan mengelus pipi hani sayang.

"Ya.. sifatnya sangat mirip dengan yixing, main sekali seperti anak perempuan. Sepertinya ia terlalu lama dekat dekat dengan yixing hahaha" ucap joonmyeon lalu mereka tertawa bersama.

"Tetap saja wajahnya sepertimu honey, cantik sekali" ucap sehun pada luhan, lalu mereka berdua kembali memeluk hani yang tersenyum manis.

.

.

"Hahhhh ummaaa~ aku lelah sekali" jongsoo menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas sofa putih diruang tengah.

Sejak 5 tahun belakangan tepatnya sejak joonmyeon dan yixing menikah, joonmyeon semakin sukses dan mampu membeli rumah tidak lagi tinggal diapartment yang dulu. Kyungsoo ikut dengan yixing dan joonmyeon karena ia turut andil dalam penyumbangan membeli rumah ini.

"Istirahatlah, umma buatkan makanan kesukaanmu ya... cepat kau ganti pakaian lalu kembali kesini untuk makan siang" ujar kyungsoo seraya menyiapkan parabot masaknya.

"Yeayyyyy nasi goreng kimchii" pekik jongsoo senang lalu beranjak dari duduknya setelah melepas kaos kaki dan sepatunya.

Namun gerakannya terhenti saat...

"Apa ada yang bilang nasi goreng kimchi?" Tanya seorang pria berkulit tan yang sampai sekarang masih tetap terlihat tampan seperti dulu.

"Umma..." jongsoo menatap pria dihadapannya speechless, pasalnya yang ia tau appanya sedang bekerja keluar negri untuk waktu yang sangat lama dan sekarang ia ada dihadapannya.

"Apa jongsoo? Kau tidak mendengar umma? Cepat ganti..." kyungsoo tak melanjutkan kata katanya begitu ia menghampiri jongsoo dan mata mereka bertemu.

"Jongin..." cicit kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo" jongin tersenyum lalu merentangkan tangannya seperti mengisyaratkan agar kyungsoo mendekat.

"Jongiiiinnnn!" Kyungsoo menghambur kepelukan jongin, ia menangis sejadi jadinya.

Jongsoo hanya mengerjapkan matanya bingung, ia tidak mengerti sekarang. Oh sungguh apakah benar ini appanya yang ia tunggu tunggu selama ini huh?

Jongin melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang kyungsoo, sementara kyungsoo terus menangis dalam pelukan jongin. Perlahan jongin menarik dagu kyungsoo dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir kyungsoo. Ia mengecupnya singkat. Jongsoo seketika menutup matanya, namun ia sedikit mengintip apa yang dilakukan ummanya.

Yixing yang mendengar suara pekikan kyungsoo pun keluar dari kamarnya bersama joonmyeon yang menggendong anak pertamanya, kim joon. Seketika mata yixing dan joonmyeon membulat melihat adegan didepannya.

"Yakkk! Apa apaan ini, kau tidak melihat ada jongsoo disini?!" Ucap yixing sedikit berteriak lalu berjalan diantara kyungsoo dan jongin untuk memisahkan jarak mereka.

"Kau tidak memberitahukuuuu" ucap kyungsoo sebal.

"Tanyakan suamimu yang tidak mau kau tau itu" yixing sibuk menutup mata jongsoo yang masih kebingungan.

"Yixing ahjuma, apa dia jongin appa?" Tunjuk jongsoo asal karena matanya masih ditutupi oleh yixing.

Kyungsoo mendekati jongsoo lalu merangkulnya untuk memperkenalkannya pada jongin. Kyungsoo menatap mata jongin dengan senyuman yang terus terukir dibibirnya. Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan jongin dan jongsoo lalu didekatkanlah kedua tangan itu.

"Dia appamu" kyungsoo mengucapkannya dengan suara yang bergetar menahan haru.

"Appa..." jongin mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan jongsoo. Jongsoo menatap lurus kedalam mata jongin lalu meraba wajahnya perlahan.

"Jongsoo.. ini appa" jongin tersenyum, matanya mulai berkaca kaca.

Sedetik kemudian jongsoo sudah menangis dengan memeluk leher jongin erat, jadi seperti inilah rasanya memiliki appa? Selama ini ia terus dihina oleh teman temannya karena tak memiliki appa.

"Kau sangat tampan sayang" ucap jongin mengacak rambut jongsoo.

"Ne... sama sepertimu" timpal kyungsoo yang tak berhenti tersenyum dengan air matanya yang terus turun.

"Waawwww! Aku tak menyangka ternyata appaku sangatlah tampan!" Pekik jongsoo lalu semua yang ada diruangan itupun tertawa.

* * *

Disinilah kyungsoo sekarang, untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya ia akan tidur bersama suaminya yang benar benar dalam keadaan sadar, tidak mabuk dan juga tidak depresi. Jantungnya benar benar berdebar menanti jongin yang belum kembali dari kamar jongsoo.

Seharian ini jongsoo hanya mau bermain dengan jongin hingga saat ingin tidur pun ia hanya mau bersama jongin. Kyungsoo senang, hidupnya hampir lengkap sekarang. Ia benar benar bahagia. Kyungsoo tersenyum memandang langit langit kamarnya.

CKLEK

Jongin tersenyum menatap kyungsoo yang langsung mendudukkan dirinya ketika jongin masuk. Kyungsoo tersenyum malu malu menatap jongin yang hanya berdiri memandanginya dari dekat pintu.

"Kau sudah ingin tidur?" Tanya jongin kaku.

"Eumm aku menunggumu" jawab kyungsoo.

"Yasudah ayo kita tidur ini sudah malam" jongin naik keatas ranjang lalu membaringkan dirinya disamping kyungsoo.

Jongin membenarkan letak selimutnya dan juga kyungsoo. Keduanya hanya menatap langit langit kamarnya. Jujur saja ini sangat awkward, mereka sudah terlalu lama tidak seperti ini. Bahkan ini bisa dibilang malam pertama yang sesungguhnya setelah mereka menikah.

Tangan jongin mulai menggenggam tangan kanan kyungsoo, ia mengecup punggung tangan kyungsoo lama. Kyungsoo tersenyum melihatnya.

"Aku tidak ingat kapan pertama ki kita bertemu.. " ucap jongin sesekali mengecupi punggung tangan kyungsoo.

"Kita masih sangat kecil waktu itu... suci dan tanpa dosa.." lanjutnya.

"Tapi aku ingat saat pertama kali kau membuatku tersenyum" kyungsoo kembali tersenyum.

"Namun setelah itu aku membencimu, sangat membencimu yang tiba tiba saja kehilangan suara dan terlihat sangat lemah" mata jongin mulai berkaca kaca.

"Aku dipaksa menikahimu ketika aku sedang jatuh cinta pada orang lain"

"Perlahan kenangan bahagia saat masa kecil itu memudar dari ingatanku" air mata sudah mengalir membasahi pipi keduanya.

"Kau selalu berada disisiku, selalu melihatku" kyungsoo hanya mendengarkan dengab menangis dalam diam.

"Tapi aku tak peduli.." suara jongin mulai bergetar.

"Sekarang aku sangat menyesal... aku begitu bodoh mengacuhkanmu" ucap jongin.

"Will you still love me today and tomorrow, like you did yesterday?" Jongin berubah serius, ia memiringkan tubuhnya agar dapat melihat wajah kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk malu dengan wajahnya yang merona dengan penuh dengan jejak air mata. Jongin tersenyum bahagia, ia menarik kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya erat. Ia mengecup pucuk kepala kyungsoo lama dengan memejamkan matanya erat.

Jongin melepas pelukannya perlahan lalu mengecup kening kyungsoo, mata, hidung, hingga bibir berbentuk hati milik kyungsoo. Jongin melumatnya perlahan, tangannya menekan pinggang ramping kyungsoo agar lebih dekat dengannya.

Kyungsoo membuka kedua belah bibirnya memberikan kesempatan pada lidah jongin untuk mengabsen deretan giginya. Jongin menggelitik langit langit didalam gua hangat milik kyungsoo dengan lidahnya hingga kyungsoo mendesah kegelian.

Jongin beringsut menindih tubuh kyungsoo, ia terus melumat bibir kyungsoo yang juga membalasnya sesekali. Kyungsoo meremas rambut jongin, menekannya untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

"Eummhhh slllrrp engghh" jongin menghisap lidah kyungsoo kuat hingga terdengar suara kecipak saliva di seluruh penjuru kamar.

Tangan jongin mulai meraba raba tubuh kyungsoo dari luar, beberapa kali ia mengusap tonjolan didada kyungsoo membuat sang empunya mendesah nikmat.

"Aku akan menjadi suamimu seutuhnya malam ini" ucap jongin menatap kyungsoo yang balas menatapnya dengan sayu.

"Lakukanlah" kyungsoo mengangguk.

Jongin lalu membuka satu persatu kancing piyama kyungsoo, ia langsung melahap tonjolan kecil didada kyungsoo yang sudah merah menegang. Tanpa membuka piyama kyungsoo seluruhnya, jongin terus menjilat dan menghisap nipple kyungsoo membuat sang empunya menggelinjang nikmat.

"Eumhhhhhh hhh" desah kyungsoo.

Jongin membuka celana piyama kyungsoo juga celana dalamnya, jongin memijat pelan kejantanan kyungsoo dengan tempo teratur. Kyungsoo melebarkan kedua pahanya agar mempermudah jongin.

Jongin dapat melihat melihat man hole kyungsoo yang berkedut minta dimasuki. Jongin menghisap dan menjilati tepi man hole kyungsoo lalu memasukkan dua jarinya langsung membuat kyungsoo meringis kesakitan karena sudah lama ia tak melakukan ini.

"Aahhhh.. eumm jongin pelan pelan" kyungsoo melirik kebagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Shhh jangan berisij baby kau akan membangunkan jongsoo" ucap jongin tersenyum lalu mendiamkan tangannya yang berada dalam hole kyungsoo agar sang empunya terbiasa.

Jongin kembali memijat kejantanan mungil kyungsoo dari tempo perlahan hingga ia mempercepat kocokannya pada kejantanan mungil kyungsoo.

"Aahhhh emmmhhh jonginnnnhh" kyungsoo meremas bantal dibawahnya.

Kejantanan kyungsoo mulai berkedut, jongin mempercepat kocokannya dan memaju mundurkan tangannya yang berada dalam hole kyungsoi dengan cepat hingga menyentuh titik prostatnya. Bersamaan dengan itu kyungsoo sampai pada puncaknya.

"Sshhhh ahhhhhh jonginnnhhh" kyungsoo mengatur nafasnya yang terengah.

"Bangunnn... sekarang giliran kau yang beraksi sayang, manjakan jongin kecilmu ini" jongin terkekeh lalu menarik tangan kyungsoo agar bangun dari posisinya.

Jongin yang masih berpakaian lengkap berbaring menghadap kyungsoo yang duduk diatas perutnya. Kyungsoo menunduk dalam, sungguh ia tidak seliar itu menggoda seseorang meskipun jongin adalah suaminya sendiri tetap saja ia malu.

"Kenapa hanya diam saja kyung? Kau tidak lihat jongin kecil sudah terlihat sesak disana?" Kekeh jongin.

Kyungsoo menelah air liurnya kasar, ia bingung harus melakukan apa. Okey sebelumnya ia berani saja menggoda jongin namun ia tau waktu itu jongin sedang bersikap aneh, tapi kalau sekarang sungguh ia terlalu malu.

"Apa kau tidak mau membukanya?" Jongin menepuk paha kyungsoo pelan.

"Apa kau tak bisa membukanya sendiri jongin?" Wajah kyungsoo berubah merah padam.

"Tentu saja ia ingin kau yang membukanya kyung" ucap jongin menunjuk kearah selangkangannya.

"Oke biar kubantu" jongin membuka atasan piyamanya sendiri lalu kembali menatap kyungsoo dan mengisyaratkan agar kyungsoo membuka celana piyamanya.

"Eummm" kyungsoo mulai meraba kejanganan jongin dari luar, ia sangat malu melakuakannya.

Tangan jongin menuntun tangan kyungsoo untuk masuk kedalam celana dalamnya dan memijat kejantanannya. Kyungsoo benar benar malu saat ini. Sungguh ini membuat hatinya berdebar. Jongin tak henti hentinya menatap wajah polos kyungsoo dengan tangannya yang terus membantu kyungsoo mengocok juniornya sendiri. Jongin kembali memberi isyarat pada kyungsoo untuk membuka celananya.

Kyungsoo mulai membuka celana piyama jongin hingga hanya tersisa celana dalamnya saja yang terlihat sedikit basah karena jongin sudah sedikit mengeluarkan cairan precum nya. Jongin melebarkan kedua pahanya lalu menarik kepala kyungsoo agar mendekat pada kepala kenjantanannya.

"Dia milikmu baby" Jongin menekan kepala kyungsoo ketika kepala kejantanannya mulai memasuki gua hangat milik kyungsoo, membuat kyungsoo sedikit tersedak karenanya.

"uhuk eungghh emmhh" kyungsoo terus menggerakkan kepalanya naik turunu, memompa kejantanan jongin yang tidak sepenuhnya masuk kedalam mulutnya.

"Lebih cepat baby.." jongin mengelus punggung kyungsoo lembut.

"emmmmhh hhhh" jongin menggerakkan pinggulnya membantu kyungsoo yang terlihat kelelahan mengulum kejantanannya.

Saat jongin merasa hampir mencapai puncaknya, ia pun menarik kepala kyungsoo agar kejantanannya terlepas dari mulut kyungsoo, hingga terdengar bunyi "plop".

Jongin mengangkat tubuh kyungsoo untuk duduk diatas pangkuannya, kyungsoo menduduki kejantanan jongin hingga tertanam sempurna dalam tubuhnya. Kyungsoo mengernyit sakit, sementara jongin merasa kejantananya terhimpit didalam lubang sempit milik kyungsoo. Ia mulai membantu kyungsoo bergerak maju mundur.

"enghhhhh... emmmhh.. eumhh.." desah kyungsoo manja ketika tubuhnya terhentak hentak karena gerakannya.

Jongin mengelus pinggang kyungsoo hingga sang empunya menggeliat geli, lalu turun meremas bokong kenyal milik kyungsoo dengan kasar, sesekali ia memukulnya ketika gerakan kyungsoo mulai melemah.

PLAK PLAK

"You're so damn hot kyung.." jongin terus meremas bokong kyungsoo dengann lidahnya yang terus menjilat dan menggigit cuping telinga kyungsoo.

"aahhhh ahhh ennggggh" Kyungsoo terus mendesah nikmat dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"oh my god... faster kyungh engh slllrpp~~~" jongin terus melakukan dirty talknya pada telinga kyungsoo dengan sesekali menghisapnya. Kyungsoo terus memejamkan matanya erat.

Tangan tangan jongin tak henti hentinya memanjakan tubuh kyungsoo, ia meremas bokong kyungsoo dengan tangan lainnya yang memelintir dan mencubit nipple pink kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terus menggerakkan badannya naik turun meskipun sebenarnya ia sangat lelah, ia mengalungkan tangannya pada leher jongin erat.

Suara desahan menggema diseluruh kamar ini, suara decitan ranjang terdengar lebih mendominasi. Hingga keduanya mencapai klimaksnya secara bersamaan. Tubuh kyungsoo terhentak ketika ia mengeluarkan cairan cumnya tepat mengenai dada dada dan perut jongin, sementara cairan cum milik jongin terlihat merembes keluar melalui sela sela hole kyungsoo.

CROT

"AHHHhh Jongiiinnnnn~~ emmhh" tubuh kyungsoo menggenjang.

"SSSHHH kyungsooo.., ahh you're so sexy damn i love you" Jongin memeluk kyungsoo erat dengan melihat wajah kyungsoo yang merona.

"When you say you love me, know i love you more. I adore you" kyungsoo mengelus wajah jongin lembut.

Mereka tertawa senang entah apa yang mereka tertawakan yang jelas malam ini adalah malam yang panjang bagi jongin dan kyungsoo. Jongin kembali menghempaskan tubuh kyungsoo lalu menindihnya, tak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk kembali dalam suasana yang begitu panas. Suara desahan dan decitan ranjang kembali terdengar setelahnya.

**Now Playing : Miley Cyrus - Adore You**

Baby, baby, yeah_  
Apa kau mendengarkan__  
Bertanya-tanya dimana dirimu selama ini__  
Aku baru mulai hidup_  
baby_  
Apa kau mendengarkan?_

_Saat kau bilang mencintaiku__  
Ketahuilah, aku lebih mencintaimu__  
Dan saat kau bilang membutuhkanku__  
Ketahuilah, aku lebih membutuhkanmu__  
Kasih, aku memujamu__  
Aku memujamu_

_Kasih, bisakah kau dengar aku _  
_Saat aku memanggil-manggilmu?_  
_Aku takut, begitu takut_  
_Tapi saat aku di dekatmu _  
_Rasanya aku berdiri bersama seorang tentara_  
_Seorang pria bersenjata_

_Aku suka berbaring di sisimu__  
Bisa kulakukan itu selamanya__  
Kau dan aku ditakdirkan bersama dalam ikatan suci__  
Tuhan tahu pasti apa yang dilakukan-Nya saat menuntunku kepadamu_

_KIM JONGIN, SARANGHAE~_

* * *

08.00 AM

Jongsoo mengusap wajahnya asal, lalu ia menyibakkan selimutnya kesembarang arah. Ia melihat jam pada nakas mejanya.

"Huh.. untung saja ini hari minggu, aku pikir aku terlambat" jongsoo menggacak rambutnya, ia masih sangat mengantuk namun ia juga lapar.

Jongsoo keluar dari kamarnya, karena letak kamarnya berada dilantai dua sama dengan kamar kyungsoo maka ia tak langsung turun ke dapur. Ia memutuskan untuk mengajak sang appa sarapan. Jongsoo sangat senang memiliki appa seperti jongin yang begitu mengasyikkan baginya.

Saat jongsoo menyentuh kenop pintu dan membukanya, matanya membulat sempurna melihat appa dan ummanya yang sedang bercumbu dibawah selimut dengan suasana kamar yang begitu berantakkan dan... bau.

"Appa... umma" ucap jongsoo pelan dengan terus menatap appa dan ummanya.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar sesuatu melihat kearah pintu lalu mata bulat itu makin membulat sempurna. Melihat reaksi kyungsoo yang aneh membuat jongin menolehkan kepalanya dan kedua matanya ikut membulat seperti kyungsoo. Ia langsung merapatkan selimut pada tubuhnya dan tubuh kyungsoo.

"Yakk! Jongsoo keluarr!" pekik kyungsoo sedikit tertawa karena malu, ia melempar guling kearah jongsoo bermaksud agar anak semata wayangnya itu segera pergi.

Dan benar saja, jongsoo reflek keluar dan menutup pintunya rapat rapat. Jongsoo terlihat mengelus dadanya, ia mengatur nafasnya yang terengah engah. Kemudian ia berlari menuruni tangga dan sarapan bersama Yixing dan Joonmyeon dibawah.

"Selamat pagi jongsoo, bagaimana tidurmu?" Tanya joonmyeon seraya menyesap kopinya.

"Pagi ahjussi.. aku masih sangat mengantuk huh" keluh jongsoo yang menyambut pancake yang yixing letakkan dihadapannya.

"Mana umma dan appamu? kau tidak mengajak mereka?" tanya yixing heran.

"uhukk uhukkk" jongsoo tersedak, ia memukul mukul pelan dadanya.

"Cepat berikan ia air" ucap joonmyeon pada yixing.

"Pelan pelan kalau kau sedang makan jangan terburu buru" nasihat yixing.

"Jadi mana umma dan appamu?" tanya joonmyeon tak kalah heran.

"enggg, aku tadi pergie kekamar umma, saat aku membukanya kamar umma sangat bau" jelas jongsoo.

"Bau?!" tanya joonmyeon.

"iyaa.. bau aneh. Dan aku melihat umma dan appa diatas ranjang tidak memakai baju" jelas jongsoo santai.

"Yak! Kyungsoo jongin! kau menodai anakmuuu!" geram yixing, joonmyeon tertawa melihatnya. Sedangkan jongso kembali melanjutkan makannya.

* * *

5 Years later, Jeju Island

Jongin memutuskan untuk mengajak kyungsoo, joonmyeon dan yixing juga sehun dan luhan serta anak anaknya untuk pergi berlibur ke pulau jeju. Jongin beralasan ini adalah bulan madu yang tertunda selama beberapa tahun, jadi jongin ingin melakukannya sekarang.

Sosok cantik itu terlihat duduk diatas batu karang yang berada ditepi pantai, ia menjauh dari orang orang yang sibuk membuat api unggun. Tiba tiba ada orang lain yang menutup kedua matanya dari belakang, ia memegang kedua tangan orang tersebut dan mencoba menebaknya.

"Ahhh jongsoo hentikann, kau pasti jongsoo kan?" Hani mencoba melepaskan kedua tangan seseorang tersebut dan menoleh kebelakang.

"BINGGO hehe" jongsoo mendudukkan dirinya tepat disamping hani.

"Kau membuatku takut" ucap hani tanpa melihat kearah jongsoo, ia sibuk melihat matahari yang sebentar lagi akan tenggelam.

Jongsoo mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya, ia tersenyum menatap gelang yang terdapat beberapa kerang kecil sebagai hiasannya. Jongsoo menunduk dan memakaikannya pada pergelangan kaki hani yang terekspos karena hanya menggunakan celana pendek.

"apa ituu? waaaahh indah sekali jongsoo.." pekik hani girang begitu melihat jongsoo yang memakaikan gelang kaki itu padanya.

"Gelang" jawab jongsoo sekenanya.

"Kau membelinya?" tanya hani terus memandang gelang kaki itu penuh senyuman.

"Tidak" jawab jongsoo.

"Lalu?" hani mengernyit heran.

"Aku membuatnya" ucap jongsoo dengan cengirannya.

"Jinjaa?!" tanya hani tak percaya.

"Ne.." jongsoo tersenyum.

"Sesuatu yang spesial untuk orang yang spesial" lanjut jongsoo.

"Huh?" hani tak mengerti, sepertinya sifat yixing memang benar benar menurun pada hani.

"Appa pernah bilang, jika kita mulai menyukai seseorang maka perlakukan ia dengan spesial sebelum kau menyesal" ucap jongsoo.

"dan kau lah orang yang spesial bagiku" lanjut jongsoo tersenyum.

"Aigoo jongsoooo" hani menundukkan wajahnya malu.

"Kyeoptaa~" ucap jongsoo lalu mengecup pipi hani tepat ketika matahari terbenam itu mulai tampak.

.

.

"Kau memakai parfume apa?" tanya joonmyeon heran pada yixing yang saat ini berada dipelukannya. Mereka duduk diatas pasir beralaskan carpet seraya melihat sunset yang sebentar lagi akan tiba.

"Apa ya.. aku meminta milik kyungsoo hehe" yixing menampakkan cengirannya.

"Pantas saja baunya tidak seperti biasanya" ucap joonmyeon.

"Hihihi kau memperhatikan sekali, memangnya biasanya seperti apa wangiku?" tanya yixing mendongakkan kepalanya agar dapat melihat joonmyeon.

"Hmm wangi kompor, dasar tukang masak" joonmyeon mencubit pelan hidung yixing.

"Yak! kau ini tidak ada romantis romantisnya" yixing mendengus sebal dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hahahaha, aku punya sesuatu untukmu" ucap joonmyeon kemudian.

"Huh?" tanya yixing acuh.

Joonmyeon memakaikan kalung berbandul kulit kerang pada leher yixing, yixing pun tersenyum melihatnya. Sungguh kalung yang sangat indah menggantung dileher putihnya.

"Gumawoo... SARANGHAE JOONMYEON!" Pekik yixing yang tersenyum manis. Joonmyeon pun semakin merangkul pinggang yixing dan mengecup bibirnya singkat saat matahari terbenam itu tiba.

.

.

Sehun dan luhan sedang membuat api unggun ditepi pantai, Sehun terlihat sangat sibuk dengan kayu kayu yang ia susun. Luhan yang melihatnya berniat untuk menjahilinya. Luhan menggelitik telinga sehun menggunakan bunga ilalang yang ia dapatkan saat menemani hani bermain ditaman tadi.

"Aishhh honey jangan menggangguku" ucap sehun memiringkan kepalanya karena geli.

"Hihi aku tidak mengganggumu huniee" goda luhan.

Sehun hampir saja selesai dengan api unggunnya jika luhan tidak menarik kayu bakar yang paling bawah hingga tumpukkan kayu yang baru saja sehun susun kembali runtuh. Sehun menoleh menghadap luhan yang hanya menampilkan cengirannya. Sehun menatap luhan datar, luhan bersiap siap untuk beranjak dan pergi meninggalkan sehun namun tangannya dapat ditarik dan ia pun jatuh terduduk diatas pangkuan sehun.

"Happp.. mau kemana kauuu?" tanya sehun horror.

"Yak! Sehunnieee lepaskan akuuu" pekik luhan yang sedikit terkekeh.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab honeyy" ucap sehun lalu menggelitiki pinggang ramping luhan.

"Akhhh hentikan kkkkk hunnie gelii" luhan terkikik geli.

Luhan terus bergerak kesana kemari hingga ia berhasil kabur dari pangkuan sehun. Sehun berlari mengejar luhan yang terus tertawa, luhan melewati jongin dan kyungsoo yang sedang bermain air ditepi pantai.

"Awas kau yaaaa~ akan aku tangkap" ujar sehun. kemudian terjadilah adegan kejar kejaran saat matahari terbenam itu mulai terlihat.

.

.

"Apa kau tidak takut sakit duduk diair dengan pakaian yang hampir basah seluruhnya seperti ini?" tanya jongin yang menghampiri kyungsoo.

"Aku sudah lama sekali tidak pergi ke pantai jongin, duduklah" jongin mendudukkan dirinya disisi kyungsoo.

"Kau menunggu matahari terbenam?" tanya jongin merapihkan helaian rambut kyungsoo lalu menyampirkannya kebelakang telinga.

"ne.. kau mau menghitung bersamaku?" tanya kyungsoo. Jongin pun tersenyum mengiyakan tawaran kyungsoo. Mereka saling bertatapan menyelami mata masing masing.

"Ayo kita hitung mundur jongin.." ajak kyungsoo. Jongin mengangguk seraya memegang tengkuk kyungsoo.

"Limaa.." ucap mereka bersama, kyungsoo mengalungkan tangannya pada leher jongin.

"empat..." mereka mempersempit jarak keduanya.

"Tiga..." mereka semakib dekat.

"Dua..." kedua bibir itu semakin mendekat dan...

Satu.. tak ada yang melanjutkan karena mereka sudah tenggelam salam ciuman panas yang baru saja mereka mulai. Jongin memagut bibir atas dan bibir bawah kyungsoo, keduanya mencoba mendominasi namun tetap aaja jongin lah yang menang.

"Jongin menggigit bibir bawah kyungsoo membuat sang empunya membuka kedua belah bibirnya. Jongin mengabsen deretan gigi kyungsoo dan menggelitik langit langit didalam gua hangat kyungsoo.

"Eungghhh" desahan lolos dari bibir kyungsoo.

Jongin melepaskan pagutannya pada bibir kyungsoo begitu menyadari nafas kyungsoo yang tersengal. Kyungsoo mengatur nafasnya, sementara jongin mengusap susut bibir kyungsoo yang sedikit memerah. Jongin menarik kyungsoo agar bersandar pada dadanya seraya menatap sunset dihadapannya.

"Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang spesial untuk orang yang spesial" ucap jongin mengecup pelipis kyungsoo.

"Eummm aku ingin mengingatkanmu untuk tidak bermain kasar ya kim jongin" celetuk kyungsoo.

"HAHAHAHAH" Mereka tertawa bersama setelahnya.

"Saranghae Kim Kyungsoo" ucap jongin tersenyum menatap kyungsoo.

"Nado saranghae Kim Jongin" balas kyungsoo dengan senyumannya yang menurut jongin sangatlah indah.

.

**Now playing : Justin Bieber - Next to you ft. Chris Brown**

_Kau memiliki senyuman_

_Yang hanya surga yang dapat membuatnya_

_Setiap hari aku berdoa kepada Tuhan_

_Supaya kau selalu tersenyum seperti itu_

_Ya, kau adalah impianku_

_Tak ada satupun yang takkan aku lakukan_

_Aku akan memberikan seluruh hidupku untukmu_

_Karena kau adalah impianku_

_Dan sayang, segalanya yang kupunya adalah milikmu_

_Kau takkan pernah kedinginan atau kelaparan_

_aku akan disana ketika kau merasa tidak aman_

_Untuk kau ketahui bahwa kau selalu yang terindah_

_Karena sekarang ini hanya kaulah yang aku punya_

_Bila suatu saat nanti langit jatuh_

_Aku akan berada tepat di samping mu_

_Tepat di samping mu_

_Tidak akan ada suatu apa pun yang dapat menghalangi kita_

_Kau melahirkan anakku_

_Kau membuat hidupku sempurna_

_Memiliki perhatianmu terhadap diriku yang tak seberapa ini_

_Menjadi milikku selamanya_

_Kau memiliki senyuman_

_Yang hanya surga dapat buat_

_Setiap hari aku berdoa kepada Tuhan _

_Untuk memilikimu selamanya_

* * *

**One month later **

"Jonginnnn! Aku punya sesuatu untukmu" pekik kyungsoo menghampiri jongin lalu mengalungkan tangannya pada leher jongin dari belakang. Jongin yang sedang bekerja didepan komputer pun tidak menoleh.

"Hmmm?" Jongin berdeham.

"Lihat ini" kyungsoo menunjukkan alat tes kehamilan yang baru saja ia gunakan tepat didepan wajah jongin.

"Positif!" Pekik kyungsoo senang.

Jongin beranjak dari duduknya dengan ekspresi datarnya lalu menggendong kyungsoo ala bridal, kyungsoo membulatkan matanya terkejut dengan reaksi jongin. Jongin menghempaskan tubuh kyungsoo diatas ranjang.

"Ayo kita buat adik lebih banyak lagi untuk jongsoo!" Pekik jongin semangat.

"Yak! Kim jongin aku sedang hamil!" Pekik kyungsoo tertahan karena jongin sudah lebih dulu menindihnya.

KLEK

Jongsoo menutup pintu kamar umma dan appanya peelahan. Ia terkekeh pelan lalu menyikut namja cantik yang berada disisinya.

"Kau dengar kan? Aku akan punya adik kkk" jongsoo terkekeh pelan.

"Jadi... seperti itu ya caranya membuat adik, aku akan minta pada appa dan umma" ucap hani yang masih shock karena baru pertama kali melihatnya. Jongsoo terkekeh menatap hani.

"Jika sudah besar nanti kita buat adik yang banyak untuk anak kita juga ya kkk" jongsoo terkekeh seraya merangkul pundak hani untuk segera pergi.

THE END!

* * *

ANNYEONG READERSNIM PLIS BACA DULUUU! MAU ADA FF BARU!

TAMAT WOY TAMATT *gebrak meja

Akhirnya selesai 8000words.

gimana memuaskan ga? :D atau malah maksa? :(

Buat yang ga ngerti, ini endingnya gue buat dua versi.. yang pertama sad ini happy endingnya. Jadi kalian bisa tau kalo sadnya entar begitu happy endingnya begini gituwwww. Ngerti gak? Jadi ada chap 15 1st version ada yang 2nd version gitu.. ngerti gak?

Makasih banget buat semua yang udah suka sama ff ini, yang terus kasih review yang terus support gue buat bikin ginian. SENENG BANGET BACA REVIEW DARI KALIAN AWHHH

OHIYA MAU NANYA.

gue ada ide ff diotak tapi cuman twoshoot, enaknya castnya siapa hayo saran, pilihannya Baekyeol atau kaisoo?

tolong ya masukannya gue tunggu.

Makasih beriburibu terimakasihhhh yang seneng dan ngikutin terus ff ini. AHHHH GUE BERHASIL BUAT SATU CERITA SAMPE TAMAT AKHIRNYA.

mAAF BANGET SAMA YANG NGERASA GAK PUAS SAMA ENDINGNYA ATAU APAPUN SAYA MINTA MAAF TOH SAYA JUGA MANUSIA BIASA YANG BANYAK SALH/?

YAUDAH SEGINI AJA MAKASIH BANGET SEKALI LAGI I LOP YOU

REVIEWNYA DITUNGGU :******

BYE!


End file.
